


Сингулярность

by DevilSoul, fandom_Kylux_2017 (fandom_Kylux_2016)



Series: Макси_2017 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Attack of the clones, Alternate Universe - Revenge of the Sith, Alternate Universe - The Phantom Menace, Character Death, Drama & Romance, First Time, M/M, Slow Burn, Time Travel, UST, Unresolved Sexual Tension, БУ-ромком
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilSoul/pseuds/DevilSoul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2017
Summary: Им суждено исполнить самые заветные мечты и приговорено ошибиться. Им всем.





	Сингулярность

**Author's Note:**

> Альтернативные возможности призрака Силы, самой Силы и физики (как и во всех ЗВ); имена и фамилии — не ошибка; смесь мувивёрса и книгоканона; некоторые факты РВ игнорируются; неприкрытое шмоткодрочерство; текст не особо пафосен (но это не точно); авторский юмор и фаноны весьма специфичны; смерть персонажей; не ХЭ (или нет), открытый финал (или нет), у автора есть совесть (или нет). АУ с приквельной трилогией (таймтревел) и ничего святого.

~~~<>~~~

  
  
Звёздный водоворот тянулся до самой границы системы Тату. Множество кораблей старались проложить маршрут подальше от Кореллианской трассы сразу после Дракенвелла. Мало кто летал за пределы Родия, но находились смельчаки, которых соседство с Мэссор не пугало. Жерло чёрной дыры, опоясанное золотыми кольцами раскалённых газов, виднелось и в гиперпространстве, и с ближайших планет. Никто не мог объяснить, как она образовалась без взрыва сверхновой, что уничтожил бы всё живое на ближайшие световые годы. Основная часть разумных жителей давно покинула эти места, решив не испытывать судьбу, а оставленные планеты стали лакомым кусочком для контрабандистов и прочего преступного сброда. Только на Руне жизнь не особо изменилась: нелегальная торговля риллом шла своим чередом. Здесь больше не запрашивали ни цель визита, ни регистрационные данные. Никем не замеченный шаттл вышел из гиперпрыжка и мягко приземлился вдали от разграбленного космопорта. Трап ещё не успел опуститься, как столпившиеся на нём дети дружно рванули вниз. Затихли двигатели, и вслед за пассажирами сошла фигура в длинном плаще.  
  
Ночной воздух, пропитанный запахом трав, приятно обдувал лицо и успокаивал мысли. Тихую низину, полную зелени, освещала всего одна луна и те редкие звёзды, до которых ещё не дотянулись невидимые гравитационные когти. Костёр занимался долго: огонь лениво облизывал сырые поленья, и даже щедрая горсть сухих щепок не помогла.  
  
— Такое странное небо, — задумчиво произнёс юный киффар, опустившись на землю и бросив рядом с огнём очередную охапку хвороста. Скинув ботинки, он поставил их сушиться и поднял взгляд.  
  
— Красивое, правда? — Немолодая женщина, сидящая рядом, потянулась к собранным веткам и скормила пламени больше половины, замерев с поднятой рукой.  
  
— Мастер?  
  
Рука наконец опустилась. Женщина утрамбовала хворост под сырую древесину, которая тут же зашипела.  
  
— Есть легенда, — тихо начала она, отложив палку в сторону, и позволила подбежавшей девочке-мириаланке опуститься у её ног, — о сером джедае, что превратил себя в чёрную дыру.  
  
Ловкие пальцы, испещрённые сеткой старых шрамов, привели в порядок тёмные растрёпанные волосы и начали заплетать тонкую косичку за ухом.  
  
— Такое возможно? — с сомнением протянул киффар и охнул, когда рядом села подоспевшая тогрута, задев его локтём.  
  
— Что возможно? — заинтригованно подхватила она.  
  
На них обернулись остальные дети, мгновенно прекратив возню.  
  
— Легенда? — донёсся нестройный хор голосов.  
  
Они подсели к разгорающемуся костру и протянули к огню руки, выжидающе смотря на женщину. Ни усталый взгляд, ни строгий вид не спасли от вспыхнувшего интереса в детских глазах.  
  
— И о чём же она, мастер? — проговорила мириаланка, закинув голову назад и посмотрев в морщинистое лицо, частично скрытое капюшоном.  
  
— Она об удивительных возможностях Силы. О жизни, смерти и любви. О том, как важно не терять самого себя и поддерживать тех, кто рядом.  
  
— Расскажите!  
  
— Да!  
  
— Вам скоро спать. Может, завтра?  
  
— Пожалуйста, мастер, — почти хором протянули дети.  
  
— Ладно, — после недолгого молчания ответила женщина, вплетая в непослушные пряди цветную бусину, — так и быть. — Она снова обратила внимание на слушателей: — Меньше всего он ожидал, что его действительно услышат…  
  


~~~<I>~~~

  
  
…меньше всего он ожидал, что его действительно услышат.  
  
Пачкая снег кровью, Кайло молил ещё об одном шансе. Взывал к тому, кто незримой тенью присутствовал рядом. Звуки угасли, глаза закрылись сами собой, и Кайло провалился в уютную темноту, глухую и вязкую. В пространстве абсолютной тишины не осталось ни физической, ни душевной боли. Плечи призрачно сжало едва ощутимым, успокаивающим прикосновением. Оно обволакивало, даруя небывалое спокойствие. И когда Кайло показалось, что он вот-вот растворится в Силе, пришёл голос. Уверенный, гулкий, его никак не получалось разобрать, вычленить отдельные слова. Кайло сосредоточился, но смог расслышать всего одну фразу, прежде чем ослепительно-яркий свет насильно вытянул его, заставил вздохнуть, а сердце — забиться вновь. И теперь, когда кожу не саднило от запёкшейся крови, когда перестал тянуть простреленный бок, а под ногами не дрожала земля искусственного планетоида, ощутимая реальность яростно спорила с действительностью. Брови Кайло невольно приподнялись. Он видел множество поразительных возможностей Силы, но такое — впервые.  
  
— Ты что, ангел? — нечаянно вырвалось у него.  
  
Стоящий напротив Хакс удивлённо моргнул и выдохнул с замешательством:  
  
— Кто?  
  
— Ангел, — глухо повторил Кайло за эхом чужой воли и встряхнул головой, прогоняя наваждение. Сказанные слова не принадлежали ему. Невозможно.  
  
— Рен? — Хакс застыл с нескрываемым изумлением на юном лице.  
  
Кайло обратился к Силе, но та не подчинилась. Он не слышал ни Сноука, ни рыцарей. Словно их вовсе не существовало. На многие световые года вокруг ощущалась чуждая энергетика. Мир изменился — это единственное, что он понимал. Кайло справился с первой волной паники и осмотрел Хакса с ног до головы: груботканая одежда вместо ладно скроенного мундира, россыпь веснушек на светлой коже, длинные рыжие волосы, убранные в хвост. И возраст: выглядел он не старше пятнадцати лет.  
  
— Хакс?  
  
В мастерской, заваленной запчастями, роботами и всевозможной техникой, пахло нагретым металлом и машинным маслом. Кайло заёрзал на длинном прилавке, расчищенном от всякого хлама, и опустил взгляд на руки, держащие батарею передатчика, обёрнутую куском запачканной ткани. У дальних стеллажей неуклюже прыгал гунган, пытаясь поймать дроида, что с шумом громил всё вокруг.  
  
— Стукни ему по носу, — раздражённо прикрикнул Кайло.  
  
Дроид со стрёкотом втянул конечности в сплющенный корпус, и Хакс отмер, шагнув ближе.  
  
— Ментальное воздействие? — Раздражение сменилось возмущением: — Не оставляете попыток?  
  
— Только ради вас и стараюсь, — саркастично протянул Кайло и вздрогнул, прочищая горло — в отличие от голоса Хакса, его голос слышался совсем юным,  _детским_. — Я ничего не делал.  
  
— Тогда почему я сейчас не в конференц-зале? — Он угрожающе навис над Кайло.  
  
— Не знаю.  
  
— Исчерпывающий ответ, — прорычал Хакс. — Рен, верните меня на брифинг!  
  
Кайло скрестил руки на груди, прожигая собеседника взглядом. За всё время знакомства Хакс вёл себя показательно сдержанно и редко позволял проскользнуть подобным интонациям, даже когда откровенно злился.  
  
— Не могу, я... — Кайло запнулся, округлив глаза, и подавился воздухом: — О, нет. Нет. — Он нервно пропустил короткие завитки прядей через пальцы, взъерошив и слегка оттянув волосы. — Он говорил…  
  
Молчание затянулось. Кайло немигающим взглядом смотрел куда-то под ноги Хакса и не мог поверить. Неужели его услышали? Неужели это и вправду был  _он_?  
  
— Что? — не выдержал Хакс, вырвав Кайло из сумбурных мыслей.  
  
— Дарт Вейдер, — с придыханием ответил он, не обращая внимания, как от этих слов нахмурился Хакс. — Я слышал его, я говорил с ним!  
  
— Рад за вас, Рен, но мне срочно нужно обратно на «Финализатор», — нетерпеливо отрезал Хакс. — Объявлено чрезвычайное положение. Сноук ждёт отчёты по Старкиллеру. Уже завтра мы предстанем перед ним оба. И, кстати, вам лучше вернуться в медицинский отсек.  
  
— Нет никакого завтра, Хакс, — севшим голосом сказал Кайло и продолжил: — Мы не в своём, — он тяжело вздохнул, пытаясь осмыслить, — времени, реальности. Называйте как нравится — сути это не изменит.  
  
— И как это понимать?  
  
— Пока не знаю. Но с отчётами можете не торопиться.  
  
Когда в дальней части зала гунган уронил что-то тяжёлое, Хакс вздрогнул и отошёл в сторону, привычно заложив руки за спину, а потом обернулся.  
  
— Рен, а о чём вы говорили?  
  
— О том, что, если я хочу продолжить… — Кайло замялся. — Не важно. Мне необходимо узнать, с чего всё началось.  
  
Они молча смотрели друг на друга не меньше минуты, прежде чем Хакс скривил губы:  
  
— Тогда почему в результат воспитательной беседы попал я?  
  
— По неизвестной мне причине, понятно?  
  
Они бы так и продолжили бессмысленный спор, если бы на пороге мастерской не появился высокий мужчина в компании астродроида.  
  
— Уходим, — обратился он к Хаксу. Тот кинул мимолётный взгляд на Кайло, неодобрительно качнул головой в ответ на едва уловимый кивок и шагнул к выходу из лавки вслед за мужчиной. Дроид и гунган поспешили за ними.  
  
Тойдарианец, вернувшийся со двора, костерил несговорчивого клиента и его республиканские кредиты:  
  
— Только дай волю этим понаехавшим, обдерут до нитки, задурив голову!  
  
— Им просто нужна была помощь, — отрешённо сказал Кайло, судорожно соображая, как бы незаметно улизнуть из лавки и догнать Хакса. Нельзя было оставлять его одного: им бы разобраться, куда их закинуло.  
  
— Приберись, и на сегодня свободен.  
  
Кайло бросил на торговца уничтожающий взгляд и уже потянулся к мечу: никто, кроме учителя, не смел приказывать ему; но ни меча, ни прежней формы — самые простые одежды и никакого оружия. Кайло насилу успокоился, решив пока следовать правилам этого мира, и спрыгнул с прилавка. Он вихрем прошёлся по стеллажам, расставляя всё по случайным местам, лишь бы не валялось где попало, и выскочил за порог. Он пробежал по пыльным улицам мимо всевозможных лавок, остановился, чтобы вытереть лицо от налетевшего песка, и громко чихнул. На звук тут же обернулся Хакс, остановив спутников. Он растерянно моргнул, но взгляд быстро прояснился, стоило оказаться рядом.  
  
Кайло опоздал всего на секунду. Высокий мужчина в длинном пончо успел удержать гунгана за язык, когда тот дёрнулся к развешанным у входа забегаловки сушёным лягушкам. Компания существ неприятного вида покосилась на них, прервав разговор о гонках, и презрительно рассмеялась. А выбежавшая торговка размахивала руками, причитая о семи тругутах и нахальных покупателях.  
  
— Такими темпами ваш друг нарвётся на неприятности. — Кайло заметил световой меч у мужчины на поясе. Вот почему он показался странным — в нём текла Светлая Сила.  
  
Кайло передёрнул плечами, прогоняя дурное чувство, что тяжестью скрутилось под сердцем. Так бывало, когда плохие сны сцена за сценой воплощались в реальности. Он не мог ни предотвратить, ни изменить их — только смотреть.  
  
— Моя не хоти, — с трудом промямлил гунган, — моя ходти смфирно.  
  
Мужчина наконец отпустил длинный язык, ударивший хозяина по лицу, что вызвало очередной приступ смеха со стороны уличного кафе, и обратился к Кайло.  
  
— Благодарю за заботу, юный друг, — кивнул он. — Джа-Джа — магнит для неприятностей.  
  
— Но моя ничего не делай! — возмутился гунган, потирая лицо. Астродроид осуждающе пикнул. — Правда-правда.  
  
— Испуг и паника притягивают таких, как тот даг, и прочих, кто ещё не одолел внутренний страх до конца, — серьёзно проговорил Кайло. За его плечом усмехнулся Хакс. — А может, он уже бредит. Высокая температура плохо влияет на гунганов.  
  
— Ты много знаешь о разных существах. — Мужчина поравнялся с ними и шагнул так, словно предлагал продолжить беседу в другом месте.  
  
— Не так много, как мог бы, — внезапно смутился Кайло и неспешно двинулся следом. Раньше он с особым рвением зачитывался древними манускриптами о первых существах, пренебрегая медитативными практиками. А потом стало не до истории.  
  
— Мы и хозяина мастерской не хотели обидеть, — тем временем продолжил мужчина, — но у нас правда нечего предложить Уотто.  
  
— Тогда я вас угощу, — неожиданно для себя сказал Кайло и нащупал в кармане несколько монет, звеневших всю дорогу, пока он бежал из мастерской.  
  
Кайло оглянулся, на секунду прикрыл глаза и направился в ту сторону, куда вела Сила. Он искал малейшую возможность продолжить знакомство и не потерять Хакса из виду. Кайло просто не мог оставить его наедине с джедаем, о котором ничего не знал. Как и о самом мире. С какой целью они с Хаксом оказались здесь, почему Сила так плохо слушалась и как это всё было связано с его дедом, оставалось загадкой. Всё вокруг ощущалось чуждым и родным одновременно. Будто он давно прожил эту жизнь, но зачем-то вернулся. Сила отзывалась неохотно: короткими всполохами пульсировала в груди и покалывала кончики пальцев, не получая выхода.  
  
Поиски оказались недолгими. Сутулая седовласая женщина у фруктового лотка тепло их поприветствовала и обняла Кайло как старого знакомого. Обменяв тругуты на три спелые палли, Кайло угостил спутников и прислушался к Хаксу, когда тот склонился к уху.  
  
— Не знаю, какого чёрта мы здесь и в подобном виде, но у них, — он исправился, — у нас нет средств. На корабле повреждено что-то серьёзное, с большой долей вероятности — генератор гиперпривода, раз не смогли починить сами.  
  
— Осталось только узнать его класс и завладеть самим кораблём.  
  
— Чтобы вернуться на одну из баз Первого Порядка? Мне не удалось подслушать весь разговор, но мы явно торопимся. — Хакс откусил от сочного фрукта, удивлённо замер и быстро прожевал, слизнув пару капель с губ.  
  
— Первого Порядка здесь нет в принципе. — Удручённый голос Кайло никак не вязался с его безмятежным видом, но только так они не привлекали внимания, пока старушка бодро переговаривалась с сопровождающими. — Посмотри на нас, Хакс.  
  
Тот окинул Кайло взглядом, непонятно откуда выудив кусок ткани, — промокнул пальцы, вытер рот — и наконец произнёс:  
  
— До рычагов и педалей на стандартном шаттле я дотянусь.  
  
— Проблема не в этом.  
  
Вязанки сушёных фруктов покачнулись. Ветер натянул хлипкий навес и сбил подпорки, грозя обрушить лавку.  
  
— Как же ломит кости. — Морщинистые пальцы старушки легли на колени. — Вам бы укрыться, а то буря надвигается.  
  
Это был их шанс. Кайло повернулся к мужчине и обеспокоенно спросил:  
  
— Вам есть где переждать?  
  
— Да. — Тот осмотрел взметнувшиеся в воздух кучи мусора и песка и кивнул остальным. — Вернёмся на корабль.  
  
— Далеко до него? — не отставал Кайло.  
  
Улицы стремительно пустели. Торговцы затаскивали внутрь всё, что могли, а остальное просто накрывали, стараясь управиться как можно быстрее и закрыть лавки.  
  
— Он за городом. — Мужчина поднял рукав, закрывшись от песка.  
  
— Вы не успеете. Переждёте у нас. — Кайло мёртвой хваткой вцепился Хаксу в запястье и потянул его за собой. — Песчаные бури слишком опасны.  
  
— У нас? — сквозь шум ветра крикнул Хакс.  
  
Кайло проигнорировал вопрос и упрямо пошёл за нитью Силы. Тонкой, но до боли знакомой. Он почувствовал её ещё в мастерской, только старательно игнорировал, не веря до конца. О том, куда вела вторая, почти такая же, он отказывался думать.  
  
— Этот мужчина, — не унимался Хакс — кроме Кайло, его всё равно никто не слышал, — почему-то назвал меня Брендолом. Откуда он знает моё второе имя?  
  
— Без понятия, — отмахнулся Кайло. Разговаривать в такую непогоду было той ещё задачей. Да и мысли занимало совершенно иное. — И, Хакс, пообещай, что не будешь делать поспешных выводов.  
  
— А я должен?  
  
Кайло промолчал и прислонил ладонь к панели. Дверь открылась, впуская гостей.  
  


~~~

  
  
— Здравствуй, мама, — упавшим голосом проговорил Кайло, когда из кладовки вышла невысокая женщина лет сорока с каштановыми волосами, собранными на затылке, в незамысловатой одежде и фартуке.  
  
Хакс замер, не веря глазам. Почти безэмоциональный взгляд, она была моложе, чем на фотографиях в досье, но всё равно её оказалось легко узнать. Отпечаток усталости на лице исчез без следа, когда она тепло улыбнулась сыну.  
  
— Ты сегодня рано, Бен. — Улыбка пропала, уступив настороженности, стоило ей увидеть его спутников. — А это кто? Ты опять что-то натворил?  
  
— Нас застала буря, — осторожно начал Кайло, — надеюсь, ты не против гостей. Это Брендол, — он замялся, — а это Джа-Джа и…  
  
— Квай-Гон Джинн, — закончил за него мужчина и спустя два возмущённых сигнала забытого компаньона добавил: — И наш дроид R2-D2.  
  
— Меня зовут Лея, — она запнулась, но продолжила: — Скайуокер. — Мутный, слегка дезориентированный взгляд прояснился. Лея не скрыла удивления, но быстро взяла себя в руки. — И, похоже, у меня с сыном намечается важный разговор, — уже на порядок строже закончила она, нахмурившись.  
  
— Ваш сын великодушно предложил укрыться у вас, — вступился за него Квай-Гон. — Надеюсь, вы не против?  
  
— Речь пойдёт не о его любезности. — Лея натянуто улыбнулась в ответ и позволила гостям пройти дальше. — Располагайтесь.  
  
Напряжение, повисшее в воздухе, звенело в ушах. От ещё не заданных вопросов у Хакса заныли виски. Пальцы потянулись к запястью, — расчесать кожу, вернуть душевное равновесие — но он сдержался и положил руку так, чтобы дотянуться большим пальцем до основания ладони и считать пульс. Вой ветра заглушал стук песка и щебня в окна. Но их шаги всё равно отдавались эхом. Хакс украдкой переводил взгляд с Кайло на Лею и обратно. Иррациональная волна злости поднималась откуда-то из глубины. Столько лет он сотрудничал с этим республиканским выродком. Столько лет, возможно, один из самых ценных пленников не только был рядом, но и отдавал приказы его людям. Самообладание трещало по швам. Он так тщательно перебирал ругательства на всех известных языках галактики, что пропустил тот момент, когда Кайло каким-то чудом отложил обещанный разговор и затащил Хакса в другую комнату.  
  
Когда они остались одни, руки непроизвольно легли на чужую грудь и смяли рубаху. Хакс приложил Кайло к неровной глиняной стене, выбив из того дух.  
  
— Подумать только, Бен Органа-Соло, статус «пропавший без вести». Я знал, что вы родственник Вейдера, но чтобы сын генерала Сопротивления — это уж слишком. Во что вы меня втянули, сарлакк вас дери?  
  
— Не тебя, а нас, — зло отрезал Кайло.  
  
— Неудивительно, что вы скрывали настоящее имя, с подобной родословной…  
  
— Не смей, — яростно прошептал Кайло и слабо дёрнулся, пытаясь сбросить руки, но сейчас Хакс имел физическое превосходство и не без наслаждения им пользовался. — Тебя спасло только второе имя. Хватит ума не выдать себя теперь?  
  
— Неужели у твоей матери поднимется рука на ребёнка? — выплюнул Хакс.  
  
Сейчас за стеной оказался один из его главных врагов. Неслучившаяся наследница Империи, как её прозвал Голонет. Дочь Вейдера и мать Кайло Рена по совместительству. Хакс чуть не потерял контроль, засмеявшись в голос. Если это тест от Верховного лидера, то он должен показать наилучший результат и как минимум не свихнуться. А если не простая проверка… Что ж, их с магистром ожидал долгий разговор.  
  
— Для неё ты всё равно будешь генералом Первого Порядка, который уничтожил систему Хосниан, — продолжил Кайло. — В любом виде. Зло по своей сути.  
  
— От тебя это звучит почти как комплимент.  
  
— Отблагодаришь позже. — Кайло наконец поймал момент — хватка ослабла — и обманным приёмом впечатал в стену уже Хакса. Тот зашипел, когда руку завели за спину до предела. Боль и правда отрезвила, заставила медленно вдохнуть сквозь сжатые зубы и сбросила пелену злости, оставив глухое раздражение.  
  
— Ты всё-таки не прислушался к совету о поспешных выводах. — За напускной разочарованностью в голосе последовал ещё более крепкий захват. — У меня нет времени всё объяснять.  
  
— От тебя, похоже, не стоит ждать разумных объяснений, — сказал Хакс, сильнее вжимаясь в стену, чтобы ослабить давление. Откуда только силы взялись? Кайло сейчас был ниже его почти на голову.  
  
— Повторю, я не знаю, где мы. И почему всё так.  
  
— Тогда начну я. — Хакс с трудом высвободился из захвата — скорее потому, что Кайло позволил это сделать, — и отошёл на середину комнаты. — Итак, планета-пустыня. Мы на Внешнем Кольце, не иначе. Я — в компании путешественника, астродроида, гунгана и сломанного корабля. А ты, если судить по месту в лавке и жилищу, — раб.  
  
— Я человек, — поправил его Кайло и нахмурился, — я уже говорил это. — Он поднял на Хакса растерянный взгляд. — Человек.  
  
— Никто и не отрицает. — Хакс сцепил руки за спиной и начал мерить комнату шагами, стараясь не смотреть на Кайло, что вдруг растерял весь запал и вновь задумчиво уставился в пол. — Лишь факты о нынешнем статусе. Неутешительные, к сожалению.  
  
— И Квай-Гон не простой путешественник, — добавил Кайло. — Он джедай.  
  
— Отлично, — обречённо выдохнул Хакс. — Просто замечательно. Разве они ещё живы?  
  
Кайло кивнул:  
  
— В этом мире — да. И на корабле остался ещё один. У них сильная связь. Была. Есть. Сложно уловить. Теперь даже не знаю, хочу ли с ним встречаться.  
  
— Великолепно. Что насчёт твоей матери?  
  
— Я поговорю с ней и…  
  
Мелодичный звук нарушил их уединение. Въехавший R2-D2 заставил обоих посторониться и стянул плотную накидку с верстака, открыв взгляду почти собранного дроида-секретаря. Но последующий звук шагов не позволил продолжить разговор.  
  
— Не помешаю? — на пороге появилась Лея. Горделивая осанка выдавала её происхождение, и никакие рабские одежды не могли этого скрыть.  
  
Хакс с Кайло переглянулись.  
  
— Бен показывал дроида.  
  
— О, C-3PO способный, правда, Арту?  
  
Астродроид издал странный звук, и выражение лица Леи стало куда собраннее:  
  
— Квай-Гон предложил разделить с нами обед. Всё будет готово совсем скоро. — Она выразительно посмотрела на Хакса. — Можно проходить к столу.  
  
Он разрывался между тем, чтобы сделать вид, что не понял намёка, и тем, чтобы как можно быстрее покинуть комнату и не стоять рядом с человеком, с которым в реальности мог оказаться лицом к лицу разве что во время плена или казни. Вопрос был только — чьей именно.  
  
За него решила Лея. Она подошла к Кайло и положила руки сыну на плечи.  
  
— Мы подойдём чуть позже.  
  
Хакс кивнул, сразу направившись к выходу. Заглушив шаги, он остановился за перегородкой, прижался спиной к стене и прислушался.  
  
— Надо было лететь вместо Хана, — Лея будто продолжила давно начавшийся спор. Обманчивая любезность сменилась пугающей невозмутимостью.  
  
— Нет. — Шорох одежды.  
  
Чтобы различить настроение, Хаксу не требовалось даже видеть их. Кайло, вероятно, ушёл от прикосновения.  
  
— Неужели твоя рука не дрогнула? — горечь прорезалась в голосе Леи. — Неужели ты настолько не осознаешь, что Сноук тебя использует?  
  
Хакс задержал дыхание. Последние пару лет эта мысль преследовала и его, но тщательно игнорировалась. Как по отношению к Кайло и его Ордену, так и к самому себе — они были всего лишь марионетками в руках Верховного лидера. Но Сноук ещё не сделал для Первого Порядка всё, что мог. Кайло не закончил обучение, а у Хакса было мало реальной власти, подкреплённой чем-то большим, нежели авторитет среди офицерского состава и протекция от пары бывших имперцев.  
  
— Понимаю, — ответил Кайло глухо. — Но пока ничего не могу сделать.  
  
— Ты серьёзно?  
  
— У меня нет выбора, — с нажимом повторил он.  
  
— Он есть, Бен! — голос Леи дрогнул. — Люк всегда…  
  
— Люк, который постоянно врал мне. Как и вы все! — произнес он жёстко. — Люк, который ничего не сделал, чтобы спасти родного отца.  
  
— Тебя там не было.  
  
— Как и тебя.  
  
— Что Сноук сказал тебе? — Подобным приказным тоном она точно ничего не добьётся от Кайло. — Что ты сам выдумал? Это всего лишь догадки. Правду знает только Люк.  
  
— И он не любит о ней говорить — в этом загвоздка.  
  
Раздался лёгкий шум, и Хакс с замершим сердцем двинулся в сторону, полностью уходя в тень. Гнев двух Скайуокеров, если его обнаружат, он вряд ли переживёт.  
  
— Если я вернусь, ты не сможешь ни защитить, ни оправдать меня перед Сенатом. Дороги назад нет. Хочешь присутствовать на казни или исполнить приговор собственными руками? Поможешь сбежать из-под стражи и пойдёшь под трибунал?  
  
— Ты всё так же слушаешь меня, но не слышишь. Мы справимся. — Стремительно удаляющиеся шаги остановило: — Вернитесь, молодой человек. Мы ещё не закончили.  
  
— К чёрту. Мне уже давно не десять. Проблемы не решаются только потому, что ты поделился ими с кем-то. Это не работает.  
  
— Я догадывалась, что ты очерствел. Но не настолько.  
  
— Вот и доказательство, — печаль и гнев смешались в его словах, — я всегда был таким, а ты просто не замечала.  
  
— Ложь, — твёрдо произнесла Лея. — Бен, я знаю, где мы. Вместо кого мы здесь, — она понизила тон, который стал вдруг мягче. — Нас не ждёт ничего хорошего. Только боль. За каждым правильным шагом будет следовать неверный поворот. Я не хочу тебе такой судьбы. Не хочу потерять тебя снова.  
  
Хакс весь обратился в слух. Неужели хоть кто-то знал, где они оказались? Но дослушать ему не удалось: бесшумно подкатившийся R2-D2 ткнул в него одним из контактов, пустив лёгкий ток, и осуждающе пиликнул. Хакс едва слышно зашипел и увернулся от второго тычка. Дроид отвлёк его от чужого разговора и настойчиво выгнал, не позволив подслушивать дальше. Хакс позорно ретировался: угроза быть обнаруженным не стоила того. Он рассчитывал, что Кайло всё расскажет сам чуть позже. Ведь это было в их общих интересах.  
  
Квай-Гон сидел за обеденным столом, вертя в пальцах комлинк. Он устало выдохнул и поднял глаза на Хакса, мягко улыбнувшись.  
  
— Похоже, сам Татуин не рад нам. Буря немного стихла, но, судя по приборам снаружи, совсем скоро она усилится, и неизвестно, когда закончится. Может, через пару часов, может, утром.  
  
— Мы не успеем сейчас дойти до корабля. — В голосе Хакса не подразумевалось вопросительной интонации, но Квай-Гон всё равно кивнул.  
  
— Как знать, возможно, придётся даже заночевать тут.  
  
Теперь, зная, кто перед ним, Хакс внимательнее присмотрелся к мужчине. Кроме Кайло и Сноука, он не видел других носителей Силы. От Квай-Гона шла волна спокойствия и уверенности. За таким человеком без оглядки пошли бы многие. Не зря Верховный лидер был так одержим Люком Скайуокером и искал его по всей галактике. К Квай-Гону не удавалось испытывать привычного раздражения — он не сделал ничего плохого ни ему, ни его людям. Первого Порядка, судя по предположениям Кайло, тут вообще не существовало. Хакс находил ужасной не саму ситуацию, а катастрофическое отсутствие информации. Он смутно догадывался, что они на этой планете временно и скорее всего летят куда-то с дипломатической миссией. Необходимо было восполнить пробелы, поэтому Хакс сел напротив Квай-Гона и со всей возможной участливостью спросил:  
  
— Есть новости помимо метеопрогнозов?  
  
— Ситуация ухудшается, а мы не можем пока связаться с Республикой. Торговая Федерация прислала сообщение от губернатора. Он говорил о возросшей смертности и перекрытых поставках продовольствия. Просил у его величества совета.  
  
— Это ловушка, — твёрдо произнёс Хакс. Вся документация, связанная с восстановившей прежний статус Торговой Федерацией, проходила в Первом Порядке тройную проверку в финансовом отделе. Но он не мог вспомнить ни одного случая, когда эта жалкая кучка бюрократов и спекулянтов переходила к активным военным действиям.  
  
— Да, — согласился джедай. — Мой ученик уговорил его не связываться с Набу. Но король едва справляется с волнением.  
  
Хакс замер. Это была родина великого императора Палпатина. Квай-Гон, похоже, по-своему расценил его молчание.  
  
— Ваше беспокойство за господина и свой народ понятно, но постарайтесь не усугубить ситуацию, когда мы вернёмся. Его величество нуждается в поддержке, чтобы не идти на поводу у чувств и думать здраво, принимая решения.  
  
— Думаю, король достаточно мудр, чтобы принимать решения без наших советов, — добавил Хакс и уже хотел спросить, почему тогда они всё ещё здесь, какая неисправность держит их в этой дыре, когда в коридоре кто-то зло и негромко ругнулся. Слегка взъерошенный Кайло, не глядя ни на кого, проскочил мимо и широкими шагами направился к двери, натягивая дыхательную маску. Хакс невольно поднялся с места, собираясь проследовать за ним. Но Кайло так быстро завернулся в длинный плащ, закутавшись с головой, и выбежал за порог, не сказав ни слова, что Хакс даже не успел окликнуть его.  
  
Воющий снаружи ветер без всяких анализаторов подсказывал, как сильна ещё буря. Джа-Джа присоединился к ним, закончив слоняться по жилищу. И уже три удивлённых взгляда остановились на Лее, которая показалась в коридоре.  
  
— Он вернётся совсем скоро, — спокойно сказала она, бросила на Хакса странный взгляд и прошла к полкам, чтобы достать тарелки.  
  
Хакс вновь опустился на стул, игнорируя повышенное внимание Леи. Кайло бы не оставил их без веской причины.  
  
Капсулы с едой набухали в полнейшем молчании. Хаксу было не привыкать к подобному напряжению на семейных обедах, но столь близкое общение с носителем Светлой Силы и Леей Органой — нет, Скайуокер — было до безумия странным. Он едва сдерживался, чтобы не пойти искать Кайло. Хакс только недавно вытащил этого идиота со Старкиллера и не горел желанием повторять всё по новой.  
  
— Так что привело вас на Татуин? — спросила Лея, будто пыталась всего лишь разбавить гнетущую тишину.  
  
— Мы летели в Центральные миры, когда наш корабль сломался, — ответил Квай-Гон, едва притронувшись к еде. — Необходимая деталь есть у Уотто, но датари здесь не в ходу.  
  
— А другие мастерские?  
  
Джа-Джа за пару секунд с шумом выхлебал всю тарелку. Квай-Гон посмотрел на него так, что гунган мигом затих, криво улыбнувшись, и отодвинул опустевшую посуду.  
  
— Боюсь, что Уотто был прав, и нужная модель гипердрайва есть только у него. — Квай-Гон вновь перевёл взгляд на Лею. — Тут есть представители Республики?  
  
— Нет. — Она качнула головой, поджав губы.  
  
— Есть же ещё способы?  
  
— Вариантов у вас немного. У местных, в основном, только одна слабость — гонки.  
  
— Их же устраивают хатты? — наконец вставил слово Хакс. — Тотализатор.  
  
Лея кивнула.  
  
— Выигранных денег вам точно хватит на нужные запчасти.  
  
«И ещё пару кораблей», — мысленно подхватил Хакс, без особого энтузиазма пробуя еду. Она отличалась от офицерских пайков, но на вкус была такой же пресной.  
  
— Их алчность сыграет нам на руку, — воспрянул Квай-Гон.  
  
Входная дверь с шипением отъехала в сторону, и все разом повернулись к ней. На пороге показался Кайло, а меж тем Квай-Гон продолжил:  
  
— Когда ближайшая гонка?  
  
— Завтра, — сказала Лея, нахмурившись, будто вспомнила ещё что-то, — как раз канун праздника Бунта Ив.  
  
Джедай задумчиво провёл по лицу.  
  
— Только вот ни транспорта, ни пилота у нас нет. Как и времени.  
  
Лея не успела ему ответить.  
  


~~~

  
  
Кайло шагнул внутрь, снимая маску и отряхиваясь от пыли.  
  
— Есть, — сказал он с вызовом. — И пилот, и транспорт.  
  
Кайло без остановки прокручивал в мозгу слова Леи. Уязвлённая гордость нашёптывала, что от него опять столько всего скрыли. Как обычно: не доверяли, не понимали. Кайло мотнул головой, вытряхивая песок из волос.  
  
— Нет, Бен, — твёрдо сказала Лея. — Исключено.  
  
— Я всё равно это сделаю. Ты не сможешь удерживать меня вечно, — решительно возразил Кайло и посмотрел ей прямо в глаза. — Мама.  
  
Лея поднялась с места.  
  
— Да что ты... — начала она, но Кайло прошёл мимо, захватив по пути тарелку, и сел рядом с Хаксом, жадно принимаясь за еду.  
  
— Бен, твоя мама права, — примирительно сказал Квай-Гон. — К тому же в них не участвуют люди.  
  
— Обычно — да, но я справлюсь. — Кайло дал волю накопившейся обиде и злости. В носу защипало, и его голос дрогнул, когда он обратился к матери: — Тебе никогда не нравились мои идеи. Любые. Разве не жестоко запрещать сделать что-то по-настоящему доброе и важное?  
  
Лея вдруг растеряла весь запал и села обратно, посмотрев на Кайло с такой грустью, что ему стало не по себе.  
  
— Ладно, — сказала она, устало выдохнув. — Делай, как знаешь.  
  
Квай-Гон наклонился вперёд:  
  
— Спасибо за неравнодушие, Бен, но в любом случае, у нас нет болида.  
  
— У меня есть, — заверил его Кайло.  
  
За ту непродолжительную прогулку, что помогла успокоиться, Сила вывела его к гоночному болиду недалеко от свалки. Его болиду, судя по отрегулированному сидению и расположению рубильников. Вряд ли о нём знал даже Уотто.  
  
— Только возьми меня пилотом, — добавил Кайло и уже хотел воспользоваться Силой, чтобы наверняка уговорить джедая, но она снова не послушалась.  
  
— А вы, Лея, — ухмылка заиграла на губах Хакса, — вы отпускаете его?  
  
Кайло зло фыркнул, мысленно пообещав отомстить провокатору. В глазах Леи мелькнул нехороший огонёк.  
  
— Мне это совсем не нравится. Но он правда поможет вам. — Она поймала взгляд Кайло, и у него пробежал холодок по спине. — Я знаю.  
  
Остаток обеда прошёл в тишине. Квай-Гон поднялся из-за стола, чтобы помочь Лее с посудой. И пока они были заняты, Кайло увёл Хакса в уже знакомую комнату.  
  
— Постарайся отрешиться от привычного скептицизма и слушай. — Кайло расчистил место от инструментов и сел, запрыгнув на верстак. — Сейчас примерно тридцать седьмой год до основания Первого Порядка.  
  
— Мы переместились в прошлое? — Хакс удивлённо приподнял брови.  
  
— Не совсем. — Кайло кивнул, призывая его тоже сесть. — Мы как часть истории. Как часть мира.  
  
Хакс придирчиво осмотрел кровать и присел на самый край с тяжёлым вздохом.  
  
— Если ты продолжишь в таком духе…  
  
— Мне самому непросто это сформулировать, ясно? — огрызнулся Кайло.  
  
Переполнявшие его эмоции не позволяли мыслить здраво. Он одновременно и не мог поверить, куда они попали, и восхищался тем, благодаря кому это получилось. И вместе с тем злился: он давно перестал верить, что сокрытие правды — лучший выход.  
  
— Уже после смерти Дарта Вейдера, — его голос невольно дрогнул, — Новая Республика потеряла секретные шифры для внешней разведки. Поиски привели агентов на Татуин. Здесь Лея и нашла голозаписи моей прабабушки, Шми Скайуокер.  
  
— И что там было?  
  
Кайло раздражённо мотнул головой.  
  
— Она не говорит. Только повторяет, что нам нужно быстрее вернуться.  
  
— Не ожидал, что скажу это, — произнёс Хакс задумчиво, — но я с ней согласен.  
  
— Вы оба не видите главного. — Кайло спрыгнул с верстака и подошёл к Хаксу, усевшись рядом так, что они почти касались коленями.  
  
— Так объясни нормально.  
  
— Это случилось благодаря Силе, пусть я даже не разобрался ещё, как. Но ясно одно — только с помощью неё мы сможем выбраться.  
  
— И чего мы тогда ждём? — Хакс вопросительно приподнял бровь.  
  
Кайло резко вскинул руку в сторону верстака, но дрогнувшие инструменты даже не сдвинулись с места.  
  
— Этого. — Он опустил руку.  
  
Хакс посмотрел на него сверху вниз — сейчас разница в росте была в его пользу. Кайло сел ровнее, расправив плечи.  
  
— Единственное, что я смог узнать: теперь за Шми — Лея, а я оказался на месте Энакина Скайуокера, своего деда.  
  
Спустя какое-то время Хакс нарушил молчание:  
  
— Ладно. Тогда что здесь забыл я?  
  
— Возможно, ты попал случайно.  
  
— Возможно, — повторил Хакс и беспокойство на его лице сменилось равнодушием. — Значит, Дарт Вейдер жил в этой дыре? — Он обвёл взглядом комнату.  
  
— Дарт Вейдер, — начал Кайло мрачно, — был величайшим воином и самым могущественным носителем Силы из…  
  
— Я понял. — Хакс опустил руку на плечо, удержав Кайло и не позволив вскочить с места. Этот незатейливый жест мгновенно успокоил внутреннюю лихорадку. — Можешь не продолжать.  
  
Хакс устало выдохнул, убрав руку.  
  
— Не боишься, что Лея всё расскажет джедаю?  
  
— Мы договорились повременить. Кто знает, как отреагирует мир на столь резкие изменения.  
  
Они оба затихли. Кайло так крепко задумался, почти впав в медитативный транс, что не сразу заметил, как Хакс поднялся с места и стащил с C-3PO прикрывавшую его плотную ткань. Он взял механический глаз, что лежал рядом на верстаке, и вставил дроиду.  
  
— Не можешь сидеть без дела? — Кайло встал рядом.  
  
— Всё равно у тебя больше нет новостей, — сухо сказал Хакс. — Это, кажется, твой дроид. И он всё ещё не закончен. — Он внимательно осмотрел внутреннюю электропроводку, не скрытую металлом. — Хотя сборка довольно толковая и аккуратная.  
  
— Доделать корпус будет не так уж и долго.  
  
Хакс неопределённо качнул головой и вдруг потянулся за инструментами.  
  
Когда к ним заглянула Лея, протокольный дроид перестал путаться в словах и нормально представился, получив свой код в базе данных.  
  
— Буря стихла, — сказала Лея, пропустив в комнату R2-D2. — Квай-Гон собирается к Уотто. Пойдёте с ним?  
  
— Конечно, — выпалил Кайло и, схватив руку Хакса, вновь утянул его за собой, оставляя дроидов знакомиться. Чем меньше он находился рядом с Леей, тем было лучше для них обоих.  
  
Жители по всему городу разгребали налетевшие кучи песка и щебня, расчищая дома и дороги. Дневной свет из желтовато-серого вновь стал ослепительно-белым. Но несмотря на кристально-чистое небо, в воздухе ещё пахло пылью.  
  
На пути к лавке Хакс вдруг оставил Кайло чуть позади и о чём-то негромко переговорил с Квай-Гоном. Когда он вернулся, то черты его лица чуть смягчились. Кайло вопросительно приподнял брови.  
  
— Мы пришли к мнению, что королю знать о наших планах не обязательно, — пояснил Хакс, хоть его ни о чём не спрашивали вслух.  
  
Впрочем, Квай-Гон справился практически без их участия. Единственный раз, когда Хакс подал голос, он выторговал процент выигрыша для Кайло в качестве пилота. Уотто долго возмущался, но в конце концов — под напором Квай-Гона и напоминания, что он и так получит целый корабль в случае выигрыша, — сдался. Успешно заключив сделку, они хлопнули друг друга по рукам и разошлись по делам: Уотто — платить за подачу заявки, а Квай-Гон с Хаксом — помогать Кайло перегонять болид со свалки на задний двор. На них навалилось много работы: машину надо было подготовить к завтрашнему соревнованию. Поэтому условные друзья Кайло, заглянувшие его проведать, быстро потеряли интерес, узнав, что на прогулку с ними нет времени, и оставили Хакса и Кайло ковыряться в механической начинке самостоятельно.  
  
Они с самого начала выгнали ошивавшегося между двигателей Джа-Джа, который чуть не получил по губам энергетической дугой, и принялись за дело. Квай-Гон с балкона неотрывно наблюдал за этим в компании Леи, о чём-то негромко с ней разговаривая. Кайло периодически бросал на них обеспокоенный взгляд. Лея выполняла обещания, а значит, не скажет об их истинном происхождении. Но от волнения всё равно потели ладони. Кайло списал это на мысли о будущей гонке.  
  
Он так увлёкся, что совсем позабыл о перчатках и специальных инструментах, решив обойтись руками. И случайно поранился, пытаясь вправить отогнутый край пластины энергоцепи.  
  
Хакс, устанавливавший силовой блок, отвлёкся на секунду.  
  
— Иди, я закончу.  
  
Кайло неохотно согласился, раздобыл чистую тряпку и сжал в руке, останавливая кровь. Поиски аптечки не увенчались успехом, но в коридоре его перехватил Квай-Гон, предложив помощь. Разговор у них не заладился. А когда джедай уколол место рядом с раной, Кайло едва себя сдержал. Это было в его же интересах, поэтому он только прошипел от боли и сделал вид, что анализ крови при таком незначительном порезе — это и правда необходимость. Успокаивало лишь то, что Квай-Гон, по сути, не соврал. Кровь действительно была нужна. Для теста на мидихлорианы, например.  
  
Прихватив кое-какую одежду и полотенце, Кайло собрался в освежитель и разминулся там в дверях с Хаксом, который тут же отвернул покрасневшее лицо — надо же, так быстро обгорел. После их разговора он вёл себя слишком тихо. Почти безразлично. Разбираясь с устройством ультразвукового душа, Кайло гадал, был ли это шок или Хакс смирился с их положением. Система оказалась не сложнее, чем турбодуш на Старкиллере. Кайло быстро привёл себя в порядок и, переодевшись, застыл около умывальника. Рука потянулась за ковшом. Прохладная вода быстро смыла дневную усталость и помогла хоть немного упорядочить мысли.  
  
Кайло получил уникальную возможность узнать, как жил его дед. Без вечных недомолвок и лжи во благо. Может, было и не так плохо, что они здесь оказались. Кайло выдохнул и вытер лицо. Перебинтовав руку, он вернулся в комнату.  
  
Хакс раскладывал инструменты по местам и даже не повернулся в его сторону.  
  
— Болид полностью исправен.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Кайло подметил, что Хакс тоже раздобыл себе более лёгкую одежду для сна, которая даже подошла по размеру — тонкая длинная рубаха не стесняла плечи. Он бы рассматривал его дальше, такого по-юношески тощего и угловатого, без привычной формы Первого Порядка, но на пороге появилась Лея со стопкой чистого белья.  
  
— Поговорим, Бен?  
  
Повисла неловкая пауза. Хакс встал вполоборота, замерев.  
  
— Прямо сейчас? — Кайло зевнул, потирая рукой уголок глаза. — Я так устал.  
  
— Тогда утром, ладно? — По настойчивой интонации было понятно, что разговор так или иначе состоится.  
  
Она опустила стопку на единственную кровать и покосилась на Хакса, который мигом развернулся обратно к верстаку.  
  
— Да, обязательно, — быстро проговорил Кайло, только чтобы отвлечь её внимание.  
  
— Хорошо. — Лея едва заметно улыбнулась. — Разбужу вас пораньше. — Она оставила их готовиться ко сну.  
  
Хакс расправил кровать и застыл со вторым комплектом.  
  
— Оставь, я постелю себе на полу, — вывел его из задумчивости Кайло, потянувшись за своей подушкой.  
  
— Брось. — Хакс сжал пальцы так крепко, будто не собирался легко расставаться с тем, что держал в руках. — Мы оба поместимся. Наши габариты, — ему удалось отцепить Кайло от подушки, и он отточенным движением закинул её на противоположную сторону, — значительно уменьшились.  
  
Кайло, готовый уже возмутиться, выдохнул. Он слишком устал, чтобы спорить с Хаксом. Им обоим не мешало бы нормально отдохнуть и выспаться.  
  
На этот раз Силы хватило, чтобы щёлкнуть выключателем освещения. Под тонким одеялом было тепло и не слишком тесно. Только Хакс всё никак не мог улечься. Кайло уже хотел спросить, что не так, но тот первым нарушил молчание:  
  
— Что, если ты проиграешь?  
  
— Мы сбежим.  
  
— С рабским чипом? — Он наконец перестал вертеться. — Тебя взорвут раньше, чем успеешь взлететь.  
  
— Только в этом проблема?  
  
— Только? Проблема именно в чипах. Я искал информацию о них, когда отец только разрабатывал программу обучения для штурмовиков. Но Первый Порядок отказался от этой системы. Хозяин решает, где быть передатчику, во избежание вскрытия он располагается всегда рядом с крупными артериями или черепом. Засечь их можно сканером, но дезактиватор собирается не за один день, плюс уйдёт время на подбор идентификационного номера. Можно, конечно, попробовать отыскать пульт, но…  
  
— А если я почувствую, где он?  
  
Кайло, если честно, не ожидал такого потока слов. Теперь стало понятно, почему Хакс отмалчивался.  
  
— Я тебе не медицинский дроид. А искать кого-то на стороне — ненадёжно.  
  
— Справимся сами.  
  
— Каким же, интересно, способом?  
  
— В лавке Уотто есть плазменный тесак, — задумчиво начал Кайло.  
  
Хакс резко приподнялся на подушке. В темноте не получалось разглядеть выражение его лица, но Кайло был уверен: на него смотрят как на бларта, который только что, пыхтя, обслюнявил начищенные генеральские сапоги.  
  
— Знаешь, я бы с удовольствием воспользовался щедрым предложением лишить тебя одной из частей тела, но не в этой вселенной, — короткая пауза, — Бен.  
  
— Не называй меня так, — в детском голосе всё равно слышалась угроза, которую Хакс показательно проигнорировал.  
  
— Боюсь сбиться при посторонних, — парировал он. — Или при твоей матери.  
  
— Но я же называю тебя Хаксом.  
  
— Значит, ты всё такой же самоуверенный или у тебя больше самообладания.  
  
— Почему оба варианта звучат как издёвка?  
  
— Потому что так оно и есть? — А вот неприкрытого сарказма Кайло уже не стерпел: он нащупал под одеялом ледяную ногу Хакса и дёрнул за лодыжку, укладывая того на лопатки. Хакс охнул и почти сразу высвободился, пихнув Кайло ногой в бок.  
  
— Сейчас не время, — осадил он. — Если так не терпится, пустим по телу слабый электрический ток, но не узнаем наверняка, сработало ли. Кто-то явно уже пытался до нас, только был ли результат? Ты можешь просто взорваться.  
  
— Не подходит, — тихо проговорил Кайло и попытался отодвинуться, но кровать была не настолько широкой, и он еле удержался на краю.  
  
— То есть лишиться руки или ноги для тебя было бы приемлемым вариантом?  
  
— Вполне.  
  
— Я когда-нибудь говорил, что ты безрассудный идиот?  
  
— Не устаёшь повторять со дня знакомства.  
  
Кайло накрылся одеялом с головой, показывая, что разговор окончен.  
  
Спустя минуту Хакс вновь заёрзал, пытаясь перетянуть одеяло, но Кайло держал крепко. И тогда ледяные ступни устроились прямо у спины. Двигаться было некуда, поэтому Кайло ослабил хватку, одеяло тут же сползло, только чужие конечности никуда не делись. Шумно выдохнув, он смирился с такой своеобразной местью и немного отодвинулся от края, чтобы точно не упасть. Кайло даже не вспомнил, что где-то в изголовье лежало второе одеяло. Совсем скоро натяжение ткани ослабло, а в тишине комнаты мерное дыхание Хакса стало едва различимо.  
  
Кайло почти заснул, но в коридоре клацнул рубильник и зажёгся свет. Тень, мелькнувшая у порога, пропала. Кайло поднялся с кровати, стараясь не разбудить Хакса, и босиком вышел в коридор. Он удивлённо замер, когда за перегородкой показалась светловолосая макушка, и через секунду бросился следом. Поворачивая то в одну, то в другую сторону, он бежал по бесконечному лабиринту коридоров, пока наконец не прошёл сквозь арку, ступив на огромную арену под слепящие лучи солнц. Кайло прикрыл глаза рукой и осмотрелся: на трибунах шумели зрители, чьих лиц не удавалось разглядеть, их было так много, что голоса сливались в один непрекращающийся гул. Мальчик, вставший рядом, тепло улыбнулся ему и дёрнул за рукав, привлекая внимание. Кайло проследил за направлением взгляда голубых глаз: толпа вдалеке качала его самого, подбрасывая в воздух и радостно крича. Он уже было сделал шаг, но мальчик тут же его отпустил, убегая в противоположную сторону. Кайло рванул за ним.  
  
«Не упустить из виду, догнать», — лишь это повторялось в мыслях.  
  
Кайло застыл на вершине скалы, покачнувшись над обрывом. Открывшийся вид на каньон будоражил кровь, а там, внизу, лежала огромная туша крайт-дракона с пробитой головой. Штык торчал из его глаза, проходя сквозь череп. Рядом валялись дымящиеся обломки корабля. Кайло обернулся, но никого рядом уже не было. Он попятился, чтобы вернуться на арену, но со всех сторон его окружала пустыня. Дорога назад исчезла, как и его странный спутник. Кайло снова посмотрел на неподвижную тушу. Что-то громко хрустнуло, скала под ногами задрожала и треснула. Куски породы вместе с мелким крошевом понесли Кайло вперёд. Он чудом удержал равновесие, перескочил на огромный бархан у подножия скалы и заскользил всё ниже и ниже, набирая скорость. Попытка затормозить оказалась тщетной. И как только его рука в отчаянной попытке остановить столкновение соприкоснулась с чешуёй, Кайло проснулся.  
  
Взбудораженный видением, он сел на кровати, восстанавливая сбившееся дыхание. У Кайло не всегда получалось чётко увидеть будущее. В Ордене справлялись и без него: Сноук просил совета у другого, более расположенного к этому рыцаря. Сам Кайло не искал ответы во снах, но то, что он увидел…  
  
Кайло бесшумно поднялся и в полумраке, скорее на ощупь, касаясь неровных стен, добрался до освежителя. Сон больше не шёл: мысли перескакивали с предстоящей гонки на то, что случилось на Старкиллере. Раз Лея всё-таки его отпустила, значит, Энакин не разбился тогда и выиграл гонку. Совсем как в его видении. Только вот, что, если они ошиблись? Что, если судьба не благоволила им? Лея туманно упомянула, что тут присутствовало одно разительное отличие, которое её беспокоило. Но упорно отмалчивалась, какое.  
  
Поглощённый раздумьями Кайло умылся и вышел на задний двор. Обходя болид, он провёл по начищенным бокам — R2-D2 постарался на славу — и устроился на деревянных коробках чуть поодаль. Кайло поднял голову к звёздам: чистое небо сверкало прежней безграничной красотой. Дышалось легко и приятно, но даже обученный искусству созерцания, один на один с природой, Кайло не мог унять беспокойство. Он запрокинул голову до хруста в позвонках, вытянул руки, облокачиваясь, и случайно нащупал припрятанный кусок дерева. Он походил на кость, — светлый, с плотно сбитыми волокнами — но при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалось, что это джапор. Довольно редкая порода, из которой делали рунические амулеты, не раз встречавшиеся на Галактическом рынке Корусанта. Кайло уже хотел вернуть кусок на место, но под рукой блеснуло узкое лезвие ножа. Там же обнаружился и отрез наждачки.  
  
В далёком детстве, чтобы отвлечься и сосредоточиться, Кайло не только медитировал, но и мастерил что-нибудь своими руками. Он и не помнил, когда в последний раз делал что-то подобное. Пока собирал меч? Кайло принёс из дома лампу, обустроил небольшое рабочее место и очнулся, лишь когда штаны покрывал ровный слой стружки, а пальцы покалывало от древесной пыли. Сдув излишки, он отряхнулся и убрал всё на место. Кайло устроил голову поверх сложенных рук, любуясь работой, и погасил лампу. В предрассветных лучах тени явственнее очерчивали причудливые грани. Ему показалось, что он на секунду прикрыл глаза, но вот его уже будил Хакс.  
  
— Где все?  
  
— Квай-Гон ушёл вместе с гунганом, они уже на арене.  
  
Их дожидались два эопи, впряжённые в болид. Кайло судорожно накрыл ладонью поделку, тут же спрятав её в кармане, и скрылся в доме, чтобы собраться. Обещанный разговор с Леей так и не случился: они быстро позавтракали, перекинувшись парой слов, а на пути к общей мастерской Кайло ехал верхом вместе с Хаксом.  
  
Все последующие приготовления прошли как в тумане. Он не запомнил ни представление комментатора, ни напутственные слова Квай-Гона, ни приветствие Джаббы Хатта.

Арена Мос-Эспа гудела сотней тысяч голосов. Рёв моторов едва заглушал восторженных зрителей. Стартовые огни зажглись зелёным, и Кайло потянул рычаги. Болид затарахтел и с громким выхлопом заглох. Остальные рванули с места, подняв в воздух клубы пыли и песка. Сквозь них Кайло увидел ещё одного несчастного, что никак не мог завести четырёхтурбинный двигатель.  
  
— У Куадинароса и Скайуокера, похоже, проблемы, — сказал комментатор одновременно на двух языках, а затем добавил уже с воодушевлением: — А вот Себульба как всегда стремительно вырывается вперёд.  
  
Кайло ругнул себя за непрогретые двигатели. Вернув рычаги, он продул баки и завёл болид снова. Тот заурчал, пустив пламя из дюз, и резко стартовал. Когда скалы показались на горизонте, Кайло пробрало дрожью. Странный низкий рёв эхом прокатился по долине, слившись с шумом двигателей, и спугнул засевших в укрытиях тускенов. Те в панике пальнули по ближайшим кораблям и скрылись в расщелинах. Один из болидов, которому досталось больше всего, пытался выровняться, но системы отказали. Он не справился с управлением и исчез за скалами, теряя запчасти. Послышался гулкий протяжный вой какого-то крупного существа, а следом прогремел взрыв.  
  
Летя дальше по трассе, Кайло увернулся от нескольких опасных выпадов Себульбы и прибавил мощности, заходя на второй круг.  
  


~~~

  
  
Несколько повреждённых болидов свернули на пит-стоп, чтобы ими занялись дроиды. Хакс переводил взгляд с трассы на портативные мониторы. Парящие в воздухе голокамеры передавали, как даг Себульба избавлялся от противников, применяя самые грязные приёмы. Но его никто не останавливал; комментатор с особым трепетом зачитывал имена выбывших из соревнования, толпа восторженно гудела, а приглашённые хатты в особой ложе недалеко от Джаббы одобрительно кивали. Болиды врез _а_ лись в скалы и друг в друга, чьи-то машины подводила сборка, один сбился с дистанции и исчез. Поправив накидку на плечах, Хакс пренебрежительно наблюдал за варварским развлечением, но не мог должным образом сосредоточиться. Болид Кайло всё ещё не было видно.  
  
Лея не смотрела на долину, неотрывно следя только за экраном. Она молчала, но напряжённая поза и плотно сжатые губы выдавали беспокойство. Когда знакомый болид показался вдалеке, Хакс облегчённо выдохнул, а трибуны вновь заголосили. Кайло быстро уменьшал расстояние до лидеров.  
  
Третий круг стал борьбой за первенство. На финишной прямой Себульба и Кайло шли наравне, сцепившись болидами.  
  
— Постойте, Скайуокер отстал, потеряв контроль над машиной. Себульба вырывается вперёд и… Что они делают?  
  
Болид Кайло стремительно набирал скорость, сокращая дистанцию. Но он явно не успевал обогнать противника.  
  
— Маленький человек сошёл с ума! — закричал комментатор.  
  
Кайло задел носом болид Себульбы. И ещё раз. Машина вильнула в сторону, тогда Себульба попытался уйти в вираж и насесть на чужой болид, отправив его вниз прямиком на острые камни. Но вместо того, чтобы увернуться, снизить скорость и не попасть под удар, Кайло сделал рывок вверх. Толпа охнула.  
  
У самого финиша болиды врезались друг в друга на полном ходу. Скрежет металла прервался последующим взрывом. Поваливший дым не давал рассмотреть, что осталось от болидов.  
  
Хакс спрыгнул с платформы до того, как она опустилась, и рванул к месту аварии, пробираясь сквозь набежавшую толпу. Всё, что удавалось рассмотреть, — покорёженные куски обшивки и отдельные запчасти. Но вот в густом едком дыме Хакс услышал чей-то кашель и бросился в нужную сторону. Кайло лежал на боку, свернувшись и закрыв голову руками. Хакс осторожно прикоснулся к его плечу, развернув на спину, скользнул пальцами к шее, чтобы проверить пульс — ровный быстрый ритм.  
  
— Хакс? — просипел Кайло и вновь закашлялся.  
  
— Ты сумасшедший! — прикрикнул тот и начал его осматривать.  
  
— Пусти, я в порядке. — Синяки уже наливались цветом, царапины почти не кровили, но серьёзных ран не наблюдалось.  
  
Лея с Квай-Гоном подоспели, когда Хакс помог Кайло подняться, закинув руку себе на плечи, и отвёл подальше от дымящегося болида, что мог взорваться ещё раз.  
  
— Скайуокер первым пересёк финишную черту, и он жив! — донеслось из динамиков. — Вот наш победитель!  
  
Толпа вокруг разразилась аплодисментами. За восторженными криками не удавалось расслышать собственных мыслей. Хакс передал Кайло в руки матери, которая придирчиво осмотрела сына. А затем Квай-Гон ненадолго поднял его над всеми, дав насладиться мгновением триумфа: в полусознательном состоянии Кайло вскинул руку в победном жесте и чуть не завалился назад. Все ликовали. Джедай осторожно опустил его на землю и, удостоверившись, что всё хорошо, удалился искать Уотто. Хакс собирался составить ему компанию, но в который раз чьи-то крепкие пальцы сомкнулись вокруг запястья и потянули прочь от толпы. Каким-то непостижимым образом им удалось скрыться от всеобщего внимания и улизнуть даже от Леи.  
  
— Бен. — Хакс даже не пытался скрыть злорадство в голосе. — Куда мы идём?  
  
— Скорее, мы должны опередить Уотто.  
  
Кайло отпустил его руку, но не остановился. Хаксу пришлось последовать за ним. Нырнув в лабиринт узких проходов, они свернули на площадку со спидерами. Кайло сделал ознакомительный круг, а потом склонился над одним. Послышался треск, в воздухе запахло палёной проводкой. Хакс оглянулся — вокруг не было ни души — и подошёл ближе. Бежевый отполированный корпус едва прикрывал бластерные пушки.  
  
— Чей это гравицикл?  
  
— Неважно, — откликнулся Кайло.  
  
— Ещё как важно, — возразил Хакс и, тяжело вздохнув, подвинул горе-угонщика, пока тот не сжёг все схемы. — Спасать тебя от контрабандиста или охотника за головами не входило в мой список дел на сегодня.  
  
Он подключил контакты, приборная панель ожила, моргнув датчиками. Кайло поднялся, покачнувшись, и Хаксу пришлось поймать его, не позволив упасть.  
  
— В нём явно геолокационное обнаружение, которое мы так просто не выключим.  
  
— Мы туда и обратно.  
  
Похоже, Кайло держался на одном лишь упрямстве. У Хакса даже не получалось на него злиться.  
  
— Ты ранен.  
  
— Ничего серьезного.  
  
— Он одноместный.  
  
— Мы сейчас весим как один человек. — Кайло поморщился, забираясь на гравицикл. — Вперёд, у нас мало времени.  
  
Хакс на секунду поднял глаза к небу.  
  
— Ты невозможен. — Он сел впереди, одновременно заводя основные двигатели, и так резко поднял машину в воздух, что Кайло схватил его за одежду. — Держись крепче. В мастерскую?  
  
— Угу, — кивнул тот и несмело обнял Хакса за талию.  
  


~~~

  
  
За ними поднимался длинный пылевой след. Кайло закрыл глаза, доверив дорогу Хаксу. Голова ещё немного шла кругом: только бы не сотрясение. Он прижался щекой к спине Хакса, ощущая вибрацию мотора. Они не сбавляли скорость до самой мастерской, чтобы случайные прохожие не увидели их лиц. Кайло оставил Хакса на заднем дворе, попросив не глушить двигатели, а сам быстро пробежался по полкам, складывая в матерчатый мешок только самое необходимое. Когда он вернулся, Хакс гипнотизировал взглядом мигающий сигнал комлинка.  
  
— Нас уже ищут, — предупредил он и помог Кайло залезть обратно. — И не только хозяин.  
  
Можно было лишь догадываться, как влетит им от Леи, у которой они сбежали буквально из-под носа.  
  
— Нам в сторону арены.  
  
Хакс коротко кивнул. Они облетели её по касательной и замедлились, приблизившись к каньону, где проходила гонка. Кайло скорректировал курс, вспомнив ночное видение. Скалы, насыпь, обрыв — подобных наборов, похожих друг на друга, здесь было хоть отбавляй. Да и нервозность Хакса не облегчала задачу.  
  
— Что мы ищем? Кого выслеживаем?  
  
— Тш, — шикнул Кайло, в очередной раз прислушиваясь к Силе — и та неожиданно откликнулась. — Туда!

Они свернули за гряду скал и оказались у глубокого обрыва. Внизу, среди покорёженных, ещё дымящихся кусков гоночного болида лежал мёртвый крайт-дракон. Они подлетели к нему: из головы и правда торчал металлический штык. Хакс передал мешок, когда Кайло слез с гравицикла, и следом спрыгнул в песок. Вблизи туша казалась ещё больше. Кайло и не мечтал увидеть такую редкость. Совсем маленьким он читал и о том, как давным-давно кто-то приручил их ради молока и яиц, и о богатствах, спрятанных в желудках. Но тогда ещё Бен считал это всего лишь сказками. Он зачарованно сделал шаг навстречу. Песок под лапой просел, тварь слабо дёрнулась, и Хакс резко потянул Кайло на себя, вцепившись в предплечье. Они оба замерли, но крайт-дракон больше не шевелился. Уцелевший глаз оставался неподвижным, а пасть — приоткрытой.  
  
— Всё нормально, Хакс. Можешь отпустить меня, — сказал Кайло с едва заметной улыбкой.  
  
Хакс мгновенно убрал руку и невозмутимо провёл по своей одежде, расправляя несуществующие складки. Кайло наклонился к мешку, вытаскивая специальную распорку. Он приблизился к твари, сунул руку вместе с инструментом по локоть в зубастую пасть и нащупал рычаг пальцем. Металлический шест раздвинулся, раскрывая челюсти. Кайло отрегулировал длину, стараясь дышать маленькими порциями. С такого расстояния было хорошо видно зубной налёт и застрявшие куски чьей-то плоти. Пахло, мягко говоря, неприятно. Хакс шагнул ближе и наморщил нос, тут же прикрыв его ладонью.  
  
— Ты когда-нибудь это делал?  
  
— Бывал в желудке крайт-дракона? — усмехнулся Кайло. — Нет. Но один из моих рыцарей однажды ночевал в нём.  
  
Откровенно скептический взгляд Хакса не смог испортить настроение. Кайло повесил на торчащий из глаза штык мешок, выудил оттуда верёвку и снова полез внутрь. Он подошёл к Хаксу практически вплотную и обнял, перехватывая за спиной концы плетёного каната.  
  
— Что ты, — затянутый узел выбил из Хакса воздух, — делаешь? — Он поднял руки и, пытаясь уйти от прикосновения, положил ладони на чужие плечи.  
  
— Один рывок, — начал Кайло, обвязывая чужую талию, — сиди там. Два — поторопись. Три…  
  
Его перебил Хакс, который больше не сопротивлялся:  
  
— Поверь, если срочно потребуется вытащить тебя, я не буду ждать.  
  
Кайло кивнул, проверяя надёжность узлов, и в последний раз запустил руку в мешок. Он натянул дыхательную маску и согнул лампу до характерного щелчка, встряхнув её. Холодный химический реагент осветил путь, когда он шагнул в огромную пасть с виброножом. Хакс остался на страже.  
  


~~~

  
  
Чтобы Кайло мог подать ответный сигнал, Хакс контролировал натяжение верёвки.  
  
— Ладно. — Усталый выдох никто не услышал.  
  
До этого дня во всей галактике был только один человек, способный втянуть его в такие авантюры. Хакс с нехарактерной для него ностальгией вспомнил годы в академии: как легко он вёлся на чужие подначивания. То ли безрассудство, то ли юношеская глупость. В голове прозвучал запыхавшийся знакомый голос, полный укора и восторга одновременно: «Да ты адреналиновый маньяк, Хакс».  
  
Как давно это было. Они с другом прогуливали лекции по военной истории и выбирались в более опасные вылазки, грозившие обоим отчислением и непременно сопровождавшиеся выговорами от отца. Но это всё осталось в прошлом, как жажда приключений и родной мир в целом. Теперь рядом был Кайло, вдруг решивший, что Хакс — его личный помощник. Приходилось держать себя в руках и содействовать. Всё-таки Кайло был единственным, кто мог вытащить их из этой реальности.  
  
Где-то вдалеке протяжное мычание банты оборвалось низким хрюкающим рыком.  
  
«Чёрт!» — опомнился Хакс и дважды дёрнул за верёвку. Спустя пару секунд натяжение ослабло, и он начал её сворачивать.  
  
Чужие голоса становились всё ближе. Хакса резко потянуло вперёд, и верёвка внезапно оборвалась. Отрезок, оставшийся в руках, тянулся до огромной пасти, утопая в песке. Хакс рванул к крайт-дракону и заглянул внутрь.  
  
— Ну же, давай, где ты. — Он внимательно всматривался в молчаливую темноту, развязывая узлы на талии.  
  
На вершине обрыва показались силуэты, плотно закутанные в песчаные одежды, и, воинственно вскинув самодельное оружие, скользнули вниз.  
  
— Быстрее! — крикнул Хакс, и внутренности туши зашевелились.  
  
Кайло вывалился наружу вместе с волной смрада. Их почти поймали, но Хакс, позабыв о брезгливости, втащил Кайло на гравицикл и сорвался с места. В считанные секунды они поднялись вверх по скалам.  
  
У самой арены, с теневой стороны, Хакс остановился и спрыгнул вниз, когда мотор ещё даже не заглох. Он прислонился к стене, кашляя желчью: едкий запах кружил голову. Кайло воздержался от комментариев, но его самодовольный вид вряд ли был уместен.  
  
— Что это было? — строго спросил Хакс, вытерев губы рукавом.  
  
— Верёвка зацепилась за что-то, не было времени рассматривать, — начал Кайло, счищая кровавые ошмётки с одежды. — Пришлось резать.  
  
Перед глазами встало другое, более взрослое лицо, бледное, с длинным обожжённым шрамом. Хакс мотнул головой.  
  
— Нет. Зачем это всё?  
  
— Смотри. — Кайло пошарил в слипшемся кармане, вытаскивая что-то, но резво сунул руку обратно и протянул другое — такое же некрупное и блестящее. — Квай-Гон возьмёт меня на обучение, я уверен. А эта жемчужина — идеальный стабилизатор для светового меча.  
  
Белый перламутр переливался даже в тени. Хакс лишь догадывался об её истинной ценности.  
  
— Ты понимаешь, что сможешь выкупить мать и всю лавку? Возможно, даже пару районов Татуина в придачу.  
  
— Да. Но Лее тут безопаснее. Или ты готов отлавливать её потом по секретным базам очередного восстания?  
  
Хакс внутренне содрогнулся.  
  
— Не пожалей об этом.  
  
— Мы вернёмся за ней, когда во всём разберёмся.  
  
К горлу вновь подкатил комок: Хакс сглотнул вязкую слюну и, задержав дыхание, подошёл к Кайло, чтобы замотать его в свою накидку с головой.  
  
— Теперь я не смогу забраться на гравицикл, — прозвучало глухо.  
  
Хакс тяжело вздохнул и подсадил его, но чужие руки оказались обездвижены, поэтому пришлось устроиться позади, удерживая «кокон».  
  
— Ты не ушёл, — тихо сказал Кайло, когда они только набирали высоту.  
  
— Пока ты не выяснишь, как вернуть нас, допустить твою смерть — непозволительная роскошь.  
  
— Незавидное у тебя положение.  
  
— Как и у тебя.  
  
Оставшаяся дорога прошла в тишине. Они приземлились на совершенно пустой улице по соседству, бросив там гравицикл, и обогнули постройки, чтобы незаметно проскочить в дом, но на заднем дворе их уже ждали. Лея скрестила руки на груди и нахмурилась, поджав губы.  
  
— Не хотите объясниться?  
  
Хакс уже потянулся к накидке, но передумал.  
  
— Мы вас потеряли, — обеспокоенно сказал Квай-Гон.  
  
— Мы летали за одной важной запчастью, — начал Кайло и вытянул руку из ткани, показывая помятый энергоблок. — Вот она.  
  
Хакс удержался от вопросов, когда он вообще успел и где прятал её. Кайло вдруг повернулся к полусобранной холодильной установке у ящиков. Его глаза блеснули, и он быстро установил блок в нужные пазы. Но как только Кайло щёлкнул рубильником, торчащие провода заискрились, а сквозь щели корпуса проступил дым.  
  
Хакс усилием воли не закатил глаза. Кайло криво улыбнулся, плотнее заматываясь в накидку, будто прячась сразу от трёх пристальных взглядов.  
  
Неловкую паузу нарушила Лея, тяжело сказав:  
  
— Бен, мне нужно с тобой поговорить.  
  
Хакс с Кайло с надеждой посмотрели на Квай-Гона, но тот развёл руками.  
  
— Я уже отвёз запчасти. Мой ученик занялся кораблём. Скоро всё будет готово. Думаю, у тебя ещё есть время принять душ и попрощаться.  
  
— Попрощаться? — недоверчиво переспросил Кайло.  
  
— Прости, Бен. — Квай-Гон бросил короткий извиняющийся взгляд на Лею, но та держалась поразительно спокойно. — Уотто согласился лишь на одного. Ты больше не раб.  
  
Кайло повернулся к матери. Открыл рот, чтобы уже сказать что-то, но Лея не позволила ему, бросив строгое:  
  
— Марш в душ. — С лица ушло всё напряжение, когда уже другим тоном она добавила: — Я помогу тебе собраться.  
  
Хакс поразился столь быстрой перемене, но вспомнил ночное перевоплощение Кайло: как умело он притворился уставшим, почти спящим, — и все вопросы пропали.  
  
Они все вместе прошли в дом. И когда Хакс невольно последовал за Кайло дальше по коридору, на плечи опустились руки джедая.

— Мы подождём вас тут. На кухне.  
  
Хакс, сразу уйдя от прикосновения, мигом выпрямил спину и прошёл к столу. Джедай сел напротив, спрятав ладони под накидкой.  
  
— Выполняли поручение его величества? — проговорил он без привычной мягкости. Значит, они заставили его поволноваться. — В одиночку.  
  
— Со мной был, — Хакс прикусил язык, чуть не сказав «Кайло». Похоже, одних лишь слов не хватало, и нужно было начать и думать о нём по-другому. — Бен. Со мной был Бен.  
  
— Вы поразительно беспечны. — Квай-Гон качнул головой. — Он, конечно, талантливый мальчик и прекрасный пилот, но что на нём было, кровь?  
  
Время шло, а нужные слова так и не находились. Джедай становился мрачнее с каждой секундой; молчание затягивалось.  
  
— Король вообще знает об этой вылазке?  
  
Хакс нервно поправил рукава, прежде чем начать длинную оправдательную речь. Он не чувствовал вины перед Квай-Гоном. Хакс с детства научился абстрагироваться и от похвалы, и от замечаний. А ещё виртуозно врать, чтобы лишний раз не злить отца и выгораживать полезных для будущей карьеры сокурсников. Значило ли это, что в категорию «своих» теперь попал и Бен Скайуокер? Всматриваясь в строгое лицо Квай-Гона, Хакс решил подумать об этом позже.  
  


~~~

  
  
Кайло почти закончил вычищать слизь из волос, когда за дверью послышался нарочито спокойный голос Леи:  
  
— Бен, этот мальчик, Брендол. Кто он?  
  
— В смысле? — Он распахнул глаза.  
  
— То самое различие, — неохотно продолжила она, — о котором я говорила. Это он. Я знаю, кто тогда был в гостях у Шми. И это точно была девушка.  
  
Кайло прожёг взглядом закрытую дверь. Последний раз, когда Лея начала говорить настолько издалека, он узнал, что тот, на чьих приключениях он вырос, оказался предан самыми близкими людьми.  
  
— Мы ещё не знаем, повторяем ли в точности историю, — начал он решительно и потянулся за одеждой. — Другие характеры, мнимый возраст. Изменения неизбежны.  
  
— Да, и они касаются только нас. Тебя, — исправилась Лея, затихнув. — Кто это, Бен?  
  
— Мы знакомы второй день.  
  
— И уже во всю шепчетесь по углам и переглядываетесь, когда думаете, что никто вас не видит, — осадила его Лея. — Что ж, если ты не хочешь говорить, может, стоит спросить Брендола?  
  
За дверью послышался шорох, и сердце Кайло пропустило удар.  
  
— Нет! — Он пулей вылетел из освежителя, по пути натягивая чистую рубаху, и почти прорычал: — У вас свои тайны, у меня — свои.  
  
— Это кто-то из Первого Порядка, да? — Лея остановила его за руку и перешла на громкий шёпот, словно сама не верила в то, о чём спрашивала. — Поэтому ты не хочешь говорить? Или..?  
  
— Квай-Гон, я готов лететь! — крикнул Кайло, вырвавшись из захвата, и поспешил на кухню.  
  
Хакс облегчённо выдохнул и почти с благодарностью посмотрел на него, стоило переступить порог. Спасаясь от воспитательной беседы, он сразу же поднялся и вышел на улицу. Квай-Гон сунул руку под пончо и тоже встал.  
  
— Погоди лететь, — хмыкнул джедай. — Я ещё не показал тебе самое главное. — Из кожаного кошеля, что опустился на стол, выглядывали кредиты. — Твоя доля за пилотирование.  
  
Кайло приблизился к столу и вдруг повернулся к Лее, чтобы отдать выигрыш.  
  
— Оставь, Бен.  
  
— Тебе они нужнее, — настаивал он, хоть и видел её упрямо поджатые губы. — Может, хотя бы разделим?  
  
— Нет. — Лея оставалась непреклонной.  
  
Она протянула уже собранный рюкзак и переглянулась с Квай-Гоном. Тот опустился перед Кайло на колени.  
  
— Тебе предстоит непростой путь, — начал он серьёзно. — Обучение — тяжёлое испытание, а жизнь джедая полна лишений.  
  
— Охотно верю, — невесело откликнулся Кайло. — Но я не боюсь.  
  
Он забрал вещи из рук матери и натянул лямку на плечо, готовый отправиться в путь. Татуин — вряд ли то место, где им стоило искать ответы. Они вышли из дома, подозвали спрятавшегося в тени Хакса и оставили Лею у крыльца.  
  
— Сначала зайдём к Уотто, — задумчиво произнёс Квай-Гон. — Бен, ты разве не попрощаешься с матерью?  
  
Кайло остановился, натягивая вторую лямку, и обернулся: Лея стояла, накрыв рот ладонью, будто сдерживалась, чтобы не окликнуть его. Он быстрым шагом вернулся и твёрдо пообещал:  
  
— Мы вернёмся за тобой.  
  
Она крепко обняла его, притянув к себе, и Кайло не стал вырываться. Глаза Леи влажно блеснули, когда она разомкнула объятия и склонилась, чтобы быстро поцеловать его в лоб.  
  
— Иди, Бен. — Лея кивнула и постаралась улыбнуться.  
  
Когда он нагнал Квай-Гона, тот удивлённо вскинул брови.  
  
— Так быстро?  
  
Кайло отвёл взгляд, не ответив. Уходить в первый раз было гораздо легче — ведь он никогда с ней не прощался по-настоящему: Бен Органа-Соло в последний раз видел мать, когда как обычно улетал с Люком в их подземный Храм на Джеде. Кайло встряхнул головой и, проигнорировав странный взгляд Хакса, зашагал прочь. На кухонном столе Лею ждал кошель, туго набитый кредитами.  
  
В мастерской мерно шумели вентиляторы. Подписав все необходимые документы для освобождения, Уотто деактивировал передатчик, вживлённый в Кайло. Прощание с тойдарианцем вышло скомканным. Прохлада помещения сменилась горячим воздухом снаружи, неприятно стянувшим кожу. Кайло прошёл всего пару улиц и настороженно оглянулся, что-то почувствовав. Но Квай-Гон среагировал быстрее: зелёный клинок рассёк воздух. Сверкнули обнажившиеся провода, а поднявшийся ветер вмиг унёс запах гари.  
  
— Дроид-разведчик, — первым подал голос Хакс и прищурился, осматривая обломки у ног. — Это за нами?  
  
— Не встречал подобных. Идёмте, — решительно сказал Квай-Гон и прибавил шагу, не отключая световой меч.  
  
Они держались подальше от центральных улиц, выбираясь безлюдными закоулками, и стоило пересечь границу города, как вдалеке заблестела королевская яхта. Неприятный холодок скользнул по спине Кайло, и он в ту же секунду толкнул Хакса в песок. Он выиграл пару мгновений, но даже этого хватило, чтобы одним слитным движением запрыгнуть на мотоспидер, подлетевший со спины. Ему повезло, и на той стороне, куда он приземлился, оказалась тормозная педаль. Кайло вжал в неё ногу, второй — упёрся в корпус и, присев, ухватился за руль. Зад мотоспидера резко поднялся, скидывая водителя.  
  
— Бен, осторожно! — крикнул Квай-Гон, взмахнув световым мечом.  
  
Нападавший вылетел с места, но эффектно приземлился, ещё в полёте разрезав собственную мантию алым клинком. Кайло прокрутил руль, краем глаза отметив вспышки от скрестившихся мечей. Развернувшись, он подобрал Хакса, подтянув его за руку, и полетел к Квай-Гону.  
  
— Быстро на корабль, — приказал тот между ударами меча. — И взлетайте!  
  
Кайло выжал из мотоспидера всё, что смог. Оказавшись на борту яхты, они в один голос закричали:  
  
— Взлетайте!  
  
Хакс слез первым и пробрался в кабину пилота.  
  
— Квай-Гон в опасности. Не поднимайте трап.  
  
— Летим, — знакомо сказал кто-то: в тоне отчётливо слышалось беспокойство.  
  
Яхта плавно поднялась в воздух и мягко, но быстро скользнула вперёд. Вихри песка мешали обзору. Всполохи битвы где-то там, далеко, были почти неразличимы.  
  
— Пятнадцать градусов влево и пять вверх, — в голосе Хакса прорезались командные нотки.  
  
Пилот скорректировал курс. На вопросительный взгляд остальных присутствующих ответил Кайло:  
  
— На нас напали.  
  
— А он теперь с нами, — добавил Хакс и сосредоточился на навигационной системе.  
  
Только сейчас Кайло заметил на себе пристальное внимание молодого джедая. В затуманенных голубых глазах застыло неверие и замешательство. Вот куда вела вторая нить Силы, которую он почувствовал в мастерской. Уж лучше бы они встретились в другом мире.  
  
Блики от татуинских солнц едва позволяли рассмотреть что-то на обзорных экранах. Но как только Квай-Гон запрыгнул на трап, Хакс дал отмашку:  
  
— Давайте. — И яхта взмыла вверх.  
  
Кайло вместе с джедаем ринулись к двери. Около Квай-Гона, растянувшегося на полу, обеспокоенно пищал R2-D2. Кайло опустился рядом, припав на колено.  
  
— Что ему было нужно?  
  
— Кто это был? — почти одновременно с ним спросил второй джедай.  
  
— Я не знаю, — тяжело произнёс Квай-Гон, ответив сразу на оба вопроса. — Но он владеет навыками джедая. Наверное, хотел похитить короля.  
  
Астродроид пропищал что-то одобряющее, и Квай-Гон попытался сесть.  
  
— Мы разберёмся с этим позже. А пока, — он сделал паузу и улыбнулся. — Бен Скайуокер, это мой падаван — Люк Кеноби.

Кайло поднял на «нового» знакомого тяжёлый взгляд.  
  
— Приятно познакомиться. Ещё один джедай, — без энтузиазма заметил он. — Здорово.  
  
Люк, из глаз которого окончательно исчезла дымка, попытался сохранить приветливую улыбку.  
  
— Какой сюрприз, учитель.  
  
Они пожали друг другу руки крепче, чем следовало. Лицо, гладкое, без тени прежних морщин, стало почти безэмоциональным, но зрительный контакт Люк не нарушал. Его поза переменилась: он словно готовился к прыжку. Казалось, не будь рядом Квай-Гона, — и он бы не стал ждать. Поэтому Кайло, хоть и без особой надежды отсрочить неизбежное, но всё-таки оставался рядом с мастером-джедаем. Разговор с Леей вышел не самым приятным, теперь предстоял ещё один — с дядей.  
  
Квай-Гон проводил Кайло в рубку и познакомил с капитаном Куарш Панакой и пилотом Риком Олие, который в данный момент уводил яхту в гиперпространство уже без надзора Хакса. Тот, видимо, вспомнил, что являлся всего лишь слугой, и тихо стоял в стороне. Кайло быстро обернулся, но удостоился лишь беглого взгляда, после чего Хакс вместе с капитаном покинули рубку. Квай-Гон удалился, чтобы восстановиться после битвы. И стоило ему уйти, как на плечо легла тёплая ладонь. Кайло выдохнул, опустив голову, и пошёл вслед за Люком. Повторять всё не было никакого желания, но если он не расскажет хоть часть правды и оставит Люка в неведении, то сделает только хуже.  
  
«Куда уж хуже», — подумал Кайло, устраиваясь поверх коробок в транспортном отсеке.  
  
Ещё во время обучения Люк искал тех, кто был чувствителен к Силе. Иногда они приходили сами. Взрослые и дети. Поначалу они относились недоверчиво к нему, опасались мощи, о которой ходили уже не слухи, но ещё не легенды. Представляли его как сурового воина, но взамен их ждал добродушный внимательный слушатель, хороший рассказчик и неплохой учитель. Только на поверку оказалось, что у его миролюбия и всепрощения был лимит. И Кайло в него не уложился.  
  
— Ну, здравствуй, Бен. — Люк сел напротив в позу для медитации и спрятал ладони в широких рукавах плаща. Неужели желание убить Кайло на месте было столь велико, что ему приходилось дополнительно поддерживать спокойствие, черпая его в Силе? Над ними моргнула лампа, будто сама техника не выдерживала повисшего напряжения. — Не так я представлял нашу встречу.  
  
— Аналогично, — невесело отозвался Кайло. Вся ситуация казалась абсурдной. Там, в другом мире, он с таким трудом пытался найти Люка. И спокойный разговор — не то, с чего бы они начали.  
  
— За всю свою жизнь я повидал множество удивительных вещей, — начал тот осторожно. — Но это… какая-то техника по контролю разума?  
  
Кайло задумался — нельзя было с уверенностью сказать, вовлечены ли они сюда ещё и физически.  
  
— Нет, — ответил он, хотя в каком-то смысле Люк почти угадал. — Не совсем. Я склоняюсь к тому… это что-то вроде совместного сна.  
  
— Сна? — нахмурился Люк и на мгновение грустно улыбнулся. — Кеноби. Я знал человека с такой фамилией. Где мы, Бен?  
  
— В прошлом. — Кайло сел удобнее, приготовившись к долгой беседе. — В прошлом Энакина Скайуокера.  
  


~~~

  
  
Панака сопроводил Хакса до общих комнат, где никого не оказалось, и оставил его одного. На кровати в глубине комнаты лежала стопка одежды ярко-оранжевых оттенков. Хакс оглянулся, выискивая взглядом шкафы, потайные полки, но обнаружил только большое зеркало. Похоже, другие слуги оставили это именно для него. Он стянул пыльную одежду, сложив её на полу у кровати, и потянулся к штанам. Тревелл мягко скользнул по коже. Оранжевая накидка с красным поясом почти касалась пола. Хакс набросил капюшон, частично скрывший покрасневшее от солнца лицо, и отправился на поиски Бена.  
  
После жаркого и сухого воздуха Татуина даже поддерживаемая на борту яхты комфортная температура казалась слишком низкой. Но Хакс чувствовал себя гораздо уютнее: космическое пространство было роднее чужой планеты. Он нашёл Бена в углу центрального отсека в компании храпящего гунгана и R2-D2.  
  
— Ты уже познакомился со вторым джедаем?  
  
Хакс отрицательно качнул головой.  
  
— Это Люк Скайуокер. Здесь — Кеноби.  
  
— Скайуокер? — неверяще переспросил Хакс. — Мы обязаны доложить…  
  
— Кому? — усмехнулся Бен. — Сноуку?  
  
Повисло молчание.  
  
— Я не рассказал ему ни про тебя, ни про Лею. Люк Кеноби. Сила, почему всё так сложно? — При иных обстоятельствах Хакс бы только порадовался чужому стону, полному обречённости, но не теперь. — Учителем Энакина Скайуокера был Оби-Ван Кеноби.  
  
— Что случилось с Квай-Гоном?  
  
— По словам Леи — погиб при освобождении Набу.  
  
Хакс хотел сказать что-то ещё, но его отвлёк сигнал проектора.  
  
— Там сообщение для короля, — пояснил Бен.  
  
Неплохой шанс, чтобы восполнить информационный пробел. Хакс включил запись. Обращение от Сио Биббла было достаточно коротким: по большей части о голоде местных жителей и огромных потерях. Губернатор взмолился, чтобы король вернулся домой, а затем проекция погасла.  
  
— Всё так, как я и думал. — Хакс повернулся к Бену. — Насколько мне известно, Набу слишком зависима от внешних поставок. Блокада, пусть и недолгая, оставит брешь в экономике.  
  
Нестерпимо зачесался нос — последствие прямых солнечных лучей. Но Хакс сдержался и, стараясь отвлечься, продолжил логическую цепочку.  
  
— Но они не могли…  
  
— Кто — они? — сонно уточнил Бен, плотнее кутаясь в одеяло.  
  
Проектор автоматически выключился, но повторять сообщение не требовалось. Хакс запомнил его и разбил в уме на пункты, освободив слова губернатора от эмоциональной подоплёки.  
  
— Торговая Федерация — за ней кто-то стоит. Довольно могущественный и влиятельный, раз его послушался наместник.  
  
Хакс всё-таки не переборол себя и коротко провёл по носу. Жест доставил больше боли, чем удовольствия. Ему бы раздобыть восстанавливающую мазь, пока кожа не начала шелушиться.  
  
— Бен, когда мы прибудем на Корусант, смотри в оба. — Неважно, в каком мире они оказались. От нынешних поступков зависело будущее. — Я уверен, истинный враг будет где-то рядом, чтобы воспользоваться растерянностью и волнением короля. И пусть кто-то пока и действует скрытно, нужно понять, в чём его истинная цель.  
  
Не дождавшись никакой реакции, Хакс вновь посмотрел на Бена. Но тот уже спал, укрывшись до самого подбородка. Хакс усмехнулся. Да, поспать, пока они находились в гипере, — отличная идея. Он взял второе одеяло, повернулся к выходу из отсека и оцепенел. Тогда, отойдя не так далеко от мастерской Уотто, он на долгое мгновение позабыл, откуда он. Словно и правда оказался в чужой шкуре. И теперь чудилось, будто, потеряй он Бена из виду, случится непоправимое — Хакс останется в этом незнакомом месте совершенно один и даже не вспомнит о прошлом.  
  
С лёгким шорохом Бен завозился на месте, и секундная паника схлынула.  
  
«Это усталость», — убедил себя Хакс: ему всего лишь показалось. Он закутался в одеяло и устроился в углублении с другой стороны панели. Сон пришёл, стоило закрыть глаза.  
  


~~~

  
  
Люк тихо проскочил в каюту. Он не стал включать свет, чтобы не потревожить Квай-Гона, но на пути к лежанке его аккуратно остановили за рукав накидки.  
  
— Ты задержался.  
  
— С хорошим собеседником время течёт незаметно, — уклончиво проговорил Люк. — Простите, что разбудил вас.  
  
— Юный падаван, зачем ты так тщательно скрываешь себя в Силе? — тихо спросил Квай-Гон.  
  
— О чём вы, учитель?  
  
— Я больше не чувствую тебя. — Квай-Гон сел на лежанке, потянулся к его рукам и осторожно обхватил горячими ладонями предплечья. — Даже сейчас. Всё хорошо?  
  
— Да, — быстро ответил Люк с замешательством. Он совсем не скрывался — Сила ровным потоком струилась по телу. — Да. Просто…  
  
— Что беспокоит тебя? — Квай-Гон убрал руки, но не лёг. — Это из-за мальчика, да?  
  
— И из-за него тоже, — не стал спорить Люк, всё ещё осмысливая слова Бена. Реальность казалась эфемерной. — Учитель, происходит что-то странное.  
  
«Ещё пару часов назад я медитировал на Эч-То», — невольно пришло на ум, но он не озвучил этого.  
  
— Ты всё о том же предчувствии? — Квай-Гон включил минимальный свет и нахмурился. — У нас важная миссия. Мы нужны королю здесь и сейчас.

— Да. Только вот, — начал Люк, колеблясь. Мог ли он доверить тайну? Не станет ли только хуже? — Мне кажется, что я там, где не должен быть.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Квай-Гон с интересом ждал его ответа.  
  
Люк быстро избавился от верхних одежд, оставшись в лёгких штанах, и сел напротив на точно такую же лежанку. Он постарался ответить нейтрально:  
  
— Пока вас не было, мне снилось, что я жил в другом мире.  
  
— Возможно, ты ушёл слишком глубоко в медитацию? — Люка словно окатило ледяной водой, а меж тем Квай-Гон продолжил: — Так бывает, когда Сила захватывает тебя всего. Она повсюду, и что-то большее ведёт нас.  
  
Люк с жадностью слушал джедая. Неужели перед ним и вправду сидел учитель Оби-Вана?  
  
— Возможно, ты уже прожил чью-то жизнь, короткую и вечную одновременно. А сейчас, — Квай-Гон понизил голос, устало выдохнув, — оставим философию. Сначала закончим миссию. У нас был тяжёлый день, а завтра надо известить Совет о нападавшем.  
  
— Как вы думаете, это был ситх?  
  
— Не знаю. О них давно никто не слышал.  
  
Люк порывался спросить ещё о многом. В уме никак не укладывалось то, в каком месте и времени он оказался. Но Квай-Гон взмахнул рукой, и каюта погрузилась во мрак.  
  
— Спокойного сна, Люк.  
  
— И вам, учитель.  
  


~~~

  
  
Первое, что ощутил Хакс, — удушливый запах цветов. Ночной воздух прохладой струился по коже. Хакс открыл глаза, но это оказалось единственным, что он смог сделать: парализованное тело не слушалось.  
  
«В нём есть ещё добро…» — мягкий женский шёпот вливался в уши.  
  
Хакс попытался вдохнуть глубже, чтобы сбросить оцепенение, вырваться, но лёгкие ещё больше наполнились дурманящими приторными нотами.  
  
«…я знаю», — молитва и утешение.  
  
Вокруг горели огни свечей и факелов, освещая тысячи безликих существ, что провожали его. Процессия тянулась вдоль незнакомых улиц.  
  
«Оно в нём есть...» — ласковый, обволакивающий, полный неподдельной любви и скорби голос.  
  
Руки коснулась чужая ладонь, и Хакс наконец смог пошевелиться, вцепившись в неё со всей силы. Он вырвался из объятий сна и, осоловело оглянувшись, встретился глазами с капитаном Панакой.  
  
— Мы подлетаем, — сухо сказал тот и помог Хаксу подняться.  
  
Понадобилось время, чтобы отдышаться и прогнать нерадостные картины странного видения. Хакс постарался отвлечься и заглянул в рубку, где нашёл и Бена, и джедаев. Все они наблюдали за посадкой через обзорные экраны.  
  
Хакс уже бывал на Корусанте. Как и в первый раз, он остался равнодушен, не испытывая особого трепета перед «Королевой Ядра». Масштабы планеты-мегаполиса с бесчисленными небоскрёбами и монадами впечатляли, он уважал планету за статус, но по большей части признавал красоту инженерной мысли, только когда она касалась оружия. Почти ничего не изменилось: внизу были всё те же сияющие постройки, пестрящие рекламными экранами, мосты, забитые транспортом и пешеходами, и посадочные площадки портов, что едва успевали принимать гостей с обоих концов Перлемианского торгового пути.  
  
Все, кроме пилота, собрались в главном коридоре у внешнего люка. Король пропустил Квай-Гона вперёд и сошёл по трапу за ним. Следом отправились слуги в ярких одеждах, капитан Панака и охрана. На платформе их поджидала приветственная делегация, во главе которой стояли двое мужчин в платьях-робах. И если первого Хакс узнал, — старые голоснимки Палпатина гуляли по Голонету — то второй представлял больший интерес.  
  
— Какое счастье, вы невредимы, ваше величество! — Палпатин казался обеспокоенным и радостным одновременно. — Когда связь с вами прервалась, мы изрядно испугались. — Он скромно растянул губы в улыбке. — Мне не терпится услышать ваш рассказ о случившемся. Позвольте представить — канцлер Валорум.  
  
Высокий мужчина сдержанно склонил седую голову.  
  
— Добро пожаловать. Это огромная честь для меня. — Стоило ему улыбнуться, как с лица будто сняли печать забот.  
  
— Благодарю, господин канцлер. — Король поклонился в ответ вместе с сопровождающими.  
  
— Всех нас тревожит создавшаяся ситуация. — В голубых глазах канцлера застыла усталость, но голос был спокойным и твёрдым. — Я созвал Сенат на экстренное заседание.  
  
Набеленное лицо оставалось бесстрастным.  
  
— Я благодарен вам, господин канцлер.  
  
Король двинулся по коридору из гвардейцев, оставив Валорума переговорить с джедаями.  
  
— Есть трудности, связанные с регламентом. Но я уверен, мы с этим справимся, — заверил короля Палпатин и шагнул к воздушному челноку.  
  
Хакс обернулся на Бена: тот застыл посередине пути и только после того, как Квай-Гон махнул рукой, кивнул и подбежал к свите. Им с Джа-Джа уступили место рядом с пилотом, тогда как Хакс устроился подле короля и внимательно слушал Палпатина.  
  
После короткого перелёта сенатор проводил гостей в свою резиденцию и дал время отдохнуть. Хакс остановился у дверей покоев, выделенных для короля и слуг, и проследил за гвардейцами, которые повели Бена и Джа-Джа дальше — для них тоже нашлись комнаты.  
  
— Ваше величество, поторопимся, — проговорил рядом юноша, и Хакс спиной почувствовал ледяной взгляд короля, но когда обернулся, то рядом остались только слуги.  
  
«Неужели показалось?» — нахмурился Хакс и упустил момент, когда его аккуратно взяли под руки и увели внутрь. Он растерянно моргнул, увидев перед собой наряд из жемчужно-серого бархата, и вопросительно посмотрел на окруживших его людей.  
  
— Замрите, — с почтением попросил один из слуг и принялся раздевать Хакса, пока остальные засуетились вокруг: кто-то достал ящичек с косметикой, другие же начали разматывать расшитую ткань, помогая засунуть руки в длинные свободные рукава. Чуть поодаль король, тот, который разговаривал всю дорогу с Палпатином, выпутался из чёрно-золотых одежд и облачился в обычный для слуги наряд.  
  
Хакс не шевелился, сначала даже не понимая толком, что происходит, а когда головоломка начала складываться, слуги почти закончили. Они закрепили на голове Хакса корону в форме веера, украшенную султанами из перьев и бисерным шитьём, нанесли слой косметики с почти неощутимой цветочной отдушкой и, полностью одев, оставили напротив огромного зеркала. Хакс, потерявший дар речи, тронул лицо и растёр между пальцев белую пудру. Зеркало отразило нехороший блеск в его глазах. Кайло Рен или Бен Органа-Соло-Скайуокер — Хаксу стало вдруг абсолютно всё равно, какое из имён укажут в заключении о смерти.  
  


~~~

  
  
Панака направился прямо к ним, и Кайло, сидящий в кресле, весь подобрался. Но капитан не удостоил их с Джа-Джа вниманием, а прошёл дальше по коридору. За стеклянной дверью вышагивал сенатор Палпатин, за которым неотрывно следил король, поворачивая головой то в одну, то в другую сторону. Двое слуг в алых накидках с капюшоном замерли за спиной его величества подобно статуям. Через дверь подслушивать оказалось весьма проблематично, особенно когда ты оставался на виду. Кайло пока даже не пытался: он не понаслышке знал, что перед тем, как заговорить о действительно важных вещах, политики выливали друг на друга кучу предположений, делились опасениями и намёками на теории заговоров, приправленными бюрократизмом. Ничего нового, но, когда представился шанс, любопытство победило: дверь за вошедшим в комнату капитаном начала закрываться, и Кайло провёл рукой, с помощью Силы оставив небольшую щель.  
  
— Республика уже не та, что была раньше. Сенаторы алчны, они погрязли в раздорах. Всеобщее благо никого не волнует. — Палпатин остановился, склонив голову. — Скажу честно, ваше величество, я сомневаюсь, что Сенат отреагирует на вторжение.  
  
— Что вы скажете о канцлере? — поинтересовался король.  
  
Палпатин ответил не сразу. Если он и удивился подобному вопросу, то умело это скрыл.  
  
— Простите, ваше величество, но канцлер не имеет реальной власти, — доверительно сказал Палпатин. — На него постоянно сыплются обвинения в коррупции. Всем заправляют бюрократы.  
  
— Вы можете назвать имена? Предоставить выписки со счетов?  
  
— Нет, — отозвался Палпатин настороженно и вновь зашагал по комнате.  
  
— Жаль, тогда все эти догадки ничего не стоят, а обвинения безосновательны.  
  
Голос короля отличался. Утром он был чуть более низкий и величественно-равнодушный. Сейчас же в ледяном тоне звучала тщательно скрываемая издёвка.

«Совсем как у Хакса, — усмехнулся Кайло и замер. — Нет. Не может быть».  
  
Он пропустил часть слов и всмотрелся в лицо короля: косметика скрадывала черты, но глаза казались похожими.  
  
— Если Сенат меня не послушает, — начал король тихо, но от этого его слова больше походили на угрозу, — я объявлю вотум недоверия.  
  
Палпатин остановился перед ним.  
  
— Довольно серьёзный шаг.  
  
— Скорее необходимый. И почему бы именно вам не выдвинуть свою кандидатуру?  
  
Кайло чуть не открыл рот от удивления. Ну конечно. Вот кто частично знал историю наперёд.  
  
— Что вы, Сенат сам выдвигает кандидатов, — Палпатин улыбнулся уголком губ.  
  
— Но мы оба знаем, как всё происходит на самом деле. К тому же к нам сейчас должны проявить сочувствие.  
  
Вот почему Хакса не было среди слуг, которые проводили Кайло и Джа-Джа сюда.  
  
— Вы ещё можете передать дело в суд…  
  
— На него нет времени! Вы сами, — король вдруг остановился, но быстро взял себя в руки, — знаете, в какие сроки там рассматриваются дела.  
  
Хакс, который наверняка помнил, что при Палпатине суд признали неэффективным и упразднили, видимо, чуть не оговорился.  
  
— Будучи реалистом, ваше величество, — печально начал сенатор, — я полагаю, что нам придётся на время смириться с владычеством Федерации.  
  
— Недопустимо, — оборвал его король.  
  
Палпатин выглядел встревоженным. Если не знать, что случится дальше, это можно было бы принять за беспокойство о родной планете. Но Кайло сосредоточился не на словах, а на эмоциональном фоне, и почти физически ощутил от него волну неудовольствия, хотя всё пока складывалось в его пользу.  
  
— Что такое, сенатор? Вы удивлены?  
  
Прямо задавать неудобные вопросы — о, в этом был весь Хакс.  
  
— Что же с вами случилось, дорогой король? — задумчиво сказал Палпатин. — Я знаю вас с малых лет, и вы никогда не были столь решительны.  
  
— Война, — коротко ответил тот, словно это объясняло всё разом.  
  
Кайло потянулся к нему Силой, и та растворилась, стоило попытаться проникнуть в мысли. Это точно был Хакс. Так произошло и при их первом знакомстве — полная невосприимчивость.  
  
Он попытался уложить всё в голове. Король Амидала-Хакс. Тот, кто точно знал о будущей победе Палпатина и уже начал обращать это в свою пользу. Хмыкнув, Кайло поднялся с кресла. Он не стал ждать, пока его заметят подслушивающим. Сославшись на плохое самочувствие и попрощавшись с Джа-Джа, он сразу отправился к покоям короля. Решение пропустить слушание в Сенате пришло само собой — ему с детства осточертели подобные сборища.  
  
Кайло замер посреди коридора, застеленного плюшевым ковром, и оглянулся. В комплексе с непривычки было легко заблудиться, но Кайло когда-то недолго жил здесь, а ещё запомнил, каким путём они шли до приёмной Палпатина. Удивительно, как его отпустили обратно без сопровождения. Повсюду сновала личная охрана самых разных существ галактики из привилегированных классов. И никто из них не обращал внимания на маленького мальчика, блуждающего в одиночестве.  
  
Наконец Кайло повернул в нужный коридор. У дверей караулили набуанские гвардейцы. Он сказал, что пришёл к Брендолу, и один из слуг провёл его в покои, позволив остаться.  
  


~~~

  
  
Храм, величественный и огромный, выбивался из городского ансамбля. Люк запрокинул голову и всё не мог оторвать глаз. Он никогда не считал себя ценителем искусства, но от зрелища у него захватило дух.  
  
Здесь учился его отец! И старик Бен. И даже Йода преподавал здесь до своего отшельничества. Глаза против воли заслезились. Люк никак не мог поверить, что оказался в месте, о котором так много слышал, в котором и не мечтал побывать. И вот оно, прямо перед ним. Реальность, на фоне которой меркли легенды.  
  
Люк старался не терять Квай-Гона из виду, чтобы не заблудиться, но то и дело оглядывался по сторонам. По пути им встречались другие члены Ордена. И он каждый раз одёргивал себя — так хотелось на минуту позабыть о всяких приличиях и как мальчишка бегать от мастера к мастеру, восхищаясь их прошлыми и будущими подвигами, о которых Люк слышал или читал в тех редких книгах, что удалось уберечь от Империи.  
  
Посреди огромного зала, по стенам которого стекала вода, к ним подошла группа юнлингов и поклонилась, приветствуя по именам. Несколько подростков, смеясь, бежали с тренировки наперегонки. По коридору прокатились возмущённые оклики их наставников. Люк не сдержал улыбки.  
  
Оказавшись перед дверями Совета джедаев, он уже почти не думал о Бене. Хотя это и оставалось самым важным, что он планировал узнать. Люк сосредоточился. Надо было объяснить ситуацию, в которую они попали, и спросить у мастеров совета. Он надеялся на помощь, на хоть какую-то информацию о подобных случаях или событиях. Но мысли улетучились. Люк нахмурился. Каждое воспоминание о прошлой жизни, каждое слово, услышанное от Бена, которое он собирался озвучить, неумолимо таяло, оставляя после себя лишь свербящее чувство пустоты. Он не осознавал, что происходит. В один миг из разума стёрлось всё, что касалось того, другого мира. И как только двери открылись, впуская джедаев, Люк Скайуокер перестал существовать.  
  


~~~

  
  
Кайло сунул руку в карман. Две жемчужины блеснули в ладони. Белая как природный стабилизатор не даст треснуть кристаллу в световом мече. Вторую же — чёрную — он так никому и не показал и приладил к деревянной поделке ещё на подлёте к Корусанту, пока Хакс спал. Получившееся нехитрое украшение — фибула — прекрасно скрепило бы любой плащ или накидку. Пальцы прошлись по резным граням и замерли на «лапке». Светлая древесина идеально сочеталась с тёмным перламутром. Кайло вздохнул.  
  
Он не планировал провести часы в томительном ожидании, поэтому, чтобы хоть как-то скоротать время, вновь спрятал всё по карманам и сел на низкий диван в позу для медитации. Сила успокоила тревожные мысли, и только сейчас Кайло вспомнил, как легко поддалась дверь в приёмной Палпатина. Жест вышел привычный, едва осознанный, но невидимая волна с готовностью соскользнула с ладони. Неужели Сила постепенно возвращалась к нему?  
  
Его размышления прервал Хакс, влетевший в покои.  
  
— Что всё это значит? — Сняв корону, тот подошёл к Кайло.  
  
— Похоже, ты король Набу?  
  
— Это я уже понял, — рыкнул Хакс. — Мы прилетели на Корусант, чтобы я отстаивал права демократического государства перед… республиканцами? — он выплюнул последнее слово, будто оно оскорбляло его одним существованием.  
  
— Ну... да? — Кайло подначивал его скорее по привычке. — Растеряли былую амбициозность, генерал?  
  
— Если бы не ты, меня бы тут вообще не было!  
  
Кайло коротко пожал плечами и откинулся на руки, без стеснения разглядывая Хакса. Его набеленное лицо с двумя красными точками на щеках, растрёпанную причёску, смазанную алую полосу, словно до этого Хакс случайно закусил губу.  
  
— Тебе идёт это… платье?  
  
— Мантия, — поправил Хакс строго. — И на мне есть штаны.  
  
— Ненадолго, — ухмыльнулся Кайло, и возмущённое, слегка растерянное выражение лица Хакса стало приятным сюрпризом.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Вам нужно успеть переодеться к слушанию, ваше величество. — Он кивнул в сторону напольной вешалки у зеркала.  
  
Алая бархатная мантия с широкими наплечниками, отделанными золотым плетёным шнуром, представала во всём великолепии и должна была подчеркнуть исключительный статус того, кто её наденет. Хакс поджал губы: он отошёл в другую часть комнаты, чтобы водрузить корону-веер на специальную подставку, и распустил волосы, остервенело вытаскивая из них заколки.  
  
— Ты не согласился на суд, — сказал Кайло, чтобы не слышать в тишине прерывистое дыхание Хакса.  
  
— Уверен, у нас были разные уроки истории, — откликнулся тот. — Но параграфы о сенатском строе вряд ли сильно отличались. Время сейчас не на нашей стороне.  
  
— Тогда не буду мешать. — Кайло встал с дивана и учтиво поклонился. — Люк и Квай-Гон скоро вернутся за мной.  
  
Хакс промолчал.  
  
— Загляну к тебе, как только меня примут в Орден. Удачи на слушании, — сказал Кайло уже без издёвки, но Хакс словно не замечал его больше.  
  
Сердитый взгляд голубых глаз прожигал аккуратно повешенный костюм. Кайло вышел за дверь и сокрушённо выдохнул. Жаль, он не увидит Хакса в  _этом_.

~~~

  
  
Сенат проникся пылкой речью, только не спешил начать активные действия в отношении Торговой Федерации. При всех навыках ораторского искусства убедить их не удалось, но на какой стороне ни оказался бы Хакс, он не привык проигрывать — это было только начало.  
  
Вновь переодевшись в наряд слуги, он пробирался ночью узкими коридорами — яхта летела обратно на Набу — и вспоминал громогласное скандирование сенаторов.  
  
«Вотум!» — кричали представители других систем в один голос.  
  
Валорум выглядел жалко, когда не смог призвать их к порядку. Волоски на руках тогда встали дыбом, но обманчиво ласковый шёпот Палпатина, склонившегося к уху, не дал в полной мере насладиться моментом. Хакс не видел его лица, но был уверен, что глаза будущего канцлера мечтательно прикрыты. Кто бы не был ослеплён подобными сияющими перспективами и вседозволенностью?  
  
Хакс передёрнул плечами, сбрасывая наваждение. Он тихо пробрался в центральный отсек и замер у порога. Бен сидел на том же месте, где устроился в прошлый раз, но лицо, искажённое гримасой боли, блестело от пота. Первым порывом было уйти, стереть из памяти жалобный полустон-полувсхлип и вернуться позже. Но Хакс сдержался: он медленно приблизился к Бену, опустился на корточки и прикоснулся тыльной стороной ладони к пылающей щеке.  
  
— Эй, — позвал он тихо, — проснись.  
  
Судорожный выдох оборвался коротким вскриком. Бен дёрнулся, испуганно вжавшись спиной в панель.  
  
— Я видел, — он тяжело сглотнул, переводя дыхание, — смерть Квай-Гона.  
  
— Может, стоит предупредить его? И попросить остаться на корабле.  
  
Он не успел договорить, как пальцы уже онемели от боли — так сильно Бен вцепился в запястье.  
  
— Нет, мы должны следовать видениям, — жёстко проговорил он.  
  
Хакс гневно раздул ноздри, вырвавшись из захвата. Надо было оставить его один на один с кошмаром.  
  
— Как знаешь. — Хакс выпрямился и отошёл подальше — пусть Бен сначала придёт в себя.  
  
Тот откинул одеяло, вытер лицо рукавом, убрал налипшие пряди со лба и сел ровнее, уперевшись затылком в металлическую панель.  
  
— Надо было дождаться реальной помощи на Корусанте.  
  
Хакс сначала думал так же, но быстро опомнился.  
  
— И день за днём гибли бы жители планеты.  
  
— Ты ведь их совсем не знаешь.  
  
— Но раз я их король, то несу за них ответственность.  
  
Бен явно не разделял его настрой. Он устало закрыл глаза, неопределённо взмахнув рукой.  
  
— Лея упоминала освобождение Набу…  
  
— Вот именно. И раз Сенат остался глух, значит, мы всё сделаем сами.  
  
Хакс окинул Бена оценивающим взглядом и позвал по имени с той особой, дразнящей интонацией.  
  
— Что? — недовольно спросил Бен.  
  
— То, что случилось на арене, — разовая акция, или ты и вправду неплохой пилот?  
  
— Сочту за комплимент, — хмыкнул Бен самодовольно.  
  
— Мне напомнить, чем всё закончилось?  
  
— Безоговорочной победой.  
  
— И испорченным имуществом. В твоём стиле.  
  
Бен уже открыл рот, но так ничего и не сказал. Хакс мог лишь гадать, что чуть не сорвалось с его губ. И даже пожалел, что не в силах прочесть мысли. Хакс без промедления задушил бы его, если там упоминалась база «Старкиллер».  
  
— К чему ты ведёшь?  
  
— Мне кое-что известно о линкоре Торговой Федерации. И чтобы осуществить задуманное, нужен хороший, слегка сумасшедший пилот. Я бы даже сказал — ас своего дела.  
  
— Если ты планировал запудрить мне мозги этой лестью, то плохо стараешься.  
  
— Ну, — многозначительно протянул Хакс и удостоился наконец заинтересованного взгляда. — А если я спрошу, хочешь ли ты повторить подвиг своего деда?  
  
Он не знал наверняка: даже по времени события могли разниться, никому доподлинно не было известно, кто тогда подорвал боевую станцию. Но слухи ходили ещё во времена его детства, приукрашенные, конечно, да и скорее в виде приложения к потерпевшей неудачу компании-производителю. Байки инженеров-конструкторов — Хакс обожал подобное.  
  
В любом случае, горящие решимостью глаза Бена были уже половиной победы. Хакс переменил тон на более серьёзный:  
  
— Тогда слушай…  
  
Брендол Амидала Наберри. Если он не сможет защитить одну планету, то что говорить о целой галактике.  
  


~~~

  
  
Мотоспидер, который они угнали у забрака, тоже пошёл в дело. Кайло стоял чуть поодаль, начиняя его самодельной взрывчаткой для обманного манёвра, и не участвовал в обсуждении операции. Он уже получил личные указания, но не мог отвести глаз — было что-то притягательное в сосредоточенном загоревшем лице, на котором ярче проступили веснушки. Хакс погрузился в родную стихию: чёткие указания, распределение позиций, план перехвата. Кайло никогда не воспринимал его как достойного полевого командира, но Хакс говорил вполне толковые вещи.  
  
— Гунганов слишком мало. Капитан, вы сказали, что привезли командиров подпольного Сопротивления. — Панака кивнул. — Устройте небольшие диверсии по лагерям. Этого хватит, чтобы наместник не знал, куда бросить силы поддержки.  
  
— Ваше величество, но внутренней разведки всё равно не хватит, чтобы освободить дворец, — заметил капитан, — я не вижу шансов на победу.  
  
— Это не главное, — отмахнулся Хакс и попросил R2-D2 развернуть проекцию дворца. — Нам нужно выиграть время и обеспечить безопасный вылет пилотам, которые собьют с орбиты станцию управления дроидами.  
  
— А как же наместник? — спросил Квай-Гон.  
  
— О, — Хакс переглянулся с Панакой. — Его мы возьмём на себя.  
  
Теперь у них появился реальный шанс. С войском гунганов и двумя джедаями на подхвате.  
  
Кайло благодарил Силу, что Люк был настолько захвачен событиями, что им никак не удавалось нормально поговорить после Совета. Удивительно, как дядя сдержался и не стал пререкаться с магистрами насчёт допустимого для обучения возраста. Правда, вряд ли итог обсуждения вышел бы иным.  
  
«Не можем мальчика прочесть. Скрыты его порывы. И мысли. Но он силён. Безусловно. И слишком взрослый. Не будет Совет брать ответственность», — так сказал магистр Йода.  
  
Что ж, Сила ему судья. И пусть Кайло не взяли в падаваны, но Квай-Гон обещал присмотреть за ним.  
  
После импровизированного брифинга Хакс поймал его взгляд, коротко кивнув. Пора начинать.  
  


~~~

  
  
На полу тронного зала дымились обезвреженные дроиды. Нут Ганрей замер под прицелом бластеров.  
  
— Теперь  _вы_  подпишете всё, что нам нужно, — сказал Хакс покровительственным тоном, не опуская оружие.  
  
Невероятно. Всё получилось именно так, как он спланировал. Это стоило того, чтобы преклонить колено перед правителем Ото Гунги. Пусть Ругор Насс тешит своё эго. Чуть позже Хакс организует настоящую королевскую гвардию.  
  


~~~

  
  
Зелёный световой меч прошил забрака так же, как минутой ранее алый клинок — Квай-Гона. Люк сбросил ситха в шахту и подбежал к учителю. Он заверил, что не бросит Бена, сделает своим падаваном, но сердце его обливалось кровью. Старик Бен, Йода, Квай-Гон. Уже третий наставник умер на его глазах. Четвёртый, если считать отца. Люк рвано выдохнул. Он давно научился отпускать, только горечь всё же подкатила к горлу.  
  
За такой короткий срок Квай-Гон стал ему не просто учителем, но и другом. Тем тяжелее оказалось справиться с утратой. Люк, обняв его в последний раз, осторожно поднял бездыханное тело на руки.  
  


~~~

  
  
Интерактивная панель между колоннами ожила, передавая сообщение: боевую станцию уничтожили, пилоты возвращались на Набу. Хакс подавил неуместное беспокойство. Наверняка Бен летел вместе с R2-D2 на одном из истребителей. И всё же… Хакс правда смог примирить набуанцев и гунганов, образовав союз, и — с определёнными потерями в битве у ворот Тида — снять блокаду Торговой Федерации. Пока капитан Панака раздавал новые указания своему отряду, солдаты освобождали местных жителей из лагерей.  
  
Какой прок был в слушании на Корусанте? Без твёрдой руки Сенат — жалкое зрелище. Хакс отвоевал планету и без помощи этих бесхребетных бюрократов-республиканцев. По внутренним каналам связи уже пришло уведомление, кто стал Верховным канцлером. Скоро всё изменится.  
  


~~~

  
  
Наместника взяли под стражу и увели на корабль. Помимо гвардейцев, Палпатина сопровождал Совет джедаев. Когда новоиспечённый канцлер спустился по трапу, Люк и Кайло обменялись с ним приветственными поклонами.

— Мы благодарим вас за отвагу, Люк Кеноби, — проговорил Палпатин с улыбкой. — И тебя, юный Скайуокер.  
  
Кайло инстинктивно ушёл от прикосновения к плечу и нахмурился.  
  
— Мы будем следить за твоими успехами, — закончил канцлер менторским тоном, невозмутимо опустив руку.  
  
Подобное внимание настораживало.  
  
«А мы проследим за вами», — услышал Кайло эхо чужих мыслей и поднял вопросительный взгляд на Люка, который почти закрыл его собой. Сила окутала их; нельзя было не заметить, как резко изменилось настроение.  
  
Тем временем Хакс обменялся поздравлениями с Палпатином, который выразил надежду на дальнейшее процветание Набу.  
  
— Ты, кажется, хотел переговорить с королём? — спросил Люк, отведя Кайло в сторону.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Понимаю, вы сблизились, но сейчас…  
  
— Ничего подобного! — возмутился Кайло, стараясь не выдать волнения.  
  
Если станет известно, кем являлся король на самом деле…  
  
— Ладно, — примирительно сказал Люк. — В любом случае, со встречей придётся повременить. Нас ждёт магистр Йода.  
  
— Он знает?  
  
— Ещё нет. — Люк повёл его прочь от королевской свиты и делегации Палпатина. — Может, он даст какой-то совет.  
  
— Я бы не хотел, чтобы о нас, — Кайло выделил последнее слово, — узнали.  
  
Ему пришлась не по душе идея рассказать об их мире. Люк грустно вздохнул.  
  
— А у нас есть выбор?  
  
Кайло не ответил.  
  


~~~

  
  
Ни вечерняя прохлада, ни жар от погребального костра почти не ощущались. Люк вообще мало что замечал, пытаясь успокоить мысли. Получалось из рук вон плохо. Теперь он настоящий рыцарь-джедай, как Оби-Ван и его отец. Только никакой радости Люк не чувствовал. Он почти ушёл из Ордена, но Совет передумал и разрешил взять Бена в падаваны. Не то чтобы он так хотел снова учить его, скорее был готов дать второй шанс и выполнить посмертную волю Квай-Гона. Да и Сила едва слушалась Бена. Оставлять его одного в этом мире было попросту опасно.  
  
И если тут всё вышло неплохо, то с Йодой Люк ошибся. Он надеялся на какой-то совет, помощь. Но учитель ему просто не поверил.  
  
«Ни ложь, ни правда. Хм. Не разобрать. В аномальную зону попали?» — Люк прокручивал сказанное в голове. Квай-Гон тоже не почувствовал его. Не могли же у них быть разные виды Силы?  
  
Люк ведь так старался: искал правильные слова, не набрасывался с обвинениями, пытался рассказать об их мире. Но Йода лишь хмурил брови.  
  
«Мы все сочувствуем твоему горю. Утрата и для нас тоже», — не этих успокаивающих слов он ждал.  
  
Даже рассказав об армии клонов, Дарте Сидиусе, Империи и Тьме, что скрывалась в будущем, Люк никак не мог пробить глухую стену, его словно принимали за сумасшедшего. И тогда он предпринял последнюю попытку:  
  
«Вы обучили меня когда-то и уберегли от падения на Тёмную сторону».  
  
«Не помогу тебе я. Искать сам ответы должен», — таковы были последние слова магистра.  
  
Перед глазами вновь мелькнули красный клинок и лицо Квай-Гона. Люк потерял единственного, кто готов был выслушать. Бен в ближайшее время вряд ли сойдёт за помощника. Что до самого Люка… Он был не слишком хорош в политических интригах, — Лея справлялась гораздо лучше — но догадывался, что на канцлера трудно будет что-то найти. Если вообще возможно. Люк уже потерял по вине Палпатина дорогого человека и не собирался сидеть сложа руки.  
  


~~~

  
  
Хакс лежал на огромной кровати и смотрел в потолок. Сон всё не шёл. Он давно не ощущал подобного воодушевления. То, как встречали его на улице освобождённые жители, как уважительно кивала стража, как смотрели на него все вокруг, — с благодарностью, гордостью, покорностью и любовью — наполняло всё существо неподдельным восторгом. И даже перспектива переодеться из более удобной одежды в церемониальный наряд для празднества не казалась столь ужасной — Хакс думал так ровно до тех пор, пока не увидел утром облегающую светло-голубую мантию с полупрозрачным радужным подолом.  
  


~~~

  
  
Официальный пир в честь объединения народов подошёл к концу. Джедаи, прибывшие как почётные гости, возвращались на корабли. Люк глубоко вздохнул и долго смотрел на Кайло, прежде чем махнуть рукой в сторону дворца, напомнив, что совсем скоро они улетают. Много времени и не требовалось.  
  
Кайло застал уже сменившего наряд Хакса у арочного окна в одном из коридоров вдали от главного зала. В небе виднелись лиловые облака. Их касался мягкий закатный свет, что очерчивал колонны, бросая тени на высокий потолок, и причудливыми бликами играл на золотых наплечниках. Кайло встряхнул головой, ощущая непривычную лёгкость после новой стрижки, и подошёл ближе. Он находил моду Набу странной, но относился к ней с уважением. Если подобные наряды провоцировали на переговорах, отвлекая внимание, и позволяли королю легко подменять себя слугами — в них был смысл. Только на Хаксе всё это смотрелось непривычно: высокий ворот прятал шею больше, чем воротник кителя, а в ордене чуть выше золотых нитей от плеча до плеча чудился знак Первого Порядка.  
  
Хакс повернул голову, и два пышных хвоста, стянутых на концах золотыми узкими заколками, покачнулись вслед за движением. Жукообразный головной убор странным образом шёл Хаксу, а завитки — тонкие, с острыми углами — больше походили на молнии. В сочетании с традиционным макияжем они смотрелись и вовсе устрашающе-торжественно. Но даже сейчас Хакс, хоть и выглядел старше, но до своих тридцати четырёх абсолютно не дотягивал и оставался чужим. Он развернулся, приподняв складки тёмно-синего одеяния.  
  
— За мной прислали? Я скоро вернусь.  
  
— Нет. На самом деле, я хотел кое-что тебе отдать. — Кайло вдруг смутился. — Держи.  
  
В руках Хакса оказалась небольшая чёрная шкатулка.  
  
— Что это? — По его бесстрастному из-за макияжа лицу не получалось что-либо прочесть.  
  
— Подарок.  
  
От внимания Кайло не ускользнуло, как Хакс чуть удивлённо приподнял брови. Пришлось пояснить:  
  
— Если свериться с изменениями во времени, то осталось меньше недели, верно?  
  
Когда Хакс наконец понял, о чём речь, то едва заметно нахмурился.  
  
— Рылся в конфиденциальной информации? — по голосу неудовольствие было заметно больше, чем по выражению лица.  
  
— Профайл предоставил Сноук. Уверен, у тебя был точно такой же на меня. — Хакс промолчал, чем и подтвердил слова. Кайло указал подбородком на шкатулку. — Не знаю, когда мы снова увидимся, так что… вот.  
  
Заглянув внутрь, Хакс внимательно изучил содержимое и тут же закрыл крышку.  
  
— Я не могу это принять.  
  
— Люк взял меня на обучение. Снова. А у падавана не должна храниться такая ценная вещь, — настаивал он. — У тебя нет выбора.  
  
— А как же та, другая?  
  
— Использую для светового меча. Никто и не узнает.  
  
На привычно-бесстрастном лице промелькнула тень эмоции, когда Кайло произнёс:  
  
— Я сделал это для тебя.  
  
— Сам? — уточнил Хакс с неприкрытым сомнением. — Не думал, что твои руки умеют создавать…  
  
«…а не разрушать», — повисло в воздухе, хоть Хакс и не сказал этого вслух.  
  
Уголки губ опустились; Кайло, спрятав ладони в рукавах, развернулся, чтобы уйти.  
  
— Стой. — Хакс поймал его за ткань накидки. — Хорошо, — неохотно уступил он. — Я сохраню её.  
  
Хакс спрятал шкатулку в прорезях мантии — как только не путался в слоях одежды? Кайло встал к нему на шаг ближе, и повисшее молчание вдруг перестало быть неуютным. Если раньше Хакс казался сдержанным, то, облачившись в королевские одежды, стал ещё более закрытым и чопорным. Удивительно, как быстро он вжился в роль. Не репетировал же перед зеркалом вечерами?  
  
— Мы улетаем уже сейчас, — тихо сказал Кайло.  
  
— Надеюсь, вы быстро поймёте, как нам вернуться.  
  
— А ты? — Кайло переменил тон на провокационный. — Пойдёшь захватывать соседние планеты?  
  
— Судя по документам, что передал мне губернатор, дел на Набу и так предостаточно, — спокойно ответил он. — И надо выяснить, кто стоял за блокадой.  
  
— Хакс, мы найдём способ.  
  
— Уж постарайтесь, — бросил тот на прощание и отвернулся к окну.  
  
Кайло в последний раз окинул его взглядом и зашагал прочь. Он опомнился только спустя два коридора.  
  
«А как мы свяжемся, в случае чего?» — панически пронеслось в мозгу.

Он бегом вернулся и застыл у порога зала. Прислонившись плечом к стене, Хакс неотрывно смотрел в открытую шкатулку. Кайло невольно улыбнулся, позабыв, зачем возвращался, но быстро пришёл в себя: о связи можно подумать потом. Он и так сильно задерживался. Кайло бесшумно развернулся и поспешил на шаттл, пока не улетели без него. Внутри разливалось тёплое щекотное чувство, которому он отказался давать название.  
  


~~~<II>~~~

  
  
Ещё на подлёте к Корусанту Люк предчувствовал неладное. Бен по максимуму сократил маршрут, отказался поспать даже пару часов после затяжной и нелёгкой миссии и разве что корабль не двигал Силой. И сейчас, стоя в турболифте, что поднимал их к Сенатскому комплексу, Люк почти физически ощущал чужое волнение. На прямые вопросы Бен не отвечал, старательно уводя разговор, но под напором сдался.  
  
— Мы давно не виделись.  
  
Вечерело, и за их спинами мелькали городские огни.  
  
— Десять лет — не вечность, — ободрил его Люк. — Неужели ты думаешь, что его величество забыл нас и нашу помощь?  
  
— Конечно не забыл, — произнёс Бен удручённо. — Но я думал… неважно.  
  
— Вы же неплохо общались.  
  
Бен никак не отреагировал на его слова, продолжая сверлить взглядом двери. Когда они открылись, знакомый гунган бросился навстречу с восторженными криками. Люк улыбнулся и крепко пожал протянутую руку. Бен же почти сразу прошёл дальше, выискивая сенатора, и стоило их взглядам встретиться, как Амидала побледнел.  
  
— Десять лет, — прошептал он, когда оцепенение спало. — Выйдите. — Он оглядел собравшихся, повторив громче: — Выйдите!  
  
— Сенатор, всё хорошо? — обеспокоенно спросил капитан Панака, заслонив его от прибывших гостей.  
  
— Меня переполняют столь многие эмоции, что я... — Амидала выдохнул, спрятав глаза. — Дадите нам немного времени? — сказал он уже гораздо сдержаннее.  
  
Слуги неохотно последовали к выходу, а Бен наоборот — сделал шаг вперёд, бросив тихое:  
  
— Учитель, вам лучше тоже выйти.  
  
— Прости, но я в любом случае останусь здесь, — сказал Люк, переводя удивлённый взгляд с ученика на сенатора.  
  
— Даже не думай, — взмолился Бен.  
  
— Не смей мне приказывать, — проговорил Амидала, зверея. — Десять чёртовых лет! Вы нашли способ?  
  
— Учитель, уйдите. — Бен посмотрел на Люка с такой просьбой в глазах, что тот даже сделал шаг назад. Но вместо того, чтобы уйти, закрыл дверь и вернулся.  
  
— Да какой теперь смысл? Ты понимаешь, что наделал?  
  
— Учитель, это не то…  
  
— Что я подумал? — невесело хмыкнул Люк. — Ты солгал мне.  
  
— Недоговорил, — слабо возразил Бен и вопреки злости сенатора сделал ещё один шаг навстречу.  
  
— Скажите, что вы нашли. — Тишина стала ему ответом. — Да что вы делали всё это время?  
  
— Тренировались! — выпалил Бен. — А теперь захлопнись и слушай: пока ты прохлаждался на своей уютной планете в окружении слуг и охраны, нам помимо поисков приходилось заниматься делами Ордена. Рискуя положением, мы выкрали…  
— Позаимствовали, — поправил Люк и тут же удостоился двух свирепых взглядов.  
  
— …выкрали Светлый голокрон, — продолжил Бен. — И находили время для тренировок, потому что в ином случае Сила утекала сквозь пальцы, и на очередной миссии меня бы просто убили!  
  
— Ты и представить не можешь, сколько бумаг и отчётов мне пришлось привести в порядок. Сколько заговоров я раскрыл и сколько покушений сорвал. Ты знаешь, каково это — каждый день ложиться с мыслью, что ты всё равно что-то забыл? Жить в ожидании, постоянно отвлекаясь от действительно важных дел. Ты не подумал, что время, проведённое здесь, потом не компенсируется? Что мы все вернёмся уже не в наш мир?  
  
Лицо Бена пошло красными пятнами.  
  
— А ты рассчитывал, что мы найдём разгадку в тот же месяц?  
  
— Задираетесь, как татуинская шпана. — Люк постарался внести хоть каплю разумности. — Вам сколько лет? — Попытка пристыдить их провалилась и лишь подлила масла в огонь.  
  
Амидала нехорошо улыбнулся.  
  
— По биологическим или по хронометру чьей-то вины?  
  
Бен зло фыркнул и набросился на сенатора, завалив того на диван. Люк обречённо смотрел на эти кувыркания, потому что дракой это было назвать сложно. Амидала по-особенному извернулся и заехал Бену в бок так сильно, что у того подогнулась рука, и они оба рухнули на пол, слетев с подушек. Недостойная для джедая мысль оставить их так, пока они не доведут друг друга до полного изнеможения, мелькнула на границе сознания, но её пришлось отбросить, когда Люка внезапно осенило.  
  
— Здесь же камеры. Вы чем думаете?  
  
— Я удалю записи, — просипел Амидала, дёргаясь в крепком кольце рук.  
  
— Может, хватит? — начал Люк грозно, пытаясь остановить этот фарс. — Успокоились оба.  
  
Он еле разнял их и заставил сесть на диваны друг напротив друга. Сам Люк остался стоять и обратился сначала к ученику:  
  
— Как я уже понял, он из нашего мира. — Бен кивнул, подтверждая его слова, и потянулся к растрёпанным волосам, чтобы перевязать их заново — миссия затянулась, и у них не было времени привести себя в порядок должным образом. Но о стрижке, положенной падавану, они поговорят позже. Люк продолжил: — И он чувствителен к Силе?  
  
— Хаос упаси! — вклинился Амидала. — И я вполне в состоянии отвечать за себя сам.  
  
— Помолчите, — попросил Люк учтиво. — Бен, это один из твоих рыцарей?  
  
— Нет, — почти прорычал Амидала. — Я представитель Первого Порядка — генерал Хакс.  
  
Он наконец завладел вниманием Люка.  
  
— Вы не можете быть королём Набу. Ваша организация уничтожила миллионы невинных жизней.  
  
— Я больше не король, а сенатор от сектора Чоммелл. И то были жизни не моего народа.  
  
— Ваш народ выбрал тирана не по своей воле. Взрывать планеты — это теперь демократия?  
  
— Вас там не было.  
  
— Чтобы почувствовать страх и боль миллионов существ, не всегда нужны глаза, — сказал Люк, проглотив комок в горле: он помнил все те смерти, несмотря на прошедшие в этом мире годы. — Единственное, что вас спасает, — Орден поручил охранять вас.  
  
— Хватит! — не выдержал Бен. — Мы здесь не для того, чтобы обсуждать систему Хосниан.  
  
— Логика вашего предка ускользает от меня. Я прямо спал и видел, как стать частью семейных разборок Скайуокеров.  
  
Бен не успел возмутиться.  
  
— Подождите, — вдумчиво проговорил Люк. — Вы встретили кого-то ещё до меня?  
  
От их обоюдного молчания стало не по себе.  
  
— Бен.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Бен!  
  
— Я должен был так поступить.  
  
— Ты опять соврал.  
  
— Мы не лгали тебе, просто не говорили всей правды, — процитировал Бен слова, что были сказаны когда-то самим Люком.  
  
— Это разные вещи.  
  
— Что, правда? — спросил он с нарочитым удивлением. — Она осталась на Татуине, потому что ей там безопаснее. И мы точно знали бы, где её потом искать.  
  
— Татуин? — Одно упоминание заставило вздрогнуть. — Я её совсем не чувствую, — сказал он удивлённо. — Но кто она?  
  
— Шми Скайуокер, — неохотно ответил Бен.  
  
— Безопаснее, говоришь, — протянул Люк, нервно взмахнув рукой. — Ничего, что рабов перепродают? А если в лавку нагрянули контрабандисты?  
  
— Ну, с ними она бы как-нибудь договорилась, — Бен горько усмехнулся.  
  
— Моли Силу, чтобы не было поздно. Ты хоть знаешь, что случилось со Шми?  
  
Бен выпрямил спину, сжав ладони в кулаки.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Примерно в это время она попала в плен к тускенам, которые убили её.  
  
— Лея ничего не говорила.  
  
— Не думала, что ты всё так затянешь? — съязвил Хакс, но тут же переменился в лице, когда Бен произнёс:  
  
— Нет. Мы же застрянем здесь. — Он подорвался с места и нервно прошёлся по комнате. — Надо предупредить её. Мы должны лететь.  
  
— Без прямого приказа? Я не смогу пойти против Ордена и бросить расследование, чтобы забрать её.  
  
— Я могу полететь вместо вас. — Тон Хакса вмиг стал серьёзнее.  
  
Люк нахмурился. Человек, связанный с Первым Порядком, — последний, кого бы он попросил о помощи.  
  
— Нет. У вас дела Сената. Мы не можем сорваться все вместе.  
  
— И она уже не помнит, кем является на самом деле. Как это было со мной. Мы улетели слишком давно.  
  
— Не помнит и записи Шми, — сокрушённо сказал Бен и вдруг подсел к Хаксу. — Никаких шансов?

— Это трудно сформулировать, — начал тот, будто сразу понял, о чём его спросили. — Я знал, но не осознавал, кто я. Забыл, откуда на самом деле. Воспринимал всё как должное, само собой разумеющееся: подчинённые, сенаторы с планет-союзников — их имена сами всплывали в голове. Но ты… Мальчишка с Татуина, что помог свергнуть Торговую Федерацию, а не Кайло Рен.  
  
Люк весь подобрался: за десять лет рука перестала тянуться к мечу, когда он видел Бена с оружием — пришлось заново научиться доверять.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — продолжил Хакс, — скажи, что вы нашли больше, чем голокрон. Иначе Сенат станет не расследовать покушение на меня, а судить за убийство.  
  
— Зато под стражей тебе будет безопаснее, — проворчал Бен и скривился, когда Люк с Хаксом в один голос осадили его по имени.  
  
Артефакт давным-давно спрятали в личных покоях Люка. Но знания, хранящиеся в нём, никак не помогли.  
  
— Неужели вы не замечали? — обратился Хакс к Люку, не получив ответа от Бена.  
  
— Мы почти всегда были рядом. Небольшие провалы в памяти я списывал на травмы или шок.  
  
— Судя по тому, как я начал забывать всё на Татуине, а затем на Набу, то влияет ещё и количество времени, проведённое рядом. — Хакс на пару секунд прикрыл глаза. — Можно для начала предупредить Лею. — Он отошёл к столу за датападом и вернулся на место. — У меня есть тот, кто сможет забрать её без нашего участия, но само сообщение придётся записать кому-то из вас, чтобы потом передать курьерской службой.  
  
— Попросим носить с собой оружие, а лучше — не выходить из дома, — предложил Люк.  
  
— Там какой-то шум, — вдруг поднял голову Бен, нахмурившись.  
  
Они прислушались, но в помещении и за дверью было тихо.  
  
— Смена охраны? — предположил Хакс.  
  
— Пойду проверю.  
  
— Нет! — Хакс схватил Бена за руку, не позволив ему и шагу ступить. — Ты больше меня не оставишь. — И тут же отпустил, будто ошпарившись.  
  
Люк с интересом наблюдал за развернувшейся сценой.  
  
— Я скоро вернусь, — тихо сказал Бен.  
  
— Можешь не торопиться. — Хакс спрятал растерянность под саркастичной кривой ухмылкой.  
  
Бен зашагал прочь и, быстро оглянувшись у самого порога, скрылся за дверью. Люк сел напротив Хакса и тяжело выдохнул, обращаясь к Силе. Та потянулась к человеку рядом, но словно прошла внутрь него.  
  
«Теряю концентрацию?» — спросил Люк сам себя и сосредоточился.  
  
Лёгкая медитация должна была упорядочить мысли и успокоить разум, но его отвлекли.  
  
— Порой он просто невыносим.  
  
— Порой? — усмехнулся Люк. — А вы терпеливее, чем кажется.  
  
— Как вы его вообще обучали?  
  
Он не ожидал подобного вопроса, но всё равно ответил:  
  
— Однажды, ещё в нашем мире, я заставил его медитировать сутки.  
  
— И?  
  
— Он на три дня сбежал из Храма, прихватив часть падаванов.  
  
— Вы его наказали?  
  
— Да. И тогда он сбежал ещё на неделю.  
  
Хакс усмехнулся, вновь обратившись к датападу: пальцы вывели ровную дугу, а затем экран погас. Люк снова глубоко вздохнул и прикрыл глаза.  
  
— Это помогает? — осторожно спросил Хакс.  
  
— Смотря для чего вы медитируете.  
  
— Я строил в уме модель Звезды Смерти. — Люк в один миг напрягся от этих слов, что не укрылось от Хакса. — Вы же знаете, что мне не жаль.  
  
— Как и то, что вы не намерены извиняться. Пытаться переубедить вас, а тем более злиться — не имеет никакого смысла. Историю потом перепишут за нас. Мы лишь краткий её миг, — закончил Люк и услышал, как Хакс поднялся и направился вглубь покоев.  
  
— Подготовка оборудования и настройка связи не займут много времени.  
  
Охранная система издала негромкий сигнал.  
  
— Я подожду Бена здесь, — сказал Люк, не открывая глаз.  
  
Двери с лёгким шипением закрылись; он остался в одиночестве.  
  


~~~

  
  
Хакс расчесался и сел перед зеркалом, коротко взглянув в отражение. Волосы, свободные от всяких украшений, ровной волной спадали почти до пола. Специальный дроид-парикмахер за спиной ждал указаний.  
  
— Приступай.  
  
Щёки обожгло от непрошенных мыслей. Сенатор, что славился трезвым умом, потерял контроль и сцепился с падаваном как малолетка. Прямо на глазах у человека из их мира. Привычка отдавать приказы и ждать повиновения въелась под кожу, появилась гораздо раньше монаршего статуса, но то, как он запретил покидать его... Вздор. Недопустимо. Всё это происки Силы и игры разума: он больше не желал забывать, откуда он. Перспектива потерять себя настоящего — вот что пускало по телу нервную дрожь и холодило спину.  
  
Когда дроид закончил и прибрался за собой, Хакс встал перед зеркалом. Удовлетворённый работой, он отпустил дроида.  
  
«Так гораздо лучше», — Хакс провёл рукой по коротко стриженному затылку и поправил удлинённую чёлку, зачесав её на бок.  
  
По сравнению с ним Бен внешне больше напоминал себя прежнего: высокий, плечистый, примерно с той же длиной волос. От этого всего отвлекал только блестящий, по-юношески наглый взгляд. И то, как он смотрел на Хакса, — с вызовом, былой искрой, мелькавшей в те редкие моменты, когда им удавалось поговорить один на один без маски рыцарей Рен и поспорить о командовании Первым Порядком, — всколыхнуло целую волну воспоминаний.  
  
Хакс вернулся в настоящее и будто вновь ощутил гибкое тело, что прижимало его к полу, обездвиживая. От возмущения на миг перехватило дыхание; это был единственный раз, когда они сорвались. И теперь, посмотрев на ситуацию со стороны, Хакс признал, что оба вспылили. Из размышлений его вырвал сигнал оповещения. За дверью против ожидания оказался не Бен, а Люк.  
  
— Сообщение, — обронил он, и Хакс пропустил его в покои.  
  
— Я выключил камеры. Не могу сейчас назвать точную дату получения. Но корабль за ней уже вылетел.  
  
Люк встал на предложенное место у проектора. Когда сообщение было записано, к ним присоединился Бен.  
  
— Пересменка, — коротко пояснил он своё долгое отсутствие. — Капитан Панака хотел переговорить с вами, учитель.  
  
— Запрос сформирован. — Хакс свернул проекцию и ввёл последние данные, задав координаты. — Как только сообщение достигнет Татуина, информационный курьер доставит его адресату.  
  
— Возможно, стоит начать с семьи Ларсов.  
  
— Укажу в примечании.  
  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Люк и обратился уже к Бену: — Охрана. Ты проверил каждого?  
  
— Да. Все прилегающие коридоры и соседние этажи. Капитан ждёт на втором посту.  
  
Люк склонил голову на прощание и вышел из покоев, оставив их наедине.  
  
— Ты так больше похож на себя, — проговорил Бен задумчиво.  
  
Хакс остановился, чтобы не поправить волосы. Осмотрев его с ног до головы, Бен задержался глазами чуть выше сердца, почти у плеча, где фибула скрепляла накидку.  
  
— И ты носишь подарок.  
  
— Так проще следить за ней. — Хакс опёрся бедром о стол и скрестил на груди руки.  
  
— Узнал настоящую цену? — Бен говорил о жемчужине, но уточнять не пришлось.  
  
— И долго не верил. — Хакс бросил на него осторожный взгляд и приподнял брови. — Хочешь вернуть?  
  
— Нет. Она твоя. — Он качнул головой и улыбнулся уголком рта. — Ты отключил камеры не только для сообщения. Уверен, что ловля на живца — хорошая идея?  
  
— Это профессиональный наёмник. Только так можно его выманить. И если я скажу, сколько раз меня пытались убить или похитить, ты удивишься.  
  
— Интересный повод для гордости, — хмыкнул Бен. — Знаешь, нам ведь нужен какой-то знак.  
  
— В смысле?  
  
— Что-то вроде тайного языка. Для безопасности. Жест, слово. — Бен никак не продолжал мысль и смотрел на него не моргая, пока вдруг не шагнул ближе, потянувшись к плечу.  
  
Хакс отшатнулся и замер. Чужие пальцы осторожно вынули «лапку» из ткани и вновь закрепили ей фибулу, только под другим углом.  
  
— Перекрутилась, — тихо сказал Бен, так и не сделав шаг назад.  
  
Непонятное волнение помешало ответить сразу.  
  
— Жест. — Хакс провёл по украшению у плеча, повторив чужое прикосновение. — Когда я так сделаю, значит — иди за мной.  
  
Бен кивнул, а затем, спрятав ладони в широких рукавах, направился к двери. Он остановился за два шага до выхода.  
  
— Брендол Амидала Наберри, — сказал он, понизив голос. — Так долго отказывался от настоящего имени, что оно кануло в небытие.  
  
«Не всем так повезло, да?» — хотел сострить Хакс, но вслух произнёс:  
  
— Неудивительно. Мы оказались в чрезвычайно странном мире — искажённая действительность при совпадении исторических фактов.

Никто, кроме Бена, не знал первого имени: не осталось ни записей, ни людей, которые так обращались бы. Хаксом же его называл только Бен, к которому с сегодняшнего дня присоединился Люк.  
  
— Сомневаюсь только, что это идёт нам на пользу, — невесело усмехнулся Хакс.  
  
— Но мы ведь зачем-то всё ещё здесь.  
  
Бен стоял к нему спиной. Чтобы различать настроение, видеть лицо уже давно стало не обязательно. Судя по тону, он определённо что-то недоговаривал. В голосе Хакса проскочили резкие ноты.  
  
— Мы до сих пор здесь потому, что кто-то в недостаточной степени озаботился нашим возвращением.  
  
Бен обернулся через плечо. Его тёмные глаза будто разом потускнели.  
  
— Только об этом и мечтаешь? Как бы быстрее вернуться?  
  
Хакс настороженно согласился. Он впервые видел Бена в подобном состоянии — от этого взгляда веяло холодом.  
  
— А о чём мечтаешь ты, Бен?  
  
Ни один мускул не дрогнул на лице, когда он ответил:  
  
— Ты знаешь.  
  
Бен вышел, оставив Хакса в смешанных чувствах.  
  


~~~

  
  
Тонкие нити Силы натянулись, опутав сенаторские покои невидимой паутиной. Каждое движение лёгкой трелью отдавалось в мозгу, но подобная сосредоточенность забирала много сил.  
  
— Хватит, — тихо сказал Люк, подойдя к Кайло. — Мы оставили там Арту.  
  
Панорамное окно являло во всём великолепии ночной город, сияющий огнями. Движение не прекращалось ни на секунду. Так быстро и ярко. Кайло выдохнул, собираясь возразить учителю, но отвлёкся на сигнал комлинка.  
  
— Совет спрашивает, как у нас дела, — произнёс Люк, что-то быстро набирая. Он сжал ладонь и поймал взгляд Кайло в отражении. — Никак не могу привыкнуть. У нас было совсем не так. Почти семья.  
  
Внезапная откровенность осела горечью в мыслях.  
  
— У тебя.  
  
Неуютное молчание повисло в воздухе. Они мало говорили о родном мире. Так было безопаснее. Но с каждой проскользнувшей фразой они словно делали два шага назад. Хрупкое доверие оставалось так же иллюзорно, как и временное перемирие.  
  
— Я уже давно не виню тебя. — Люк повернул к нему голову, чтобы посмотреть прямо, глаза в глаза. Кайло ответил ему тем же.  
  
— Они обещали, что заберут только меня.  
  
Это не оправдание — так считал он сам. Но стоило внести некоторую ясность, пока они снова не оказались по разные стороны.  
  
— И они это сделали. Всё сработало в точности, как планировал Сноук.  
  
— Рыцари прилетели так быстро. — Кайло почти испугался собственных слов, но почему-то не остановился. — Вернули меня к Храму и показали, как один за другим убивают твоих учеников, пока ты ушёл искать меня.  
  
Лицо Люка отобразило столько эмоций, что Кайло удивился, как его ещё не подавило волной чужих переживаний. Явственнее всего ощущалась печаль.  
  
— Жалеешь, что меня не оказалось среди них? — спросил Люк глухо.  
  
— Нет. Мне просто надо было улететь самому.  
  
— С Тёмной стороной никогда не бывает просто, Бен.  
  
Они ненадолго замолчали.  
  
— Я бы не простил тебя тогда, — задумчиво начал Люк. — Ты поэтому даже не пытался?  
  
— Тьма приняла меня, — ответил Кайло мрачно.  
  
— Да. Тебя нельзя вернуть к Свету.  
  
Кайло удивленно взглянул на Люка.  
  
— Он всё ещё в тебе, — отозвался тот с улыбкой.  
  
— Ложь!  
  
Люк пожал плечами, словно знал о тяге к Свету, вскрыл потаённые страхи, но не считал их чем-то ужасным.  
  
— Даже в отце он оставался.  
  
Кайло замер. Не может такого быть. Он не решался спросить, боясь наткнуться на очередную волну лжи. То, как сказал об этом Люк, — просто и открыто — выбило почву из-под ног. Дарт Вейдер…  
  
— Почему ты не спас его? — Кайло озвучил вопрос, на который и не надеялся получить ответ.  
  
— Он отказался. Я чувствовал, что… — Люк осёкся и резко повернулся к двери.  
  
— Чувства, — встрепенулся Кайло следом и сорвался с места.  
  
Хакс вскинул руку, подорвавшись с постели. Звук активированного бластера прервался чавкающим хрустом. На покрывале расползались пятна слизи из разорванных туш, ещё шевелящих чёрными лапками. Сила скользнула обратно к Кайло, Хакс скривился и выстрелил в окно. Осколки с дребезгом усеяли пол мелким крошевом. Кайло не успел удивиться подобному действию: Люк среагировал раньше и прыгнул в окно, вцепившись в дроида-разведчика, что втянул манипуляторы и вознамерился улизнуть. Кайло чуть не ринулся за ним.  
  
— Эй! — окликнул его Хакс и бросил в руки ключи. — На балконе.  
  
Кайло быстро кивнул и выбежал из спальни. Открытый спидер рванул с места; в другой ситуации он бы даже насладился рокотом и тягой мощных двигателей.  
  
Сила откликнулась с запозданием, но сразу же потянула в нужную сторону. Кайло перескакивал с уровня на уровень, до отказа выкручивая руль на поворотах. Юркий дроид делал всё, чтобы отвязаться от преследования и скинуть Люка: вертелся вокруг оси, влетал в чужой транспорт, проскакивал мимо стен и выступов. Кайло видел электрические разряды, пробегающие по металлическому корпусу, и пытался если не нагнать, то подстроиться так, чтобы в крайнем случае поймать учителя. И не зря.  
  
На очередном повороте дроид-разведчик взорвался, а Люк полетел вниз. Кайло дёрнул рычаги, сбрасывая высоту так, что Люк не особо мягко, но приземлился, зацепившись за дверь, и перебрался на пассажирское сидение.  
  
— За ним, — крикнул Люк.  
  
Машина вильнула в сторону. Кайло не вернулся в поток, сразу набирая высоту вслед за чужим спидером. Тот петлял между транспортом, безуспешно пытаясь сбросить их с хвоста. Каждый крутой вираж находил достойный ответ. Кайло ощущал от Люка искрящуюся волну удовольствия, которая перекликалась с его собственными чувствами. Словно они были двумя восторженными мальчишками, впервые дорвавшимися до настоящего спидера.  
  
Они пролетели над промышленным районом и только чудом не угодили под силовые линии. Но стоило вернуться в город, как удаляющийся спидер почти потерялся из виду.  
  
— Быстрее! — воскликнул Люк.  
  
— Стараюсь.  
  
— Ещё.  
  
Кайло и так вжимал педаль на полную. На злобу не осталось ни сил, ни времени. Поэтому он неожиданно свернул в абсолютно другую сторону, обогнул одно из зданий по периметру, привстал с места, крикнув почти весело:  
  
— Тогда держите. — И отдал управление Люку, а сам шагнул вниз.  
  


~~~

  
  
Окно поменяли быстро и без лишнего шума. Постель перестелили, но сон больше не шёл. Сладковатый запах яда, которым эти твари были накачаны до отказа, никак не выветривался, поэтому Хакс сел с датападом в зале и судорожно пролистывал новостные сводки. До самого утра от Бена и Люка ничего не было слышно. Судя по маячку, спидер остался у Храма джедаев. Это не понравилось Хаксу: они должны были сообщить всё сначала ему, а уже потом докладывать Ордену.  
  
Время поджимало. Слушание начиналось через несколько часов, и Хакс, переодевшись, заранее отправился к Ротонде Сената. Но на Проспекте Основателей его окружила корусантская гвардия и вместе с охраной развернула обратно в Сенатский комплекс, где уже ждали джедаи.  
  
— Как это понимать? — заявил он с порога.  
  
— За твою голову назначена такая награда, — ответил Бен, — что оставаться на Корусанте небезопасно.  
  
— Это всё потому, что вы поддерживаете канцлера с его идеями по созданию армии, — сказал Люк, одной интонацией показывая, что он обо всём этом думает.  
  
— Будь я главой оппозиции, меня также попытались бы убить. В Сенате опасно громко высказываться по любому вопросу. Сторона не важна. — Хакс стойко выдержал два тяжёлых взгляда. — Пусть шепчутся о лояльности канцлера. Или лучше, если бы меня считали неофициальным союзником Конфедерации?  
  
Люк вздохнул и отошёл к окну, предоставив слово Бену.  
  
— Вчера ночью мы поймали наёмника. Девушка, клоудитка. Её убили до того, как она успела выдать личность заказчика, но осталось вот это.  
  
На ладони сверкнул металлический дротик, который показался Хаксу смутно знакомым.  
  
— У меня есть идеи, кто это, — подал голос Люк, повернувшись. — Но поиски могут затянуться. Я бы взял с собой Бена, чтобы ничего не забыть, только вот Орден поручил ему охранять вас и сопроводить на Набу.  
  
— Я не могу улететь, — возразил Хакс. — Слушание…  
  
Бен сунул ему в руки датапад.  
  
— Они отложили его! — разгневанно сказал Хакс и погасил экран. Уголок его губ непроизвольно дёрнулся. — Ну, хоть что-то в этой вселенной неизменно. — Он глубоко вздохнул, возвращая спокойствие.  
  
— Мы? — спросил Бен, усмехнувшись.

Хакс не разделял его веселья.  
  
— Республиканцы. Сенат — ядро космического хаоса.  
  
Запас претензий к нынешнему правительству пополнился. Больше всего поражала обходительность Палпатина.  
  
— Я не собираюсь всё это время сидеть на Набу.  
  
Бен поправил рукава, плотнее закутавшись в мантию.  
  
— Таков приказ канцлера. Не оспорите же вы распоряжение правительства, сенатор Наберри.  
  
Хакс прожёг его взглядом. Он совершенно не понимал, с чего вдруг Бен выглядел столь радостным.  
  
— Держитесь на связи, — попросил Люк. — Даже если я ничего не вспомню. — Комлинки одновременно издали сигнал оповещения. — А вот и наши корабли.  
  


~~~

  
  
Хакс влетел в покои и прошёлся взглядом по собранным чемоданам. Кайло поднялся с кровати и хмуро проговорил:  
  
— Ты сказал — полчаса.  
  
— Ты вообще не должен был меня отпускать, — парировал Хакс и спрятал среди аккуратно сложенной одежды два кристалла с данными.  
  
— Мне пришлось бы убить часть твоей гвардии.  
  
— Свободные архивы вашей библиотеки оказались тяжелее, чем ожидалось, — отмахнулся Хакс и проверил ещё раз, всё ли собрал. — Зато смогу подробнее изучить вопрос перемещений во времени.  
  
— Мы уже искали, — выдохнул Кайло, обводя комнату широким жестом, будто они находились не в сенатских покоях, а среди бесчисленных полок с книгами. — Ни одного похожего случая.  
  
— Тогда... — начал Хакс, но его перебил вошедший в комнату гунган.  
  
— Моя очень волноваться.  
  
— Представитель Бинкс, — обратился к нему Хакс, поднимая чемоданы. Оставшуюся часть забрал Кайло. — Вы ведь помните, как Сенат отказал нам в помощи.  
  
— Да. — Он весь сник. — Много гунган погибать.  
  
— Представьте, сколько ещё миров окажутся беззащитны, сколько систем, которые в отличие от нас не смогут дать отпор и постоять за себя сами. — Хакс сделал паузу, шагнув к двери, и поравнялся с гунганом. — Теперь в ваших силах сделать так, чтобы Сенат пересмотрел свою позицию.  
  
Джа-Джа бы кинулся на него с объятиями, но Хакс отшатнулся, смерив его ледяным взглядом. Гунган совершенно не обиделся.  
  
— Моя не подвести сенатора.  
  
— Славно, — отозвался Хакс без капли воодушевления.  
  
Порт в промышленном секторе Корусанта не прекращал работу ни днём ни ночью, принимая тяжёлые грузы. Внутренние ресурсы давно исчерпали себя, планета жила только за счёт непрерывных поставок. Здесь было многолюдно — идеально, чтобы затеряться в толпе, — и очень шумно, из-за чего Кайло приходилось держаться как можно ближе к Хаксу. Капитан Панака и один из слуг — кажется, его звали Дорме — сопроводили их до взлётной площадки. Хакс и Кайло, не теряя времени на долгое прощание, отправили багаж на погрузку и поспешили к транспортнику с беженцами в компании R2-D2.  
  
— Гунган? — наконец спросил Кайло, ожидая в ответ колкости, и не прогадал.  
  
— Залог лояльности от союзников, не более. У нас вроде как мир теперь, помнишь? — Хакс добавил уже тише: — Дорме всё проконтролирует.  
  
Чужая нервозность почти передалась Кайло, но он был слишком рад избавиться от пристального внимания Ордена и Люка: он не сбежал от них раньше только потому, что Сила подводила в самые неподходящие моменты. Теперь появилась возможность вырваться, улететь подальше от Корусанта и политики. Кайло считал первое самостоятельное задание своеобразным отпуском. Вскоре Лея получит сообщение, а следом Люк найдёт заказчика.  
  
— И я не договорил. — Хакс вывел его из размышлений о скором будущем. — Вы упоминали голокрон. Расскажи мне.  
  
Только когда они заняли место в транспорте, Кайло произнёс:  
  
— Нам не повезло с мастером. Не назвал своего имени, изъяснялся одними загадками и вообще оказался не особо общительным.  
  
Хакс поморщился, но это вряд ли имело отношение к истории. Кайло принюхался: здесь и правда неважно пахло; тусклое освещение скорее спасало от лицезрения пассажиров различных рас и внутренностей корабля. Зато тут их точно никто не найдёт.  
  
— Мы решили не возвращать голокрон. Люк где-то слышал, что если соединить Тёмный и Светлый, то высвободится Сила, которая ответит на твои вопросы.  
  
— И где же Тёмный?  
  
— Нам и с первым повезло только благодаря пересменке библиотекарей. Всё, что касается ситхов и Тёмной Силы, защищается в разы лучше. Официально это вообще не содержится в библиотеке.  
  
— И за всё время вы нашли только это?  
  
Кайло дёрнул плечом и устроился на лежанке.  
  
— Не думаю, что представятся ещё какие-то варианты. Да и нам вскоре станет совсем не до этого.  
  
— Что может быть важнее нашего возвращения? — спросил Хакс и постарался удобнее лечь на матрасе. Кайло усмехнулся: хотелось пошутить, что менее жёстким он от этого всё равно не станет.  
  
— Мы оба знаем, что Люк найдёт в Диком Пространстве.  
  


~~~

  
  
Медитация не во всех случаях помогала сосредоточиться. Иногда она позволяла рассмотреть чуть больше, чем видели глаза, иногда — вселяла в душу беспокойство и показывала то, чего лучше не знать. С приходом в новый мир Люк познал ещё один её вид.  
  
— Мне так не хватает вашего совета, учитель, — сказал он тихо.  
  
Мужчина напротив отличался от того, которого он помнил. Никакой седины: густая борода, блестящие волосы. Зато всё та же джедайская форма и мягкая понимающая улыбка.  
  
— Теперь ты — тот, кто их даёт.  
  
Оби-Ван являлся ему так редко, что Люк почти успевал забыть, как звучал его голос.  
  
— Я рассказал Йоде о клонах, а теперь лечу, чтобы удостовериться. Этой армии лучше бы вообще не появляться.  
  
— Не суди историю только с одной стороны, Люк. Найди способ, как исправить её, не сделав хуже.  
  
— Но как?  
  
— Ты найдёшь.  
  
Он не знал, являлся ли учитель ему на самом деле, говорила ли так с ним Сила или воспоминания сыграли злую шутку, подставив собственный разум под чужой отпечаток в Силе. Сон отпускал медленно. Люк нечаянно задремал, пока был в гиперпространстве. Ночь выдалась насыщенной, и лёгкое недомогание растекалось по телу. Головная боль пульсировала в висках: похоже, постепенно, но он уже начинал забывать. Даже если процесс пойдёт быстрее, не так уж важно будет осознавать себя дальше. Задание Ордена он выполнит в любом случае. Только вот скребущее под сердцем беспокойство всё не отпускало.  
  
Его предсказания о знаковых событиях Орден списывал на видения Силы. Члены Совета косились с подозрением и периодически отправляли к целителям на проверки. Одной из них даже стал ДНК-тест. Анализ крови не выявил никакого родства с Беном, что лишило его более веских доказательств. Люка уже встречали там как родного и прощались, говоря «до скорой встречи». Но сейчас был совершенно другой случай. Он предупредил Йоду о клонах и сам же отыщет их на Камино. Предвкушение омрачала мысль, что его потом и примут за заказчика.  
  
Все эти годы он безуспешно искал доказательства, которые мог предъявить против Палпатина. Канцлер же пристально наблюдал за его учеником, и Бен стал частым гостем в Сенате. Люк благодарил Силу, что тот оставался почти равнодушен к подобному. Похоже, высшие чины будущей Империи его заботили меньше, чем собственные проблемы с Силой; всё свободное время Бен уделял тренировкам.  
  
За стеклом мелькал звёздный коридор. Люк почти прибыл в нужный сектор и, дождавшись, когда корабль выйдет из гиперпрыжка, перевёл систему на ручное управление. Он не мог выкинуть из головы слова Оби-Вана. В городских легендах о штурмовиках проскакивало что-то об управлении разумом — ничего конкретного, но если бы он только сумел связать это с Палпатином…  
  


~~~

  
  
Хакс проснулся от странного шума. Бен на соседней лежанке глухо постанывал. Волосы слиплись, руки сжимали тонкое покрывало, скручивая его, будто чью-то длинную шею. Хакс потянулся, чтобы хлопнуть его по плечу. Никакой реакции. Ещё раз. Очередной тихий стон. Хакс сел и встряхнул Бена гораздо ощутимее. Тот резко открыл глаза, тут же спрятав их под ладонью, словно тусклый свет отсека обжёг сетчатку.  
  
— Опять  _это_? — громким шёпотом спросил Хакс.  
  
— Видения важны, — тяжело дыша, откликнулся Бен. — Они не раз спасали нас с Люком. Они ведут меня и никогда не ошибаются. Теперь — ничего точного. Только песок, бесконечная дорога и слепящее солнце.  
  
Хакс лёг обратно, прислушиваясь к чужому выровнявшемуся дыханию, но заснуть снова не удалось. Бену тоже.

— С тех пор, как мы сюда попали, — заговорил Хакс неожиданно даже для себя, — ты спокоен, в определённом смысле.  
  
Бен ответил не сразу.  
  
— Мне не нужно выбирать сторону. Она сделает это сама. Падение во Тьму предрешено в этом мире. Это лишь вопрос времени.  
  
До самой посадки в порту Тида они не разговаривали.  
  
Изящная архитектура, мощёные улочки, искрящиеся на солнце фонтаны — всё казалось чуждым и обезличенным. Хакс пробыл здесь столько лет, но лишь сейчас осознал, почему чувствовал себя здесь так неуютно. Запах свежести наполнял лёгкие и после тесного транспорта был особенно сладок, но Хакс лишь надвинул пониже капюшон и, удобнее перехватив один из чемоданов, повёл Бена во дворец.  
  
У входа их встретила королевская стража: двое белолицых мужчин, похожих друг на друга словно близнецы, чуть приподняли блестящие пики в знак приветствия. Их расшитые мантии покачнулись в такт движениям.  
  
— Дети ночи? — заинтересованно протянул Бен, шагая рядом под крытой галереей.  
  
Хакс кивнул.  
  
— Подарок нынешней королеве Джамиллии. — Он опомнился: — Откуда ты знаешь?  
  
— Слухи о твоём бескорыстии дошли до Корусанта. Взял на обучение ещё детьми, построил для них школу. Новая королевская гвардия. Даже Палпатин лестно отзывался о ней.  
  
— Не только гвардейцы. — Хакс улыбнулся про себя. — Шпионы и разведчики.  
  
— Ты и с отрядом штурмовиков бы не справился, — ухмыльнулся Бен, но его слова сейчас ничего не значили.  
  
Хакс не восстановил старую программу один в один, но успел взять детей на обучение, пока ещё осознавал себя. А потом продолжил следовать намеченному пути скорее на подсознательном уровне.  
  
— У меня уже был некоторый опыт в подобном. В отличие от штурмовиков, тут нужен был личный подход, а времени и средств для этого было предостаточно.  
  
С безмолвными и преданными тенями за спиной он чувствовал себя спокойнее. Прямо как в детстве.  
  
R2-D2 укатил далеко вперёд. Шаги Хакса и Бена сопровождались тихим эхом. Когда они миновали несколько сводчатых полукруглых комнат, до главного зала остался всего один коридор.  
  
— Слышал, ради тебя хотели изменить конституцию.  
  
— Какой смысл всю жизнь править одной планетой? — многозначительно обронил Хакс.  
  
Бен окинул его внимательным взглядом, замедлив шаг.  
  
— Значит, сенатор — тоже временно.  
  
— Порой ты весьма проницателен.  
  
— Ты слишком молод для того поста.  
  
— Беру свои слова назад.  
  
— Хакс, мы оба знаем, с кем имеем дело. Даже частично предсказав будущее, ты его не переиграешь.  
  
— Если этого не было в одном из твоих видений, то как знать.  
  
Бен не успел ему ответить. Высокие резные двери распахнулись — до тронного зала было рукой подать.  
  


~~~

  
  
— Бен, нет, — решительно сказал Хакс, когда дворец остался позади. — Никаких перевалочных пунктов. Озёрный край и точка.  
  
Кайло еле сдерживался. Вид раздосадованного Хакса дорогого стоил. А уж выражение его лица, когда королева сказала про недавнюю аудиенцию с главой семьи Наберри…  
  
— Они беспокоятся о тебе. И у них все основания для этого.  
  
Хакс фыркнул. Кайло и без чтения мыслей догадывался, какая борьба велась между чувством долга — о, королева настаивала на визите к семье — и собственным малодушием.  
  
Хотелось усугубить, застать его врасплох, вывести из себя.  
  
— Брось, они не могут быть столь ужасны.  
  
— Ты не понимаешь. Они…  
  
— Раздражающие? Слишком милые? — подсказывал Кайло. Зарождающийся смех щекоткой покалывал в груди.  
  
— Шумные? — попытался подобрать слово Хакс и обречённо вздохнул. — Пекутся обо мне, будто других дел нет.  
  
— Это называется забота, Хакс.  
  
Кайло перестал сдерживаться и улыбнулся. Желание познакомиться с нынешней семьёй Хакса усиливалось с каждой минутой.  
  
— Всего лишь совместный обед.  
  
Хакс остановился и свернул с главной улицы.  
  
— Хорошо, — проговорил он, сдавшись, — только девочки на тебе.  
  
— Кто? — опешил Кайло, но Хакс уже нырнул под арку между двумя старыми постройками, увитыми лианами.  
  
Хакс дождался его вместе с R2-D2 у крыльца небольшого дома. Светлое здание украшали цветы, но Кайло не успел осмотреться как следует. С высоких ступеней сбежали две кареглазые девочки и налетели на Хакса.  
  
— Привет. — Поразительно, он даже не поморщился от их восторженных криков. — Руи, Пуджа, познакомьтесь, — Хакс подвёл их к Кайло, — это Бен.  
  
Тихое неловкое «привет», сказанное в один голос, тут же прервалось звонким смехом, когда парочка увидела астродроида. R2-D2 вращал куполом, приветливо мигая индикаторами, и негромко щебетал что-то одобрительное, пока девочки бегали вокруг него.  
  
— Любовь к технике — это наследственное? — спросил Кайло с усмешкой.  
  
Вопрос остался без ответа, потому что к ним вышла темноволосая женщина.  
  
— Брендол, — проговорила она с улыбкой и коротко обняла Хакса. — Родители будут в восторге.  
  
Хакс отстранился и сдержанно кивнул в сторону Кайло.  
  
— Сола, это Бен, мой сопровождающий. — Женщина кивнула, и Хакс обратился уже к нему: — А это моя старшая сестра — Сола.  
  
Кайло поприветствовал её, удивившись, насколько схож оказался цвет их голубых глаз. Они прошли в дом, где Хакс должен был познакомить его с родителями.  
  


~~~

  
  
Высокие потолки, выходящие в сад огромные окна, живые растения в горшках и много-много света — полная противоположность тех мест, где Хакс провёл своё настоящее детство.  
  
— Брендол, — осторожно начала Сола, отвлекая его, — наверное, это не моё дело, но этот юноша…  
  
Хакс замер. Они с сестрой не сказать, чтобы были особо близки, скорее сохраняли вежливый нейтралитет — это максимум, на который он был способен. Даже без памяти о другом мире большая семья казалась непривычной.  
  
— Вы с ним друзья?  
  
Он собирался ответить отрицательно, но остановился на вдохе. Хакс мимолётно взглянул в окно. И всего на одну секунду — мучительную и страшную — ему почудилось, что рядом с Беном стоял не Руви Наберри, а Брендол Хакс. Идеальная выправка, военная форма, бледное неподвижное лицо и холодные пустые глаза. Хакс отшатнулся и встал подальше от окна. Сола проводила его обеспокоенным взглядом, но больше ни о чём не спрашивала.  
  
Последующие действия Хакс совершал на автомате: дождаться Бена с прогулки, переодеться, забрать вещи, попрощаться с семьёй. Только сев в лодку, что должна была отвезти их в Варыкино, он вышел из непонятного транса. Бен наклонился за борт и, прикрыв глаза, подставил лицо сверкающим брызгам воды и тёплому ветру, который растрепал его волосы, больше не стянутые резинкой.  
  
— Ещё пара дюймов, и плыть до имения будешь сам.  
  
Бен прищурился и нагнулся так, что лодка покачнулась, а потом зачерпнул воды и уже собирался брызнуть Хаксу в лицо, но тот выставил руку в защитном жесте.  
  
— Даже не думай. Моя месть не знает пощады, — сказал он высокопарно, но, похоже, это не произвело на Бена никакого впечатления.  
  
Их рулевой — Падди Акку — дёрнул рычаг акселератора, и лодка подскочила на волне, подняв целое облако брызг.  
  
— Наслышан, сенатор Наберри, — весело проговорил Бен, вцепившись в край, но не попросил снизить скорость. — Торговой Федерации пришлось несколько раз откладывать суд.  
  
— К сожалению, у меня не было времени следить за процессом. Но позже, перед тем, как сложить королевские полномочия, довелось слетать на Акиву — навестить старых друзей. — Хакс едва перекрикивал звук мотора. — Набу позаимствовала у Торговой Федерации пару сотен незарегистрированных дроидов. Думаю, это была достойная компенсация за их прошлые поступки.  
  
Он умолчал, что и местный чёрный рынок оказался весьма кстати.  
  
— Последующее огненное представление со взрывами тоже было запланировано?  
  
— Нам ведь обещали тёплый приём, — кивнул Хакс.  
  
Лодка снизила скорость. Рокот двигателей стих, и они медленно подошли к причалу. Слуги подхватили вещи и унесли всё в дом, оставив их с Беном наедине. Ветер раздувал лёгкую одежду, но металлические браслеты надёжно удерживали ткань. Хакс уже и сам не понимал, почему продолжил следовать моде Набу. Нежелание тратить время на полную смену гардероба? Дань уважения «родине»? Привычка? Пока он не вспомнил себя, его вполне всё устраивало. Что изменилось теперь?  
  
Они с Беном поднялись на лоджию и, позабыв о Торговой Федерации, заговорили уже на другую тему.  
  
— И всё-таки, как Люк не замечал провалов в памяти?

— Надо же, ты серьёзно об этом думал.  
  
Хакс перевёл взгляд с далёких гор обратно на собеседника.  
  
— Даже составил график, только он на датападе. По нему мы и будем ориентироваться.  
  
Бен дёрнул уголком губ и, шагнув ближе, взял его за руку. Пальцы осторожно погладили кожу.  
  
— А что насчёт этого?  
  
Хакс нахмурился. От ладоней Бена шло сухое тепло, а его собственные вдруг стали влажными.  
  
— Чего?  
  
— Физический контакт.  
  
Два простых слова, но сказаны они были таким голосом, что Хакс не сразу нашёлся с ответом.  
  
— Звёзды, ты прав. Эти корректировки я не учёл. — Хакс отдёрнул руку и переменил тон на более строгий: — До конца эксперимента даже не смей и близко ко мне подходить.  
  
Он развернулся и быстро покинул лоджию, услышав вслед обиженно-весёлое:  
  
— Чёрт, Хакс!  
  


~~~

  
  
Кайло опёрся о каменную балюстраду и заглянул в идеально ровную гладь озера. Природа Набу завораживала, но мысли его были далеко отсюда. Хакс встал рядом с датападом в руках, что-то быстро печатая, и спросил как бы между прочим:  
  
— Хочешь увидеть мой новый проект?  
  
— М? — откликнулся Кайло, мгновенно потеряв интерес к поразительному виду, открывающемуся с лоджии.  
  
Он намеревался пошутить про стремительно закончившийся «эксперимент», но удержался. Хакс вдруг развернул к нему экран: планету покрывало защитное поле, разбитое на сектора.  
  
— Видишь эти кресты?  
  
Кайло кивнул.  
  
— Это спутники, которые по всей документации контролируют приливы, отливы и фиксируют резкие изменения в погоде. А ещё…  
  
Пальцы выделили кресты, захватив их вместе, и ползунок сбоку пришёл в движение. Хакс поднял глаза к небу, Кайло последовал его примеру. Он присвистнул, когда всё медленно затянулось полупрозрачным светлым куполом, расчертив небо на части.  
  
— Красиво, — признал Кайло. — Но как же все остальные?  
  
— Точнее.  
  
— Это же видит вся планета.  
  
— Ах, это. — Хакс коротко улыбнулся. — Помнишь небольшую техногенную катастрофу?  
  
— Локальная, сразу после твоего возвращения.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Её быстро замяли в Сенате, не придав особого значения. Даже Орден не отреагировал.  
  
— Пришлось постараться. Никто так и не понял, что это фальшивка.  
  
— Но погибли люди.  
  
— С каких пор тебя это волнует? Всего лишь незначительный сопутствующий ущерб, — отмахнулся Хакс. — Семьи получили достойную компенсацию, а зону, как и положено, огородили. Затопленная станция была настоящей — ядро планеты и так испещрено сетью подводных тоннелей. Основную лабораторию построили именно там. Вторая — тоже подземная — находится в Тиде. Все уже привыкли к «учениям». Я могу оправдать так любой эксперимент.  
  
— И ты говоришь, что не помнил себя.  
  
— Но оставался собой. Чертежи… если бы я не записал расчёты заранее, то вряд ли бы вспомнил хоть что-то.  
  
— Даже так ты всё равно оставался в границах демократии со всеми реформами и законами.  
  
— Во-первых, я не осознавал себя в полной мере. Во-вторых, я ведь и так являлся королём. Нужен был иной уровень власти.  
  
— Тогда зачем эксперименты?  
  
— Это разработки Первого Порядка. Но именно эту пришлось заморозить. Мы так и не нашли способ, как объединить отдельные части щита. Не удавалось поддерживать идентичные показатели на всех станциях.  
  
Подобные технологии ассоциировались у Кайло со Звездой Смерти. И они с Хаксом знали, кто стоял за постройкой самой первой станции.  
  
— Палпатин здесь частый гость, — протянул Кайло многозначительно.  
  
— Но это не его инициатива, — заметил Хакс с гордостью. — Канцлер поразительно слеп к тому, что находится под стопроцентным контролем, как ему кажется. Он знает, конечно, но не о всём функционале. По официальной версии — щит необходим для контроля за природными аномалиями. Местные предупреждены, а вход на базы закрыт для посторонних.  
  
— Второй Старкиллер под прикрытием программы по экологической защите? — Кайло приподнял брови.  
  
— Это нечто иное. Осуждаешь меня?  
  
Он отрицательно качнул головой и вновь всмотрелся в небо. Неровные переливы энергии блуждали от сектора к сектору.  
  
— Подобные станции существовали ещё во времена Империи, только ограничивались одним шлюзом, — продолжил Хакс. — «Звёздный горизонт» не рассчитан на постоянное использование в мирное время. При активации спутников перекрываются все каналы связи, щит отражает любое воздействие изнутри и извне, кроме солнечных лучей. В качестве питания как раз используются солнечные батареи. Пока щит состоит из энергетической сетки. Но если получится сделать его бесшовным, то в нужное время Набу станет самой безопасной планетой во вселенной.  
  
Кайло задумался и через некоторое время спросил:  
  
— Почему оно не стыкуется? Это же не вода и масло, у которых разная плотность. Это вообще электричество.  
  
— Химические процессы тесно связаны с физикой, так что… Связаны. — Хакс поражённо замолк. — Бен, ты гений. Вместо того, чтобы сталкивать их каждый раз или менять полярность, надо было всего лишь... — Он свернул программу на датападе и открыл каталог чертежей, судорожно листая страницу за страницей. — Что ещё так хорошо соединяет внутреннюю химию с физикой? Плазма, Бен! Другой источник энергии. Всё было буквально под носом.  
  
Хакс связался с кем-то по комлинку, а затем без каких-либо объяснений сбежал, бросив:  
  
— Жди здесь.  
  
Кайло даже не успел ничего ему сказать. Обычно Хакс отзывался о его умственных способностях в ином ключе. Тот был настолько поглощён новой идеей, что вряд ли следил за языком. Кайло так и остался на месте, гадая, когда вернётся Хакс. Не прошло и получаса, как он появился на лоджии, встал рядом с Кайло и прижал палец к гарнитуре, прицепленной на ухо.  
  
— Начинайте, — коротко приказал он.  
  
Щит рассеялся за минуты, а потом начал стягиваться вновь. Купол приобрёл яркий голубой оттенок, на фоне неба казавшийся почти прозрачным. В этот раз края не прилегали так плотно, наоборот, с каждой секундой они истончались и всё медленнее двигались, пока не остановились, так и не состыковавшись.  
  
— Ну же, — пробормотал Хакс с плохо скрываемой надеждой и опять прижал палец к уху. — Увеличение мощности на одну сотую процента.  
  
Небо будто само пришло в движение. Границы сомкнулись. Ровно и гладко. Идеально, как озеро, что сверкало внизу.  
  
Глаза Хакса загорелись неподдельным восторгом.  
  
— Получилось! — Он слишком резко обернулся к Кайло и стремительно преодолел расстояние между ними. — Оно работает.  
  
Гарнитура на ухе покосилась. Рука Кайло против воли потянулась к ней. Хакс не ушёл от прикосновения, только смотрел широко открытыми глазами. И он, и Кайло — оба замерли. Хакс приоткрыл рот, словно хотел что-то сказать. Кайло аккуратно поправил гарнитуру и наклонился ниже, проведя пальцами по щеке Хакса.  
  
— Бен? — удивлённо выдохнул тот, отстранившись.  
  
— Забудь, — пробормотал Кайло и, спрятав пылающее лицо под капюшоном накидки, покинул лоджию.  
  
По щиту прокатилась сияющая волна, а затем он погас, оставив в небе бледно-зелёное сияние.  
  


~~~

  
  
— Опять занят? — Бен заглянул в кабинет.  
  
В отличие от покоев на Корусанте, комната была на порядок просторнее, — чего стоила только двухуровневая библиотека — но выглядела гораздо уютнее. Здесь хранилась большая часть коллекции Хакса, а ещё сюда не допускались слуги, кроме одного-единственного дроида. Только Бена, похоже, забыли предупредить. Хотя… Хакс вздохнул. Тот бы всё равно не послушал.  
  
— Конструкцию щитов придётся доработать. — Хакс сидел за широким деревянным столом, на котором в несколько рядов лежал флимсипласт с чертежами.  
  
— Новое оружие, политические интриги, заговоры. Ты ведь наслаждаешься этим.  
  
— На скуку нет времени, — признался Хакс и поменял пластины местами. От этого движения полупрозрачный рукав опустился до запястья, и его пришлось закатать обратно — Хакс так увлёкся, что забыл переодеться во что-то более удобное.  
  
Бен остановился посередине комнаты и указал на датапад в его руках.  
  
— Расстаешься с ним когда-нибудь?  
  
— Тут не только работа. Голонет — источник слухов и сплетен, но в них всех есть зерно истины.  
  
Датапад вдруг выскользнул из рук Хакса и по воздуху отправился прямиком к Бену.  
  
— Хватит на сегодня.  
  
— Ты мне приказываешь?  
  
— Нет, предлагаю подышать свежим воздухом.

В скучающем голосе Бена вдруг зазвучали игривые нотки. Явная провокация, на которую Хакс не собирался так просто вестись.  
  
— Это несерьёзно.  
  
— Конечно. — Бен смотрел на него выжидательно. — Но это я всё равно заберу с собой на прогулку.  
  
Секундная заминка. Чуть не опрокинув кресло, Хакс сорвался с места и задел боком стол. Бен убежал далеко вперёд. По коридору со сводчатыми арками прокатился его лёгкий смех. Ну, ничего. Пусть Хакс не был мастером по бегу на короткие дистанции, но на дальних — по выдержке — с ним мало кто мог сравниться. Так он думал до сегодняшнего дня.  
  
Уже сидя в поле под ветвистой кроной столетнего дерева, Хакс гадал, как вышло, что Бен продержался столь долго и увёл его достаточно далеко от дома. Датапад так и не вернулся к Хаксу, но они с Беном разговорились и даже поддерживали что-то вроде дружеской беседы.  
  
— …а когда я до них добрался, то активировал световой меч и…  
  
— Перешёл к агрессивным переговорам? — закончил за него Хакс, не сдержав ухмылки, и осторожно потянул датапад поближе к себе.  
  
Бен не заметил этого. Он перебирал охапку веток, сосредоточенно вплетая в них цветы. Не отвлекаясь от своего занятия, он гордо вскинул подбородок.  
  
— Я назвал это удержанием инициативы. Но Люку почему-то не понравилось.  
  
— Джедаи все такие морализаторы?  
  
— В подавляющем большинстве.  
  
— Неудивительно, что Орден распался. — Они быстро переглянулись, и Хакс сделал вид, что виновато склонил голову — на самом деле его глаза опустились на экран. — Если бы не Империя, они бы не спаслись от собственного занудства.  
  
— Чья бы банта рычала! — возмутился Бен. — Республиканские политики разве что не спят на заседаниях, а по голонету транслируют наименее скучные речи.  
  
Сухие строчки отчёта по безопасности подёрнулись рябью. Экран потух, и датапад вновь выскользнул из рук Хакса, который от негодования закусил губу. Забрав гаджет к себе на колени, Бен ещё раз взмахнул ладонью и опустил на голову Хакса пышный венок из полевых цветов.  
  
Пора было брать ситуацию в свои руки. Вместо того, чтобы сбросить внезапное украшение и вставить колкую фразу о сомнительных для джедая навыках, Хакс поднялся и негромко сказал:  
  
— Иди за мной.  
  
У него оставался ещё один вариант, как вернуть наконец датапад. Бен заинтересованно приподнял брови, но молча последовал за Хаксом. Они пересекли поляну и, преодолев каменистый берег, вышли к реке. Дальше начиналось ущелье. Хакс повёл их узкой, едва заметной лесной тропой. Пахло хвоей, а вдалеке слышался знакомый шум воды.  
  
— Почти пришли. — За широкие штанины Хакса цеплялись растения, на которые он не обращал внимания.  
  
Они с Беном остановились у невысокого обрыва. Вода ниспадала мощным потоком и пенилась внизу, поднимая облако брызг.  
  
— Если закрыть глаза, звук похож на дождь, — отстранённо сказал Хакс после недолгого молчания. — На Арканисе редко бывали солнечные дни.  
  
Бен подошёл ближе. Хакс хотел усыпить его бдительность, но попал в ловушку собственных воспоминаний.  
  
— Тут красиво, — подал голос Бен. — На твоей родной планете тоже были леса?  
  
— Я помню уже не так много. Больше образами. Звуки, запахи. — Хакс, не привыкший к откровенным разговорам, отчего-то смутился.  
  
Бен явно уловил его настроение, потому что не стал больше ничего спрашивать. Он окинул взглядом всё великолепие местной природы, хмыкнул и вдруг скинул с себя накидку, потянувшись к поясу. Хакс замер, с удивлением наблюдая, как он быстро раздевается.  
  
— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея. — Предостережение осталось без внимания. — Бен, это горные воды.  
  
— Не холоднее морей Абиссисса, — отозвался тот со странным воодушевлением.  
  
Хакс приходил сюда в поисках чего-то знакомого и родного. Его же спутнику созерцания оказалось мало. Хакс уже хотел возмутиться, но слова застряли в горле, когда Бен наклонился и стянул бельё. Надо было отвернуться. Немедленно. Только Хакс продолжил откровенно пялиться. Не то чтобы вид голого парня был для него в новинку — в общих душевых академии он насмотрелся на это вдоволь. Но Бен… Обернувшись через плечо, он, кажется, остался доволен произведённым эффектом, а потом сложил вытянутые над головой руки и прыгнул вниз. Хакс тут же приблизился к стопке одежды, чтобы вынуть припрятанный датапад, но даже не взял его в руки. Он зло выдохнул и, подойдя к самому краю, заглянул вниз. Вода брызгами разбивалась о каменистые выступы. Влажность оседала на коже приятной прохладой. Свет проходил сквозь завесу воды и преломлялся, застывая радугой над бурным потоком.  
  
Время шло, а Бен всё не появлялся. Хакс напряжённо всматривался, пытаясь различить хотя бы его тень, но тщетно. Не мог же он утонуть?  
  
— Бен?! — позвал Хакс громко.  
  
Шелест древесных крон и бурление воды — всё, что он услышал в ответ.  
  
«А что, если на дне оказался валун? — нервно подумал Хакс. — Или судорога...»  
  
Он не стал тратить драгоценные секунды на то, чтобы стянуть одежду, да и лёгкие ткани не должны были помешать, и, задержав дыхание, прыгнул. Хакс приоткрыл глаза и подплыл ближе, заметив что-то тёмное почти на дне. Только оказавшись лицом к лицу с Беном, он увидел, что тот находился вполне себе в сознании, а из улыбающегося рта выскользнуло несколько пузырьков воздуха.  
  
«Паршивец!»  
  
Они наперегонки рванули к поверхности. Бен смеялся в голос, пока Хакс отплевывался от воды, попавшей в нос. Отплыв на мелководье, он окатил шутника водой.  
  
— Тебе кажется это смешным? — закричал Хакс.  
  
— Совсем немного, — сказал Бен, откашлявшись, и подобрался ближе.  
Вода доходила им до груди. Получив в лицо очередную порцию, он засмеялся уже тише. — Да. Стой. Хватит!  
  
Но Хакс был слишком зол, чтобы отпустить его просто так. Бен нырнул, скрываясь от непрекращающейся атаки, и подплыл сбоку. Он воспользовался моментом: притянул Силой слетевший цветочный венок, что дрейфовал неподалёку, и водрузил его на мокрые рыжие волосы.  
  
— Достаточно, — взмолился он. — Я готов признать вину, мой Император, — закончил он тихо, склонившись в полушутливом поклоне.  
  
Тёмные глаза блестели озорством и каким-то странным весельем. Хакс замер, снова ощутив чужое дыхание на щеке. Он попытался прогнать образы почти случившегося поцелуя, но не смог. И, злясь на самого себя, он подплыл ближе и надавил на чужую голову, опуская Бена обратно под воду.  
  
Они ещё долго барахтались в ледяной воде, но, когда наконец остановились, их головы очутились так близко, что они почти касались друг друга носами. Волосы Бена больше не скрывали лицо, а мокрая чёлка Хакса теперь лезла в глаза. Венок расплёлся, и цветы плавали вокруг них у самой поверхности, распространяя лёгкий аромат. Хакс сморгнул влагу с ресниц и произнёс:  
  
— Это опасные разговоры.  
  
— Как и всё, что мы делаем.  
  
Они замерли, глядя друг другу в глаза. Но стоило Бену чуть наклонить голову и потянуться вперёд, как Хакс очнулся от секундного наваждения и, резко окунувшись, направился к берегу.  
  
Выйдя на сушу, он по возможности выжал одежду — ткань всё равно облепила тело неровными складками — и обернулся на Бена. Тот стоял, не прикрывшись, и беззастенчиво рассматривал Хакса. Иррациональная злость мешалась с неловкостью — Бен так легко его подловил.  
  
— Нам лучше вернуться. Скоро стемнеет, — проговорил Хакс, отвернувшись.  
  
Они поднялись наверх за вещами.  
  
— Я посплю перед ужином, — сказал Бен, натянув одежду на ещё влажное тело, и отдал датапад Хаксу.  
  
Солнечные лучи касались верхушек деревьев, но по ущелью уже гуляла прохлада. Им следовало поторопиться. Хакс скрестил на груди руки, крупно вздрогнув от очередного порыва ветра, и почувствовал, как на плечи опустилась ткань накидки. Он бросил осторожный взгляд на Бена: на лице отчётливо читалось разочарование — и поймал себя на мысли, что чувствует нечто схожее, но не позволил идее развиться.  
  
— Спасибо, — запоздало поблагодарил Хакс и, прижав датапад к сухой ткани на груди, спрятался за капюшоном.

~~~

  
  
Среди бескрайних дюн оазис казался миражом. Густые заросли шуршали от ветра, что пускал рябь по тёмному озеру, с которого тянуло сладковатым запахом меди. Светловолосый мальчик сидел спиной к Кайло и обнимал кого-то на берегу. Луна серебрила воду, но дорожка света была совсем узкой, будто не хотела расползаться по поверхности. Кайло рванулся вперёд всем телом и не сдвинулся ни на дюйм. Песок доходил до самого пояса. Кайло дёргался, пытаясь выбраться, грёб руками, но от каждого движения увязал всё больше. На берег накатывали волны, окрашивая песок в бурый цвет, резкий запах усилился от порыва ветра — и только тогда Кайло замер в неподдельном ужасе. Вместо воды в озере плескалась кровь. Мальчик у берега повернулся к Кайло. На его щеке блестел смазанный алый след, губы дрожали, а голубые глаза были полны слёз.  
  
Кайло проснулся в холодном поту. Сердце грохотало в груди, и он повернулся на бок, поджав колени. Его било крупной дрожью, а во рту чувствовалась горечь. Он пролежал так недолго. Широкая кровать гостевой комнаты была завалена подушками, поэтому Кайло выбрался не сразу. Он умылся, придя в себя, и переоделся к ужину в высохшую одежду, которую принесли слуги. В обеденном зале его уже ждали. Чёрная ткань нового наряда — Кайло ни капельки не жалел об их прогулке, вид мокрого Хакса того стоил — плотно прилегала к телу, стоячий воротник прикрывал сзади шею, а руки обхватывали перчатки из тонкой кожи.  
  
Хакс сразу же отвлёкся от датапада и, мимолётно взглянув на него, спросил:  
  
— Что на этот раз?  
  
— Песок и кровь, — тихо обронил Кайло, садясь напротив. — Много крови.  
  
Хакс вновь обратился к экрану, нахмурившись.  
  
— Потеря связи.  
  
— Снова песчаные бури?  
  
— Вряд ли, — мрачно сказал Хакс и пояснил: — Мой гвардеец высадился в самую непогоду, но успел передать сигнал о прибытии. Сейчас — тишина, хотя пошли уже вторые стандартные сутки. Ничего не понимаю.  
  
Кайло спрятал лицо в ладонях и замолк. Он должен был следовать судьбе, но теперь даже в мыслях не допускал, что его сон — очередное видение будущего.  
  
— Возможно, это всего лишь технические неполадки. — Ножки стула негромко проехались по полу, и чужая рука легла выше лопаток — простое прикосновение, но от него почему-то стало легче дышать. — Я поставил голосовое оповещение, как только связь наладится, мы сразу об этом узнаем.  
  
Кайло не шевельнулся. Хакс тяжело вздохнул, но ладонь не убрал.  
  
— Ужин?  
  
— Я не голоден, — тихо пробормотал Кайло и, поздно спохватившись, что его не слышно, отнял руки от лица.  
  
Хакс поймал его взгляд и заговорщически сказал:  
  
— Пообещай, что остановишь меня.  
  
— Что? — Кайло растерялся от такой резкой смены темы.  
  
Хакс ненадолго ушёл и вернулся уже с двумя бокалами и бутылкой из тёмно-зелёного стекла.  
  
— Я так и не научился рассчитывать дозу, — с нервной усмешкой проговорил он. — Любыми способами не дай мне уйти за второй бутылкой, хорошо?  
  
Кайло не нашёлся с ответом, и Хакс предпринял, похоже, последнюю попытку.  
  
— После второго бокала я пытаюсь шутить. — Он поморщился от признания, словно оно причиняло ему физическую боль.  
  
Кайло криво улыбнулся.  
  
— И насколько плохо получается?  
  
— О, ты не разочаруешься, — заверил Хакс и, развернувшись на пятках, зашагал по коридору. — И фрукты не забудь, — донеслось следом, и Кайло прихватил со стола вазу.  
  
Они выбрали место, где им точно никто не помешает. В кабинете Хакса помимо массивного стола с креслом стоял мягкий диван с широкими подлокотниками и низкий столик. Дополнительный уют создавал искусственный камин, который они включили вместо основного освещения. Бархатные портьеры, картины, раритетное оружие на специальных подставках и навигационные приборы, которыми тысячелетиями никто не пользовался. Много дерева и минимум металла — Кайло бы не поверил, что Хакс обставлял всё лично, если бы каждый элемент не стоял с выверенной точностью на строго отведённом месте, дополняя общий вид. Он хмыкнул, чуть сдвинул подставку с блестящим секстантом, чтобы получше его рассмотреть, и краем глаза заметил, как дёрнулся от этого движения Хакс.  
  
Вину дали «подышать», а Кайло тем временем неспешно ходил по комнате, разглядывая книги: обычные, бумажные, и состоящие из вкладышей флимси, — коллекция поражала воображение. Здесь были и трактаты по военному искусству, и исторические справочники, и сборники стихов, все распределенные по секциям в алфавитном порядке внутри своей группы. Кайло мог только догадываться, какие ещё книги хранятся на втором этаже. Они явно были более серьёзными и древними: лестницы не наблюдалось, значит, тайный проход прятался где-то в стене. Занятно.  
  
— Как же всё новое и современное? — беззлобно поддел Кайло.  
  
Хакс снял перчатки, разлил вино по бокалам и подошёл к нему, протянув один из них.  
  
— Подлинная ценность книг не только в знаниях или красоте слов и мыслей, сокрытых в них, — начал Хакс негромко, сделал первый глоток, прикрыв глаза, и продолжил с б _о_ льшим энтузиазмом: — Любую систему можно взломать — вопрос времени и навыка. Гораздо труднее проникнуть в нужную библиотеку. Тем и ценны единичные экземпляры и ограниченный доступ. В этом и заключено неоспоримое преимущество перед современными информационными носителями и базами данных, пусть даже они находятся под многоуровневой защитой.  
  
— Долговечность? — Кайло с удовольствием вдохнул терпкий запах у кромки и глотнул, перекатывая вкус на языке.  
  
— Всё решает способ хранения и время, — ответил Хакс и вернулся на диван. — Последнее вообще многое решает.  
  
Кайло присоединился к нему, расчистив место от лишних подушек. Светская беседа быстро сошла на нет.  
  
Блоссомское вино постепенно раскрывалось во всём великолепии вкусов и запахов, пьяня тонким цветочным ароматом. Хакс не соврал: его действительно развезло уже после второго бокала, а шутки оказались поистине несуразными — начиная с «заходят в бар как-то ботан, адвозжек и рин...», заканчивая той, на грани фола, про куривара, которого приняли за куриварку. Подобное можно было услышать разве что на нижних уровнях Корусанта в самых дешёвых барах с контрафактной выпивкой и разбавленным спайсом. Но этот тихий мелодичный смех после каждой рассказанной истории... Хакс был настолько искренен, что с лица Кайло почти не сходила улыбка. Он и представить не мог, что человек рядом вообще умеет смеяться.  
  
— Ты больше не можешь нахмуриться, — заметил Кайло.  
  
— Перестань, — отмахнулся Хакс, не поддавшись на провокацию и даже не пытаясь справиться с расслабленными мышцами. — Я наслушался шуток про дроидов ещё на первом курсе.  
  
— Что же случилось потом? — спросил Кайло с неподдельным интересом.  
  
— Всем стало не до смеха, — ответил Хакс и чуть вскинул подбородок.  
  
Похоже, событие занимало не последнее место в списке достижений. Лёгкий румянец, тронувший скулы Хакса, начал расползаться по всему лицу. Кайло подлил им ещё вина и спросил нарочито удивлённо:  
  
— Перестал отрицать очевидное?  
  
— Да пошёл ты, — беззлобно выдохнул Хакс, ткнув его под рёбра, и облокотился на спинку дивана.  
  
В уютном полумраке вино казалось рубиновым. По телу разливалось тепло. Кайло сделал последний глоток, чуть приподняв голову, и поймал любопытный взгляд Хакса.  
  
— Ты же много путешествовал, да?  
  
Кайло кивнул:  
  
— Повидал немало планет. — Он отставил пустой бокал на широкий подлокотник.  
  
— Не суть, — сказал Хакс, а потом скинул обувь, залез на диван с ногами и сел боком, положив локоть на спинку. — Я почти вырос в космосе. Другое, — он говорил всё медленнее. Боялся, что язык начнёт заплетаться, или пытался подобрать слова — Кайло не знал. — У тебя же куча неловких историй.  
  
— И?  
  
— Хочу услышать что-нибудь из этого.  
  
Кайло задумался, прикинув варианты — подобного в его арсенале было с избытком. Да и состояние Хакса — слегка растрёпанный, раскрасневшийся, облизывающий губы после каждого глотка... Наутро он вряд ли вспомнит и половину того, о чём они говорили.  
  
— Не все интергалактические жесты являются таковыми. Не все звери занесены в полный каталог космических существ. Не все заброшенные храмы принадлежат ситхам или джедаям. С какой начать? Что тебя интересует?  
  
— Ты, — выпалил Хакс.

Кайло поблагодарил Силу, что успел допить вино, иначе точно подавился бы. Хакс сделал неопределённый жест рукой, поясняя.  
  
— Ты, твои приключения, это всё. — Он сделал небольшую паузу, закусив губу, а затем весь подобрался. — Нам нужна вторая бутылка. — Он одним глотком осушил бокал и отставил его в сторону.  
  
Но не успел он подняться, как Кайло удержал его за предплечье и дёрнул, заваливая на себя. Хакс охнул, и, пока он пытался скоординировать движения, Кайло решительно обнял его, лишив возможности подняться.  
  
— Что ты творишь?  
  
— Любыми способами, — напомнил он.  
  
— Перестань! Что за глупости, я почти трезв, — фыркнул Хакс, так и не освободившись. Его руки нашли опору по бокам от Кайло, но крепкий захват уже превратился в объятие. Хакс возмущённо произнёс в чужую шею: — Я притворюсь спящим, а когда ты потеряешь бдительность, сбегу.  
  
— Хорошо, — не стал переубеждать его Кайло и перешёл на шёпот: — Только этот план надо было держать в голове.  
  
Идеальную тишину нарушало их шумное дыхание. Пламя камина отблесками танцевало на стекле бутылки. Ваза, стоящая рядом, опустела лишь наполовину. В комнате сохранился аромат спелых фруктов и чего-то цветочного. Комлинк Хакса до сих пор молчал, но о нём уже никто не помнил.  
  
— Бен.  
  
— М?  
  
— Мне ведь не показалось? Там. На лоджии, да и на водопаде тоже, — Хакс понизил голос до шёпота. — Ты собирался меня поцеловать.  
  
Кайло поджал губы. Щёки опалило жаром. Он хотел было возразить, но молчание затянулось — идти на попятную стало бессмысленно.  
  
— Не показалось, — ответил он тихо. — Собирался.  
  
— Почему? — в тоне Хакса не было ни насмешки, ни презрения, только искреннее удивление.  
  
— Силы пути неисповедимы, — Кайло постарался скопировать интонацию магистра Йоды, и, судя по сдавленному смешку Хакса, получилось у него не очень.  
  
Чужая рука скользнула по груди и выше. Легла на шею так, чтобы чувствовать, как зачастил пульс. Хакс приподнялся и, потянувшись к лицу Кайло, положил ладонь на пылающую щёку. Он вынудил посмотреть на себя. Под изучающим взглядом голубых глаз стало неуютно, и Кайло попытался отвернуться, но Хакс не позволил. Если он сейчас отдёрнет руку, оттолкнёт его, скажет, что всё это не более, чем глупая шутка… Кайло не успел оформить мысль.  
  
— Только ли Сила была причиной? — Большой палец мягко прошёлся по скуле. — Только ли, Бен?  
  
Кайло сжал чужую руку в своей и осторожно отнял от лица. От прикосновения путались мысли, а спина покрылась мурашками. Он, не расцепляя, положил их руки себе на грудь. Хакс опустил голову и потерся о Кайло носом.  
  
Когда возникло это желание? Варианты, приходящие на ум, больше напоминали оправдания. Он мог без проблем взять то, что нужно, не спросив Хакса. Но почему-то не хотел делать это  _так_.  
  
Кайло наконец решился и сказал:  
  
— Нет. Не только.  
  
Он ждал ответа с замиранием сердца, но, обнаружив, что Хакс уснул, чуть не рассмеялся в голос.  
  
«Только ли, Бен?»  
  
Имя больше не горчило на языке. Оно словно обрело новый смысл. Может, стоило на время позабыть о том, откуда они? Насладиться моментом сполна, прежде чем думать о пути домой. Бен Скайуокер — даже в уме это всё ещё звучало странно. Так близко к герою детства он никогда не был и вряд ли будет. Собираясь в очередную вылазку, получая новое задание от Ордена, он невольно забывал о реальном мире. Здесь не осталось былых проблем: ни убийства отца, ни выслуги перед Сноуком, ни прошлых поражений — даже Сила внутри не рвала на части впервые за много лет. Так удивительно легко на душе. Бен снова обнял Хакса, закрыв глаза.  
  
Под сомкнутыми веками замельтешили радужные круги. Во рту стало сухо. В лицо ударил жар, словно камин был настоящим и кто-то растопил его сильнее. Лежащий на его груди Хакс совсем затих и разом потяжелел. Бен пошевелился, но всё вокруг пришло в движение вместе с ним. Он распахнул глаза, мигом заслезившиеся от ярких солнечных лучей. Песок. Бескрайние просторы под голубым кристально-чистым небом. Тысячи острых песчинок впились в кожу там, где она не была скрыта одеждой. В знойном мареве дышалось с трудом.  
  
Позади росло ветвистое дерево, но тень от него не доходила. Спасительная прохлада маячила перед носом, и Бен извернулся, цепляясь за торчащие корни. Он попытался выбраться: подтянулся выше, стараясь не шевелить ногами, чтобы песок перестал засасывать всё глубже. Но корни под ладонями вдруг стали твёрже и побелели на глазах. Теперь он цеплялся за кости. Чистые, словно обглоданные. Цепь, не связанная ни мышцами, ни суставами, распалась, и Бен отбросил её остатки в сторону. Он оглянул дерево, что вмиг превратилось в столб из костей, — в его кроне покачивались лоскуты выцветшей одежды, на которой проступили свежие следы крови. Бен медленно погружался в песок. Глубже и глубже. Нос забило пылью, перекрыв дыхание.  
  
Бен вынырнул из сна напуганным и бесконечно растерянным. Он тихо застонал — видение отпустило не сразу. Потревоженный звуком Хакс нахмурился, но не проснулся. Только его рука с чужого плеча опустилась на талию. Чтобы вновь почувствовать живое тепло и прогнать кровавую пелену перед глазами, Бен обнял Хакса. Так крепко, что у того наутро точно заболят рёбра. Ткань затрещала, но даже это не отрезвило. Бен сжимал его, словно от этого зависела вся жизнь.  
  
Когда дыхание наконец выровнялось, Бен аккуратно поднялся, оставив вместо себя под Хаксом подушку, и вышел на лоджию.  
  
Над озером занимался рассвет.  
  


~~~

  
  
Хакс проснулся с лёгкой головной болью. Он с минуту смотрел на пустой экран комлинка, затем решительно поднялся, обулся и почти вылетел из кабинета. Отдав приказ готовить яхту, он облачился в светлые одежды с широким капюшоном, вернулся в кабинет за одной давней разработкой и отправился на поиски.  
  
Над озером сгущались тучи. С гор тянуло холодом, а ветер принёс запах земли и леса. Бен сидел на тронутых мхом каменных ступенях и смотрел на воду.  
  
— Мы улетаем. — Он обернулся на голос Хакса. — Ждать дальше — бессмысленно.  
  
— Орден узнает.  
  
Хакс дождался, пока он поднимется к нему наверх, и протянул высохшую джедайскую накидку.  
  
— Без разницы. Ты будешь охранять меня, значит, не нарушишь приказ.  
  
Бен накинул ткань на плечи и без лишних пререканий отправился с Хаксом к кораблю.  
  


~~~

  
  
Природа Татуина всё так же не отличалась разнообразием. Бена передёрнуло от одного вида песка, стоило им только снизиться.  
  
— Начнём с Ларсов? — спросил Хакс, когда они пролетали над Мос-Эспа.  
  
— Да. — Стараясь игнорировать ландшафт, Бен высматривал следующее поселение.  
  
Благодаря информационному курьеру, который успешно доставил сообщение, у них на руках оказались координаты фермы недалеко от Мос-Айсли. Им тогда так никто и не ответил, хотя услуга стоила относительно недорого.  
  
Обшивка корабля накалилась так сильно, что охлаждающие системы уже не справлялись. Поиски затягивались, и когда они наконец заметили нужную ферму среди плотно застроенного сектора, то приземлились как можно аккуратнее. Ждать внутри, пока уляжется пыльная буря, не хотелось. R2-D2 возмущённо пиликнул в ответ на просьбу остаться, но послушался.  
  
Воздух Татуина показался даже не таким жарким. Только солнечные лучи заставляли щуриться и припекали неприкрытую голову. Из ямы внутреннего двора к ним навстречу вышел молодой парень — приземистый и коренастый.  
  
— Оуэн Ларс, — представился он, недружелюбно покосившись на незваных гостей.  
  
— Бен Скайуокер. — Имя вызвало целую бурю эмоций на лице парня. — Я прилетел, чтобы забрать Лею.  
  
— Её здесь нет, — слишком резко сказал Оуэн.  
  
Волну непонимания перекрыло смесью страха и грусти. Бен в недоумении спросил:  
  
— Тогда где она?  
  
— Никто не знает, — буркнул кто-то позади парня.  
  
Из дома выплыло инвалидное кресло. Оуэн посторонился. Мужчина рядом выглядел его постаревшей копией.  
  
— Скайуокер, говоришь, — сказал он задумчиво. — Она ничего о тебе не рассказывала.  
  
— Так значит, Лея была здесь? — Их ответы, которые не были ответами вовсе, выводили Бена из себя.  
  
Мужчина указал на вход.  
  
— Меня зовут Клигг, и давайте поговорим внутри.  
  
Хакс настороженно переглянулся с Беном. Похоже, их ждали не слишком приятные новости.

Спустившись в глубокую круглую яму внутреннего двора, Оуэн представил свою невесту Беру. Миловидная круглолицая девушка тут же познакомилась с Хаксом и с любопытством осматривала его одежды, пока глава семейства вёл их на кухню.  
  
Бен отказался от предложенной еды — ему кусок в горло не лез от напряжённого молчания, повисшего в воздухе.  
  
— Когда я взял Лею в жёны, то и не предполагал, что у неё есть сын.  
  
— В жёны? — переспросил Бен, моргнув, а затем настороженно оглядел Оуэна.  
  
— Нет, он тебе не брат, — устало выдохнул Клигг и продолжил: — Мы были скорее сожителями. Лея помогала следить за хозяйством. В свободное время.  
  
— В свободное? — Бен чувствовал себя донельзя глупо, постоянно переспрашивая, но ничего не мог с собой поделать: внутренности скручивало, будто он уже знал, чем закончится разговор, и не желал продолжения.  
  
— Лея организовала и возглавила содружество фермеров, продвигала идеи по отмене рабства. Сами понимаете, никто из верхушки её не поддержал. Но как она приструнила местных бандитов... — Клигг присвистнул, грустно улыбнувшись.  
  
Бен собирался прервать его, перебить немедленно, чтобы встряхнуть за грудки и спросить, что же тогда произошло, где она. Но Клигг вдруг помрачнел и сказал:  
  
— Это случилось сразу перед рассветом…  
  
Тускены. Одно слово, которое перечеркнуло всё. Бен прослушал половину сказанного. Его не интересовали подробности спасательной операции: ни попытки Ларсов, ни пропавшие фермеры Мос-Айсли, которые почти всем поселением вышли на поиски. Важен был результат — её не нашли.  
  
История Клигга подходила к завершению, он потёр обрубок ноги, собираясь сказать — о, Бен был уверен — роковые слова, но Хакс неожиданно помог остаться в спасительном неведении.  
  
— Почему вы не ответили на сообщение? — спросил он строго. — Можно было отправить с пометкой «за счёт получателя».  
  
— Тот парень с голубыми глазами? — протянул Оуэн, но его перебил Клигг:  
  
— Какой смысл? Она и так носила с собой оружие, но это её не уберегло. — Он вздохнул. — Лея всё время ждала, но не говорила, кого именно. Стояла, глядя в небо…  
  
Ларсы придвинулись ближе к главе семейства, разделяя его горе.  
  
— А гвардеец? — не унимался Хакс. — Должен был прибыть несколько дней назад.  
  
— К нам никто не приходил, — ответил Оуэн. — Тускены недавно охотились, может, ему не свезло наткнуться на них по пути сюда?  
  
Бен больше не мог это слушать и подорвался с места.  
  
— Я найду её.  
  
— Сынок, — печально проговорил Клигг, — она…  
  
— Мне нужен транспорт. Немедленно! — рявкнул Бен.  
  
В глазах Клигга мелькнуло сочувствие, но он быстро взял себя в руки.  
  
— У Оуэна есть мотоспидер.  
  
— Забирай, — с готовностью сказал младший Ларс. — Сейчас пригоню из ангара.  
  
Бен обратился к Силе и почувствовал слабый отклик. Тонкая-тонкая нить серебрилась под сомкнутыми веками. Он мотнул головой и повернулся к Хаксу.  
  
— Будь тут.  
  
Тот не стал спорить, и Бен за это был ему благодарен. Он сам найдёт Лею, где бы её ни прятали.  
  


~~~

  
  
Ларсы отнеслись к Хаксу вполне добродушно и не задавали лишних вопросов. Да и он сам не отличался болтливостью. Бена до сих пор не было. В последнее время Хакса всё больше заботило его психическое состояние. Блеск одержимости, что порой мелькал в тёмных глазах, не сулил ничего хорошего. От снов-видений, о которых Бен неохотно рассказывал, можно было свихнуться. Но если Скайуокер что-то решил, то теперь не отступится, а значит, поиск Леи — всего лишь вопрос времени. Только вот уверенность в чужих силах таяла с каждым стандартным часом.  
  
Этой душной ночью Хакс не находил себе места. Он ненадолго забылся беспокойным сном и очнулся на смятых влажных простынях, разбитый и уставший. Он оставил датапад на корабле, прихватив только комлинк, и ему было решительно нечем заняться. Чтобы никого не потревожить, он вышел прогуляться в окрестностях фермы, где и наткнулся на мастерскую при гараже. Окинув взглядом помещение со всевозможными инструментами, полусобранными конденсаторами и датчиками, он замер. В тёмном углу загорелись два ярких глаза.  
  
— Приветствую вас, господин Брендол! Не можете уснуть?  
  
Хакс наконец узнал этот механический голос. На свет вышел C-3PO.  
  
— Бен в пустыне совсем один. Даже не взял коммуникатор.  
  
— О, — откликнулся дроид участливо. — Не беспокойтесь за хозяина. Он позаботится о себе даже в таком жутком месте.  
  
— Да, — выдохнул Хакс и осмотрел C-3PO с ног до головы, цокнув языком. — Это так тебя дособрали?  
  
Из-под неумело прикреплённых металлических пластин торчали провода.  
  
C-3PO развёл в стороны манипуляторами.  
  
— Ветер вредит внутренним соединениям, а песок всё равно попадает внутрь. И там…  
  
Хакс поднял руку, не дав дроиду закончить.  
  
— Понятно. — Он развернулся к верстаку, расчищая рабочее пространство, и скомандовал: — Ложись.  
  
— О, — откликнулся C-3PO и послушно занял предложенное место.  
  
Пальцы скользнули к сочленению у плеча. Дроид хихикнул.  
  
— Что там? — насторожился Хакс.  
  
— Боюсь, песок попадает на клеммы. И вызывает щекотку.  
  
Хакс вскинул брови: он не помнил, чтобы подключал системы сенсорики — не та модель дроида.  
  
Нужные инструменты обнаружились не сразу, но во время непродолжительных поисков странное беспокойство оставило его. Он отключил C-3PO, чтобы от лишних движений дроида не забрызгать корпус. Продув все щели, — масляная ванна стала бы лучшим, но более хлопотным вариантом — Хакс надел защитную маску, перчатки и нашёл удлинитель под кучей шлангов. Он подключил сварочный выпрямитель и приставил электрод к металлу.  
  
В Первом Порядке скромный бюджет распределяли с умом, но не скупились на технику. Хакс и не помнил уже, когда в руках оказывалось что-то настолько древнее. Старое оборудование громко дребезжало, этот фоновый шум заглушал мысли, неплохо отвлекая. То, что нужно, чтобы скоротать время.  
  


~~~

  
  
Бен гнал по ночной пустыне так быстро, насколько позволял мотоспидер. Пейзажи, раз за разом являвшиеся во снах, порядком надоели, поэтому он не смотрел по сторонам. Его вели Сила и надежда, что источник, к которому тянулась совсем тонкая нить, оставался жив. Проскочив мимо высокого утёса, он пролетел рядом с тремя краулерами и поднял клубы песка. Толпа джав, суетившаяся вокруг, проводила его озлобленными криками. Бен не обратил на это никакого внимания и взял восточное направление. Он дорожил каждой секундой, хотя внутреннее беспокойство изрядно мешало.  
  
Наконец Бен вырулил к небольшому оазису у подножия дюны. Он был точь-в-точь таким, как и в его сне, только вместо кровавого озера там расположился лагерь: горели костры, между палаток сновали кочевники. Бен спрыгнул на песок, и колени его подогнулись — резкая боль прошла через всё тело. Он охнул, удержавшись на ногах. Вдалеке, у крайней палатки, куда никто не заглядывал, с глухим рыком закричали охранники. Чьи-то бластерные заряды прошили их тела, повалив на землю, и Бен рванул вниз по бархану.  
  
Тускены, уже готовившиеся ко сну, выбежали из ближайших палаток с оружием наизготовку, но никто из них не успел сделать ни единого выстрела. Бен обезоружил противников, сжал руку в кулак, собрав их в кучу, и припечатал Силой к ближайшему камню. Он подлетел к той самой палатке и рухнул на колени перед Леей, лежавшей на боку и прижимавшей к груди бластер. Одежда уже пропиталась кровью, а бледное измученное лицо не выражало ничего, кроме боли. Бен осторожно отцепил пальцы от оружия, устроил голову на своих коленях и зажал рану на животе поверх её руки.  
  
— Бен…  
  
— Они пытали тебя? — встревоженно спросил он.  
  
— Мне не привыкать. — Лея улыбнулась окровавленными губами. — Тревожное чувство... — Она закашлялась, пачкая одежды Бена, оставляя мутные красные разводы. — Носила оружие.  
  
— Прости, что оставил. Я не знал. Они…  
  
— Ты пришёл. — Лея дотянулась рукой до его лица и оставила влажный след на щеке. — Мой мальчик.  
  
— Я найду тебя, я... — задыхаясь, начал Бен. Что, если с её смертью они не смогут вернуться в родной мир?  
  
Лея опустила руку и прикрыла глаза, вкладывая последние силы в слова.  
  
— Умереть с тобой по одну сторону баррикад. Я и не надеялась.

Через несколько хриплых вздохов её не стало. Всё произошло слишком быстро. Бен прижался лбом к телу, баюкая его в подрагивающих руках. А когда вновь получилось вдохнуть полной грудью, он поднялся и активировал световой меч. Лицо перекосила гримаса боли и гнева — Бен потерял контроль.  
  


~~~

  
  
Хакс вытер руки от смазки и до блеска отполировал выправленные металлические пластины. C-3PO не сдержал восторженного возгласа, осмотрев себя.  
  
— Спасибо. Так много лучше! — поблагодарил дроид Хакса.  
  
Тот лишь сейчас опомнился — в приоткрытую дверь уже пробивались солнечные лучи. Рассвет, а Бен так и не вернулся. Хакс уже начал раскладывать всё по местам, как с улицы донесся радостный крик:  
  
— Он возвращается!  
  
Хакс выбежал во двор. Оуэн стоял рядом с Беру, которая указывала на горизонт, подпрыгивая от нетерпения. В доме что-то загрохотало, и вслед за звуком к ним присоединился Клигг.  
  
— Лея, — проговорил он тихо, почти беззвучно.  
  
Позади Бена на мотоспидере кто-то сидел. Только вот…  
  
Клигга всего потряхивало. Хакс перевёл удивлённый взгляд с него на остальное семейство: всхлипнувшую Беру обнял Оуэн, в глазах которого блестели слёзы. Бен резко затормозил совсем рядом, слез с мотоспидера и, отвязав укутанное тело, аккуратно взял его на руки. Он молча, не глядя ни на кого, прошёл в дом. Клигг, совладав с дрожащими руками, отправился за ним следом. Хакс сделал шаг, но почему-то передумал.  
  
«Не сейчас», — решил он, вспомнив плотно сжатые губы Бена, его напряжённую челюсть и глубокую складку меж сведённых бровей.  
  
Дом Ларсов погрузился в скорбную тишину. Почти никто не разговаривал, предпочитая занять себя работой.  
  
Заварив чай, Хакс поставил всё на поднос и незаметно вышел из кухни. Он отыскал Бена в мастерской. Тот стоял посреди хаоса с потерянным взглядом, держа в руке активированный световой меч. Хакс прошёл дальше, слабо морщась от запаха гари, и опустил поднос на стол. Инструменты валялись на полу; верстак, пересечённый рваными линиями с оплавившимися краями, ещё дымился. Бен посмотрел на Хакса с такой болью в глазах, что у того невольно защемило в груди.  
  
— Что случилось?  
  
— Я опоздал, — проговорил Бен, рыкнув, и бросился на панель. — Опоздал!  
  
Надо было оставить его одного, дать выпустить пар и самому не подставляться. Но Хакс подошёл ближе и скользнул рукой по широкой спине. Бен сначала напрягся от прикосновения, замерев. Он опустил плечи и деактивировал оружие. Обняв со спины, Хакс непроизвольно прижался лбом к его затылку. Горячие ладони накрыли сцепленные на груди руки. Бен шумно выдохнул, развернулся и весь потянулся вперёд, в один миг перестав себя сдерживать, — обнял Хакса в ответ. Он сбивчиво шептал ему в шею, что Хакс оказался прав: нельзя было оставлять её здесь, чем он вообще думал, почему не сказал Люку сразу, а вдруг у них теперь нет шансов на возвращение. Хакс неловко обнимал его подрагивающие плечи. Смерть Леи не принесла праздной радости.  
  
— Мы не вернёмся. — Бен замер и уже хотел отстраниться, но Хакс удержал его. — Никогда. — Низкий шёпот скользнул по коже.  
  
Собранный почти десять лет назад деактиватор оттягивал внутренний карман накидки.  
  


~~~

  
  
Солнца-близнецы сияли высоко в небе. Бен старался дышать медленнее — сухой воздух царапал лёгкие.  
  
С Леей прощались у двух валунов, где обрели покой предыдущие хозяева фермы. Перегнувшись через подлокотник кресла, Клигг зачерпнул песок, бросил на свежую могилу и попрощался с женой. Бен не слышал слов. Шум крови в ушах заглушал звуки внешнего мира. Сила неровно пульсировала внутри, где сыто облизывался напившийся крови дикий зверь. Бен позволил Тёмной стороне захватить тело и разум, но, поддавшись бесконтрольному гневу, он потерял себя. Отголосок этого чувства гнал по венам страх подобно яду. Это была не та Сила, которую он желал.  
  
Бен смотрел не моргая. От ярких солнечных лучей слезились глаза. Хакс встал рядом, но даже это не отозвалось ничем внутри, кроме очередной волны сожаления. Он давно убил их всех, — Лею, Люка и Хакса — приговорив к чужой жизни. Теперь они точно не вернутся. Кипучая смесь из жалости и ненависти бурлила в груди, растворяя последние осколки надежды, — щекотно и больно — будто от смеха сквозь слёзы и правда станет легче.  
  
Бен очнулся, когда мышцы тряхнуло от слабого удара током. У ног обеспокоенно пиликал R2-D2.  
  
— Что там? — спросил Хакс.  
  
Длинные громкие гудки прерывались механическим свистом.  
  
— Срочное послание, — с сомнением ответил за астродроида C-3PO. — Кажется, от Люка Кеноби.  
  
R2-D2 просвистел длинную речь, полную прерывистых трелей.  
  
— Вторичная передача, — нахмурился Хакс и потянул Бена за руку. — Вряд ли бы он связался без веской причины. Идём.  
  
Ларсы проводили их глазами, но, встав ближе друг к другу, ничего не сказали. Бен бросил последний взгляд на песчаную насыпь и позволил увести себя к кораблю. C-3PO увязался за ними. R2-D2 сначала не хотел говорить при нём, но Хакс заверил, что при необходимости легко сотрёт ему память. Вздохи дроида-секретаря о своей нелёгкой судьбе уже никто не слушал. Голографическое изображение подёрнулось рябью помех.  
  
— Бен, дальняя связь вышла из строя. Это сообщение должен увидеть Орден.  
  
Хакс переглянулся с Беном; они не сговариваясь стали смотреть дальше.  
  
— По заказу вице-короля Ганрея за сенатором Амидалой охотился Джанго Фетт. Проследив за ним, я обнаружил завод по выпуску дроидов. Скоро у Торговой Федерации будет новая армия.  
  
— Старые знакомые, — протянул Хакс. — Как предсказуемо.  
  
— …корпоративный союз вместе с гильдией купцов поддерживают графа Дуку, они…  
  
Пошли помехи, а затем прямо на их глазах выкатившиеся дройдеки пленили Люка, и изображение пропало.  
  
Хакс поймал горящий взгляд Бена и обречённо протянул:  
  
— Нет, только не это.  
  
— Если смерть Леи — не конец, мы должны ему помочь, — сказал Бен твёрдо, хотя сам уже не верил в это.  
  
— Мы должны передать сообщение Совету, не более.  
  
— Хакс, — продолжил уговаривать Бен, — это ты упрекал джедаев в несостоятельности. И неэффективности Ордена в целом. Они же не успеют.  
  
Хакс, казалось, проигнорировал его слова. Проверив аппаратуру, он сказал:  
  
— Исправно. — Пальцы вспорхнули над приборной панелью. — Дублирую Совету.  
  
Астродроид отрывисто просвистел, одобряя их действия. Спустя несколько минут панель моргнула кнопками, призывая подключиться к каналу связи с Корусантом.  
  
— Я пожалею об этом, — сдался Хакс и принял запрос.  
  
После слов Винду о том, что им необходимо оставаться там, где они есть, он перекрыл канал связи, а Бен запрыгнул в кресло пилота и начал прогревать двигатели.  
  
— Тут же совсем недалеко?  
  
— Около парсека. — Навигационный компьютер уже показывал проложенный маршрут. — Летим, пока я не передумал.  
  
Двигатель низко заурчал, когда Бен опустил рычаги, поднимая корабль в воздух.  
  


~~~

  
  
— Вы как раз вовремя, — обронил Люк.  
  
С одного взгляда на Бена ему стало дурно: дыхание перехватило, мозг будто окунули в кипяток. Клеймо воспоминаний — старых и новых — оставило на разуме выжженный след. Он слишком долго был вдали от Бена и лишь теперь в полной мере осознал, почему Хакс повёл себя так несдержанно при первой встрече. Люк невольно проникся уважением. Если нынешняя боль — малая часть того, что Хакс чувствовал…  
  
— Не любите одиночество, учитель?  
  
— Вас, как молодых и свежих, сожрут быстрее, — проворчал Люк.  
  
Внутри бушевала ярость. Тот всплеск, что он ощутил в Силе, и пустота, что пришла следом, — их объединяла одна причина.  
  
«Лея. — Горечь утраты затопила его с головой. — Прости, мы не успели».  
  
Бен вскинул подбородок.  
  
— Мы не собираемся быть съеденными, — сказал он.  
  
— Насчёт твоего  _друга_  так и есть. А вот насчёт тебя — не уверен. — Тон сочился желчью, но Люк постепенно восстанавливал душевное равновесие, убеждая себя, что ни он, ни Бен не были виноваты в её смерти. Пусть даже это было совсем не так.  
  
— Что? — Самоуверенность в голосе испарилась, когда Бен поднял голову. — Хакс, как ты туда забрался?  
  
— Сарлакк тебя за ногу, — выругался тот, подтянувшись на руках, и встал на самом верху колонны. — Я больше с тобой никуда не полечу, слышишь? Ненавижу тебя!  
  
— Я знаю, — крикнул в ответ Бен.

Люк обречённо застонал:  
  
— О, Сила, только не снова.  
  
Тем временем ворота арены поднялись, явив трёх существ: аклая, нексу и рика — тех, кто должен был исполнить приговор под восхищённые крики джеонозийцев. Казнь началась.  
  


~~~

  
  
Несвершившийся суд стал единственной ощутимой победой, пусть и небольшой. Но сейчас, когда дело касалось Силы, Хаксу стало трудно просчитать варианты, что уж говорить об исходе целого сражения. Шансы на победу неумолимо таяли с каждым убитым джедаем.  
  
— До суда, прежде чем вывести из себя Дуку, ты говорил о дипломатии, — сказал Бен, отрубив пару механических голов, и на секунду замолк, чтобы перевести дыхание. — Так она выглядит в твоём понимании?  
  
— Это скорее удержание инициативы, — хмыкнул Хакс, отстреливаясь от очередной волны дроидов.  
  
Опасения подтвердились. Полёт на Джеонозис не мог кончиться ничем хорошим. Это стало вынужденной мерой и очередным опасным приключением, на которое его подбил Бен. А теперь, стоя в центре арены Петранаки, он не мог выкинуть из головы одну навязчивую идею.  
  
— Знаешь, нам пока рано умирать в один день, — проговорил Хакс, выводя из строя ещё трёх дроидов, и спрятался внутри опрокинутой повозки.  
  
Он дёрнул ткань, срывая оставшиеся от когда-то белоснежного рукава ошмётки, которые мешали прицелиться.  
  
— Не самый плохой вариант. Но если хочешь что-нибудь сказать — самое время, — откликнулся Бен, отражая выстрелы чужим световым мечом.  
  
По зелёному клинку шли белые всполохи. От каждого мощного удара на рукояти прибавлялось трещин. Жемчужина в старом мече была явно не для красоты.  
  
— Сделать, — решительно сказал Хакс, втянув Бена к себе за борт повозки, где их почти никто не видел.  
  
Смерть дышала в затылок, но от этого чувствовалось ещё больше воодушевления — адреналин уже ударил в мозг. Хакс должен был сконцентрироваться на том, как им выбраться, но это настойчивое желание…  
  
— Что? — Тёмные волосы торчали во все стороны, под джедайскими одеждами часто вздымалась грудь, а меч, казалось, вот-вот взорвётся в руках.  
  
Хакс бы завалил его на маты прямо сейчас, проверив лично, настолько ли Бен хорош и в рукопашном бою.  
  
— Хочу сделать, — уточнил он, очнувшись, и, забыв на миг про хаос сражения, про кучу джедаев вокруг, потянулся вперёд. Поцелуй вышел смазанный, но от простого прикосновения губ кровь сильнее застучала в висках.  
  
— Ты же понимаешь, что тебе придётся объясниться? — спросил Бен сипло, когда Хакс отстранился.  
  
— Да, но для этого тебе ещё нужно выжить.  
  
— А ты умеешь мотивировать.  
  
Нервная улыбка мелькнула на их лицах. Повозка покачнулась под градом ударов, и они выбрались из укрытия, вернувшись к бою.  
  


~~~

  
  
Раненый и безоружный Люк напряжённо наблюдал, как сражался его ученик. Глаза заслезились от яркой вспышки. Два меча встретились, и зелёный клинок неестественно заискрился. Дуку легко отбил удар, чтобы тут же нанести следующий. Рукоять меча Бена засветилась и громко треснула — мощь, вырвавшаяся из кристалла, отбросила противников в разные стороны. Поднявшись, граф тут же призвал меч, выбитый из ладони, и толчком Силы отправил бессознательное тело к Люку. С правого бока Бена обуглилась ткань, а из окровавленной руки — того, что от неё осталось, — торчали осколки оплавленного металла.  
  
Дуку настороженно обернулся на стук деревянной палки.  
  
— Магистр Йода.  
  
— Граф Дуку.  
  
Бой на арене, противостояние армии дроидов — если бы не всё это, Люк бы ещё мог потягаться с графом один на один. Но теперь он с трудом оставался в сознании. Последующие события слились для него в непрекращающийся поток искр, молний и звуков ударов. Дуку дрался со своим учителем совершенно на другом уровне. Даже на тренировках в Храме Люк ни у кого не видел подобной техники. Дуку играючи отводил удары, двигая только рукой, и крутился так, что Йода не мог подступиться.  
  
Сверху лязгнул металл, и тяжелый грузовой кран застыл над Люком с Беном, чуть не придавив. Йода дал графу уйти, спасая их. Люк проводил яхту обречённым взглядом: они упустили Дуку и теперь лишились единственного шанса выйти на Палпатина напрямую.  
  


~~~

  
  
Бен периодически приходил в сознание. Рассудок затуманился от боли, и спасительное забытье вновь и вновь затягивало обратно. Мрак постепенно рассеивался, и тогда он видел проблески чего-то светлого, искрящегося.  
  
Тело пело от наполняющей его лёгкости. Слух улавливал заливистые птичьи трели и успокаивающий плеск воды. А ещё Бена кто-то крепко обнимал. Рыжие волосы щекотали щёку, лицо грели закатные лучи. Он глубоко вздохнул, вбирая как можно больше травянистого аромата и чего-то ещё, едва уловимого. Голубая идеально ровная гладь озера, белые одежды, прохладная ладонь в его руке.  
  
Морок или воспоминание — не важно, Бен каждый раз вздрагивал от новой яркой вспышки, а затем неясные образы подёрнулись дымкой, их заволокло чернотой. Бен попытался вернуться туда, всё существо его потянулось вслед за растаявшим видением, но он отключился.  
  


~~~

  
  
Люк потёр запястья — следов «гостеприимства» графа не осталось, но воспоминания ещё были свежи. Он накинул плащ и, поблагодарив служащих Медкорпуса, вышел из Зала Целителей. В Храме джедаев царило молчание. Подсветку фасада погасили, и статуи у входа будто ожили, опустив головы, словно скорбели по братьям и сёстрам, которые воссоединились с Силой. Множество помещений пустовали — на ближайшее время все занятия отменили. Люк выхватил взглядом дерево, что росло посередине одного из залов для медитаций, и присел рядом на камень. Взгляд его задумчиво скользил по стволу, но мысли витали далеко. Спустя время кто-то мягко прикоснулся к его разуму, не пытаясь пробраться в мысли, скорее привлекая внимание. Опираясь на палку из дерева гимер, у входа в зал стоял Йода.  
  
— Магистр, — поприветствовал его Люк.  
  
Сосредоточенное выражение лица учителя настораживало.  
  
— Пойдём, — скрипнул Йода.  
  
Дождавшись, когда Люк подойдёт ближе, он увёл его к пультам службы безопасности и активировал проектор. Запись началась с того, как Хакс ворвался в Зал Целителей, чтобы увидеться с Беном. Люк уже знал, что будет дальше. Ведь именно он, раненый и уставший, попросил сенатора уйти и извинился перед Верховным целителем Вокарой Че.  
  
— Требовал он встречи с твоим падаваном, — проворчал Йода. — Поговорить с ним должен ты.  
  
— Да, магистр.  
  
Люк бы спрятал лицо в ладонях, но уважал учителя, поэтому стоически досмотрел до конца. Если с его падаваном всё давно было ясно, — Бена выдавало приятное волнение в Силе — то от Хакса он подобного не ожидал. У Люка не было предубеждений о привязанностях: он только надеялся, что это осознанный выбор, — но такая наглядная демонстрация перед Советом... Как же не вовремя.  
  
Люк, попрощавшись с Йодой, направился в апартаменты сенатора.  
  


~~~

  
  
Хакс поднял глаза на гостя.  
  
— Чем обязан? — Он заблокировал экран и отложил датапад рядом с собой на диван. — Вы сказали охране, что дело чрезвычайной важности.  
  
— Да, — подтвердил Люк. — Вы заигрались.  
  
Хакс заинтересованно замолчал и чуть опустил голову, призывая продолжить.  
  
— Оба. И если Бена ещё можно понять, то вы, тот, кто устроил такую сцену и жаждал вернуться больше нас всех… Что-то по вам сейчас не заметно особого рвения.  
  
Слова джедая задели: если он не пропадал на миссиях или сутками не торчал в библиотеке — это не значило, что он сидел сложа руки. Да и назидательный тон Люка уже считался оскорблением. Хакс нахмурился, сложив руки на коленях, и выпрямил спину.  
  
— Наши с Беном дела…  
  
— Отношения.  
  
— Деловое партнёрство, не более, — заверил его Хакс. — И это не касается никого, кроме нас.  
  
Люк удручённо вздохнул, было видно, что он сам не в восторге от разговора.  
  
— Тогда вам придётся на время воздержаться от него. Правда, Хакс. Орден сейчас переживает не лучшие времена, а вы ещё так подставились с целителями.  
  
Хакс подавил волну смущения. Он и сам жалел, что сбежал из палаты, не залечив толком раны — спина и бок под бакта-пластырями жутко чесались, отвлекая.

— Пусть он сопровождает меня до Набу. — Хакс сделал вид, что сдался. — И я больше не потревожу ваш Орден. Брошу все силы на поиски. — Он переменился в лице и не сдержал усмешки. — Но и вы ничего, по сути, не делаете.  
  
— Мне приходится действовать скрытно, — осадил его Люк. — Но пока я в Ордене, то связан по рукам и ногам.  
  
— Тогда я сделаю так, чтобы вы стали свободнее.  
  
— Если бы существовал способ, я бы давно им воспользовался. У вас не хватит полномочий.  
  
— Вы смотрите совершенно в другую сторону.  
  
— А вы чересчур самонадеянны, — парировал Люк.  
  
— Возможно. — Хакс встал к панорамному окну, заложив руки за спину. Подобно огромному улью город ни на миг не прекращал движение. — Палпатин развязал войну, это очевидно.  
  
— Близок день, когда от Ордена джедаев почти ничего не останется. Не хочу смотреть, как все они исчезнут.  
  
На минуту они оба затихли. Хакс посмотрел на Люка в отражении: тот кивнул головой на прощание и вышел, оставив его в одиночестве.  
  
— Поверьте, — проговорил Хакс в пустоту, — когда это случится, вы будете далеко отсюда. — На его лице расцвела самодовольная улыбка.  
  
Хакс быстрым шагом отправился в кабинет, распотрошил тайные ящики и разложил на столе флимсипласт, записные книжки, кристаллы и прочие информационные носители. Нужно было в кратчайшие сроки привести всё в надлежащий вид и спрятать в месте, которое он обустроил — пусть и для иных целей — с прошлого визита на Корусант. Отсчёт пошёл на часы.  
  
Когда всё было почти готово, Хакс отвлёкся всего на минуту, чтобы промочить пересохшее горло. Он так и застыл со стаканом у губ, когда открылась дверь.  
  
— Хакс, мы должны пожениться, — твёрдо произнёс Бен, появившись на пороге кабинета. Хакс чуть не подавился водой, тяжело сглотнув, и чудом удержал стакан.  
  
— Ты сошёл с ума. — Он прочистил горло, откашливаясь, и отставил графин подальше от голо-карт. — Как ты обошёл охрану? Когда тебя выписали?  
  
— Нет, правда. — Бен нахмурился, он был сосредоточен как никогда — повернул кресло Хакса, нависая, и перешёл на шёпот: — Тайная свадьба.  
  
— Повторюсь, когда тебя выписали?  
  
— Только что, — заговорщически проговорил он и, радостно сверкая глазами, показал блестящую механическую руку. — Смотри!  
  
— Похоже, у них сломалось оборудование по диагностике, и у тебя проглядели сотрясение.  
  
— Я прекрасно себя чувствую.  
  
— Бен, — угрожающе протянул Хакс, попытавшись сбросить его руки с подлокотников. У него оставалась прорва дел до отлёта. — Какая, к хаттам, свадьба? Где?  
  
— На Набу! — восторженно откликнулся Бен. — Я ведь сопровождаю тебя. Вылет сегодня.  
  
— Ты окончательно рехнулся. — Хакс посмотрел в эти блестящие тёмные глаза и не нашёл других слов. Его ладони остались поверх рук Бена, которые он так и не смог сбросить. Пауза затянулась.  
  
— Из нас двоих реалист — ты, — сказал Бен вдумчиво. — Но реальность такова, что ты больше не король Набу.  
  
— Как же ваш Кодекс?  
  
Бен фыркнул.  
  
— Такой, что его можно трактовать как угодно. И мы ведь уже решили, что я останусь в Ордене в качестве шпиона. До определённого времени.  
  
— Верно.  
  
— Мне было видение, Хакс, мы должны ему следовать, помнишь? — Бен наклонился ниже и быстро прикоснулся губами к губам Хакса. Тот застыл и перестал дышать на то долгое мгновение, за которое Бен выпрямился и стремительно покинул кабинет. Хакс вдохнул, только когда закрылась дверь. Ему стало душно в длинной мантии. Кончики ушей покалывало, а губы горели от мимолётного прикосновения. Хакс провёл по ним пальцами. Бен же вряд ли говорил серьёзно, ведь так?  
  
Усмехнувшись, он вернулся к датападу, прогоняя лишние мысли. Отправленный запрос мигом приняли на той стороне.  
  
— Да, господин? — быстро откликнулись женским голосом.  
  
— У меня для тебя задание.  
  
— Буду через четыре минуты.  
  
— Прекрасно.  
  
Когда копирование данных прошло успешно, Хакс вытащил «лапку» фибулы из проектора и вновь скрепил ей накидку. Он достал из тумбы небольшой металлический кейс и сложил в него всё необходимое, расчистив стол. Крышка щёлкнула, пряча содержимое под кодовым замком. Хакс откинулся на спинку кресла и удовлетворённо выдохнул.  
  


~~~

  
  
Отправив Бена на взлётную площадку, Люк вернулся в Храм. Многих сегодня оплакивала царящая в нём тишина. Эхо чужих шагов нагнало Люка в одном из залов.  
  
— Магистр Винду?  
  
— Где твой ученик?  
  
— Сопровождает сенатора Амидалу на Набу.  
  
Мейс качнул головой.  
  
— Хорошо. Я решил сообщить лично. — Люк удивлённо вскинул брови, но джедай не изменился в лице. — Магистр Кеноби, именем Совета джедаев вы арестованы.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Учитель Йода ждёт нас.  
  
Люк нахмурился, поджав губы, и последовал за Мейсом. Когда они оказались в комнате, магистр заблокировал дверь и встал подле неё как стражник. Йода, сидящий на низком пуфе, поднял глаза.  
  
— Не ожидал я, Люк, подобного от тебя, — печально сказал он.  
  
— О чём вы?  
  
— Нам поступило анонимное сообщение, — откликнулся Мейс. — Мы не поверили ему, адресат спутал след, но нам пришлось проверить его слова.  
  
Йода вынул Светлый голокрон из складок мантии.  
  
— Ни одной записи или запроса у смотрителей библиотеки нет, — продолжал Мейс мрачно. — Видео с камер наблюдения стёрто.  
  
Люк поражённо застыл, а затем опустил голову, еле сдерживая эмоции. Камеры. Ими точно озаботился уже не он.  
  
— Услышать твою версию хотели мы, — дал ему последний шанс Йода. — М?  
  
Люк открыл уже было рот, но ответил не сразу.  
  
«Тогда я сделаю так, чтобы вы стали свободнее», — зазвучало в голове самоуверенным тоном.  
  
У него получилось. Невероятно. Хоть ложь бы и не распознали, Люк даже не попытался оправдаться.  
  
— Он мой.  
  
Мейс протянул руку, указав на пояс.  
  
— Таким не место в Ордене, — сказал он. — Даже в такое нелёгкое время мы просим вас сложить полномочия.  
  
— Не дадите проститься с Беном?  
  
— Вы ещё увидитесь. За кражу голокрона вас переведут в Сельскохозяйственный корпус. Совет сейчас немного занят, чтобы утвердить это решение, а мы не можем отпустить вас просто так.  
  
Люк отцепил световой меч и почти вложил в чужую ладонь, но оружие перехватил Йода, устроив у себя на коленях.  
  
— Канцлер ждёт.  
  
— Пришлю охрану. — Мейс не стал спорить с учителем: он бросил на Люка долгий взгляд и вышел в коридор, оставив их.  
  
— Я продолжу помогать, — твёрдо сказал Люк. — Только вам нужно обратить особое внимание на Сенат.  
  
Даже подтверждённая информация о клонах никого не переубедила. Похоже, Люк ничего так и не добьётся. Ни помощи, ни доверия.  
  
— Снова о Палпатине ты? — В скрипучем голосе почудился упрёк.  
  
— О том, что, по словам графа Дуку, Сенат находится под контролем ситха.  
  
— Он сам к Тёмной стороне обратился. Нет ему веры.  
  
— И всё же, — не унимался Люк. Он так долго жил надеждой, как здесь, так и в родном мире, что отступить сейчас — значило предать самого себя.  
  
Йода молчал и смотрел так пристально, что Люк не сдержался:  
  
— Послушайте, эта война унесёт множество жизней. Но главный враг не там, за баррикадами, он совсем рядом. — Люк продолжил с глубоким уважением в голосе: — Вы же чувствуете это, учитель. Грядёт нечто ужасное.  
  
— Тёмную сторону чувствую я, да. Но с самой встречи с мальчиком не вижу я вашего будущего, — он ненадолго замолчал. — С детства учили мы другого Кеноби. — Йода устало опустил веки. — Жаль, не останешься ты здесь гостем. Но другом не перестанешь быть.  
  
Световой меч взмыл в воздух и вернулся к хозяину. Секундное замешательство сменилось благодарным вздохом:  
  
— Спасибо, учитель.  
  
— Рады будем, если отыщешь свою дорогу, — он говорил так, словно уже знал, что Люк собирался сделать. — Дорогу домой.  
  
Люк кивнул на прощание и спрятал меч до того, как в комнату прибыли два клона для сопровождения. И это было явно не то количество охраны, которое могло его удержать. Они не успели пройти и одного зала. Оттащив бессознательные тела за колонны, Люк пониже натянул капюшон и беспрепятственно покинул Храм. Когда здание осталось далеко позади, он обернулся. Это место так и не стало ему домом.

К космопорту тянулся непрерывный поток из людей и транспорта. Кредитов, что хранились в потайном кармане, вряд ли хватило бы на что-то приличное. Но Люк готовился полететь на чём угодно, лишь бы быстрее покинуть Корусант. Он то терялся в толпе, то петлял узкими улочками мимо закрытых баров, не работавших днём, и заметил слежку, когда стало уже поздно.  
  
— Здравствуй, — окликнула его девушка, привалившись к стене.  
  
Молочно-белая кожа почти сливалась со светлыми волосами. Серебристые глаза сверкнули из-под капюшона.  
  
— Ты Люк Кеноби?  
  
— Может быть, — осторожно ответил он. — Что здесь делает эчани средь бела дня?  
  
— Выполняю поручение господина. — Девушка оттолкнулась от стены и зашагала прочь. — Иди за мной.  
  
Она нырнула в переулок, куда почти не проникал свет. Люк шагнул за ней. Провода висели так низко, что приходилось пригибаться. Запах сырости мигом забил нос — со стен непрерывно капало.  
  
— Ты слишком доверчив, — послышалось из-за угла. — Повезло, что господин тебе не враг.  
  
Люк уже догадался, кто её хозяин, и был готов поспорить насчёт «врагов». Девушка вывела его к неприметной двери в нише, увитой гудящими трубами, и отдала ключ-карту.  
  
— Дальше сам.  
  
— Спасибо, — неуверенно поблагодарил Люк и, найдя специальную выемку, открыл дверь.  
  
Повеяло сухим теплом. И стоило шагнуть внутрь, как дверь с шипением закрылась, отрезав помещение от уличного света. Где-то справа призывно мигала кнопка на миниатюрной панели. Люк нажал её, и со слабым треском зажглись несколько ламп. При тусклом освещении удалось разобрать видеоаппаратуру на стенах и небольшой проектор, встроенный в панель. После того, как всё включилось, а внутренняя охранная система подтвердила его личность, из динамиков зазвучал знакомый голос:  
  
— На вашей ключ-карте пароль от кейса. Внутри вы найдёте всё необходимое: кредиты, запоминающие кристаллы, карты. Когда вы запишете сообщение самому себе, пока ещё помните, откуда вы и что нужно искать, моя помощница сопроводит вас на личный корабль. Поддельные документы и пароли в бортовом журнале.  
  
Подойдя к столу, где лежал кейс, Люк ввёл указанный пароль, и металлическая крышка открылась с лёгким щелчком. Поверх прочих информационных носителей лежал флимси с вычислениями.  
  
— Там же есть формула, по которой можно рассчитать, как долго вы будете помнить. Переменные по порядку — сколько пробыли рядом, выходили ли за пределы видимости. Это сугубо приблизительно. Слишком мало времени было на вывод более точной формулы.  
  
Люк безрадостно усмехнулся. Человек, из-за которого его с позором вышвырнули из Ордена, извинялся за то, что не успел вывести более точную формулу. Надо же.  
  
— Ищите тот Свет, что потеряли. А я вскоре обрету Тьму. Если вы не повторите запись в течение десяти секунд, она сотрётся.  
  
К чему эти загадки, если сообщение и так будет уничтожено? Люк не представлял, как именно Хакс успеет и где найдёт Тёмный голокрон. Необходимый доступ в библиотеку Ордена им отныне закрыт, а за Беном будут следить ещё пристальнее.  
  
Через озвученное время голос Хакса сменился на тот системный, что идентифицировал его личность на входе.  
  
— Данное сообщение стёрто, вы можете записать новое. Вставьте информационный носитель.  
  
Люк внимательнее изучил содержимое кейса: запоминающий кристалл, кошель с кредитами, флимси с распечатками, стопка нова-кристаллов и карты с отмеченными зонами. Тайтон, Дагоба, Дантуин, Восс. Выбор был более чем богатым. Ладно, возможно, он погорячился, и Хакс действительно искал всё это время. Люк выполнил все указания механического голоса, который помог справиться с видеоаппаратурой, записал послание самому себе и спрятал кристалл в потайном кармане. Он захлопнул кейс и, поднеся ключ-карту к панели у входа, вышел наружу.  
  
Девушка без лишних слов повела его прочь. Не прошло и минуты, как позади раздался негромкий взрыв, от которого Люк вздрогнул. Интересно, сработала ли какая-то система или это всё было очередным расчётом? В любом случае, его спутница на это никак не отреагировала. Они вместе поднялись на несколько уровней и вышли на оживлённую улицу, прибавив шагу. На открытом пространстве дышалось гораздо легче, но беспокойство всё не отпускало Люка. Следуя за девушкой, он окинул небо печальным взглядом: в воздух медленно поднимались корабли с республиканской армией.  
  


~~~

  
  
— О, — раздражённо протянул Хакс, повернув голову, — ты всё-таки соизволил прийти.  
  
— А ты дождался, — подхватил интонацию Бен и замер в нерешительности у колонны.  
  
Церемониальное облачение Хакса ослепляло своей белизной. Накидка, расшитая затейливым объёмным узором, разделялась на две части — подобно крыльям ангела — и стелилась по брусчатке. Бен нервно сглотнул. Вырез на спине, от лопаток почти до пояса, оставался на грани допустимого и позволял рассмотреть розовые следы от когтистой лапы нексу.  
  
— Жрец не будет ждать вечно, — развернувшись, сказал Хакс, — как и я.  
  
Они одновременно шагнули навстречу друг другу и остановились на расстоянии меньше вытянутой руки. Бен сощурился от лучей закатного солнца, но отвести взгляд было выше его сил. Блики играли в рыжих волосах, стоило изменить наклон головы. Догорающее солнце купало их в мягком свете. У Хакса на лице читалось сложное выражение: что-то между мрачной обреченностью и лёгким интересом. Еле заметная усмешка оттягивала кончик губ. Бен отвечал ему тем же, но пальцы его механической руки слабо подрагивали, пока они слушали Максирона Аголерга, служителя Братства Знаний. Единственные свидетели, C-3PO и R2-D2, вновь негромко о чём-то переругивались, но этот фоновый шум не раздражал. Ничто не в силах было испортить момент.  
  
В голове звенела пустота. Бен убрал непослушную прядь волос за ухо, задев падаванскую косичку. Они с Хаксом по очереди произнесли слова древнего ритуала. Последующие клятвы походили больше на оскорбления: ироничные, полные беззлобных шуток, но правильные, почти нежные для признанных соперников. Они оба то ли играли для вида, то ли сами до сих пор не верили в происходящее. Глупый сон по велению Силы. Вынужденные обстоятельства. Так много нашлось бы причин и не последовало бы ни одного дельного объяснения. Под радостное гудение дроидов жрец опустил руки, что до этого держал над головами Хакса и Бена, и оставил их одних, забрав с собой единственное свидетельство, — официальный свиток, включавший их имена, — чтобы поместить в Архив Братства.  
  
У Бена на миг перехватило дыхание, когда он взял Хакса за руки, подойдя ближе. Тот даже не вздрогнул от соприкосновения с дюрасталью. Только смотрел пристально, с живым интересом.  
  
«И что дальше?» — повисло в воздухе невысказанным вопросом.  
  
Вместо ответа Бен склонился к лицу Хакса и под красными лучами закатного солнца осторожно прикоснулся губами к губам. Мягко, всего на пару секунд, и тут же отстранился. Ухмылка Хакса исчезла. Бен так долго мечтал стереть это высокомерное выражение с его лица, но теперь не чувствовал удовлетворения. Волнение щекоткой прошлось от затылка до кончиков пальцев.  
  
— Мы правда это сделали? — Хакс выглядел растерянным, удивлённым и отчего-то злым.  
  
Бен прерывисто выдохнул:  
  
— Да. — Но прежде, чем он успел сказать ещё хоть что-то, Хакс вцепился в джедайскую мантию, притягивая его ближе, и крепко поцеловал. Ладони скользнули по плечам и выше: одна осталась на шее, не позволяя отстраниться, а вторая легла на затылок. Пальцы вплелись в тёмные пряди и слегка оттянули. Только после этого Бен словно очнулся. Он порывисто обнял Хакса обеими руками: живой и дюрасталевой — и не выпускал ещё долго.  
  
Оставшись наедине, они до самой темноты любовались видом с причала. Слушали плеск кристально-чистой воды, вдыхали сладковатый воздух и всё не расцепляли рук. А когда на Набу опустилась ночь и небо усыпали звёзды, то неохотно покинули лоджию.  
  


~~~

  
  
Спальня по стилю не слишком отличалась от прочих комнат. Забыв о прошлом, Хакс воспринимал эту роскошь как должное, но провёл здесь немало ночей в попытках  _вспомнить_. Ложился с беспокойными мыслями и просыпался задолго до рассвета от странного повторяющегося сна, полного шёпота и мольбы о спасении.

Теперь последняя деталь встала на место и механизм заработал как надо. Хакс впервые чувствовал себя так свободно, — без тревоги и слабостей — собой.  
  
Свет лун, что лился сквозь открытое окно, серебрил тонкие шторы, колыхавшиеся от слабого ветра. Но, даже стоя босиком посреди комнаты, Хакс не чувствовал прохлады. Бен целовал его мягко, ищуще. Гладил спину, осторожно касаясь свежих шрамов.  
  
Раздеваясь, они старались не торопиться, но Хакс всё равно запутался в наряде сложного кроя. Бен обошёл его со спины и расстегнул пуговицу у шеи. Он зацепил накидку под «крыльями»; расшитая ткань упала к их ногам. Бен шагнул чуть ближе и, положив тёплую ладонь на плечо, провёл ниже, — по груди, втянувшемуся животу — почти обнимая.  
  
— Хакс, знаешь... — Горячий шёпот коснулся уха.  
  
Бен прижался так, что его возбуждение стало очевидно. Он нащупал второй рукой скрытую молнию и скользнул за край свободных штанов, накрыв через бельё полувставший член Хакса.  
  
— Ах? — рваным выдохом вместо вопроса.  
  
— У меня мало опыта, — робко продолжил Бен и поцеловал место, где шея перетекала в плечо.  
  
Хакс наклонил голову, подставил шею и поднял руку, запустив пальцы в мягкие волосы.  
  
— Насколько мало? — Он инстинктивно подался навстречу бережным прикосновениям.  
  
Хотелось больше, сильнее.  
  
— Никакого. — Доверительный шёпот вернулся к уху.  
  
Хакс подавил неуместный смешок. То, что делал с ним Бен, плохо вязалось с его словами.  
  
— Мы никуда не торопимся.  
  
Он развернулся в объятьях и подтвердил сказанное долгим жарким поцелуем. Штаны и бельё присоединились к накидке на полу. Пальцы Бена щекотно прошлись по рёбрам, задержались на талии, едва касаясь полос свежих шрамов, доходивших до бедра, и обхватили член. Хакс тихо ахнул. Неопытные движения, — как по наитию — лёгкие, дразнящие, заводили ещё больше. Распаляли так, что собственные руки подрагивали от нетерпения, пока он раздевал Бена. В приглушённом свете его шрамы почти не были видны, но Хакс изучал их на ощупь. Возможно, если бы его не придвинули ближе за ягодицы, он бы даже спросил, после каких битв они появились и почему их не залечили сразу. Но Бен почти не оставил свободного пространства, зажав члены между их животами, и легко качнулся. Он жарко выдохнул в шею Хакса и поцеловал в плечо, повторив движение. Они оба наконец остались без одежды, и по коже от прикосновений словно пробегали электрические импульсы.  
  
Хакс неохотно отстранился, чтобы сомкнуть пальцы вокруг запястья и подвести Бена к просторной кровати, заваленной подушками. Руки легли на широкие плечи, разминая напряжённые мышцы, а потом надавили так, что Бен послушно сел на край. От благоговейного блестящего взгляда снизу вверх бросило в жар. Бен смотрел ему прямо в глаза, но слегка хмурился, будто искал одобрения в каждом действии. Так не пойдёт. Хакс не был мастером по части задушевных разговоров, но не привык останавливаться на полпути. Он забрался к Бену на колени и обнял за шею, целуя жадно, горячо, требовательно. И, когда им обоим перестало хватать воздуха, уложил его на покрывало, нависнув сверху, и проговорил со всей возможной мягкостью:  
  
— Настала моя очередь втянуть тебя в сомнительную авантюру.  
  
Бен ощутимо расслабился.  
  
— Сомнительную? — Губы, припухшие от поцелуев, тронула былая самодовольная улыбка.  
  
— О, — с готовностью отозвался Хакс. — Ещё какую. Опасное, безумное и удивительное приключение. И только для нас двоих.  
  
Он нетерпеливо двинул бёдрами, и Бен судорожно вздохнул.  
  
— Звучит заманчиво.  
  
Хакс перехватил его руки, сцепив их над головой.  
  
Губы мимолётно касались лица, шеи, груди, считая родинки. Поцелуи были то жгучими и торопливыми, то почти целомудренными. Покрывало сбилось, им пришлось устроиться выше, чтобы не упасть с кровати. Неровный румянец на щеках, разметавшиеся на подушке волосы, часто вздымающаяся грудь — Хакс любовался бы этим вечность, но просящие стоны, полные неприкрытого желания, он не смог проигнорировать.  
  
Выпустив руки Бена и нащупав смазку под подушкой, Хакс выдавил прозрачный гель на пальцы. Он уже собирался лечь рядом, чтобы растянуть себя, но Бен вдруг сжал его плечи и развёл ноги шире. Вопрос так и застрял в горле.  
  
Хакс подложил ему под поясницу подушку и ввёл только один палец. Бен старался расслабиться, и его прикосновения становились всё откровеннее, а стоны громче, когда губы легко прихватывали влажную кожу. Хакс экспериментальным путем искал самые чувствительные места, и каждое угаданное отзывалось вибрацией стона и тяжестью в паху.  
  
В Бена с лёгкостью входило уже два пальца, когда Хакс сполз ниже, погладил внутреннюю часть бедра свободной рукой и накрыл член Бена ладонью. Осторожно, только обозначив движение, прижав его к животу. Тело под ним выгнулось, безмолвно прося ещё. Хакс наклонился, обводя языком шелковистую кожу головки, и выдохнул, прежде чем взять её в рот.  
  
— Ох, чёрт! — Бен поймал его взгляд и тут же спрятал пылающее лицо, закрывшись рукой, словно не мог смотреть на это.  
  
Он двигался навстречу рту Хакса и обратно, насаживаясь уже на три растягивающих его пальца. Хакс добавил смазки и вернулся к прерванному занятию.  
  
Медленно до одури. Вверх и вниз. Хакс проводил одними губами по горячей коже и вновь брал в рот во всю длину. Воздух вокруг них словно загустел. Где-то на границе сознания Хакс уловил стук и скрежет, но не придал этому никакого значения. Он почувствовал пульсацию и отстранился. Бен задрожал, кончив с восхитительным стоном. Хаксу пришлось сжать основание собственного члена. Чересчур волнительным оказался один вид разомлевшего после оргазма Бена. Закушенная губа, потемневший взгляд, белёсые капли на животе. Такой потрясающий и отзывчивый.  
  
— Давай же. — В его приказном тоне не было слышно ни капли реальной угрозы.  
  
Сбившееся дыхание, спутанные волосы. И — Хакс заметил, только когда потянулся за смазкой — опрокинутая тумба со смятыми пластинами металла. Он нашёл искомое в ворохе подушек, выдавил прохладный гель и, даже не грея его в пальцах, смазал член. Навис над Беном, который вдруг провёл рукой по его лбу, убирая налипшие пряди. Хакс замер, и тогда пальцы спустились ниже, легли на шею и притянули для поцелуя. Он вошёл в расслабленное тело и почти перестал соображать. Уходя от прикосновения, Бен вжался затылком в подушку и выгнул спину. Оставил горло совсем беззащитным; его кадык дёрнулся. Хакс шумно сглотнул и поцеловал шею, чувствуя пульсацию крови. Он остановился, дав Бену привыкнуть к новым ощущениям. Но не прошло и минуты, как тот обхватил его ногами, надавив на поясницу.  
  
Так восхитительно тесно и горячо. Хакс прикусил его за плечо, не совладав с собой. Бен удивлённо охнул и расслабился, отвлёкшись на другую боль. Хакс расцепил зубы, прижавшись к горячей коже губами. Не двигался толком, он покачивался, напрягая мышцы.  
  
Каждый стон Бена отдавался в животе сладкой судорогой, будто Хакс увёл шаттл в мёртвую петлю, а она никак не заканчивалась. Затягивала по спирали всё дальше и дальше.  
  
Бен хрипло выдохнул его имя, и Хакс содрогнулся в оргазме — на секунду перед глазами словно промелькнули смазанные звёзды гиперпространства. Он осторожно вытащил член и перекатился на бок, хватая ртом воздух. Когда сознание немного прояснилось, Хакс нашарил рукой сбившуюся простынь и аккуратно вытер их испачканные животы. Он снова посмотрел на Бена. Тот подтянулся выше и уложил Хакса на спину, навалившись сверху всем телом. Остатки удовольствия прокатились от макушки до кончиков пальцев. Загнанный ритм сердец успокоился, и они бились теперь, эхом повторяя удары друг за другом.  
  
Дыхание Бена постепенно выровнялось, стало мерным и глубоким. Он сполз ниже, устроив голову на плече и, похоже, уснул. Хакс в задумчивости перебирал его волосы, путаясь в отросших прядях.

В родном мире он бы не позволил случиться подобному. Выпустившись из академии, Хакс без промедления избавился от любых привязанностей, чтобы не оставлять рычагов давления ни для соперников, ни для врагов. Послабления, обязательства перед кем-либо — ничего из этого он не мог себе позволить. Слишком шаткое положение было у молодого офицера, недоставало ни опыта, ни влияния. Он шёл по головам, не раз доказывая, что достоин большего. Генеральский чин — вполне заслуженный — как очередная ступень наверх.  
  
Наглый и вздорный Кайло Рен был словно специально послан ему в наказание, чтобы испытать границы терпения и спокойствия. С самого момента знакомства перестать думать о нём не получалось. Хакс испытывал самый обширный спектр эмоций от злости до интереса, но ни капли страха. Рен стал первым, кто проник так глубоко в мысли.  
  
К Хаксу всегда относились настороженно. Старались лишний раз не спорить, не пререкаться, не мешать плановым проверкам и предоставлять отчёты по требованию. Магистр же откровенно провоцировал и высказывал мнение без оглядки на положение в Первом Порядке. И что теперь?  
  
Хакс провёл кончиками пальцев по плечу Бена, соединяя родинки, будто рисовал новое созвездие. Он опустил руку на спину, продолжая легко вести по коже. Хакс не сомкнул глаз до самого утра. Когда первые лучи солнца проникли в покои, Бен шумно выдохнул и приоткрыл один глаз, просыпаясь. Рука, которой он обнимал Хакса, медленно прошлась по груди, кружа у соска, скользнула к животу, а потом спустилась ниже и легла на внутреннюю сторону бедра.  
  
— Тебе скоро улетать, — проговорил Хакс с ленцой.  
  
— Так давай проведём это время с пользой, — щекотно выдохнул Бен ему в шею и накрыл рукой пах.  
  
— Тогда, чтобы успеть, нам придётся вместе принять душ, — слабо возразил Хакс и вопреки словам подался навстречу.  
  
— И это твой контраргумент? — Хриплый ото сна голос казался ещё ниже.  
  
Бен приподнялся, навис над ним и, едва прикасаясь, провёл губами по линии челюсти, поцеловав в конце чувствительное место за ухом. Хакс впервые оказался готов перед кем-то признать поражение.  
  
— Ты прав, — в притворном раскаянии сказал он. — Теряю хватку.  
  
Хакс положил руки на ягодицы Бена, притягивая его ближе. Их тихий смех растворился в поцелуе.  
  


~~~<III>~~~

  
  
Крейсер сотрясло от очередного удара торпеды, но стабилизаторы работали исправно. Люк покрепче перехватил тело на своём плече и нырнул в пустой коридор. Как оказалось, не совсем пустой.  
  
— Люк?  
  
— Бен?  
  
Они удивлённо замерли друг напротив друга. Голова отозвалась фоновой болью: он смотрел обязательную запись ещё вчера утром и с тех пор не спал.  
  
— Куда вы несёте графа Дуку? — спросил Бен, скользнув взглядом по его новой угольно-чёрной форме. — Что вы здесь вообще забыли?  
  
— О, я просто решил сделать графу предложение, от которого он не смог бы отказаться.  
  
— И судя по его состоянию… Молчание — знак согласия? — Он указал на бессознательное тело. Тяжёлое, между прочим.  
  
— Не время для шуток, — отрывисто произнёс Люк и двинулся дальше по коридору. — Ты за канцлером?  
  
Бен нагнал его и кивнул.  
  
— Не буду просить тебя оставить его здесь.  
  
— Чтобы я пошёл против Ордена?  
  
— Не лучшая идея, да.  
  
Люк задумался на мгновение. Он хотел сделать всё сам, но раз Бен по счастливой случайности оказался рядом, то можно было поручить это ему. И без лишнего груза — граф вновь чуть не сполз с плеча, пришлось удержать его за бедро — заняться Гривусом. Сойдёт.  
  
— Мне нужно заскочить в одно место. Встретимся у генеральской каюты?  
  
— Хорошо, — чуть удивлённо сказал Бен.  
  
На пути не попалось ни одного патруля. Спрятав графа в спасательной капсуле, Люк быстро отыскал Бена, который обезглавил последних дроидов у входа в каюту. Палуба задрожала, и крейсер ухнул вниз, но быстро выровнялся. Бен приложил комлинк к губам и приказал Арту открыть им двери.  
  
— Дуку находится во второй спасательной капсуле. Забирай Палпатина и возвращайтесь, — сказал Люк.  
  
— Но генерал…  
  
— Гривуса я возьму на себя. Послушай, Дуку скоро очнётся. Пусть Орден посадит его под стражу и допросит. Он выведет вас на Сидиуса.  
  
— Он был учителем Вейдера, — с сомнением проговорил Бен, нахмурившись.  
  
— И поверь, тебе лучше не знать, чего лишился твой дед из-за него.  
  
С небольшой задержкой панель мигнула, открылась дверь, и они вошли в просторное помещение, не успев договорить. На фоне панорамных иллюминаторов стояло всего одно кресло, к которому был прикован Палпатин.  
  
— Как я рад вас видеть.  
  
Лазерные лучи расчерчивали воздушное пространство за стёклами, а дроиды-стервятники пикировали хищными стаями на республиканские истребители. Люк рвался к ним, в небо, но сначала нужно было разобраться с канцлером. Бен без труда освободил того из оков и слушал слова благодарности вполуха. Люк ощущал его осторожные прикосновения Силы: то ли беспокойство, то ли попытка завладеть вниманием и продолжить прерванный разговор. Он почти сдался, чуть отстал, чтобы их с Беном не услышал канцлер. Каково же было его удивление, когда Палпатин тоже поравнялся с ними и переключился с его бывшего падавана на него самого:  
  
— Было так много забот с армией и новыми полномочиями. Не успел замолвить за вас слово. Но вы так вовремя подоспели с клонами. Я мог бы обелить вас в глазах народа, — Палпатин сделал паузу, будто наслаждался моментом, — и раз уж вы больше не в Ордене, то предлагаю стать моим личным охранником.  
  
— Нам никогда не будет по пути, — сказал Люк строго. Палуба накренилась, но они удержали равновесие и скользнули в очередной проход.  
  
— У вас не будет нехватки в средствах.  
  
Люк не гасил световой меч, пока они шли по длинным коридорам.  
  
— Спасибо, у меня уже есть «спонсор». — Он с упрёком посмотрел на Бена, но тот сделал вид, что не заметил этого.  
  
Отвлёкшись, они не почувствовали опасности и угодили прямо в экран. Прозрачная завеса, окружившая их, переливалась бледно-фиолетовым. Помощи от Арту можно было не ждать: дроид со свистом вылетел из соседнего отсека и врезался в стену. Люк незаметно сунул в чужую руку комлинк и одними губами произнёс:  
  
— Полдень.  
  
Бен кивнул, и они разделили на двоих мысль, что вскоре выберутся.  
  


~~~

  
  
Свечи и перезвон колокольчиков на ветру. Цветы, ленты. Фибула в неподвижной ладони. Ласковый женский шёпот и холод, пробирающий до костей. Амидала проснулся с тихим стоном. Корусантская ночь пестрила огнями, но в покоях было темно и тихо. Он встал у окна, раздвинув шторы, зажмурился от яркого света и потянулся к накидке, висящей рядом. Та так и норовила сползти с плеч. Амидала скрепил её фибулой и вышел на балкон, вдыхая полной грудью прохладный воздух.  
  
Когда образы из сна окончательно растворились, он вернулся к себе и, включив освещение на минимум, устроился в мягком кресле с датападом. Пальцы набрали довольно сложный пароль, но вместо новостных сводок экран высветил надпись двойной блокировки «верь сердцу». Амидала нахмурился. Кто взломал его систему и оставил этот сентиментальный бред? Он повторил пароль, но его не пустило дальше. Попробовал ввести два запасных — экран пару раз мигнул красным. Верь сердцу. И пустая строка пароля.  
  
Амидала положил датапад на колени и откинулся на спинку, массируя виски пальцами. Через некоторое время он опустил руки, закрыл глаза и, прислушавшись к сердцебиению, вдруг положил руку на грудь. Под ладонью оказалось резное дерево. Фибула. Он распахнул глаза и судорожно вытянул крепление. На обратной стороне блеснули микросхемы, которых в темноте до этого видно не было. Он вставил изогнутую «лапку» в проектор на тумбе, выбрал единственный голофайл и открыл его.  
  
Собственное лицо показалось чересчур сосредоточенным.  
  
— Я представитель Первого Порядка — генерал Хакс.  
  
Висок прострелило дикой болью. Он шагнул назад и тяжело опустился на кровать.  
  
— И это сообщение для тебя, Брендол Амидала Наберри.  
  
Он старался слушать, запоминать, но каждая фраза, каждый озвученный факт ввинчивались в мозг, причиняя невыносимую боль. Казалось, это никогда не закончится; он потерял счёт времени. Голограмма погасла, и комната погрузилась в полумрак.

— Хакс, — выдохнул он, очнувшись, и на подгибающихся ногах дошёл до кресла, чтобы ввести на датападе нужный пароль. Система пустила.  
  
Не первый и не последний раз. Хакс постепенно возвращался в реальность. Память, раздробленная на кусочки, собиралась вновь. Не витражными осколками, а целой картинкой. До самого утра, чтобы успокоить мысли, он разбирался с делами: изучал новые поправки в Сенате, просматривал очередные разработки лаборатории в Тиде. И когда первые лучи солнца проникли в покои, ему пришло короткое сообщение, которое заставило сердце забиться чуть чаще.  
  
Бен. Значит, слухи врали. Он был жив.  
  
Собираясь, Хакс застыл у шкафа. Он всё-таки выгадал время, чтобы перебрать одежду и заказать новый гардероб: гораздо скромнее и по внешнему виду, и по количеству. Не в ущерб качеству, конечно же. Киренский шёлк, церлин, тревелл — только приглушённых благородных оттенков. Больше никакого жемчуга, бусин, громоздких драпировок и головных уборов.  
  
Хакс собрался за рекордное время. Он быстро покинул комплекс и всю дорогу держался подальше от городских стражников. В вестибюле здания Сената собралась разномастная делегация. Хакс остался в тени колонн, внимательно наблюдая за ними. Палпатина окружили со всех сторон: сенаторы, представители Ордена, репортёры. Хакс одарил канцлера беглым взглядом. Он надеялся, что генерал Гривус окажет ему услугу — что ж, надежды не оправдались. Толпу замыкали три человека, но Бейл Органа, быстро переговорив с Беном, ушёл вперёд. Остались двое.  
  
Каштановые волосы, голубые глаза, военная форма — Вуллф Юларен, которого Палпатин лично попросил вернуться на службу.  
  
Хакс скривился. Даже отсюда он слышал его причитания:  
  
— Почему именно наш флагман, Скайуокер? Почему всегда?  
  
— Вы первые откликнулись на сигнал бедствия, — пожал плечами Бен и ухмыльнулся. — Но согласитесь, мои сомнительные методы раз за разом себя оправдывают.  
  
— Когда-нибудь вам не повезёт.  
  
— Осторожнее в словах, мы пока на одной стороне.  
  
Наблюдать за их пикировкой отчего-то было тошно.  
  
«Ты знаешь причину, — противно нашёптывал внутренний голос. — Только всё никак не озвучишь её».  
  
Хакс заставил его замолчать, выкинул из головы лишние мысли и обогнул колонну, выходя на свет.  
  
— Извините, — пробормотал Бен, только завидев его.  
  
Не обращая внимания ни на что более, он подбежал к Хаксу, который вместо приветствия сказал:  
  
— Адмирал от тебя в восторге.  
  
Но эту колкость проигнорировали. Хаксу хотелось взять Бена за грудки, скороговоркой выпалить, какие ходили слухи о его смерти, а он даже не озаботился единственным сообщением. Рассказать, как мучительно день за днём переживать возвращение воспоминаний. Прошло почти пять месяцев, и теперь, когда он снова рядом с Хаксом… Бен улыбнулся так широко и открыто, что на его щеке появилась ямочка, а потом вдруг налетел на Хакса, скрыл их за колонной и поднял над землёй, покружив в объятьях. Хакс замер в его руках и громким шёпотом приказал:  
  
— Бен Скайуокер, поставь меня на место!  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Бен.  
  
— Хакс.  
  
— Не отпустишь — будешь ночевать в покоях для послов.  
  
— Это в тех, где жёсткие койки и так много подушек, что в одну из ночей я думал — потерял тебя навсегда?  
  
Лицо Хакса оставалось невозмутимым, но горящие кончики ушей выдали его с головой. Поиски тогда оказались весьма интересными. Устало выдохнув, Хакс обнял его за шею, больше не вцепляясь мёртвой хваткой в плечи, и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать первым. Бен осторожно опустил его и прижал спиной к холодному мрамору. Контраст с горячей рукой, удерживающей за талию, пустил по телу лёгкую дрожь, но Хакс вскоре опомнился и высвободился из объятий, в которых было так удивительно хорошо и спокойно.  
  
— Не здесь, — сказал он хрипло.  
  
— Мы так давно не виделись, — проговорил Бен, смущённо улыбнувшись, будто ему и вправду было неловко за собственную несдержанность. Но Хакс знал, что это иллюзия.  
  
Они неспешно отправились к воздушному челноку.  
  
— Который час? — спросил Бен, когда до комплекса оставалось меньше половины пути.  
  
— Одиннадцать двадцать три, — откликнулся их водитель.  
  
— Успеваем.  
  
Хакс чуть приподнял брови.  
  
— Расскажу на месте, — пообещал Бен.  
  
Они устроились в зале, и ровно в полдень коммуникатор, лежащий на низком столике, ожил.  
  
— Надеюсь, ты выполнил моё поручение, — послышался знакомый голос.  
  
— Дуку под надзором Ордена. Сенат выбирает дату для суда.  
  
— Хорошо. Но главное, пусть они сначала поговорят с ним.  
  
— Это уже не наше дело, — быстро отозвался Бен. — Вы вышли на связь только ради новостей о Дуку?  
  
— Нет. — Из динамика пошло шипение. — Сенатор Амидала рядом?  
  
— Да, — ответил Бен.  
  
— Тогда я обращаюсь к вам, Хакс. Это касается канцлера.  
  
— Так значит, это были вы, — протянул Хакс удовлетворённо. — Только джедаи так «изящно» могут пытаться что-то найти.  
  
— Да, я не преуспел, — согласился Люк, — но сейчас мне нужна помощь.  
  
— Итак, вы хотите...  
  
— Чтобы вы отстранили канцлера Палпатина.  
  
Они с Беном переглянулись. Судя по голосу, Люк не шутил.  
  
— Это не в моей компетенции, — сдержанно сказал Хакс. Люк бы ещё предложил покушение организовать. — Даже в этих стенах это весьма опасное заявление.  
  
— И оно полностью в ваших интересах, сенатор.  
  
Бен попытался образумить его, но Люк будто не слышал. Поток пререканий остановил Хакс:  
  
— Открыто выступать против будущего Императора? Я не самоубийца.  
  
— Но вы не знаете, что он и есть Дарт Сидиус! — в сердцах воскликнул Люк.  
  
В повисшей тишине фоновые помехи звучали особенно громко. Заявление должно было сразить собеседников. Для Хакса ничего толком не поменялось, в отличие от Бена.  
  
— Палпатин был учителем Вейдера? — Его глаза зажглись интересом.  
  
— Бен, — тяжело вздохнул Люк. — О, Сила, я не должен был говорить.  
  
— Тогда он похитил сам себя и… — Хакс опешил. Оставалось только гадать, как быстро Палпатин получит ещё больше власти. — Должен признать, мне не слишком нравится его правление. Вместо решения действительно важных проблем он стравливает две стороны, наслаждаясь всё возрастающим влиянием. Но в одиночку мне не справиться.  
  
— Вам и не придётся. — Люк ненадолго замолк, словно решаясь на что-то. — Я готов назвать имена тех, кто состоял в Альянсе.  
  
Хакс замер, не в силах поверить. Наконец-то! Он утрёт нос внутренней разведке и лично адмиралу Юларену.  
  
— Всех, кого вспомню. Но вместе с этим вам придётся заняться клонами.  
  
— Что с ними? — подал голос Бен.  
  
— Передайте Ордену, что…  
  
Завладев их вниманием, Люк рассказывал о чипах. Нелепая случайность на поле битвы — раскроенный череп одного из клонов и блестящая микросхема на нём. Закончив, Люк озвучил обещанные имена, которые Хакс записал, уже предвкушая, как распорядится информацией в личных целях. Альянс, что попадёт под его полный контроль ещё до того, как установится Имперский режим. Не важно, останется ли канцлер на посту.  
  
Перед тем как отключиться, Люк даже не взял с Бена обещание проинформировать Совет. Как легкомысленно с его стороны.  
  
— Люк далеко, — произнёс Хакс с расстановкой. — А я обещал больше не вмешиваться в дела Ордена.  
  
— Поздно, — сокрушённо выдохнул Бен, показав ему уже свой комлинк, — он известил Йоду.  
  
Люк предусмотрел их отказ. Становилось всё интереснее. Если там не было никаких подробностей, — а в ином случае Люк бы не расписывал всё так детально — они ещё могли извернуться, чтобы не пришлось спасать Орден от спящих агентов.  
  
— Рационально ли так делать? — спросил Хакс. — Мы же не знаем точно, как это отразится на будущем.  
  
— Мы теперь вообще не знаем точного будущего, — огрызнулся Бен.  
  
Хакс поджал губы.  
  
Несмотря на то, что джедаи выживут, у них ещё оставался шанс. Если они правильно разыграют карты, то Орден будет вовек им обязан, а все мятежные сенаторы к тому времени окажутся под влиянием Хакса. В голове постепенно вырисовывался дальнейший план действий. Оставалось придумать, как отвлечь Палпатина, чтобы за его спиной провести одновременно и массовый медицинский осмотр с изъятием чипов, и государственный переворот. С учётом новых полномочий канцлера, которые должны были вступить в силу со дня на день, это казалось практически невозможным.

К Хаксу вернулась утренняя боль в висках. Он облокотился на спинку, прикрыв глаза, и почувствовал, как его обняли за плечи и притянули к себе.  
  
— Насчёт адмирала, — как бы между делом сказал Бен. — Тебя всё чаще видят в компании Райта Сиенара.  
  
— Мы случайно пересеклись в «Манараи» и отобедали там вместе через пару дней. Как только у него появится время, он возьмётся за мой заказ. Его корабли невероятно эффектны, ты бы оценил. — Хакс открыл глаза и устроил голову удобнее на плече Бена. — Кстати, тебе передавал привет Уилхафф.  
  
— Он всё ещё злится?  
  
— Не я же вернул ему того дроида-шпиона. Ты бы ещё в Сенат заявился с обвинениями в политической измене.  
  
— Зато у нас было чем его шантажировать.  
  
— Мы бы не доказали, что он принадлежит Таркину. — Хакс взмахнул рукой. — Всё. Не желаю больше ничего слышать о политике.  
  
Бен отшатнулся в притворном ужасе и приложил ладонь к его лбу.  
  
— Температуры вроде нет.  
  
— О, брось. — Хакс скользнул рукой под джедайскую мантию. — Ты правильно заметил, мы давно не виделись. Хочешь и дальше обсуждать республиканские дрязги или?..  
  
— Миссия была такая долгая и утомительная. — Бен прикрыл глаза. — Боюсь, сначала мне нужно принять ванну, сенатор.  
  
— Так чего же мы ждём, генерал? — откликнулся Хакс ему в тон. — Позвольте составить вам компанию.  
  
Воспоминания и мысли пришли в норму. У них появилась куча незапланированных срочных дел, но единственное, чего Хакс по-настоящему хотел, — две ладони на его коже. Прямо сейчас.  
  


~~~

  
  
Лепестки алого цветка легко касались щеки. Бен поцеловал его, вдохнув до одури сладкий аромат, и слизнул терпкую вязь с губ. Он в тот же миг закашлялся, харкая кровью. На плечи опустились чьи-то ледяные руки. Бен поднял взгляд и едва не закричал. Кожа Хакса казалась почти прозрачной, в мутных блёклых глазах не осталось ни капли жизни, потрескавшиеся губы сжимали тот самый цветок, от которого тянулись длинные тонкие стебли, обвивающие всё его тело.  
  
Бен проснулся, коротко вскрикнув, и невольно разбудил Хакса.  
  
Проточная вода не смыла липкую паутину видения. Вернувшись в кровать, он навис над Хаксом, стирая из памяти призрак из сна. Он здесь. Живой.  
  
— Снова? — спросил Хакс тихо.  
  
— Ничего. — Бен опустился к его шее, потом поцеловал между ключицами и лёг сверху.  
  
Хакс пригладил волосы на затылке, и от этой внезапной ласки Бен задержал дыхание и сдавленно произнёс:  
  
— Мне снился ты.  
  
Движение оборвалось, но Хакс в ту же секунду обнял его за шею.  
  
— Нам давно пора выбираться.  
  
С наступлением войны они и правда временно прекратили поиски, слишком много всего навалилось.  
  
— Я знаю, как можно отвлечь Палпатина, — сонно проговорил Хакс.  
  
— Если мы вернёмся…  
  
— Когда.  
  
Они замолчали. Сам Бен давно потерял всякую надежду и жил настоящим, не воспринимая мир вокруг наказанием.  
  
— У меня завтра доклад о делах на Дальнем рубеже. — Бен был одновременно недоволен и рад: если бы не похищение канцлера, они бы так и вели там осаду.  
  
Хакс вдруг затрясся под ним. Бен не сразу сообразил, что тот всего лишь смеётся. Голова устроилась на обнажённой груди; Хакс запустил пальцы в волосы Бена, массируя от виска к затылку.  
  
— Хотел бы я на это посмотреть. Ты же не выносишь подобное.  
  
— Жизнь двойного агента полна трудностей.  
  
Хакс ухмыльнулся, ничего больше не сказав.  
  
Бен пролежал так до рассвета, слушая мерное дыхание Хакса, и даже не пытался снова заснуть. Доклад Ордену, сговор с сенаторами — так хотелось отложить это на потом, насладиться долгожданной встречей.  
  
Солнце вставало медленно, наполняя покои тёплым оранжевым светом. Бен лениво потянулся и разбудил задремавшего Хакса и, когда они по очереди умылись и оделись, открыл Силой шкатулку на тумбочке. Светлая накидка скользнула по плечам Хакса. Невесомые прикосновения задержались после того, как фибулу прикололи к ткани.  
  
— Мне не хватает тех брифингов, когда ты прожигал меня взглядом и неосознанно говорил с едва уловимым акцентом, — тихо произнёс Бен.  
  
Хакс подошёл к нему вплотную и с ноткой благосклонности сказал:  
  
— Ты всё равно редко на них присутствовал. Но если хорошо попросишь, я повторю для тебя речь о падении Республики.  
  
Из линии плеч давно ушла всякая напряжённость, черты лица разгладились. Хакс перестал быть таким отстранённым. Его спокойные движения завораживали. Бен и раньше находил его красивым, но сейчас тихая уверенность и величественность притягивали ещё больше. Идеально зачёсанные короткие волосы, сияющие голубые глаза и эта почти незаметная улыбка… Бен на миг забылся, но этого хватило, чтобы завалить сенатора обратно на кровать. Всё-таки дурацкая привычка Хакса выходить заранее удачно компенсировала те моменты, когда от напряжения между ними коротило мозг.  
  


~~~

  
  
Гвардейцы остались у турболифта. Хакс терпеливо ждал в просторном холле. Покои принца-консорта Альдераана напоминали его собственные. Хакс встал у дверей и, когда они открылись, краем глаза заметил внутри нескольких сенаторов — Мон Мотму, Фэнга Зара и Гиддена Дану. Отлично.  
  
— Чрезвычайное собрание, сенатор Органа? Надеюсь, не помешал.  
  
Они обменялись приветственными поклонами.  
  
— Что вы. — Органа указал на соседнюю дверь.  
  
В пустом кабинете зажёгся неяркий свет, хотя естественного освещения и так хватало. Лёгкая дымка, наполняющая улицы Корусанта, постепенно рассеивалась. Хакс отказался занять предложенное место и встал у панорамного окна.  
  
— Вы уже ознакомились с указом «Об управлении секторами»?  
  
— Как и остальной Сенат.  
  
— И что вы о нём думаете?  
  
— Палпатин начал забывать о таком понятии, как «демократия».  
  
Подобная прямолинейность должна была насторожить Хакса. Но Органа, видимо, ещё не оправился от утренних новостей.  
  
— Надо же, наши мысли внезапно схожи.  
  
— Сенатор Амидала, ваш тон кажется мне странным.  
  
Хакс нахмурился в притворной досаде.  
  
— Отчего же?  
  
— Рискну напомнить, что именно благодаря вам сместили канцлера Валорума и выдвинули на его пост Палпатина, — пояснил Органа.  
  
— Но не я его выбрал, — качнул головой Хакс.  
  
— Зато считаетесь одним из самых видных сторонников.  
  
— Возможно. Но последователем — никогда.  
  
— И всегда открыто поддерживали с тех пор.  
  
— Мне близки идеи, но методы его несовершенны. — Хакс выждал несколько секунд. — Даже вернув Республике демократию в её надлежащем виде, вы всё равно должны озаботиться постом канцлера.  
  
— И как я понимаю, ни один из наших кандидатов вас не устроит?  
  
Отличный вопрос.  
  
— Предлагаю отложить обсуждение. Сейчас это неважно. — Хакс повернулся, подошёл ближе и наконец сел напротив Органы. — Поверьте, с моей поддержкой или без неё Палпатину вскоре предложили бы особые полномочия. И уверяю, он ещё не скоро их сложит.  
  
— При всём уважении, мы не сможем доверять вам и…  
  
— Прекрасно. Делайте то, что считаете нужным. Чем меньше мы будем знать о делах друг друга, тем лучше.  
  
Органа устало выдохнул и переменился в лице.  
  
— Что происходит?  
  
Пауза затягивалась. Хакс наслаждался вязкой тишиной, но у него ещё будет возможность показать своё превосходство.  
  
— Клоны, которые так вовремя появились для войны с сепаратистами, запрограммированы как спящие агенты. Они могут истребить Орден джедаев, стоит канцлеру лишь щёлкнуть пальцами.  
  
Органа подорвался с места.  
  
— Сядьте, сенатор. Бен Скайуокер прямо сейчас рассказывает это Совету.  
  
— Мы должны созвать Сенат.  
  
— Никаких открытых действий. Сядьте.  
  
Он неохотно послушался.  
  
— Палпатин ведёт двойную игру уже давно. Но только сейчас у нас появился реальный шанс свергнуть его. У вас будет всего три стандартных дня. За это время Орден должен успеть извлечь чипы, а вы вместе с другими заинтересованными сенаторами проверите все счета канцлера. Помимо них — сокращения бюджета в той или иной сфере и все крупные кредиты, которые брались на территории Республики.  
  
— Но зачем?  
  
— Строится оружие. Настолько мощное, что оно будет испепелять планеты одним выстрелом. Финансирование постройки невозможно без дополнительного бюджета. Если только канцлер не владеет планетами с неисчерпаемыми запасами ресурсов.  
  
Органа поражённо молчал. Хакс выложил почти все карты, но подобная искренность подстегнёт расследование и ускорит поиски. А кому оружие будет принадлежать в итоге, Органе знать совершенно не обязательно.

— Я бы занялся этим сам, но придётся отвлечь Палпатина.  
  
— Он только что получил новые полномочия, — тихо обронил Органа, словно не верил ни в эту новость, ни в то, что рассказал ему Хакс.  
  
— И будет чуть более беспечен, согласившись посетить Фестиваль Света на Набу. В прошлый раз его пытались похитить. Чудесная возможность показать народам всех Колец, что он неуязвим и бесстрашен.  
  
— Вы рискуете.  
  
— Как и все мы. — Хакс поднялся и смерил его долгим холодным взглядом. — И помните, в тот момент, когда действительно потребуется помощь, вы будете не вправе мне отказать.  
  


~~~

  
  
Обиталище Ордена завораживало: шпили тянулись к самому небу, а тени застыли на барельефах, создавая причудливые рисунки. Аскетичность джедаев никак не вязалась с просторными светлыми залами и множеством архитектурных изысков. Бен скользил по всему этому великолепию равнодушным взглядом. Он в компании Баррисс Оффи спешил на аудиенцию с Йодой. Доклад о Дальнем рубеже пришлось отложить.  
  
Бен сначала хотел обратиться к Верховному целителю, но та была занята ещё с ночи и не терпела, когда её кто-то отвлекал. В одном из коридоров он чуть не налетел на Баррисс: она только что вернулась с миссии и охотно согласилась помочь. В Центральном республиканском медцентре джедаю-целителю не задавали лишних вопросов и позволили увести одного из раненых клонов на дополнительное обследование. И теперь мириаланка прятала под мантией несколько рентгеновских снимков.  
  
Собрание Совета начиналось меньше чем через час. Когда они заявились к Йоде, рядом на таком же низком пуфе сидел Ки-Ади-Мунди. Бен сдержанно склонил голову и усмехнулся про себя. Он много чего наслушался от цереанца, пока тот временно заменял Люка. Хорошо, что вскоре Мейс Винду освободил его от норовистого ученика, забрав Бена к себе.  
  
— Если правду сказали ты и Люк, — начал с порога Йода, — должны мы угрозу устранить.  
  
Баррисс показала снимки, развеяв последние сомнения, и описала варианты безопасного извлечения.  
  
— Настолько массовый медицинский осмотр не останется без внимания, — закончила она обеспокоенно.  
  
Йода кивнул.  
  
— Что предложишь, юный Скайуокер? Чувствую, идея есть у тебя.  
  
— Сенатор Амидала отвлечёт канцлера. На их родине состоится Фестиваль Света.  
  
— Мы должны действовать быстро, — поддержал их Ки-Ади-Мунди. — Клонов много, но сколько времени у нас?  
  
— Три дня, не более, — ответил Бен. — Вечно глушить связь не выйдет. Палпатин вернётся, возможно, уже зная о заговоре.  
  
Баррисс присела на пуф и подняла снимок выше, вновь изучая его на просвет.  
  
— Ты говорил, что можно ускорить извлечение.  
  
— Вот. — Бен протянул ей дата-карту. — Здесь чертежи для деактиваторов. — Он только сейчас сообразил, что даже не спросил у Хакса, откуда у того имелись подобные наработки. — Если не управимся в заявленный срок или кто-то доложит Палпатину раньше, придётся убить их.  
  
— Нас уже не застанут врасплох, — добавил Ки-Ади-Мунди. — Надо ли рассказать Совету? — обратился он к Йоде.  
  
— Об опасности — всем, — кивнул тот. — Четыре наших Корпуса с клонами помогут. Но о Палпатине говорить пока не стоит. Доказательств нет.  
  
— Обозначим плановой проверкой? — подала голос Баррисс. — Им не обязательно знать всё.  
  
— Пусть так.  
  
Бен слушал, как постепенно магистр раздавал указания, а затем опомнился:  
  
— Граф Дуку. Вы допросили его?  
  
— Нет больше графа, — тяжко произнёс Йода. — Ещё до рассвета убили его. И записи стёрли.  
  
Два других джедая удивились этой новости не меньше Бена.  
  
«Сидиус», — промелькнуло в мыслях за доли секунды.  
  
Более подходящего момента, чтобы рассказать, кем являлся убийца, и придумать сложно. Слова уже были готовы сорваться с языка, но Бен почему-то одумался:  
  
— Нас поддержит Сенат, — сказал он вместо этого. — Бейл Органа уже начал поиски доказательств против канцлера, чтобы подкрепить обвинения.  
  
Йода удовлетворённо кивнул, отпуская их. Бен в задумчивости шёл по безлюдным залам Храма и всё не мог поверить, что они с Хаксом обратились против идейного союзника. Но стоит им убрать из политической игры Палпатина, как все остальные покажутся не более, чем пешками. А дальше он доверится Хаксу.  
  
Республика обречена на реорганизацию. В туманных неясных образах из сна Бен видел знамёна Галактической Империи. Вопрос был лишь в том, кто теперь встанет во главе.  
  


~~~

  
  
Хакс спустился вместе с Палпатином по широким каменным ступеням во внутренний двор. Вдалеке слышалось эхо празднества. Но тут, среди статуй и живых изгородей, было привычно тихо.  
  
— Знаете, — начал Палпатин, широким жестом указывая на пышно цветущий сад, — спасибо за приглашение. Я так давно не был на родине.  
  
— Ваше согласие чрезвычайно меня обрадовало. Вы совсем себя не бережёте.  
  
— Кто бы говорил, дорогой сенатор.  
  
Каждый разговор с Палпатином ассоциировался у Хакса с дуэлью. Обманные выпады, акробатическое позёрство и попытки предугадать реакцию оппонента. Подобное воодушевляло во время диалога столь же сильно, сколько выматывало после, когда в голову приходили более уместные фразы, которые уже было не озвучить.  
  
— Насколько мне известно, вы сейчас заняты переговорами с Цереей. Расширенный доступ для Сената в обмен на безопасность Цитадели посторонних.  
  
— Да, — сдержанно кивнул Хакс. — Послы прибудут на Корусант как раз к нашему возвращению.  
  
Они неспешно шли вдоль аккуратно подстриженных фигурных кустов, наслаждаясь вечерней прохладой. Ветер медленно набирал силу.  
  
— Я удивлён, что именно вы вызвались заняться этим вопросом. Ваша помощь на Нивеке…  
  
— О, не стоит. — Хакс вежливо улыбнулся.  
  
— У вашей  _страсти_  взрывоопасный характер.  
  
Палпатин сказал это с такой интонацией, что Хаксу стоило больших усилий сохранить лицо.  
  
— Простите?  
  
— К фабрикам дроидов, — пояснил канцлер уже совершенно другим тоном.  
  
Они остановились у небольшого фонтана. Палпатин явно ждал продолжения разговора, и Хакс постарался сменить тему.  
  
— Церея чем-то похожа на Набу. Неудивительно, что они хотят сохранить всё в первозданном виде. Только безопасность определённо важнее.  
  
— Совет отдал дело под ваш полный контроль. — Палпатин растянул губы в улыбке. — Мне всегда импонировали ваша инициативность и решительность. Но у этой расы одна из самых мирных философий. С их любовью к гармонии… Представитель Ордена джедаев будет как нельзя кстати. Я пошлю вам в помощь Бена Скайуокера. Вы неплохо ладите, ведь так?  
  
— Народ Набу благодарен ему за помощь, а я обязан жизнью после Джеонозиса.  
  
— И меня на днях он вызволил из лап генерала Гривуса. Такой способный очаровательный юноша. Да, пусть сопровождает вас.  
  
— Благодарю, — учтиво сказал Хакс и, вздрогнув от сильного порыва ветра, спрятал руки под накидкой.  
  
Негромкий плеск воды перебивал шум листвы. Но к свежему травянистому запаху, окружившему их, примешивалось что-то приторное.  
  
— Давно хотел спросить. — Палпатин замолчал, вынуждая обратить на него внимание. — Это жемчужина крайт-дракона?  
  
— Да, — произнёс Хакс и подавил желание отвернуться. Фибула крепилась как раз с той стороны, где стоял канцлер.  
  
— Интересное украшение. Некоторая грубость выдаёт в ней ручную работу. Не подскажете мастера?  
  
— К сожалению, нет. Это подарок.  
  
— И правда, жаль. — Палпатин вздохнул. — Такая редкость. Тот, кто её вам подарил, видимо, высоко вас ценит.  
  
— Он тоже мне дорог.  
  
Палпатин вдруг перешел на набуанский:  
  
— Неужели у сенатора Наберри есть сердце?  
  
— Как и у любого в роду человеческом, — ответил Хакс на том же языке.  
  
От внезапного признания внутри похолодело. Завтра они вернутся на Корусант. Завтра он увидится с Беном, чтобы узнать, готов ли Орден.  
  
Из арки, увитой плющом, шагнул стражник и сделал приглашающий жест, явно ожидая, что они последуют за ним.  
  
— О, а вот и ужин, — удовлетворённо проговорил Палпатин уже на общегалактическом.  
  
— Официальное мероприятие подошло к концу, — нахмурился Хакс.  
  
— Что вы, сенатор. Раз уж я оказался здесь, то взял на себя смелость устроить неформальный вечер для старых друзей. Да и члены Сената, согласившиеся посетить с нами Набу, порядком заскучали.  
  
Хакс застыл на месте. Палпатин улыбался, но в глазах его не было и тени улыбки.

— Свежая выпечка, фрукты, салластанское вино из старых запасов. Примите теперь и вы моё приглашение.  
  
Тревожное настроение Хакс не мог объяснить даже самому себе. Но причины отказаться попросту не было. Он качнул головой, сдавшись, и последовал за Палпатином.  
  


~~~

  
  
— Это так я тебя учил? — крикнул Мейс.  
  
Бен обернулся и опустил тренировочный меч. В просторной зале находилось ещё двое джедаев, но они увлечённо сражались, не замечая ничего вокруг.  
  
— Руку выше, левую ногу сдвинь назад. — Бен повёл плечом, разминая шею, и выполнил указания. — Да. И замах длиннее.  
  
Мейс компенсировал количество Силы умением правильно её использовать. Его техника боя восхищала.  
  
Шаг. Поворот. Взмах.  
  
Прихватив по дороге оружие, Мейс встал напротив. Он тихо стукнул деревом о дерево, и Бен нанёс первый удар.  
  
Люк верил, что обучение в Храме поможет Бену справиться с внутренней Тьмой. Он не говорил об этом прямо, но поощрял и тренировки, и общение с другими джедаями. Люк ошибался. Бена приняли довольно холодно. Нестабильная Сила, вспышки гнева, неуёмная энергия. Удивительно, что Совет закрывал на всё глаза. Один только Мейс оставался честным и позволял говорить с ним о другой стороне Силы без морализаторства. И сейчас Бен чувствовал себя неуютно. От его бывшего наставника, который заменил ему Люка в изгнании, как и от некоторых других, скрыли истину о Палпатине, опасаясь несвоевременной реакции. Ложь во благо оставалась всё такой же омерзительной, но Бен взял с Йоды слово, что Мейс узнает первым. И на задержание они отправятся вместе. Это слабо, но примирило его с действительностью.  
  
Поворот. Шаг. Удар.  
  
Клинки скрещивались под разными углами. Но, чтобы застать противника врасплох, приходилось проявлять чудеса гибкости и нападать серией мощных ударов с разной частотой.  
  
Мейс делал ему короткие замечания, но чем дольше продолжался поединок, тем меньше их становилось. Пот заливал лицо.  
  
Выпад. Череда ударов. Поворот.  
  
Без передышек. Ожидание и так порядком изводило. Орден вовсю занимался клонами, Хакс вернётся только завтра. И что самое ужасное, с ним даже нельзя было связаться.  
  
А ещё сны. Чёртовы сны.  
  
Бен рыкнул, отразив широкий замах, — дерево треснуло от удара — и одним точным выпадом приставил клинок к чужому горлу, но Мейс извернулся и выбил плечом оружие из его ладони. Оба остались безоружны.  
  
— Ещё? — спросил Мейс, выставив руку к подставке для мечей.  
  
— Если не устали, — ответил Бен, повторив его движение.  
  
Тренировки всегда помогали забыться.  
  


~~~

  
  
Переговоры прошли лучше, чем ожидалось. Послы согласились на аудиенцию вместо обеда, и, сойдя с корабля, Хакс первым делом отправился к ним. Он не успел ни переодеться, ни нормально поговорить с Беном. Когда они наконец встретились в библиотеке, тот бросил на Хакса сердитый взгляд.  
  
— Что это было? Цереанские послы и так считают себя умнее людской расы в принципе, пусть и не показывают этого. А джедаев — безвольным орудием Республики.  
  
— Значит, на то есть основания. — Хакс тонко улыбнулся.  
  
— Осторожнее в выражениях.  
  
— Люди в своём подавляющем большинстве глупы, — отмахнулся он, подобные угрозы не действовали на него ещё в той, прошлой жизни. — Но и нам, и Ордену лучше, если послы продолжат так думать. Ни к чему лишний раз показывать своё истинное влияние, способности и превосходство. Не так легко задурить головы с двойным мозгом.  
  
Крылья носа Бена гневно раздулись.  
  
— Тебе просто нравится выставлять меня дураком! — На этих словах Хакс не сдержал ухмылку, чем подтвердил догадку. — Но серьёзно, — не унимался Бен, — цереанский?  
  
Хакс повёл плечом, и если бы не фибула, скрепляющая накидку, бархатная ткань упала бы на мраморный пол.  
  
— Арканианский, хаттский, финдийский, сай бисти, родианский…  
  
— Хватит! Я понял, — в ужасе остановил его Бен, подняв руки в примирительном жесте. Складка между его бровей разгладилась, и он обречённо сказал: — Признайся, у тебя где-то есть разъём для дата-карты?  
  
Хакс всего на секунду отвлёкся от просмотра корешков фолиантов, провёл по фибуле, что на их языке значило «продолжай делать вид, что ничего не происходит, и иди за мной», и сразу же нырнул за стеллаж, заставленный контейнерами с климат-контролем, где содержались самые ценные образцы на бумажных носителях. Сначала Хакс даже получал эстетическое удовольствие от бесчисленных рядов строго каталогизированных хроник и трактатов. Но чем дольше его поиск не приносил результатов, тем больше он раздражался.  
  
— Просто кому-то лучше даются точные науки и изучение языков, а кому-то... — Хакс замолчал, выразительно смерив последовавшего за ним Бена взглядом, и продолжил осматривать полки с редчайшими книгами. — И владею я ими не в совершенстве. Хватит, чтобы выразить мысль и не дать ввести себя в заблуждение на переговорах.  
  
— Надо же, ты признался, что в чём-то не идеален? — Тон Бена не изменился, но он встал ближе, почти задевая Хакса плечом.  
  
Мёртвая зона камер скрывала их, только голос приходилось контролировать лучше.  
  
— Будто хвалёная Сила делает из тебя Избранного, — тихо парировал Хакс.  
  
— Вообще-то…  
  
— Это не так, — закончил он за Бена и переменился в лице. — Как Орден?  
  
— Почти закончили. Сенат?  
  
Уточнений не требовалось.  
  
— Вышли на след и привлекли лучших специалистов в финансовой сфере. Надо выгадать время, пока запрограммированные дроиды-шпионы не перезапустили системы. Но у меня есть и более важные новости. — Хакс неспешно оглянулся, вытащил из внутреннего кармана мантии свиток и протянул его, переходя на шёпот. — Тут записаны слова очевидца с Салукемай. Одна иктотчи предсказала Войну клонов, а потом умерла на глазах толпы. Пока это всё, что я смог отыскать о способностях предсказания. Остальное — невнятные случаи минутного помешательства, больше похожие на передозировку глиттерстима. Их как раз определили в секцию медицинских исследований. Необходимо попасть на нижние уровни архива.  
  
— Значит, я должен войти в Совет и стать магистром.  
  
— Ты слишком молод для них, — покачал головой Хакс и сделал вид, что вновь изучает полки. — Даже если они после определённых событий сделают исключение, признав новый статус, то ограничат доступ почти ко всему, пока ты не убедишь их. Вспомни, как быстро Люк лишился поддержки.  
  
— Не без помощи со стороны, — упрекнул он Хакса.  
  
Одно несогласованное действие, из-за которого видения Бена потеряли чёткость, а сам он временами становился чересчур задумчив. Зато Хакс реже просыпался среди ночи, чтобы разбудить его от очередного кошмара.  
  
— Мы тоже хороши. — Бен вздохнул. — Надо было поместить голокрон в сейф.  
  
Люк потерял звание, лишившись всех привилегий, и это вынудило ускорить поиски, которые со временем прекратились. Хакс с Беном сначала жутко спорили о столь радикальном изменении, но потом по негласному решению постарались вообще не затрагивать эту тему. Слишком тесно переплетались не самые радостные события с другими, весьма приятными и волнительными.  
  
— Это уже не важно, — осторожно проговорил Хакс.  
  
— Мы остались без доступа в секретные архивы, а на штурм библиотеки Оброа-скай нет времени.  
  
— Возможно, этим уже занят Люк. Идея с голокронами пока самая надёжная.  
  
— Мы уже второй раз упустили их. Ты узнал имена новых хозяев?  
  
— Это же подпольный аукцион. — Хакс приподнял бровь. — Конечно, узнал. У них устная гарантия анонимности, и все продаются. Только один информатор предпочёл застрелиться, а ко второму уже отправилось несколько моих гвардейцев.  
  
— А если и здесь просчёт?  
  
Глаза Хакса сузились — подобное недоверие неприятно кольнуло.  
  
— Тогда летим наугад по списку планет с тёмным прошлым и ориентировкой на слухи. Или всё-таки найдём иной способ попасть на нижние уровни библиотеки. Первый вариант не слишком продуктивен — очередная вылазка и проблемы с памятью. — Хакс вновь перешёл на шёпот. — Уж лучше я взломаю здешнюю систему безопасности. — Он вздрогнул. Прикосновение к предплечью вышло коротким, но обжигающим.  
  
— Не дай себя обнаружить.  
  
Хакс спрятал ладони в широких рукавах мантии. Его прошибло лёгкой дрожью — вероятно, от холода. Поймав в объятья, Бен наклонился к его лицу и поцеловал на прощание.  
  
— Увидимся вечером.  
  
Хакс кивнул, отстранившись.

Он дождался, пока шаги Бена стихнут, и неспешно ещё раз прошёлся вдоль полок. Внимание привлекла одна книга, сильно выступавшая за край. Повинуясь внезапному порыву, Хакс потянулся, чтобы задвинуть её, но рука соскользнула и ухватилась за стеллаж. Тиснёный корешок раздвоился перед глазами. Хакс сомкнул веки, пережидая внезапное головокружение. Только легче не стало. Он как сквозь толщу воды услышал чей-то обеспокоенный голос, а потом колени подогнулись, и Хакс потерял сознание.  
  


~~~

  
  
Вокара Че лично проводила Бена до палаты.  
  
— Насколько всё серьёзно?  
  
— Наши лучшие специалисты уже заняты более тщательным анализом крови, но мы почти уверены — это органический яд.  
  
Бен остановился у двери.  
  
— И что это значит?  
  
— Он может распадаться на набор метаболитов, по которым сложно определить первоначальную структуру. — Тви'лечка придержала Бена за механическую руку, которую когда-то сама и сделала. — Поиск затянется.  
  
— Ваши технологии, — сказал Бен взволнованно, — одни из самых современных.  
  
— Яд распался и проник в клетки. Симптомы... — Вокара вздохнула, прикрыв глаза. — Метаболитов больше трёх. Нейротоксическое действие уже началось.  
  
— Погрузите его в бакта-камеру, сделайте переливание. — Бен отдёрнул руку, стукнув по стене. — Хоть что-нибудь!  
  
— Скайуокер, если вы ещё раз поднимете голос, я привяжу вас к койке и накачаю транквилизаторами. — Она дождалась, пока он успокоится, хмуро осмотрела оставленную вмятину и продолжила: — Переливание — не панацея. Есть кое-что другое.  
  
Вокара открыла дверь, приглашая его войти.  
  
— Как вы себя чувствуете?  
  
— Нормально, — последовал хриплый ответ.  
  
Бен так и застыл на пороге. Бледная кожа, переплетение трубок, тянущихся к венам, и мониторы со всевозможными показателями. Видение. Только не снова.  
  
— Закройте дверь, Скайуокер. Ваш друг и так не в восторге от нашего гостеприимства.  
  
— Я всего лишь хочу вернуться в свои покои.  
  
— После того, как мы вас четверть часа реанимировали, постельным режимом вы уже не ограничитесь. Идеальный вариант — остаться под присмотром Медкорпуса.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— У меня и без вас полно пациентов. Но…  
  
— О моей госпитализации никто не должен узнать.  
  
— Я заберу его, — вступился за Хакса Бен, поймав благодарный расфокусированный взгляд.  
  
Внутри всё перевернулось. Он опять ничего не почувствовал, как тогда с Леей.  
  
— Вы друг друга стоите, — сказала Вокара строго. — Мы отослали образцы крови в исследовательский центр.  
  
— Спасибо, — сдержанно поблагодарил Хакс.  
  
— Если начнутся осложнения, — к описанным побочным эффектам добавится ещё что-то — немедленно возвращайтесь, — начала Вокара более мягким тоном и обратилась уже к Бену: — Лекарство, которое я ему дам, охватывает наиболее широкий спектр ядов и поможет организму очиститься. Но процедура весьма болезненная. И судя по тому, что нашли в крови, облегчение будет временным. Вам обязательно нужно вернуться утром, чтобы ещё раз сделать биосканирование.  
  
Силы нашлись только на короткий кивок.  
  
Вокара подошла к койке, вынув из кармана небольшую ампулу, зарядила ей шприц и ввела препарат в шею.  
  
— Если он снова потеряет сознание, возвращайтесь. Лекарство подействует не сразу. Советую полежать тут ещё пару минут. Двери можете не закрывать.  
  
Она напомнила об утренней процедуре и оставила их наедине.  
  
— Записи с камер сохранятся, — проговорил Бен несмело.  
  
— Ненадолго, с такой никудышной защитой от взлома. — Хакс отцепил первую трубку, тут же поморщившись.  
  
— Когда? — обронил Бен и больше не пытался контролировать голос. — Не надо было тебе лететь.  
  
— Никакой уверенности, что меня отравили на Набу. Но, скорее всего, это ужин перед отлётом. У вина был странный привкус, который я списал на выдержку.  
  
— Ты был не один?  
  
— Нет, его пили все, а потом вторая бутылка — белое.  
  
— Но ты же…  
  
— Да, не пью его. Кто-то хорошо знает мои вкусы. Возможно, там и было противоядие. Иначе несколько сенаторов, как и сам канцлер, лежали бы без сознания в этом же отделении. Но, как видишь, я здесь один.  
  
В Бене просыпалось почти забытое чувство вины. Он не мог потерять Хакса.  
  
— Имена присутствующих. Мне нужны все, я выслежу их. Кто там был?  
  
— Приспешники Палпатина. Это могли сделать они или менее гуманные сторонники Органы. Несмотря на некоторые договорённости, мы не очень дружны, ты знаешь.  
  
— Надо сообщить канцлеру.  
  
— Рехнулся? Это не исключает причастность самого Палпатина.  
  
— Вы всё ещё союзники. Ты ему не доверяешь?  
  
— Кто в здравом уме доверится человеку с подобным влиянием? Очнись, Бен, всё, что мы сейчас делаем, — против него. — Хакс закончил с трубками и попытался сесть.  
  
Его предсказуемо качнуло в сторону, но Бен успел придержать Хакса. Тот уткнулся лбом ниже солнечного сплетения и устало произнёс:  
  
— Я не верю, что целители успеют, а какие-то мистические обряды Силы облегчат боль.  
  
Бен с ним бы поспорил, но сейчас собственная несостоятельность раздражала. Основы лечения входили в курс обучения в Храме джедаев, только давались из рук вон плохо из-за нестабильности Силы. И теперь, когда это действительно понадобилось…  
  
— Мои гвардейцы вышли на след аукционера. Скоро голокрон будет у нас.  
  
Нет. Зачем возвращаться? У них появилось столько возможностей. Лечение — вопрос времени. Местные целители творили настоящие чудеса и без помощи Силы.  
  
— Забери меня, — прошептал Хакс.  
  
Бен медленно выдохнул, полностью успокаиваясь. Он был нужен Хаксу здесь и сейчас. Об остальном он позаботится позже. Бен помог ему переодеться, но Хакс едва держался на ногах. Такими темпами они соберут по пути много лишних взглядов, поэтому, игнорируя всякие возражения, Бен завернул его с головой в джедайскую мантию, обнял за плечи и подхватил под коленями, взяв на руки. Хакс возмущался вполне убедительно и слабо дёргался ровно до того момента, как они вышли за дверь. Потом он просто надвинул капюшон пониже и затих.  
  
Бен совсем не так представлял эту ночь.  
  
Переодевшись, они устроились на кровати. Бен укрыл Хакса до самого подбородка и лёг рядом. Одеяло просело под его весом: он отодвинулся, чтобы полностью укутать дрожащее тело — Хакса знобило.  
  
Переключатель света, щёлкнув, выкрутился на минимум, и комната погрузилась в полумрак.  
  
— Бен, — позвал Хакс несмело.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Кажется, — прошипел он, втянув воздух со свистом, — кажется, начало действовать.  
  
При всём желании Бен ничем не мог помочь. Уверенный, что вскоре Тьма заберёт его сама, он не приложил должных усилий к изучению исцеляющих техник Света. О возможностях Тёмной стороны он вовсе не знал: Сноук делал упор на физическую подготовку, а новым учителем-ситхом Бен не обзавёлся.  
  
Он попытался дотянуться Силой, но как и раньше — не сработало. Улавливался лишь эмоциональный фон. Однако и без ментальных техник было видно, как Хаксу плохо: совсем бледный в приглушённом свете, с испариной на лице, он задерживал дыхание и цедил воздух маленькими порциями через сжатые зубы. Молчал, стойко перенося боль. И в конце концов не выдержал: отвернулся и спрятал лицо в подушку, заглушая стон. Бен придвинулся вплотную, обнимая Хакса одной рукой, и прошептал на ухо:  
  
— Дыши со мной.  
  
Первая волна далась тяжелее всего — начался бред и лихорадка. Чтобы заглушить собственные мысли о том, что Хакс умрёт у него на руках, Бен тягуче пробасил знакомый с детства мотив:  
  
—  _Зеркалом блестит луна, тлеет угольком._  
  
Неловко, еле слышно.  
  
—  _В зеркало луны гляди, вспоминай тайком..._  
  
Непонятно, кого пытаясь успокоить этим больше.  
  
—  _Любимых, время чьё ушло._  
  
Мелодичный шёпот казался оглушающим.  
  
—  _Уют былой и их тепло._  
  
— Что это? — почти беззвучно спросил Хакс.  
  
— Тебе не пели на ночь? — прервался Бен.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Неловкое молчание вновь заполнилось незамысловатым мотивом.  
  
—  _Покажет в зеркале луна..._  
  
Из-под плотно закрытых штор всё равно пробивался свет ночного Корусанта. Такой непривычно мягкий.  
  
—  _Всех, покинувших тебя._  
  
Бен старался, чтобы голос его не дрожал.  
  
—  _Зеркалом блестит луна, огонь уснул в золе._  
  
Он вкладывал в интонации всё то, что не решался сказать вслух.  
  
—  _Любимые всё так же здесь..._  
  
Понизив голос, он закончил:  
  
—  _Луна покажет их тебе._  
  
Хакс повернулся. Его взгляд прояснился: похоже, ему стало чуть лучше.

— Это традиционная песня на твоей родной планете?  
  
— Нет, — тихо ответил Бен. — Это альдераанская колыбельная.  
  
После недолго молчания он зачем-то добавил:  
  
— Так мама успокаивала меня после кошмаров. — И тут же пожалел об этом.  
  
Хакс напрягся в его руках. Они старательно избегали тем, связанных с родителями. Бен уже собирался извиниться, но Хакс не позволил:  
  
— Если ты скажешь, что тебе жаль или ты не хотел, твой нос встретится с полом быстрее, чем будет произнесена последняя буква. — В темноте лихорадочно блеснули голубые глаза.  
  
Бен нервно усмехнулся. Раз появились силы на то, чтобы язвить, Хаксу и правда стало лучше. Тот мало говорил о детстве и годах в академии. Те крохи, что слышал Бен, не давали полной картины. Единственным человеком, о котором Хакс отзывался с уважением, была его наставница Рей Слоун, а всё, связанное с настоящей матерью, так и оставалось под завесой тайны.  
  
— У них с мачехой, — вдруг начал Хакс шёпотом, словно прочитав мысли, — были созвучные имена. Отец рассказывал, что она работала под прикрытием на «внутренней кухне» Империи. А потом исчезла.  
  
Неожиданная откровенность застала врасплох. Бен не особо разбирался в их сленге и терялся в догадках, но расспрашивать не стал.  
  
Хакс вдруг сжался, пряча лицо в одеяле, не позволил вырваться и звуку, пока пережидал очередную волну. Бен нашёл его руку, что мёртвой хваткой вцепилась в ткань, взял её в ладони и начал говорить. Рассказывал то, о чём просил Хакс ещё тогда, на Набу, пока они пили вино и ждали сообщение с Татуина.  
  
Истории, забавные и нелепые. Те, от которых кровь стыла в жилах, или, наоборот, приливала к лицу от стыда. Бен не требовал от Хакса ответа, но чувствовал его внимание по крепче сжимавшейся руке.  
  
Он гладил подрагивающие пальцы и с замиранием сердца ждал рассвета.  
  


~~~

  
  
Хотя Хакса всё ещё мутило, но чувство, словно ему выкручивали суставы, ушло. Жар спал, забрав лихорадочный бред, наполнявший голову. Бен наконец позволил выпутаться из двойного слоя одеял и помог дойти до ванной комнаты. После душа стало в разы легче. Хакс вернулся в одном полотенце, но вместо привычно заинтересованного взгляда Бена увидел, что тот сидит в кресле, опустив голову, и держит комлинк в руках.  
  
— Что-то срочное?  
  
— Канцлер хочет меня видеть, — сказал Бен, поднявшись, и встал рядом. — Я провожу тебя.  
  
Хакс накинул тёмно-зелёную мантию, обулся, но, выпрямившись, не удержал равновесие. Бен не позволил ему упасть и обнял со спины, настаивая:  
  
— Хотя бы до Храма.  
  
— Нет. — В кольце его рук так хотелось остаться подольше. — Канцлер не стал бы вызывать тебя в такую рань без веской причины.  
  
Бен обнял ещё крепче, поцеловал Хакса в висок и отпустил его. Ветер из приоткрытого окна осел прохладой на коже. Развернувшись, Хакс получил теперь уже настоящий прощальный поцелуй, спрятал лицо под капюшоном и отправился в Зал Целителей.  
  


~~~

  
  
С последнего визита кабинет Палпатина не изменился: алые дорожки ковров, закруглённые стены, огромное окно, за которым город представал как на ладони.  
  
— Так жаль, что мы не успели переговорить до моего отлёта. — Палпатин поприветствовал Бена и поднялся из-за рабочего стола. — Но так даже лучше.  
  
— Я пришёл так быстро, как смог.  
  
Палпатин, осмотрев его с ног до головы, улыбнулся.  
  
— О, не переживай, я как раз успел закончить некоторые дела. — Радушный голос стал вмиг серьёзнее. — Я не отвлёк тебя?  
  
— Нет, — ответил Бен с идеально выверенной паузой. Годы тайного брака наложили свой отпечаток.  
  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Палпатин и, подойдя к нему, жестом предложил пройтись. — Надеюсь, ты мне доверяешь.  
  
— К чему такие вопросы, канцлер?  
  
— Нужна твоя помощь.  
  
Бен молчал, ожидая, пока Палпатин продолжит.  
  
— Я полагаюсь на тебя.  
  
Он всё так же шёл рядом и не понимал, к чему клонит канцлер.  
  
— Ты теперь глаза, уши и голос нашей Республики.  
  
Вновь высокопарные речи и ни слова, сказанного прямо.  
  
— Бен, я назначаю тебя личным представителем в Совете джедаев.  
  
Он остановился. Магистр. Бен наконец вернёт свой прежний статус, и так поразительно вовремя, словно Палпатин прочёл его мысли или подслушал недавний разговор в библиотеке. Доступ к закрытому хранилищу — теперь Бен узнает, как спасти Хакса.  
  
— Благодарю вас, но Совет сам утверждает состав. — Он нагнал канцлера. Тот явно не шутил и выглядел абсолютно спокойным и уверенным.  
  
— У них нет выбора. После некоторых поправок Орден теперь чуть более сговорчив.  
  
Бен приподнял брови. Палпатин сильно преуменьшил значение «под моим полным контролем».  
  
— Ты им нужен. Больше, чем ты думаешь.  
  
Бен сделал над собой усилие и вместо единственного вопроса, что крутился на языке, ещё раз сдержанно поблагодарил канцлера и отправился на Совет джедаев.  
  
Как и ожидалось, мастера не смирились с его новым положением и встретили не слишком приветливо. Бен отрешённо слушал их возмущения. Внутри закипала ярость. Они ограничили его почти во всём: и в доступе к архивам, и в словах на собрании. Какие же лицемеры. Если бы не он, то от Ордена в ближайшее время ничего не осталось бы. И неважно, что не все были в курсе реального положения вещей. Они все знали, что Бен был на их стороне и оказал неоценимую помощь.  
  
Стоило получить иной статус, сравниться по значимости с ними, как о благодарности можно было забыть. Бену не требовалось ни их одобрения, ни признания. Единственное, чего он так отчаянно желал, было им не по силам. Потому что никто из них не был властен над смертью.  
  


~~~

  
  
Прежде чем вернуться в комплекс, Хакс отослал несколько запросов в ряд частных — не все из них оставались в рамках закона и врачебной этики — медицинских центров, приложив показания биохимии крови.  
  
Перед входом в покои его встретили гвардейцы, которых он отправлял на поиск. Они ничего не ответили на вопрос об аукционере и молча открыли двери. На широком столе в кабинете лежал флаер. «Последняя надежда» — значилось на обороте. Хакс фыркнул. Странное название выбрал коллекционер с Комменора.  
  
Хакс воспользовался личным транспортом. Воздушный челнок достиг указанного адреса и приземлился недалеко от главного входа, где никого не оказалось. Гвардейцы осторожно помогли Хаксу спуститься и после отрывистого приказа осмотрели всю площадку. На их удачу вход для персонала остался открытым. Они миновали слабо освещённый коридор, где за поворотом их встретила охрана. Хакс остановил гвардейцев взмахом руки, но его всё равно не пропустили.  
  
К ногам поставили пустой неглубокий ящик. Вибронож, спрятанный в высоком сапоге, глухо звякнул о металлическую стенку. Туда же отправились два бластера из-под мантии. Хакс приподнял руки ладонями вверх. Один из охранников внимательно его осмотрел, прохлопав по ткани одежд, потянулся к панели и открыл дверь.  
  
В помещении почти неуловимо пахло стариной.  
  
— Вы опоздали, сенатор Амидала. Выставка уже закончилась, — донеслось откуда-то из глубины. — Но раз вы пришли, позвольте немного рассказать о моей коллекции.  
  
Назвать это кабинетом или выставочным залом не поворачивался язык. Тёмное помещение с неяркой подсветкой у каждого экспоната неуловимо напоминало храм. Во внутренней отделке не использовались современные материалы — только камень и дерево.  
  
— Боюсь, что не оценю по достоинству ваши экспонаты. Они все так или иначе связаны с Силой, а я не большой её фанат.  
  
Помимо лоррдианских и самоцветов коруска тут был и кристалл каша, и даже нова-кристаллы редкого пурпурного оттенка.  
  
— Что вы говорите. — В полумраке блеснули окуляры. — Такая светлая кожа, а врёте и не краснеете.  
  
От скрипучего смеха стало не по себе. Нужно было немедленно направить разговор в иное русло.  
  
— Не так давно прошёл аукцион. Вещь, которая попала к вам в руки, крайне меня заинтересовала. К сожалению, я не успел поучаствовать. Но моё предложение не оставит вас равнодушным.  
  
Тень у дальних стеллажей скользнула ближе. Мужчина вряд ли представлял для Хакса угрозу, но эта таинственность изрядно напрягала.  
  
— Я дам вам в три раза больше, чем вы отдали за голокрон.  
  
— Мне не нужны деньги.  
  
— В четыре.  
  
— Нет, даже не старайтесь.  
  
— В десять, — сказал Хакс строго. — Это последнее предложение.

— И ответ всё тот же. — Одна из ламп потухла, послышалось шуршание. — Но, знаете, у вас есть то, что могло бы меня действительно заинтересовать.  
  
Хакс насторожился.  
  
— Ну же, подойдите.  
  
Он шагнул в темноту. Рубильники подкрутили, голубоватое сияние вновь осветило резную шкатулку. Наконец удалось рассмотреть коллекционера: приземистый темноволосый мужчина улыбался уголками губ, от глаз шла сетка шрамов, но всё внимание притягивали окуляры. Коллекционер попросил Хакса встать ближе и осторожно открыл крышку. На бархатной подстилке лежало три жемчужины крайт-дракона: белая, зелёная и синяя. А ещё — продавленное пустое место.  
  
— Мне осталась последняя, — возбуждённо шепнул мужчина. — И какая удача, вы принесли её с собой.  
  
— Нет, — резко ответил Хакс и отошёл на два шага. — Я распоряжусь, чтобы снарядили экспедицию. Вам добудут ещё одну.  
  
Его люди справятся. Точно так же, как в тот раз, когда он направил отряд, чтобы обеспечить Бена жемчужиной для нового меча.  
  
— Жаль, но меня уже ждут в системе Бонадан. Я спешу, сенатор Амидала. И как знать, когда мы встретимся в следующий раз.  
  
Уголок губ Хакса непроизвольно дёрнулся. Уговаривать коллекционера дальше казалось глупо. Подобная одержимость редкостями оставалась глуха к любым доводам рассудка.  
  
— Ну так как? — Чужой голос наполнился предвкушением.  
  
В темноте блестели окуляры, напоминая больше фары от спидера.  
  
Хакс накрыл ладонью фибулу и зло выдохнул.  
  


~~~

  
  
Как только вечерние сумерки опустились на Корусант, планета преобразилась. Бесконечные потоки транспорта издалека напоминали рой тунианских шершней с разноцветными крыльями и сияющими аквамариновыми спинками. Мерцающие вывески завлекали посетителей, предлагали им развлечения на любой вкус и достаток. Но не всем местам требовалась реклама.  
  
Бен взбежал по ступеням, устланным алым плюшем, и как можно незаметнее скользнул через коридор к лифтам Галактической оперы.  
  
Палпатин уже ждал его. Гвардеец открыл дверь, ведущую в ложу, и Бен шагнул внутрь. Сначала его появление осталось без внимания. Но, поздоровавшись, он услышал в ответ тёплое приветствие от канцлера:  
  
— Да, Бен! Подойди. У меня хорошие новости.  
  
Он встал рядом, но не счёл нужным присесть, только наклонился ближе.  
  
— Наши клоны-разведчики выяснили, где находится Гривус. К сожалению, кто-то успел перехватить данные. Генерал прятался в системе Утапау. И как только мы вышли на след, то связь с клонами пропала.  
  
Бен нахмурился. В голову приходил лишь один вариант, но тогда о генерале не стоило беспокоиться. Похоже, Люк не терял времени даром.  
  
— Нужен тот, кто проверит информацию и наконец избавит Республику от Гривуса, окончив войну.  
  
На лице Палпатина играли отблески от огромного водяного шара, который держала на сцене искусственная невесомость.  
  
— Если члены Совета не поручат это задание тебе, их мудрость начнёт вызывать сомнения. Ты достойнее всех. Намного.  
  
Столь неприкрытая лесть вызывала определённый отклик. Явно не такой сильный, на который рассчитывали. Но слышать подобное от учителя Дарта Вейдера…  
  
— Садись, — предложил Палпатин. — Оставьте нас.  
  
Мас Амедда вместе со Слай Мур, не задерживаясь ни на секунду, покинули ложу.  
  
— Вижу, ты чем-то расстроен, — произнёс канцлер, заглядывая в глаза.  
  
Бен опустился рядом, откинувшись в кресле. Злость, кипевшая внутри, утихла не до конца.  
  
— Мало того, что учитель никогда не разделял моих взглядов, так ещё и закостенелость Совета его вскоре погубит. — Он позволил себе эту жалобу, хотя собственными руками предотвратил их смерти. — Они обращаются со мной, как с ребёнком.  
  
— Орден не понимает, от чего отказывается. Да и я больше не могу полагаться на них, — качнул головой Палпатин. — Благодарю тебя за доклад о сегодняшнем собрании.  
  
Бен выложил ему последние новости, умолчав только об обезвреженных клонах. Хотя, Сила свидетель, соблазн был так велик. Слишком поздно он спохватился: партию нужно было доиграть до конца.  
  
Палпатин пустил в ход одну из самых заискивающих интонаций.  
  
— Ты амбициозный, старательный и упорный мальчик. Орден губит такой потенциал! — сокрушённо сказал он и продолжил: — Бен, мы ведь друзья. Я всегда рад выслушать. Ты можешь обращаться ко мне за советом.  
  
— Мне кажется, они используют меня, — Бен придал голосу оскорблённой гордости, не зная, чего больше теперь в его словах: актёрской игры или уязвлённого самолюбия. — Ограничили доступ в архивы.  
  
Палпатин сочувственно кивнул:  
  
— Юное поколение такое бойкое, воодушевлённое. Я и сам был таким, пока не встретил того, кто направил всю неуёмную энергию в нужное русло.  
  
Он ненадолго замолчал, переключив всё внимание на представление мон-каламарского балета.  
  
— А что касается Совета — они боятся. — Палпатин развернулся к Бену. — Знания, хранящиеся на нижних уровнях библиотеки, пугают их. Тёмная сторона Силы открывает путь к таким способностям, которые кое-кто считает неестественными. Как, например, спасение от смерти.  
  
Бен на мгновение задержал дыхание. Живая мимика выдала заинтересованность. Палпатин жадно вглядывался в его лицо и, одарив понимающим взглядом, улыбнулся с тоской.  
  
— Ты слышал когда-нибудь о трагедии Плэгаса Мудрого?..  
  


~~~

  
  
Хакс спрятал голокрон в мешок на поясе и перехватил удобнее бластер. Гвардейцы заявились с опозданием, поэтому Хакс выжил, но не успел вернуть фибулу. Что ж, они с коллекционером остались при честном обмене. И то неплохо. Чёртовы фанатики.  
  
— Господин, как вы? — спросил рядом гвардеец, передав шприц с тонизирующим раствором.  
  
Живот скрутило от нового спазма. Яд всё так же действовал.  
  
— В норме, — отрывисто кивнул Хакс, вколол препарат и позволил увести себя на воздушный челнок. Само понятие нормы уже давно размылось.  
  
По пути к Сенатскому комплексу он несколько раз почти терял сознание. Но его удерживали две мысли. Первая — ни один из медицинских центров не дал вразумительного ответа, как его лечить, а три из них вовсе предложили за круглую сумму завещать им тело и выслали необходимые документы. Вторая — гореть им всем в пламени — он отыскал голокрон, а значит, противоядие не понадобится. Они вернутся в родной мир. Совсем скоро.  
  


~~~

  
  
Люк получил сообщение с неизвестного адреса.  
  
«Тьма у нас».  
  
Улыбка сама собой появилась на лице. Люк уже выводил корабль из гиперпространства. Бен перестал отвечать ему, поэтому новость оказалась как нельзя кстати. Пару дней назад он тайно связался с Орденом, оставил им координаты пленённого Гривуса и, сдав генерала под их надзор, поспешил на Корусант.  
  
Цветные огни космических причалов приковывали взгляд. Опустившаяся ночь не делала город менее ярким, наоборот, чётче проступали Радиальные улицы, которые переливались огнями. Люка мало занимала подобная красота. Он представлял, как через несколько часов они соединят голокроны, узнают, как им выбраться, и наконец вернутся домой. Он верил, что там Лея всё ещё жива.  
  
От размышлений его отвлёк треск динамика:  
  
«Ваш запрос принят, — откликнулся механический женский голос. — Дождитесь подтверждения полученного кода».  
  
В ожидании ответа от космопорта Люк любовно провёл по рычагам. Мотаясь по всей галактике за Сепаратистами, он соскучился по людям и другим существам, которые не пытались бы его убить.  
  
«Посадка разрешена. Добро пожаловать на Корусант».  
  
Люк опустился на площадку, отдал положенную сумму за оставленный корабль, накинув кредитов для ускоренного заполнения регистрационных данных, и вышел в город. Сила сосредоточилась вокруг, чтобы одновременно не выдать его присутствия и найти знакомый отпечаток. Он затерялся в толпе: в бесконечном потоке путешественников на него не обращали внимания. Торговцы, развернувшие лавки с диковинными лакомствами, зазывали посетителей. Лёгкие наполняло соблазнительными ароматами, которые перебивали запах, тянущийся с самых нижних уровней.

Арендовав спидер на ближайшей стоянке, Люк за пару минут долетел до Галактической оперы и завис в воздухе недалеко от главного входа. Представление закончилось, и разношёрстная палитра корусантских жителей застыла на огромной площадке. Транспорт — от лимузинов до воздушных такси — без промедления забирал их. Люк не отвлекался на пышные блестящие наряды, он искал в толпе одного-единственного человека, и, когда Бен появился на площадке, спидер дёрнулся, чтобы приземлиться рядом, но руки так и замерли на рычагах.  
  
Палпатин придерживал Бена за спину и вёл к своему воздушному челноку. Люк совладал с паникой — это способ отвлечь канцлера, правда же? От мыслей, что он вновь упустил ученика, отдав в лапы Тёмной стороне, свело в груди. Люк не сдержался и выдал своё присутствие в Силе, всего на секунду, но и этого хватило. Бен замер, не дойдя с канцлером до его транспорта. Он склонился, прощаясь, пожал протянутую руку и кивнул. И только когда челнок исчез с горизонта, Бен поднял голову, безошибочно поймав взглядом спидер.  
  
— Вы рискуете, — поприветствовал его Бен, когда Люк подлетел к краю площадки.  
  
Он поправил низкий капюшон и оглянулся — вокруг почти никого не осталось, свидетели им были ни к чему.  
  
— Ты тоже, находясь рядом с Палпатином.  
  
Глаза Бена потемнели.  
  
— Не вам указывать на сомнительное общество. В Храме только и говорили, что о ваших встречах с представителями Сепаратистов. И вы зря не убили Гривуса, учитель. — Старое обращение задело сильнее прочих слов. — Он чуть не улизнул из-под носа Ордена. Снова.  
  
Люк только покачал головой: не так давно ему сообщили, что всё под контролем.  
  
— Уже поздно. Подбросить до комплекса? — Он приглашающе махнул на пассажирское сидение.  
  
— Не откажусь, — с готовностью отозвался Бен и легко запрыгнул на предложенное место.  
  
Не плохая, но и не самая тёплая их встреча. Разочарование было связано скорее с мыслью, что, стоит им вернуться, как хрупкому перемирию придёт конец. Люк хотел спросить про голокрон, но решил повременить. Это было не лучшее место. Он увёл спидер от прочего транспорта, чтобы не перекрикивать рычание двигателей. Хотя разговоры были ни к чему. Они оба знали, почему Люк прилетел.  
  
— Мы не ждали тебя так рано, — признался Бен.  
  
— Ты как будто не рад меня видеть. — Люк попытался улыбнуться, но колкая прохладная волна от ученика добавила неловкости в неуютное молчание, пока они летели над узкими улочками нижних уровней.  
  
Сила, окутавшая Бена, полнилась сомнениями и надеждой. Люк открыл рот, чтобы спросить, что так взволновало его, но чужие руки внезапно потянулись к рычагам и выкрутили руль. Стабилизаторы отключились, и спидер, чуть не врезавшись в стену, с лязгом проехался по трубам. Их окатило фонтаном брызг.  
  
— Палпатин поможет мне, — крикнул Бен.  
  
Растерявшийся Люк вернул управление, но они сильно снизились и всё, что ему оставалось, — попытаться как можно мягче приземлиться. Им повезло: спидер завис в ярде от земли, запутавшись в толстых проводах, что тянулись между стен. Их с Беном не поджарило мгновенно только благодаря хорошей изоляции, но Люк на всякий случай схватил ученика за руку и силком вытолкнул наружу.  
  
— С ума сошёл?  
  
— Нам не нужно в комплекс, — сказал Бен так, будто всерьёз пытался применить на нём Силу.  
  
— О чём ты вообще? Конечно нужно, чтобы вернуться домой.  
  
Бен метнулся в сторону, но Люк всё ещё держал его за руку.  
  
— Вы не понимаете.  
  
— Нет, это ты не понимаешь.  
  
Просьба объясниться не возымела эффекта, Бен его попросту не слышал. Потоки энергии вокруг них сходили с ума.  
  
— Вы все завидуете его положению. Не только как политика. Ему подвластна Тёмная сторона Силы.  
  
Люк не понимал, что происходит. Но когда осознал, то в ужасе отшатнулся. Неужели Палпатин всё-таки нашёл подход к Бену?  
  
— Вы боитесь!  
  
Люк так оберегал его от чужого влияния — и всё напрасно.  
  
— Дело не во власти или страхе, — бесцветно сказал он и шагнул навстречу. — Я покажу. — Люк взял его лицо в ладони и до того, как Бен успел отстраниться, прислонился лбом ко лбу.  
  
Их разумы поделили одно сознание, и ментальные щиты пали. Люк действительно показал всё то, что однажды счёл слишком жестоким для маленького Бена.  
  
Добровольный плен на Эндоре, отказ присоединиться к Дарту Вейдеру на Тёмной стороне Силы. Тот Свет, что Люк видел в отце. Сковавший его страх, когда они хотели забрать Лею. Слепящие искры от скрещенных клинков. Уговоры Палпатина. Осознанный отказ убивать отца и молнии Силы, калечащие тело. Волна ужаса от Палпатина, которого сбросили в шахту реактора. И глубокое сожаление самого Люка, когда Вейдер отказался уходить вместе. Тревожные сигналы вышедшей из строя системы жизнеобеспечения и последний пронзительный взгляд отца.  
  
Люк с Беном вышли из медитативного транса, и оба сморгнули выступившую влагу, разделив эмоциональное эхо воспоминаний на двоих.  
  
— Ты никогда не говорил, что... — начал Бен взволнованно. — Я убью его.  
  
— Нет! Палпатин пока находится под защитой Ордена. Хочешь в тюрьму?  
  
— Плевать.  
  
— Вы же нашли…  
  
Бен метнулся к спидеру, но Люк преградил ему дорогу.  
  
— Я не пущу тебя.  
  
— Так надо, — отрывисто сказал Бен и прежде, чем Люк успел среагировать, взмахнул руками, ударив концентрированной волной Силы. Затылок встретился с каменным выступом в стене, и мир погрузился во мрак.  
  


~~~

  
  
— Вы говорили, что я могу обратиться за советом.  
  
Палпатин крупно вздрогнул, будто только сейчас почувствовал присутствие Бена, но это явно было не так. В канцлере давно не осталось человечности, но великий актёр, похоже, ещё жил.  
  
— Ты напугал меня, мой мальчик.  
  
В кабинете не горели лампы. Весь свет шёл от городских огней, но и этого хватало, чтобы разглядеть собеседника.  
  
— Простите за беспокойство, — голос Бена оставался ровным вопреки клокочущей внутри злости. — Не думал, что застану вас ночью на рабочем месте.  
  
— Иногда дела Республики таковы, что приходится брать сверхурочные. — Попытка пошутить оказалось провальной. Его дёрганая улыбка стала не более, чем насмешкой.  
  
«Только не джедаи», — Бен повторял как мантру слова Палпатина. Техника спасения от смерти. Тёмная сторона Силы. Стоило только спросить.  
  
На другой чаше весов — видения Люка. Давно позабытое чувство, будто его разрывало на части, вернулось. Только в разы сильнее. Бен хотел ответов. Зверь внутри жаждал крови.  
  
Удовлетворить два желания разом? Едва ли возможно.  
  
Палпатин вернул его к реальности:  
  
— Я весь внимание.  
  
Если до этого Бен колебался, то, услышав приторные нотки, окончательно определился.  
  
— Пару дней назад дорогому мне человеку стало плохо.  
  
Он медленно обходил стол, за которым сидел Палпатин.  
  
— Целители так и не помогли.  
  
— Хочешь, мы найдём самых лучших? Тех, кто поставит его на ноги.  
  
— Нет, — мотнул головой Бен. — Я хочу только спросить.  
  
Он с удивлением обнаружил себя за спиной канцлера с активированным световым мечом в руке. Всё не могло быть настолько просто.  
  
— Какую смерть вы бы посоветовали виновному?  
  
— Я не в праве судить, — нервно начал Палпатин, но вернул покровительственные интонации. — Так много факторов. Ты знаешь обстоятельства, которые вынудили его так поступить?  
  
— Да. Он испугался, что потеряет власть.  
  
В повисшей тишине мерно гудел голубой клинок.  
  
— Что ж, полагаю, это довольно сильная мотивация.  
  
— Я считаю иначе.  
  
Бен разрубил кресло, в котором секунду назад сидел Палпатин. Тот выпрыгнул, прокрутившись в воздухе, и активировал световой меч с алым клинком.  
  
— Мы можем быть на одной стороне, Бен.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Если тебя заботит противоядие, то это не проблема.  
  
Он так легко произнёс это. Тем же голосом, которым уговаривал Люка на убийство отца. У Бена перехватило дыхание: в том мире он поддался Тьме и послушался Сноука, но это не придало ему сил, не заглушило зов Света. Теперь он восхищался и ненавидел Люка одновременно.  
  
— Вы причинили много боли моей семье. Пришло время ответить.  
  
Бен превратился в неудержимый ураган: он рубил встречавшуюся по пути мебель и ту, которую направлял в него Палпатин в попытке защититься. Огромное окно пошло трещинами и разбилось, когда его задели клинками. Осколки усеяли пол, отражая танцующие блики от скрещенных мечей.

Разум Бена отключился. Сила, которая бурлила внутри праведным гневом, вела его. Интуитивные шаги и выпады. Шипение клинков, что сталкивались друг с другом. Палпатин медленно отступал под напором. Бен двинулся вперёд, позволив прижечь плечо, но это дало преимущество: он ударил под совершенно другим углом, выбив световой меч из руки противника, и уже готов был нанести смертельный удар, однако Палпатин поднял ладони в защитном жесте, и с них в ту же секунду сорвались молнии.  
  
Когда разряды прошили тело, Бен от неожиданности выронил рукоять. Обжигающая волна окончательно растворила мысли, и тогда сработала мышечная память: он стал каналом для Силы. Принимал всю боль и ярость от молний и перенаправлял их обратно в Палпатина — как когда-то учил магистр Винду. Чужая мощь втекала и вытекала, больше не причиняя вреда. Теперь он научился воспринимать ваапад не только как фехтовальную технику.  
  
— Это был не я. Торговая Федерация, — испуганно захрипел Палпатин. — Они виноваты.  
  
— Это вы его отравили тогда на Набу, — озлобленно просипел Бен.  
  
— Противоядие. — Старик корчился на полу. — Федерация.  
  
— Где они? — В глазах зарябило от ослепительной ненависти. Бен словно прижал обоюдоострый вибронож между своей и чужой грудью, надавливал всё сильнее, больше не боясь боли, — это фантом, призрак, всё возвращалось Палпатину.  
  
— Мустафар. — Жалостливые стоны не получали ответа. От обезображенного сморщенного лица шёл дым.  
  
Заслуженные мучения не могли вернуть к жизни Энакина Скайуокера или облегчить боль медленно угасающего от яда Хакса. И всё же приносили ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие, наполняя им сердце. Но вот в плотный кокон Тьмы вокруг примешалось что-то инородное. Бен знал, кто застыл в дверях.  
  
— Мы пришли арестовать канцлера. Отойди, Бен, иначе придётся применить Силу, — спокойным, но громким голосом предостерёг его Мейс.  
  
— Не слушай, они собираются убить меня, — перекричал шипение молний Палпатин. — Орден не поможет тебе, но я смогу, только…  
  
Бен взревел, взмахом руки впечатав его в стену. Палпатин без сознания рухнул на пол, а к ним поспешили джедаи. Но прежде, чем они успели схватить Бена, тот вскинул руку, чтобы забрать меч, и, хорошенько оттолкнувшись с помощью Силы, выпрыгнул в окно. Свист ветра в ушах заглушил окрик Мейса.  
  
Бен просил не о помощи — он жаждал мести.  
  


~~~

  
  
Альянс подготовил Петицию двух тысяч, но канцлер их не принял. Входы и выходы Ротонды Сената контролировались Орденом джедаев. Как и покои Палпатина. По всему Корусанту активизировалась полиция и прочёсывала город. Специальную сессию конгресса отменили без объяснения причин. Никому ничего не говорили, что только увеличивало волнение как сенаторов, так и простых жителей. Хакс передал Органе контакты для экстренной связи и остался в покоях. Медкорпус всё так же молчал. Ещё одна ампула от тонизирующего раствора отправилась в мусоропровод. Долго он на них не протянет. Да и список побочных эффектов при передозировке впечатлял. Хотя в его состоянии… Какая уже разница?  
  
Закутавшись в плащ, Хакс вышел на балкон — на свежем воздухе меньше кружилась голова. Не прошло и пары минут, как небольшой джедайский истребитель подлетел к ступеням. Бен быстро поднялся по ним и тут же заключил в объятья шагнувшего навстречу Хакса. Тот невольно принюхался: от одежд пахло странной смесью озона и гари, но он списал это на обонятельные галлюцинации, о которых предупреждала Вокара, и отстранился.  
  
— Хакс, мне нужно улететь ненадолго. — Бен взял его подрагивающие руки в свои и приблизился к лицу. — Я знаю, где искать противоядие.  
  
В его интонациях было столько радости, что Хакс на мгновение позабыл о голокроне, что всё ещё висел на поясе, и произнёс с замешательством:  
  
— Улететь. Прямо сейчас?  
  
Тёмные глаза лихорадочно блеснули.  
  
— Да. Сепаратисты в системе Мустафар. И Торговая Федерация там же. Они знают о яде и всё расскажут. — Бен поднял его руки и торопливо поцеловал тыльную сторону ладоней, а потом прижал их к груди. — Я отомщу за тебя, достав противоядие, и война закончится. Двух лепи одним ударом. — Он приободряюще улыбнулся, но от его слов стало не по себе. Живот скрутило от сумбурных мыслей.  
  
Хакс отвернулся и сделал шаг назад, снимая с пояса мешок.  
  
— Это уже не важно, Бен. Я достал его. — Он вынул голокрон, показывая во всей красе: золотые ажурные грани обрамляли непроглядный мрак, в котором пульсировали алые вспышки. — Давай ты останешься здесь, и мы дождёмся возвращения Люка?  
  
— Ты связался с ним? — тяжело обронил Бен.  
  
— Нет. — Хакс лишь написал, что голокрон у них. Это не считалось за полноценный обмен информацией.  
  
Бен придвинулся к нему, улавливая малейшую реакцию. Хакс выдержал пристальный взгляд, но слегка отодвинулся. И в этот момент тонкая цепочка, что теперь скрепляла плащ, не выдержала; хлипкая застёжка клацнула, и ткань упала к ногам. Хакс снял цепочку на пути к комплексу с собственной мантии. Она служила украшением для воротника, но никак не предназначалась для замены фибулы.  
  
Хакс не мог пошевелиться.  
  
— Хорошо, — ровный голос Бена звучал неестественно. — А теперь ответь. На что ты его выменял?  
  
Инстинктивно сделав полшага назад, Хакс пытался найти верные слова. Оправдываться он не собирался, это было ниже его достоинства. Остаться при честном обмене при подобном раскладе стало удачей.  
  
— Это был подарок, — тихо, но чётко сказал Бен.  
  
— Какая разница, если теперь мы сможем вернуться домой?  
  
Тон, поза, взгляд — всё переменилось в один миг. Хотя Хакс и не смог бы охарактеризовать то, что почувствовал, но стоять рядом с Беном стало физически тяжело.  
  
— Да, домой, — сказал тот поразительно спокойно и забрал голокрон из рук Хакса. — Он побудет пока у меня. Я всё равно полечу, Люку ещё нужно добраться до нас.  
  
— Попробую узнать, не мелькал ли он в сводках разведчиков.  
  
«Или отправлю сообщение лично», — подумал Хакс, вспомнив, что Люк остался в списке контактов.  
  
— Не надо. — Бен отвернулся, накинув капюшон. — Комлинк у меня, я сам свяжусь с ним на обратном пути.  
  
Хакс проводил его взглядом. Давящее чувство никуда не делось. Голова раскалывалась от боли.  
  
— Бен, — позвал Хакс негромко.  
  
Силуэт замер на полпути.  
  
— Я привезу тебе их черепа, — пообещал Бен, не обернувшись.  
  
R2-D2 мигал кнопками в ожидании. Колпак кабины опустился, и джедайский истребитель исчез в небе. Хакса не покидало ощущение неправильности. В их партии стало так много ходов, что вычленить из них тот самый — ошибочный — казалось невозможным. Если в этой игре вообще существовали правила.  
  


~~~

  
  
Насыщенный запах меди и гари щекотал нос. Неестественную тишину нарушало только хриплое дыхание. За широкой обзорной панелью лава ленивым потоком струилась с обсидиановых гор. Вспышки огня освещали тёмное помещение: в плотном защитном стекле при желании можно было разглядеть собственное отражение. Бен достал голокрон из внутреннего кармана накидки и сжал его до онемения в пальцах. Пирамида переливалась алым. Бен всматривался в манящий свет так долго, что когда поднял взгляд, то ему почудилось, будто его собственные глаза налились красным. Откуда-то из глубины памяти, словно из забытого сна, он услышал тяжёлое шипящее дыхание.  
  
Вдох и выдох.  
  
Бен улыбнулся. Отойдя от панели, он спрятал голокрон, и его лицо заволокло чернотой. Тени легли непроницаемой маской.  
  
Все эти годы он поддерживал видимость поиска ради Хакса. Но всё давно было потеряно. Они не смогут вернуться. Бен найдёт другой способ вылечить Хакса, чтобы остаться здесь навсегда. Он кивнул сам себе и направился к контрольному залу, ловко перешагивая бесформенные куски нечеловеческой плоти и рваные одежды с обугленными краями.  
  
Бен расправил плечи и покинул конференц-зал, не заметив, что его отражение осталось на месте. Дюрасталь блеснула в темноте. Чёрный силуэт вздохнул, эхом распространяя шипение, и тьма рассеялась вместе с мучительным механическим выдохом. Звенящая тишина, что пришла следом, в любую секунду была готова рассыпаться на осколки.

~~~

  
  
Люк прокрутил руль, увернувшись от какого-то лихача. Уже второй — первый угнал Бен — взятый напрокат спидер загудел, плавно выходя из транспортного потока, и скользнул к Сенатскому комплексу. А может, это гудело в голове Люка. Бен неслабо его приложил.  
  
На знакомом балконе за годы ничего не изменилось: позолоченные статуи, как и прежде, сияли в солнечных лучах, ветер шевелил полупрозрачные шторы, а в фонтанчике блестела вода. Люк подлетел ближе, упорно отгоняя беспокойные мысли, что преследовали ещё с того момента, как он очнулся.  
  
Хакс сидел на диване, уперев локти в колени, и держал голову в руках, будто пережидал приступ тошноты или боролся с головокружением. От привычной осанки не осталось и следа. Люк взбежал по ступеням и встал рядом, приветствуя Хакса. Тот отнял руки от лица и чуть не завалился набок. Люк неловко придержал его за плечи и опустил на подушки. Нездоровая бледность лица контрастировала с яркими волосами. Мутный взгляд не фокусировался на Люке.  
  
— Хакс, что с вами?  
  
Тот, казалось, лишь сейчас заметил чужое присутствие:  
  
— Я умираю. — Он облизнул пересохшие губы.  
  
То, каким тоном было это сказано… Что произошло, пока Люк гонялся за Гривусом?  
  
— Это сделал Бен? — Он нахмурился и сел рядом, чтобы держать глаза на том же уровне.  
  
— Что? — Хакс выпрямился. — Нет. Меня отравили.  
  
Значит, вот к чему привели все их политические игры. Люк потёр шею. Он давно нормально не спал, и усталость брала своё.  
  
— Как генерал Гривус? — продолжил разговор Хакс как ни в чём не бывало.  
  
— Под стражей Ордена, — ответил Люк. — Но я здесь не за этим. То, о чём вы написали...  
  
— Бен должен был выйти на связь. Почему вы не встретились?  
  
Люк удивлённо моргнул.  
  
— Мы встретились ещё ночью, но теперь я сам ищу его, — он замолчал, сражённый догадкой. — Голокрон ведь у вас, да?  
  
От горькой усмешки внутреннее беспокойство усилилось во сто крат.  
  
— Был, — кивнул Хакс и поспешил добавить: — Он есть, только не у меня.  
  
Уверенность в том, что Хакс знает, где сейчас ученик, и поможет его найти, таяла на глазах.  
  
— Как ни печально это признавать, — начал Люк, — но Бен доверял вам больше, чем мне. Много больше. Поэтому…  
  
Он сделал паузу, всматриваясь в почти белое лицо.  
  
— Вы знаете, где он, — закончил Люк.  
  
Тишина. Неудивительно. Хакс не прервал зрительного контакта, и тогда Люк сказал:  
  
— Вероятно, вам ещё не сообщили. Палпатин пока жив, но находится без сознания по вине Бена. Весь Орден поставили на уши, они разыскивают его. — Люк отметил, как в голубых глазах блеснуло что-то живое, но Хакс оставался безучастным. — Мы обязаны найти его раньше.  
  
Он не узнавал человека перед собой. Хакс посмотрел на подрагивающие руки.  
  
— Я бы мог забрать у него только голокрон, — сказал он тихо, пряча ладони в широких рукавах, чтобы не показывать тремор. Почему Медкорпус не позаботился о нём? Почему Бен, который раньше готов был пойти на всё ради Хакса, оставил его одного?  
  
— Присутствовать должны мы оба, — мягко заметил Люк. — Хакс, вы хотите вернуться?  
  
Тот смерил его холодным взглядом. Минуту напряжённого молчания прервал тяжёлый выдох.  
  
— Вы за штурвалом, — тихо сказал Хакс и решительно поднялся.  
  


~~~

  
  
Отполированный корпус мелькнул среди дыма и пепла. Бен спустился с обзорной вышки к приземлившемуся кораблю.  
  
— Хакс, что ты здесь делаешь? — Он поспешил к нему и сжал холодные подрагивающие руки в своих.  
  
— На Корусанте неспокойно, — проговорил Хакс глухо. — Тебя ищет Орден.  
  
Он выглядел совсем плохо: матово бледный, с тенями под глазами, сухие губы покрылись коркой. Бен прильнул к ним на пару секунд, но это не вернуло им прежнего яркого цвета.  
  
— Не волнуйся. Я обретаю могущество, которое не снилось даже Сноуку. Ради тебя. Ради нас.  
  
Хакс чуть отступил, но руки не высвободил.  
  
— Бен, почему мы всё ещё здесь? — Он потянулся к внутреннему карману: его и так белое лицо осветило сияние от голубого куба. — Пора возвращаться.  
  
— Зачем? Я уйду из Ордена, а ты станешь канцлером вместо Палпатина. Я убил всю верхушку Сепаратистов. Мы освободили Республику от их гнёта. — Бена переполняли гордость и предвкушение будущей славы. — Нам обязаны. Мы будем вместе править Галактикой — всё будет так, как захотим мы.  
  
Бен прижал прохладную ладонь Хакса к своей щеке.  
  
— Они сказали, что противоядия нет. Но это не страшно, нет. С новыми способностями я вылечу тебя сам.  
  
Хакс смотрел на него со смесью ужаса и жалости — это сбивало с толку. Он ведь так старался.  
  
— Бен, я хочу лишь вернуться домой. Тебе даже не придётся меня спасать.  
  
— Давай останемся. Мы ведь счастливы. Ты получишь то, что заслуживаешь — власть, признание.  
  
— Нет, — твёрдо сказал Хакс, отдёрнув руку, и спрятал голокрон. — Это всё временные блага. Власть ради власти — не то, к чему я стремился. Там остались те, ради кого я строил новую Империю. Кто был вынужден прятаться: кто вкладывал всё в юное поколение, защищал нас, и те, с кем я вырос. Мы должны вернуть то, что принадлежало нам по праву, и отомстить тем, кто выставил нас на задворки галактики.  
  
— Да тебе чужда забота, — хмыкнул Бен — от ледяного голоса Хакса хотелось завыть, он так долго добивался от него других интонаций. — Если бы тебя не отравили, ты бы остался со мной.  
  
— Конечно, что говорить о тебе — том, кто даже не спрашивает, чего хочет другой. Ты обещал связаться с Люком.  
  
— На обратном пути. Видишь, я ещё на планете.  
  
— Это тебя не оправдывает.  
  
Хакс прижался к нему всем телом и провёл от напряжённых плеч и ниже, тихо сказав:  
  
— Я не хочу идти против тебя. — Вместо теплоты от знакомой близости Бен ощутил леденящую прохладу. — Но ты не оставил мне выбора.  
  
Он вырвался раньше, чем запястья сковали блокирующие Силу браслеты. Хакс бросил металл ему под ноги, даже не пытаясь повторить попытку.  
  
«Нет, — с горечью подумал Бен, — он не посмел бы».  
  
— Давай покончим с этим, — Хакс сделал паузу и, понизив тон, припечатал: — Кайло.  
  
Бен дёрнулся как от пощёчины.  
  
— Хакс прав, — вдруг послышалось со стороны. Бен прожёг взглядом появившегося из недр корабля Люка.  
  
— Ты привёл его! — упрекнул он Хакса, но тот даже не стал перечить.  
  
— Да. Чтобы мы наконец исчезли из этого мира.  
  
Что-то тёмное клокотало в груди. И Бен отдался этому чувству.  
  
Он поднял руку.  
  
— Кха, — у Хакса выступили слёзы. Пальцы скребли по горлу, не в силах сбросить невидимую хватку.  
  
— Остановись, Бен, — подал голос Люк.  
  
— Это ты виноват.  
  
— Нет, не по моей вине мы здесь.  
  
— Ты его не отнимешь! — оскалился Бен.  
  
— Довольно. — Люк сошёл по трапу и активировал световой меч. — Если ты не отпустишь его, то и отнимать будет некого.  
  
Опомнившись, Бен разжал руку и подхватил потерявшего сознание Хакса. Он аккуратно опустил его на посадочную площадку и выпрямился, разминая плечи. Переложив Тёмный голокрон из кармана в мешок на поясе, Бен Силой скинул плащ. Вибрация от активированного светового меча пустила по телу приятную дрожь.  
  
— Я не хочу причинить тебе вред, Бен. Просто отдай голокрон.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Мощь, окружившая его со всех сторон, ласкала кожу, молила воспользоваться ей. Отдать контроль необузданной ярости.  
  
«Убей, убей», — нашёптывала Тьма, питая его Силой.  
  
— Ты опоздал с нотациями, Люк, — на губах заиграла усмешка. — Ты всегда опаздываешь.  
  
Плечи Люка опустились: он судорожно вздохнул, будто слова Бена уже нанесли ему первый удар, и взялся за меч второй рукой.  
  
— Не в этот раз, — откликнулся Люк и прыгнул.  
  


~~~

  
  
Искры от скрещенных клинков летели во все стороны и сопровождались выбросами огня, попадая в пузырившуюся лаву.  
  
— Ты контролируешь гнев? Или он — тебя?  
  
Бен не ответил. Люк с ужасом наблюдал, во что превратился его ученик: перекошенное лицо с заострившимися чертами, дикий волчий взгляд — голодный до чужой боли. Замахи и выпады. Блоки и прыжки. Этот бой был предрешён с самого начала, но уж точно не в этом мире.  
  
Когда они спустились к берегу огненного озера, ни на миг не прекращая сражение, то горизонт расплылся перед глазами. От сумасшедшего жара жгло лёгкие. Бешеная скорость, с которой сталкивались мечи, превратила Бена и Люка в два танцующих пламени.  
  
— Я простил тебя за учеников, за разрушенную школу и предательство. — Наполняющая его скорбь перебила все остальные чувства. — А ты… Это не наш мир!

— Но я останусь здесь. С Хаксом. — В жёлтых глазах плескалось чистое безумие. — Никто нас не разлучит. Даже ты.  
  
Люк говорил отрывисто между мощными ударами, оттесняя Бена к краю лавовой реки. Берега больше не сдерживались энергетическим щитом, и над ними провисли тросы и кабели, которые рвались один за другим.  
  
— Тот, благодаря кому мы здесь, хотел преподать тебе урок, но ты так ничего и не понял.  
  
Когда-то Люк научил его всему, что знал. Бен усовершенствовал технику, учился у лучших мастеров Ордена, но тот гнев, которому он позволил овладеть им, делал его сильнее взамен контролю.  
  
Они слишком хорошо знали друг друга, чтобы победить быстро. А времени совсем не осталось. Люк выставил руку и сбил невидимой волной подпорки станции: она рухнула, до предела натянув провода. Отвлекающий манёвр, чтобы снять с пояса голокрон, но все тросы над ними лопнули. Искрящиеся угри ужалили Люка, полоснув его по лицу и руке, но Бену досталось больше. Они обвили его тело и потащили вниз, к реке. Он пошатнулся на самом краю, истошно закричав, когда лава захлестнула ноги — жар мигом воспламенил одежду. Люк выругался и еле успел вытащить его Силой на берег, разорвав путы.  
  
— Ты не должен был пойти по его стопам. Это не твоя судьба, — Люк перекрикивал бурлящий поток. — Ты был мне как сын, Бен. Я любил тебя.  
  
Огонь жадно облизывал тело, испепеляя одежду и оставляя чудовищные ожоги на теле. Люк не тронул меч, зажатый в механической ладони. Он бы убил Бена из милосердия, но они до сих пор не знали, что станет с миром вокруг. Возможно, путь назад давно закрылся. Люк подтянул Бена ещё выше и призвал Силой валяющийся у кромки почвы голокрон, которого не успела коснуться лава. Раскалённый металл обжёг ладонь, но он лишь сильнее сжал пальцы, пытаясь перебить душевную боль физической.  
  
Хриплый стон Бена прервался булькающим звуком. Люк отвернулся, не в силах смотреть, как мучается его ученик, и поспешил к кораблю. Он не желал Бену ни зла, ни боли. Но раз тот не услышал его, требовалась иная помощь.  
  
Люк вытер лицо рукавом: он больше не вдыхал горячие газы, которые выжигали слизистую, но в глазах всё равно стояли слёзы. Он уже готов был развернуться и в последний момент передумал — надо было вернуть их домой как можно скорее.  
  
C-3PO поприветствовал его у трапа:  
  
— Мастер Кеноби.  
  
— Как он? — обеспокоенно спросил Люк. Хакс остался его последней надеждой.  
  
— Подключён к системе жизнеобеспечения. Поторопитесь, прошу.  
  
Первым делом Люк пробрался в рубку: запустил двигатели, задал координаты медицинского центра в астероидном поясе Полис-Масса и увёл корабль в гиперпрыжок. По большому счёту пункт назначения был не важен, только бы выиграть время. Но если всё-таки ничего не выйдет, Люк хотя бы спасёт Хакса, отсрочив его смерть. Пусть и ненадолго.  
  
В медотсеке стоял запах антисептика, а на мониторах отображался неровный пульс. Люк подошёл к койке.  
  
— Хакс, вы меня слышите? — Он выше поднял его на подушках. — Хакс.  
  
— Где он? — хриплым выдохом.  
  
— Остался на планете.  
  
Хакс открыл глаза и прищурился, привыкая к освещению.  
  
— Вы не убили его?  
  
— Нет, — с заминкой ответил Люк и снизил мощность ламп.  
  
— Хорошо. — Хакс слабо кивнул. — Он порой дико упрям, ещё одумается.  
  
Он надсадно закашлял. Вокруг шеи уже проступили следы.  
  
— Не теперь. — Люк качнул головой. — Мы больше не можем ждать. — Он осторожно придержал Хакса за плечи, когда тот чуть не завалился на бок.  
  
— Мне немного осталось.  
  
— Вы нужны мне, Хакс. — Люк положил ему на колени Тёмный голокрон, а Светлый забрал себе. — Если бы я сразу не ждал от Бена помощи, то оставил бы его в покое. И нашёл другой способ, но сейчас…  
  
— Мы не успеем. Я не доживу.  
  
Пульсирующая темнота в артефакте переливалась красным. Дрожащей рукой Хакс потянулся к нему, но едва прикоснулся, проводя кончиками пальцев по золотому узору.  
  
— Надо было не отдавать его или забрать раньше.  
  
— В этом нет вашей вины, — тихо сказал Люк и залез на койку так, чтобы не потревожить Хакса. — В любом случае, только вы сейчас сможете мне помочь.  
  
— Вы шутите, — усмехнулся Хакс хрипло. — Как? Я не чувствителен к Силе. Все ваши фокусы мне недоступны.  
  
— Это не так. — Пульс на экране слегка участился. — Вы бы не попали сюда. Даже случайно. Никакие сверхъестественные способности не втянули бы простого человека.  
  
— Почему не сказали?  
  
— Не знал наверняка, а сейчас вспомнил. Кое-кого. Я уже встречал человека, который так мастерски прятал себя в Силе, — осторожно начал Люк. — И который смог бы проделать это настолько виртуозно с кем-то другим, используя его же Силу как самостоятельный источник подпитки. Система, сохраняющая и разрушающая себя одновременно. — Он выдержал восхищённую паузу. — Ты ведь не знаешь своей настоящей матери?  
  
— И не хочу её знать, — устало ответил Хакс, убрав руку. — Если она оставила меня отцу, значит, на то были причины.  
  
«Он даже не представляет...»  
  
Люк попытался направить в чужой разум мысль, но она не наткнулась на стену ментального щита, утонув в небытие. До боли знакомое чувство. Как он сразу не догадался? Рыжие волосы, те же черты лица и форма губ, дурной характер за маской отрешенной холодности, почти оскорбительная прямолинейность. Достойный преемник Империи с выслугой перед тем, что пришло ей на смену.  
  
— Можешь не воспринимать мои слова всерьёз, — сказал Люк, — но она гордилась бы тобой.  
  
Гнетущую тишину нарушал прерывистый сигнал системы жизнеобеспечения. Лицо Хакса стало совершенно нечитаемым. Ни боли, ни гнева, ни радости. Зря Люк затронул эту тему.  
  
— Что нужно делать? — отмер Хакс и сам подтянулся выше на дрожащих руках.  
  
Тьма внутри голокрона призывно сверкала красными всполохами.  
  
— Попытайся почувствовать его. Как бы попасть внутрь.  
  
Отсутствующий взгляд слегка прояснился.  
  
— Как… запрос в Голонет?  
  
— Да, отлично. Считай это базой данных, только через Силу.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Ладони легли на ажурные грани. Хакса потряхивало, пальцы сжимались уже не так крепко, и Люк накрыл их свободной рукой, одновременно с этим взывая к Светлому голокрону, что пульсировал мягким светом у него в ладони. Он закрыл глаза, вытесняя из сознания внешний фоновый шум. Аппаратура запищала наперебой, ровная линия пульса встала перед глазами, и Люк зажмурился. В то же мгновение яркий белый свет затопил отсек, слепя даже сквозь сомкнутые веки.  
  
Получилось?..  
  


~~~<IV>~~~

  
  
Хакс открыл глаза, резко вынырнув из вязкой темноты. Моргнув, оглядел конференц-зал и присутствующий командный состав, что внимательно смотрел на него. Капля пота щекотала висок, по спине от шеи до копчика скользнул холод, сковывая мышцы. Хакс до хруста сжал пульт управления проектора и тяжело сглотнул, ощущая терпкую ноту на языке. Живот скрутило от воспоминаний о яде, и он едва успел подавить поднявшуюся волну желчи.  
  
«Бен. — Паническая мысль заставила вздрогнуть. — Нет, Кайло».  
  
Пластиковый корпус с громким щелчком обнажил вспыхнувшие на секунду схемы.  
  
— Генерал, — осторожно начал Митака, сидящий ближе всех, — всё в порядке?  
  
— Да, — незамедлительно ответил Хакс и опустил бесполезные куски пластика с торчащими проводами на стол. — На чём я остановился?  
  
— Взлом систем безопасности.  
  
— Точно. — Он прочистил горло и по крупицам восстановил цепочку логических выкладок для брифинга, что был, кажется, целую вечность назад.  
  
В нос ударил удушливый запах цветов. Пальцы дрогнули от желания проверить новый маячок, прикреплённый к магистру после эвакуации со Старкиллера. Хакс сделает это позже, а пока необходимо было сосредоточиться на брифинге.  
  


~~~

  
  
Стоило выйти из медитативного транса, как затуманенный разум мгновенно очистился. Люк пришёл в себя, сбросив оцепенение. Тело ощущалось иначе: навалилась прежняя усталость, и вместе с ней тяжесть легла на сердце, мешая вздохнуть полной грудью. Сидящая напротив Рей, чуть хмурясь, пыталась медитировать. Она усердно гнала от себя беспокойные мысли, из-за чего никак не могла настроиться на нужный лад. Люк осторожно коснулся её разума Силой, призывая закончить мучения и открыть глаза.  
  
— Рей, собирайся.  
  
Она растерянно моргнула.  
  
— Что?  
  
Люк поднялся с места и вышел из пещеры.  
  
— Мы улетаем.

— Сегодня? — Она едва поспевала за ним. — Сокол уже далеко.  
  
— Он нам не понадобится.  
  
— Но куда мы? — крикнула она и догнала его только на подступах к ущелью.  
  
Люк со всей любовью и теплом, хранившимися в сердце, сквозь световые годы направил:  
  
«Лея. Лея! Я так скучал».  
  
Он не услышал слов, но почувствовал ответное тепло, что было красноречивее любого «я тоже». Сестра была здесь, живая. Худшие опасения не сбылись, и Люк воспрял духом — скоро они увидятся.  
  
— Быстрее, — поторопил он Рей.  
  
Они взбирались всё выше по узким скалистым уступам и поднялись на одну из самых высоких гор Эч-То, остановившись вблизи жерла давно потухшего вулкана. Люк вытянул руки и начал медленно поднимать их, вытаскивая то, что пряталось на дне. Взгляд Рей с удивлённого сменился на восхищённый.  
  
— Икс-винг?  
  
— Полностью исправный, но придётся потесниться.  
  
Рей сделала всего шаг навстречу и замерла. Она вмиг помрачнела.  
  
— Вы… отказались меня учить.  
  
Верно. Люк надеялся, что Рей улетит, как только научится контролировать видения Силы. Но сейчас они оба были нужны Лее.  
  
— Джедаям пора положить конец.  
  
Повисшая тишина наполнилась призрачными голосами, но Люк не слушал их. Второй раз упустив ученика, он убедился, что поступил правильно, когда отказался возрождать Орден.  
  
— Ты станешь последней, кого я обучу, — сказал Люк тихо. — После того, как мы разберёмся с Первым Порядком, ты сама решишь, каким образом распорядиться новыми знаниями.  
  
Рей коротко кивнула.  
  
— Только у нас нет времени на тренировки. Держись рядом и слушайся меня, хорошо?  
  
— Я буду стараться… учитель.  
  
— Генералу Органе вскоре понадобится наша помощь.  
  
Тёплая улыбка расцвела на юном лице.  
  
— Сделаю всё, что в моих силах, — бойко проговорила Рей.  
  
В этих лучистых наивных глазах Люк видел себя.  
  


~~~

  
  
Хакс проскользнул внутрь палаты, едва дождавшись, пока откроется дверь. Кайло пришёл в себя парой секунд спустя: застонал и попытался тут же подняться, но провода удержали его. Хакс глубоко вдохнул запах антисептика, который волной облегчения осел в лёгких, перебивая насыщенный запах цветов, что преследовал его. Коротко кивнув самому себе, он уже развернулся к двери, когда Кайло сорвал дыхательную маску.  
  
— Хакс, — хрипло проговорил он и закашлялся, продолжая избавляться от трубок, вырывая тонкие иглы из вен. — Подожди. Это не было сном.  
  
«Это было кошмаром», — от неозвученной мысли запершило в горле.  
  
Хакс не ожидал, что Кайло ляжет обратно, поэтому сразу вызвал перевязочного дроида и заблокировал за ним дверь своим кодом доступа. Пока менялись бинты, он нашёл раскладной стул и сел рядом. Кайло не сводил с него глаз, пытался заговорить, но передумывал, каждый раз натыкаясь на внимательный взгляд.  
  
— Ты останешься? — спросил он наконец, когда дроид затих у панели.  
  
— Поспи, Кайло, — отозвался Хакс. — Верховный лидер ожидает нашего визита уже завтра. Тебе понадобятся силы для дальнейшего обучения.  
  
— Хакс.  
  
— Мы поговорим позже.  
  
Правая рука Кайло, живая и тёплая, с порванными связками, но ещё с надеждой на восстановление, повернулась ладонью вверх, и Хакс накрыл её своей, стараясь несильно сжимать пальцы. Он на секунду зажмурился до цветных кругов перед глазами и не мог заставить себя вновь посмотреть на Кайло. Рана начала заживать и выглядела уже лучше, только это было не то лицо, к которому он привык за годы. И сейчас под густым слоем бакты затягивалось неоспоримое доказательство того, что они всё-таки вернулись.  
  
— Тогда, на Мустафаре... — начал Кайло, но замолк и сам сжал пальцы крепче.  
  
— Не нужно.  
  
— Ты же не собираешься делать вид, что ничего этого не было? — Цепкий взгляд Кайло будто без всякой Силы вскрывал мысли.  
  
— Это был всего лишь плод нашего воображения. — Неизвестно, кого Хакс так убеждал.  
  
— Тогда почему ты здесь?  
  
— Потому что, — Хакс замолчал, нервно сглотнув, — тебе нужно поспать.  
  
Кайло то ли сделал вид, что не услышал заминки, то ли решил промолчать, распознав ложь.  
  
Хакс переключился с нерадостных мыслей на то, что считал теперь действительно важным. Свободная рука потянулась к внутреннему карману шинели. Рядом с подушкой лёг небольшой свёрток.  
  
— Это принадлежит тебе. — Хакс развернул кусок плаща, показав треснувшую рукоять меча.  
  
— Спасибо, — сказал Кайло, осмотрев испорченное, но сохранившееся оружие — ещё одно напоминание его провала. Он коротко облизнул пересохшие губы, устроился поудобнее и затих.  
  
Хакс принёс ему воды и сел на стул. Когда не осталось сомнений, что Кайло уснул, генерал бесшумно поднялся с места и спешно покинул отсек, не оглядываясь. После того, как Хакс сверился с часами, он вызвал по комлинку несколько техников вместе с главным инженером, раздал им указания и направился к конференц-залу. Множество вопросов требовало его внимания.  
  


~~~

  
  
Сила слабо теплилась внутри. Кайло просыпался медленно, уютная тишина сна словно не хотела его отпускать. От прежней мощи ничего не осталось. Плотный кокон тьмы, окутывавший его прежде, исчез, но дышалось от этого не легче. Значит, они вправду переместились по его вине, а вернулись благодаря голокронам. Раз всё произошло так быстро, то вряд ли Люк получил от них ответ, сработал скорее энергетический всплеск. Как просто. Вот куда ушла вся Сила. Кайло сел на койке: голова кружилась, его вело от слабости. Много хуже, чем с первым перемещением. Кайло вспомнил, как долго и неохотно восстанавливалась Сила. Как он держался рядом с Люком только потому, что не мог сам себя защитить. И со временем… Кайло склонил голову, сжав простынь.  
  
Они не должны были вернуться! Сила сыграла с ними злую шутку. Кайло закрыл глаза, представив дальнейшие события того мира. Он бы пошёл по пути деда, стал им, как и мечтал когда-то. Вдыхая запах собственной палёной плоти, он полз всё дальше и дальше от потока лавы, превозмогая боль и пожиравшую его злость, и уже слышал, как чей-то корабль глушит двигатели неподалёку. Его бы спасли, даровали вторую жизнь. Но зачем? Этого ли он хотел?  
  
Кайло поднялся и, придерживаясь за прохладную стену, добрёл до освежителя. Помимо полотенца, там нашлась запасная офицерская форма, в которую он переоделся после душа и перевязки. Дроиды отказались выдать ему прежнюю одежду, отчитавшись, что она утилизирована, и попросили лечь для повторной обработки лица. Кайло не подпустил их. Пусть останется шрам, ему было всё равно, лишь бы побыстрее уйти отсюда. Меч не удалось прицепить к поясу, и теперь он оттягивал карман. Игнорируя причитания дроидов, Кайло одёрнул китель, забрал с собой рваный кусок плаща и покинул медотсек.  
  
Пусть Сила вновь не слушалась и её было ничтожно мало, но, прежде чем встретиться со Сноуком, он должен починить световой меч.  
  


~~~

  
  
Звёздное пространство над Кореллией заполнилось кораблями. Гравитационные захваты поймали икс-винг и втянули его на станцию Сопротивления. Люка и Рей провожали странными взглядами. В Силе чувствовалось чужое волнение, затаённая обида и восхищение. Люк набросил на голову капюшон, пытаясь избежать повышенного внимания, но это мало помогало. Везде шептались о том, кто прибыл к генералу Органе.  
  
Лея встретила их у порога командного центра: она тепло улыбнулась Рей, а затем крепко обняла Люка. Тот поцеловал её в лоб и пригладил волосы на затылке.  
  
— Вы вовремя, — сказала она, когда с приветствиями было покончено. — Мы поторопили Сенат, но ещё не все прибыли.  
  
Лея повела их дальше по коридору. Когда они остановились у неприметной двери, Люк обратился к Рей:  
  
— Проследи, чтобы нас не побеспокоили.  
  
Она кивнула, оставшись снаружи.  
  
— Эта станция под моим командованием, — негромко сказала Лея, когда они остались вдвоём. — Нам бы никто не помешал.  
  
Люк оставил замечание без ответа, сразу же перейдя к главному:  
  
— Ты была там?  
  
— Да. — Она замолчала и переменилась в лице: — Ты сказал — у меня плохое предчувствие, Лея. А потом просто исчез! Я искала тебя, звала через Силу. — Она скривилась: сколько бы Люк ни убеждал её, Лея не считала, что эти способности стоит развивать.  
  
— Я старался забыть о Силе. Не чувствовать пустоту там, где раньше были они, — проговорил он тихо, — и Бен.

— А о нас ты не подумал, да, герой? Хан с Чуи места себе не находили. Если тот мир дал нам второй шанс…  
  
— Скорее отобрал свободу.  
  
— Но он был у нас как ещё одна попытка.  
  
Годы в Ордене джедаев позволили забыться. После предательства ученика он сам потерял связь со Светлой стороной и, каждый раз применяя Силу, чувствовал страх или гнев. Потому он ушёл. Оставил всё, чтобы не причинить вред тем, кто рядом.  
  
— …я понимаю, тебе было тяжело, но…  
  
Люк подошёл и просто обнял её.  
  
— Извини, — прошептал он.  
  
Радость от встречи затмила всё прочее. Наконец-то все они оказались на своём месте.  
  
Спустя время Лея отстранилась.  
  
— Ты хотел рассказать мне что-то.  
  
— Всё это было не просто сном. Я чувствовал отца. Но, похоже, ему хватило сил переместить нас только в одну сторону. Мы смогли выбраться лишь много лет спустя.  
  
Они присели на диванчик у входа.  
  
— У нас есть немного времени до вылета. — Лея положила голову ему на плечо, готовая слушать.  
  


~~~

  
  
База Сноука, спрятанная в Неизведанных регионах среди астероидного пояса, поражала размахом. Верховный лидер не покидал её пределы уже много лет. Внутри крупного астероида скрывался настоящий подземный город. Его воздвигли так давно, что от прежних хозяев почти ничего не осталось. Полуразрушенные здания на окраинах сохранились нетронутыми, существенно отреставрированный центр занимали штурмовики и прочие сотрудники Первого Порядка, а резиденция, высившаяся в самом центре города, больше напоминала ступенчатый храм. В его тёмных коридорах с выцветшими знаками на неизвестном языке легко можно было заблудиться, но Кайло с Хаксом много раз бывали здесь.  
  
Им почти не дали времени. Кайло только успел зайти в свои покои, забрать старую форму и переодеться. Он не стал искать замену шлему, оставив лицо открытым, и сократил дорогу через тайный проход в северном крыле. Они с Хаксом встретились уже перед массивными дверями тронного зала, которые распахнулись при их появлении с натужным скрипом, позволив войти.  
  
Представ перед Сноуком, они оба поклонились. Старческое асимметричное лицо исказила кривая улыбка. Долговязая фигура казалась ещё тоньше, чем на голограмме.  
  
— Генерал Хакс, — эхом прокатилось по залу, — приятно видеть, что моё задание оказалось вам по плечу.  
  
— Всё на благо Первого Порядка, — отозвался тот строго. — Старкиллер…  
  
Сноук поднял руку, перебив его:  
  
— Вы хорошо потрудились. Я дарую вам второй шанс, — он сделал паузу, заставив почувствовать значимость момента, — генерал Хакс.  
  
Короткий кивок, и вниманием Сноука вновь завладел ученик.  
  
— Кайло, — протянул он с досадой. — А вот ты подвёл меня.  
  
Чужая Сила сгущалась вокруг. Предчувствуя наказание, Кайло собрал всю волю только для того, чтобы это давление не пробило ментальные щиты. Силы и так было немного. Сноук не должен узнать.  
  
— Простите, учитель, — сказал он нарочито рассеянно.  
  
Гнев клубился, набирая мощь. И когда он прицельно ударил, Кайло рухнул на колено, задыхаясь. Хакс рядом вздрогнул, но быстро взял себя в руки.  
  
— Извинения не вернут нам ни карту, ни оружие. — Слова сочились ядом. — Всплеск в Силе… Ты был прав насчёт девчонки. И ты её упустил.  
  
Воздух с трудом проходил в лёгкие. Кайло позволял Сноуку всё это, пока самое важное оставалось под защитой. Боль, выкручивающая кости, напоминала ту, что он вобрал в себя вместе с молниями Палпатина. Он справится.  
  
— Мне жаль.  
  
Ни капли.  
  
— Я обещал показать тебе мощь Тёмной стороны. Что ж…  
  
Тело скрутило новым спазмом. Но Кайло не смел опускать головы. Сберегая последние крохи Силы, он не сопротивлялся и гнал всё глубже опасные мысли. Сноук больше не был его учителем: Кайло решил так ещё на подлёте к базе. Это искалеченное существо не имело никакого представления о настоящей Тьме.  
  
— Верховный лидер, — неожиданно подал голос Хакс.  
  
Сноук повернулся, неодобрительно сверкнув глазами.  
  
— Есть новости, достойные вашего внимания. И как можно скорее.  
  
— Что у вас? — Недовольство сменилось любопытством, когда Хакс шагнул вперёд, едва заметно закрыв Кайло. — Такая срочность…  
  
— Возможно, мы нашли тот самый источник энергии, что давно искали.  
  
— Насколько мощный?  
  
— Хватит для полного заряда «Звёздного горизонта».  
  
— Мы заморозили проект.  
  
— Да, но, — голос Хакса стал решительнее и жёстче, — я прошу восстановить его и перевести под моё командование.  
  
— Так быстро после Старкиллера?  
  
— Вы сами сказали про второй шанс, — напомнил Хакс. — Наши разведчики уже достигли Кореллии — собрание Сената начнётся совсем скоро. А со «Звёздным горизонтом» Первый Порядок нанесёт второй сокрушительный удар по Новой Республике.  
  
— И где же он, тот самый источник?  
  
— Набу.  
  
Кайло дёрнулся.  
  
— Действуйте, генерал. — Сноук одобрительно качнул головой и обратился уже к Кайло: — А ты… В тебе больше нет прежней Силы. Пока она так слаба, обучать тебя не имеет смысла.  
  
Чем дольше он раздумывал над судьбой ученика, тем больше давило и выворачивало внутренности. Но Кайло держал голову всё так же ровно.  
  
— Мне потребуется охрана, — небрежно бросил Хакс. Вернулись те самые интонации, словно он до сих пор находил компанию Кайло ничем иным, как проверкой на выдержку.  
  
И Сноук поверил.  
  
— Тогда летите туда оба. Сейчас же. — Костлявые пальцы указали на двери. — Надеюсь, в следующую встречу, Кайло, ты восстановишься достаточно, чтобы продолжить обучение.  
  
— Да, Верховный лидер, — отозвался он глухо и безэмоционально, почувствовав, как чужая Сила стекла с плеч.  
  
Забыв о боли, Кайло поднялся и на дрожащих ногах двинулся к выходу. Стоило дверям закрыться, как его подхватил Хакс, подставив плечо. Он притянул Кайло ближе за талию и неспешно повёл по коридору. Путь до шаттла прошёл в молчании. Когда они поднялись на борт, Кайло шагнул в сторону, направляя Хакса. Технический состав удостоил их беглого взгляда, но все тут же принялись за работу как ни в чём не бывало, готовясь к отлёту. Кайло было плевать на них. Лучше так, чем на гравитационных носилках.  
  
— Медицинский отсек в другой стороне, — заметил Хакс негромко.  
  
— Знаю.  
  
Генерал не стал задавать лишних вопросов. Дверь каюты Кайло открылась по чужому коду доступа, и Хакс подвёл его к кровати, осторожно усаживая поверх одеяла. Но Кайло не убрал с плеча руку и лёг, увлекая Хакса за собой.  
  
— Не сейчас, Кайло, — прошептал тот.  
  
— Не уходи. — Вторая рука обняла за шею, притягивая ближе.  
  
— Тебе необходим отдых, а у меня проект.  
  
Хакс аккуратно отвёл его руку, укладывая её рядом с лицом, но потом вдруг наклонился ниже, переплетая их пальцы, и поцеловал. Долго и сладко до горечи. Словно в последний, прощальный раз. Кайло обожгло этой мыслью. Он сделает всё, чтобы это было не так.  
  
— Отдохни, — хрипло сказал Хакс, оставив выдох на его губах, и поднялся.  
  
Дверь с шипением закрылась за ним.  
  
Кайло заснул почти сразу.  
  


~~~

  
  
Информация, поступившая от разведчиков, обнадёживала. Сенат вновь проявил некомпетентность: заседание ещё раз перенесли. Их медлительность была только на руку Первому Порядку. Связь уже настроили; специалисты почти закончили создание закодированной цепочки ложных адресов, которые запутают информационный след.  
  
Когда Хакс раздал последние указания, то уже еле держался на ногах. Моральное и физическое истощение понизили работоспособность. Тщательно оберегаемый запас стимуляторов сгинул вместе со Старкиллером, офицерский паёк не лез в горло, а пятая чашка кафа только усилила мигрень. Он бы с удовольствием ограничился парой тонизирующих инъекций, но в отсеке с препаратами дежурили медики, которые, с первого же взгляда определив его состояние, уже не дали бы ему уйти. Последний вариант, как вернуться в строй, откровенно не нравился Хаксу: каждый неверный шаг — будь то мелкая оплошность или промедление с приказом — сейчас стоил жизни. Но раз нашлось достаточно времени на сон, то глупо было им не воспользоваться.  
  
Наскоро приняв душ, Хакс поставил два будильника, приглушил свет и вытянулся на кровати. После спальни Набу и Сенатского комплекса собственная постель казалась узкой и невероятно жёсткой. Имперская чистота пахла промасленной кожей, отглаженной тканью и антисептиком — когда-то он не знал запахов слаще.

Каюта Кайло располагалась чуть дальше по коридору. Первая ночь за долгое время, когда они находились рядом, но спали порознь. Хакс ворочался в тщетной попытке найти удобное положение. Мысли перескакивали с одного на другое, а внутреннее беспокойство выматывало. Обычно мозг легко справлялся с большим объёмом информации, теперь же в голове царил форменный беспорядок.  
  
Переживания о будущем Хакс признал пустой тратой сил: на данном этапе подготовки он сделал всё, что мог, а дальнейшие события определит утро. То, что его действительно беспокоило, крылось в настоящем.  
  
С помощью голосовой команды Хакс открыл собственный профиль. Темнота рассеялась от бледно-голубой проекции.  
  
Генерал Хакс. Тридцать четыре года. Родная планета: Арканис. Оконченная с отличием академия, год преподавательской деятельности, одобренная инициатива по набору инженерной группы для постройки базы «Старкиллер». Его профиль включал все возможные данные — от личного дела установленного образца с записями о боевой подготовке до последних медицинских анализов и психологических тестов — и хранился среди сотен тысяч других портфолио. Ещё один винтик в смертоносной машине Первого Порядка, которая подвела галактику к рубежу очередной войны. Ещё одна марионетка в руках Сноука. От этого знания подташнивало. Хакс давно всё понял, принял правила и охотно подыгрывал, пытаясь заполучить больше доверия и власти. Но, по сути, оставался ни с чем. До зубного скрежета раздражало знание того, что он был способен на большее. Не только на словах. Череда удачных политических интриг и раскрытых заговоров, утомительное сражение на арене Петранаки и полномасштабная операция по извлечению чипов. Он так и не смог переиграть Палпатина, но то, насколько близко Хакс к нему подобрался, уже считалось достижением.  
  
Проблема же настоящего — Верховный лидер. О канцлере было известно хоть что-то, тогда как Сноук оставался загадкой. Он словно намеренно сдерживал потенциал Первого Порядка. Не давал развернуться, уделяя всё внимание Ордену Рен и выходящим за Неизведанные регионы сомнительным экспедициям, на которые тратилась четверть общего бюджета. Лучше бы эти средства вкладывали в набор рекрутов. При острой нехватке людей целые крейсеры дожидались своего часа на тайных верфях.  
  
Всё подталкивало к опасному, но закономерному вопросу:  
  
«Настоящая ли это война или всего лишь прикрытие?»  
  
Усталый выдох нарушил идеальную тишину. Хакс повернулся на другой бок. Кажется, он планировал поспать.  
  
«У тебя здесь ничего нет, — шептал внутренний голос. — Хотя постой, есть.  _Кто-то_ ».  
  
Хакс уткнулся в подушку лицом, пытаясь наконец уснуть.  
  
«Как думаешь, брак остаётся в силе при перемещении между реальностями?» — не унимался голос, наполнившись издевательскими нотками.  
  
«Хватит», — приказал Хакс. Возможно, он спорил с отголосками того, что называлось совестью. Или самообманом. Но скорее — только с самим собой.  
  
Он поднялся с кровати и перестелил сбившуюся простынь.  
  
«Только взгляни на себя».  
  
Хакс выпрямился и бросил осторожный взгляд на небольшое зеркало, встроенное в панель шкафа. Заострившиеся черты лица, синяки под глазами, опущенные плечи. Подняв край майки, он осмотрел бок и спину, скользнул пальцами по гладкой коже без шрамов и замер. У него перехватило дыхание, когда память услужливо подкинула картинку того, как Бен Скайуокер стоял перед ним на коленях и вёл губами по белым линиям, оставшимся от когтистой лапы.  
  
Дверца шкафа с грохотом открылась. Небольшая фляга, спрятанная в кармане шинели, холодно блеснула в темноте. Конфискованная партия элитного алкоголя, которая без лишнего шума разошлась в малых дозах по вышестоящему офицерскому составу, нередко помогала согреться после планового осмотра поверхности базы. Хакс ощутил на щеках фантомное покалывание. Это было совсем недавно: заснеженный лес и узкий балкон на нижнем уровне, глоток виски, первая затяжка и сизый горьковатый дым.  
  
Сейчас Хакс не наслаждался одиночеством, не смаковал вкус выдержанного кореллианского виски — он приложил металлическое горлышко к губам, сделал несколько жадных глотков и зажмурился. Алкоголь обжёг внутренности, распространяя по телу тепло, но это не шло ни в какое сравнение с прикосновениями Кайло. Щёки заалели от стыда и гнева. Как у мальчишки, которого наказали за то, что тот считал привычным и правильным.  
  
Не та реакция и не те мысли. Хакс вернулся к кровати, открыл ящик и выудил из тумбы серебристый портсигар, зажигалку и пепельницу. Сел прямо на пол и снова приложился к фляге. Та быстро опустела. С последним глотком он почувствовал, как беспокойные мысли перестали плавить мозг. Хакс отключил систему противопожарной защиты и, прикурив, с наслаждением затянулся. Голова потяжелела, и он откинул её на матрас, пуская в потолок колечко дыма.  
  
Давно он не позволял себе подобного, но от старой привычки оказалось тяжело избавиться. Хотя что вообще он теперь мог назвать старым? С учётом тех лет у него и возраст сейчас иной. Хакс усмехнулся: ещё вчера ты бывший король, сенатор и неслучившийся канцлер, а сегодня... Глухое раздражение от того, что он мог работать всё это время, а не философствовать, сменилось апатией.  
  
Он не позволит усталости взять вверх.  
  
Наполовину выкуренная сигарета отправилась в пепельницу. Хакс, покачнувшись, встал и лёг прямо поверх одеяла. До подъёма оставалось не больше двух часов.  
  


~~~

  
  
Просторный зал Совещательной палаты, тысячи идентичных лож, огромные экраны — всё это сгинуло вместе с Хосниан-Прайм и представителями множества других миров. Выжившие члены Сената собрались в бывшей резиденции на Кореллии в большом конференц-зале.  
  
Колокол давно возвестил о начале заседания, но, как и прежде, вместо решения насущных проблем, сенаторы спорили. Люк стоял за плечом Леи, которой предоставили трибуну для выступления, но до сих пор не дали вставить и слова.  
  
— Новости разносятся по Голонету быстрее скорости света. С разных уголков галактики поступает информация о флоте Первого Порядка.  
  
— Они не могут быть повсюду. Ресурсов не хватит.  
  
— Или мы упустили создание второй Империи.  
  
— Разведывательное управление за последние годы использовало много ложной информации, чтобы запутать шпионов Первого Порядка. Но, вероятно, обе стороны постарались, раз им удалось скрыть Старкиллер.  
  
Сенаторы оставались безымянными для Люка. Никто из них не представился, да и это было совсем не важно. Главное, что их знала Лея.  
  
— Генерал Органа, — вдруг подал голос до этого молчавший темноволосый мужчина. — Позвольте от имени Сената поблагодарить вас за своевременную помощь. Сопротивление спасло множество систем и жизней.  
  
— Спасибо, Оззель. Может, мне даже слово теперь дадут.  
  
Но её замечание осталось без внимания, потонув в очередной перепалке.  
  
— Обязательно, — сказал сенатор тише только в их сторону. — Сейчас все на нервах. По многим секторам прокатилась волна митингов. Народы требуют отставки нынешнего Сената. — Он поднял руку, обводя помещение. — Того, что от него осталось.  
  
— Переизбрания неизбежны, — возразили откуда-то сбоку.  
  
— Но вы прекрасно понимаете, кому подчинятся политические деятели, что придут на смену.  
  
Стилем одежды и чертами лица мужчина был похож чем-то на Бейла — Лея давным-давно показывала голофото.  
  
— Получается, ваша цель — удержание власти, — настаивала сенатор-мириаланка, вступив в диалог.  
  
— Да. Основной военный флот Новой Республики понёс огромные потери, а резервный не так велик. Пора ввести чрезвычайное положение.  
  
На последних словах зал притих. Все с опаской посматривали в их сторону, но это ни капли не смутило Оззеля, который продолжил свою речь:  
  
— Всё это время мы только и делали, что отвечали или игнорировали. Не предпринимали никаких действий первыми. — Он мрачно оглядел собравшихся. — На Хосниан погибли наши друзья и соратники, члены семьи. Но время скорби ещё не пришло.  
  
Старик в глубине зала пригладил бороду и спросил:  
  
— Что вы предлагаете?

— Не ждать, пока Первый Порядок заявит о себе снова. Временно изменить ряд статей Устава в Конституции, введя чрезвычайное положение, собрать и реорганизовать оставшийся флот. Задействовать войска тех секторов, которые мы представляем.  
  
— И оставить их беззащитными?  
  
— Если мы не остановим Первый Порядок сейчас, то наши родные системы обречены.  
  
— Он прав, — неожиданно согласилась сенатор-мириаланка. — Нас так мало, что можно восстановить Консультативный совет Новой Республики при Первом сенаторе. Только выборы стоит провести уже после военной кампании. Сейчас мы явно не договоримся.  
  
Оззель благодарно кивнул, поддержав идею:  
  
— Сенатор Орин от сектора Тапани погиб, но его семья уже связалась с нами, пообещав выслать лучшие звездолёты с орбитальных верфей Фондора. У Кореллии собственные космические и наземные силы. На множестве других планет войска также подчиняются напрямую местным правительствам. Наша задача — объединить их.  
  
Присутствующие замолчали. Сенатор взял в руки датапад.  
  
— Выдвигаю на всеобщее голосование вопрос об экстренной мобилизации войск до того, как Первый Порядок перейдет к активным действиям.  
  
Люк вместе с Леей наблюдал за промежуточными результатами, колебавшимися до тех пор, пока не был подведён итог: счет голосования сравнялся. Но никто даже не успел озвучить результат. По экранам пошли помехи, а статистику заменил красный фон с чёрной эмблемой Первого Порядка.  
  
— Приветствую многоуважаемый Сенат, — донеслось со всех сторон из динамиков.  
  
Люк узнал этот голос, даже искаженный помехами. Шёпот стих. Все в конференц-зале напряжённо замерли. Люк коротко взглянул на инициатора голосования: на бледном лице отразилось непонимание, Оззель вцепился руками в края трибуны и с плохо скрываемым ужасом смотрел на экран.  
  
— Позвольте представиться — генерал Хакс. По моему приказу уничтожена система Хосниан. И вы на очереди.  
  
Первой отреагировала Лея:  
  
— Ваша база превратилась в сверхновую.  
  
— О, генерал Органа, рад вас слышать. Возможно, вам под силу образумить своих старых союзников и отговорить их от необдуманных действий.  
  
— На что вы рассчитываете? Нас не запугать флотом — численность на нашей стороне.  
  
— Полагаю, По Дэмерон максимально подробно описал военное оснащение Первого Порядка. И вы правда наивно предполагаете, что у нас в арсенале только одно супероружие?  
  
В густом молчании треск помех звучал особенно громко.  
  
— Если это тактика по запугиванию, — продолжила Лея на порядок строже, — то она не сработала.  
  
— Судя по молчанию остальных, вы правы лишь отчасти. А что до тактики, тут всё гораздо проще. Вы можете удивиться, но Первый Порядок не хочет войны.  
  
— Чего же тогда? — съязвила Лея. Люк хорошо понимал её беспокойство и желание скорее это закончить: с каждой секундой сенаторы вокруг паниковали всё больше.  
  
— Мира. Единого мира, где будет царить закон и порядок, где в приоритете развитие всех сфер жизни и безопасность. — Люк ощутил, как страх пронзил тех, кто застал времена Империи или вырос на рассказах о ней. — Ваша система прогнила. Я видел Республику изнутри, с годами Сенат не меняется. Это всё та же биомасса, которая не в состоянии принять решение или договориться хотя бы между собой.  
  
— Вы уничтожаете системы и говорите о светлом будущем. Вырезаете поселения, обещая защиту.  
  
— Такова цена за будущий порядок.  
  
— Только оправданная ли. — Лея выгадала момент, когда шипение должно было оформиться в слова, и перебила Хакса. — Знаете, с вашей стороны это вполне оправданная жертва, пока вы уверены в том, что делаете, конечно.  
  
— Пока? — Его усмешка почти встала перед глазами.  
  
— Кайло Рен. Подумайте, генерал, нужна ли вам бездушная машина для убийств, тот, кто в последний момент предаст из-за порыва чувств, когда вы перестанете ждать подобного.  
  
— В ваших словах мало смысла.  
  
— Как и в вашей идеологии.  
  
— Первый Порядок понимает несостоятельность Сената и даёт вам семьдесят два стандартных часа на принятие решения. Все необходимые документы придут на ваши датапады, не забудьте ознакомиться перед подписанием.  
  
Настолько явный уход от темы воодушевил Лею, и она перешла в наступление:  
  
— Хотите второго Дарта Вейдера?  
  
— Вас не должна волновать политика нашей организации. Подчинитесь или умрите — вот ваша повестка дня.  
  


~~~

  
  
— Неужели вы сами не видите разницы с тем, что было?  
  
Двойной смысл слов генерала Органы Хакс различил с пугающей лёгкостью.  
  
— Вы зря тратите время, это не переговоры, — припечатал он.  
  
— Вы правы, — откликнулась генерал ему в тон. — Это удержание инициативы.  
  
Хакс перекрыл канал связи. Хоть на его лице не дрогнул ни единый мускул, потребовалось время, чтобы вернуть душевное равновесие.  
  
— Люк Скайуокер на заседании вместе с Леей Органой. Или уже на пути к ней.  
  
— Что? — возмутились рядом. — Но наши шпионы молчат.  
  
— Значит, ваши информаторы предали вас или уже мертвы, — резко ответил Хакс и тут же продолжил, чтобы никто не успел задать лишних вопросов: — Проверяйте качественнее свои источники, капитан.  
  
— Да, сэр. — Светловолосый юнец прожёг его взглядом, но ничего больше не сказал, отвернувшись к панелям управления. Невольно вспомнилась Фазма. Если бы Совет тогда согласился исключить возможность ручного управления... В Первом Порядке оставалось слишком мало людей, чтобы отдавать под трибунал ценных сотрудников, но капитана всё равно отстранили на время следствия.  
  
«Хотите второго Дарта Вейдера?» — обеспокоенные интонации генерала Органы всё не шли из головы. Хакс не собирался вообще её слушать, основная задача была внести в Сенат ещё больше разногласий и посеять панику, но слова задели. Она сказала то, что Хакс не позволял себе произнести даже в уме. Убеждая самого себя в том, что настоящий Лорд ситхов остался в другом мире, так и не появившись.  
  
Хакс покинул мостик и направился туда, где больше всего не хотел найти Кайло. И лучше бы интуиция его подвела. В полупустом помещении тёмная фигура у ниши напоминала ожившую тень. Хакс не скрыл присутствия, но Кайло даже не обернулся.  
  
Они так и стояли молча. Хакс не мог избавиться от въедливых мыслей. Много ли на самом деле было различий между Кайло Реном и Дартом Вейдером? Не соглашаться с Леей из одного упрямства — не настолько она уязвила гордость Хакса. Много хуже, если процесс давно запущен, а Кайло Рен так и не вернулся из того мира.  
  
— Компьютер рассчитал прыжок, — как можно нейтральнее сказал Хакс. — Мы уходим в гиперпространство.  
  
Он уже сделал шаг назад, когда его негромко окликнули:  
  
— Останься.  
  
Кайло повернулся. В его глазах отразилась печаль и что-то тёмное. Такое голодное и необъятное, что Хакс качнул головой, прогоняя видение.  
  
— Я мешаю тебе.  
  
— Наоборот.  
  
Почему он так волновался? Раньше Хакс и не подумал бы прислушиваться к чужим словам, а теперь смотрел на Кайло так, будто тот и вправду застыл на краю.  
  
— В другой раз, — пообещал Хакс и поспешил уйти.  
  
Его ждал ответ инженеров и очередная бессонная ночь.  
  


~~~

  
  
Оставшись в одиночестве, Кайло вновь обратился к обезображенной деформированной маске. Он больше не поклонялся Дарту Вейдеру. Исповеди о Свете и Тьме — не то, чего заслуживал его предок. Кайло был слеп, но теперь, когда с глаз спала пелена, между бездумным преклонением и сознательным уважением прошла чёткая грань.  
  
Стоя в тусклом свете, он пытался в который раз ощутить рядом незримое присутствие, но то ли Сила ещё не вернулась к нему в должной степени, то ли здесь уже никого не было и не будет.  
  
Готовый не проститься с прошлым, а по-другому воспринимать его, Кайло осторожно положил руку на шлем.  
  
— Ты показал мне настоящую Тьму. И то, ради чего действительно стоит сражаться. Спасибо.  
  
Он убрал его с пьедестала и спрятал в нише, закрыв дверцу. Эта реликвия должна храниться там, не омрачая будущее.  
  
Кайло вышел из каюты и развернулся к техцентру, взмахнув полами накидки. Он набросил капюшон и задумался, как начать сообщение, которое отправит Лее.

~~~

  
  
Как ни грустно было признавать, но Хакс знал, о чём говорил, и был прав. Сенат уже четверть часа спорил о том, кто виноват во взломе. Люк почти перестал следить за разговором, посылая всё спокойствие от лёгкой медитации Лее, чтобы она не сорвалась. Судя по волне гнева, закипавшей в ней, счёт шёл на секунды.  
  
— Да что мы успеем за три стандартных дня?  
  
— Теперь не о сроках беспокоиться, — начал бородатый старик и прищурился. — Я, знаете ли, хочу напомнить только, что Сенат — не место для семейных разборок.  
  
Его поддержали:  
  
— Мы здесь собрались не для того, чтобы неслучившаяся наследница Империи договаривалась о чём-то с представителем Первого Порядка.  
  
— Вы обвиняете Лею Органу в предательстве?  
  
— Простите, что отвлекаю уважаемый Сенат от безусловно важной темы, но сомнительно, что генерал Хакс шутил. Это значит, что у нас ничтожно мало времени.  
  
Оззель вызывал у Люка всё больше и больше уважения.  
  
— Вы правда считаете, они так глупы, чтобы создать только одно оружие? После краха Империи, их ошибок.  
  
— Блеф это, — возразил старик. — Нет у них второго оружия. Это способ выкурить нас с планеты, оставив её беззащитной для нападения.  
  
— Тогда зачем они предупредили нас? — вмешалась мириаланка. — Не обезглавили Техносоюз, лишив поддержки. Не изолировали нас здесь. Чего они добиваются?  
  
— Паники, раздробленности. Мы уже тратим драгоценное время на споры, — устало сказал мужчина.  
  
По правую руку от него за трибуной стоял молодой иторианец, который почти всё время смотрел по сторонам, но потом замер и медленно произнёс со странным акцентом:  
  
— А если вы оба правы? И они выберут тот вариант, что более выгоден им.  
  
— Они могли осуществить это молча. Не давать нам время. Всё это… будто и правда решили договориться.  
  
Мириаланку перебил старик:  
  
— Ха, считаете, в одно мгновение генерал Хакс вдруг стал демократом и попытался договориться, дав нам время на эвакуацию? Скорее иторианцы начнут есть мясо, — гаркнул он. — Очень странно, что одно лишь присутствие генерала Органы каким-то образом позволило…  
  
— Вы опять начинаете? — не осталась в долгу девушка, перебив уже его. — Хотите покинуть Совет по собственному желанию или мне сопроводить вас?  
  
— Довольно споров. Прежде чем вы объявите меня врагом Новой Республики, позвольте сказать. — Когда Лея наконец взяла слово, все замолчали. — Вас не насторожило подорванное Сенатское здание съездов на Хосниан-Прайм, а теперь от самой системы ничего не осталось. Вы думали, что главная угроза уничтожена, но картель Риннривина и амаксины стали лишь отправной точкой. Вам не стоило откладывать выборы.  
  
— Жалеете, что не успели перехватить власть?  
  
— Жалею, что не покинула Сенат раньше. Да, Дарт Вейдер — мой отец по крови. Если бы мы не выяснили это ещё шесть лет назад, возможно, меня убили бы вместо Тай-Лин Гарра или подставили, как Кастерфо. Но моим настоящим отцом всегда был Бейл Органа, который оставил нам великий дар — мир в галактике. Мы не уберегли его наследство. Популисты и центристы, правые и левые, — она горько усмехнулась, — да мы даже внутри фракций не смогли договориться! Ещё тогда нам нужно было сплотиться и принять меры. Ваша предвзятость и брезгливость подвели галактику к новой войне, хотя именно вы громогласно заявляли о демократии, о прежнем строе и всеобщем благе.  
  
Под конец речи из её причёски торчали пряди, а между бровей появилась складка. Лея опёрлась обеими руками на трибуну, переводя дыхание, наклонилась вперёд и понизила голос:  
  
— Знаете, где я видела подобную «демократию»?  
  


~~~

  
  
Каждый сотрудник на «Финализаторе» занимался своим делом. Все были предельно собранны, но любая озвученная новость сопровождалась секундной заминкой. Это не укрылось от Хакса. Желание созвать людей на совещание, чтобы кратко описать сложившуюся ситуацию и ослабить царившее на командном мостике напряжение, зудело под кожей. Но времени хватало лишь на короткие приказы.  
  
Хакс контролировал всё: от конструкционных изменений станций до захвата шахт с плазмой. И если с первым инженеры справились довольно быстро, — генерал на свой страх и риск отдал распоряжение ещё до того, как побывал у Сноука, — то со вторым возник ряд трудностей. Расположение шахт Хакс помнил благодаря фотографической памяти, но группа захвата, отправившаяся вперёд «Финализатора», не успела наполнить и половину резервуаров. Жители Набу, как и предполагалось, встретили захватчиков с присущей им непокорностью. Противоречивые чувства мешали сосредоточиться. Хакс глушил необоснованную гордость, ведь это уже был не его народ. Всё закончится, когда они прибудут туда сами, если потребуется, окажут огневую поддержку и без всякого сожаления уничтожат всех, кто встанет у них на пути.  
  
Датапад в руках вибрировал от целого потока сообщений. Хакс просматривал сводку по беспилотникам, которые доставят плазму до станций, когда к нему обратилась главный мичман Унамо:  
  
— Генерал, один из актов о капитуляции Новой Республики, готовящийся к отправке, дополнен закодированным комментарием.  
  
Бегло взглянув на документы, Хакс перекинул их себе на датапад и распорядился:  
  
— Заменить на более раннюю версию и немедленно отправить. — Он прогнал комментарий через деанонимизирующую программу и, помедлив, добавил: — Удалить все исходящие неидентифицированные сообщения.  
  
— Есть, сэр.  
  
Должностные инструкции гласили, чтобы данные тут же передавались Сноуку, но Хакс отошёл подальше от панелей управления и дождался, пока сотрудники, все до единого, вернутся к работе. В силу чрезвычайных обстоятельств он имел право обойти протокол.  
  
Расшифрованный комментарий содержал простой набор цифр, но Хакс слишком хорошо его знал.  
  
Координаты Набу.  
  
Он просчитался. Нельзя было откладывать разговор с Кайло Реном.  
  


~~~

  
  
— Кажется, им не понравилась твоя речь, — сказал Люк, заглянув за поворот. На этаже был только один патруль, а его они вырубили ещё два отсека назад. Этот частный космопорт потратил больше кредитов на обустройство зон отдыха, нежели на безопасность. Но лишняя осторожность не помешает.  
  
— И ты говоришь это, когда они уже взяли наш корабль под стражу и наверняка подключили внутреннюю разведку, если ещё не объявили по неофициальным каналам награду за поимку, — искренне возмутилась Лея. — Конечно же, она им не понравилась!  
  
Рей с Люком переглянулись, обменявшись нервными смешками.  
  
— Я вообще не думала, что нас так легко отпустят, — призналась Лея.  
  
— Ещё скажи, что это не ты держала их на прицеле во время отхода.  
  
— Всего лишь бластер, на глазах у охраны. Хотели бы, повязали нас прямо на месте. Они просто испугались, ведь на моей стороне два человека, наделённых Силой.  
  
— Себя ты, как всегда, не считаешь, — добавил Люк и провёл их ещё через один коридор.  
  
Дверь в следующий отсек оказалась заблокирована. Они уже собирались развернуться, но Рей выудила что-то из кармана и присела около пропускной панели, заверив, что справится за минуту.  
  
— Мне тебя не хватало, — сказал Люк мягко.  
  
— И мне, — грустно улыбнулась Лея, опустив взгляд.  
  
Он понял её без слов:  
  
— Его мне тоже не хватает.  
  
— Вот кто точно бы нас отсюда вытащил.  
  
— Да, Хан умел сбегать. — Укоризненный, но не злой взгляд Леи заставил улыбнуться. — Скрываться от погони.  
  
— Готово, — быстро проговорила Рей, поднявшись, и дверь с шипением открылась.  
  
Они без проблем миновали главный зал и почти подошли к ангару, когда Люк развернулся и предостерегающе направил световой меч в сторону внезапно появившегося человека. Оззель поднял руки, показывая, что безоружен.  
  
— Сенатор? — удивлённо сказала Лея.  
  
Тот самый, выступавший за срочную мобилизацию и настаивавший, что у Первого Порядка припрятан козырь в рукаве.  
  
— Генерал Органа, — поприветствовал он. — Мастер Люк.  
  
Рей с любопытством обернулась на них, но, удостоверившись, что всё под контролем, продолжила следить за выходами.  
  
— У вас полминуты, чтобы уйти, — сказал Люк, отступив на шаг, но не погасив меч.  
  
— Погодите, я могу помочь вам.  
  
Лея выступила вперёд.  
  
— С чего вдруг глава правого крыла центристов решил поддержать Сопротивление?  
  
— Генерала Сопротивления, — поправил её мужчина, — и самого достойного кандидата на пост Первого сенатора.

— Бывшего кандидата.  
  
Он кивнул.  
  
— Скажем так, я уверен, что генерал Хакс выполнит угрозу, — его голос заметно дрогнул. — И когда Первый Порядок пустит в ход оружие, каким бы оно ни было, вы — единственная, кто сможет дать им отпор. Республика погрязла в распрях. А после — станет ещё хуже. Не хотелось бы потерять глас разума в столь непростое для всех нас время.  
  
— Спасибо, — осторожно кивнула Лея. — Но ваш предшественник…  
  
— Не самое лучшее место для разговоров, не находите?  
  
Лея вздохнула, сдавшись:  
  
— Хоть нас официально не объявили предателями, но вылет нам закрыт. Все входы в порт контролируются, мы едва успели скрыться.  
  
— Кто говорил про порт? — коротко улыбнулся Оззель. — Нам, правда, не помешает второй пилот.  
  
Люк мотнул головой:  
  
— С этим проблем не будет. — Он обернулся и позвал Рей. — Уходим.  
  
— Да, учитель.  
  
Три патруля и один наёмник не смогли им помешать; спустя полчаса шаттл без опознавательных знаков поднялся в воздух и ушёл в гиперпрыжок, покинув планету.  
  


~~~

  
  
— Значит, слежка? — спросил Кайло вместо приветствия.  
  
— Мера предосторожности. — Хакс встал рядом с ним у обзорной панели и осмотрел бесчувственные тела штурмовиков, которых он приставил в качестве охраны. — Надеюсь, они живы. Вы стали ещё более непредсказуемы, магистр.  
  
Кайло обернулся, одарив его кривой улыбкой.  
  
— Живы. Но с каких пор мы перешли на звания? После стольких лет неужели хотя бы наедине ты не можешь позволить себе называть меня по имени?  
  
— Вы не представляете, сколько я себе не позволяю, оставшись с вами наедине. — Фраза должна была прозвучать более устрашающе. Хакс стоял со сцепленными руками, идеально выпрямив спину, но растерял всю уверенность, когда Кайло встал к нему лицом к лицу. — Сообщение, Рен. Верховный лидер не будет в восторге. Протокол…  
  
— Плевать. Сноук нам не нужен. Давай улетим, Хакс? Пусть Сопротивление и Республика избавятся от общего врага, а потом и друг от друга, дав нам время. За тобой пойдёт часть Первого Порядка, за мной — рыцари. Мы построим свою Империю. Ту, которую захотим сами.  
  
— Знакомые слова, — фыркнул Хакс. Спокойный и рассудительный Кайло больше напоминал Бена.  
  
— Я глубоко сожалею о том, как повёл себя тогда. — Это признание многого стоило. — И обещаю, что не буду тебя ни к чему принуждать. Только выслушай.  
  
— Твои слова опасны настолько же, насколько самонадеянны. Готов к отказу? — Кайло подошёл так близко, что Хакс почти чувствовал его дыхание на коже. И где только этот чёртов шлем, когда он действительно необходим. — Что ты сделаешь, чтобы переубедить меня? Ударишь? Привяжешь к себе цепью, заперев в подвале? Воспользуешься Силой?  
  
— Я не притронусь к тебе, — выдохнул Кайло в самые губы, и Хакса пробрало дрожью. — Не сделаю ничего ни сейчас, ни впредь. Не ограничу твою свободу. Мне больно так же, как и тебе. Разница лишь в том, что я признаю это.  
  
— Ничего нет.  
  
— Своим обманом ты ранишь не меня. — Кайло провёл рядом с его грудью, там, где раньше крепилась фибула, но так и не прикоснулся.  
  
— Чушь.  
  
— Мы оба слабнем, Хакс. Я не хочу потерять тебя или умереть самому. Но ты слишком упрям.  
  
Кайло ушёл, не задев его плечом.  
  
Кто бы говорил об упрямстве.  
  


~~~

  
  
Острый взгляд сверлил спину: один из офицеров дожидался у входа в зал. Кайло закончил тренировку, захватив небольшое полотенце, которое тут же повесил на шею. Мужчина протянул ему датапад с непрочитанным письмом, быстро отчитался, что Верховный лидер не ждёт его ответа, и покинул помещение.  
  
Глаза внимательно прошлись по короткому тексту. С каждой строчкой Кайло хмурился всё больше, а потом не выдержал и, коротко замахнувшись, приложил датапад о стену. На звук обернулись штурмовики и офицеры. Они продолжили вечернюю тренировку, как только из-за поворота показался дроид-уборщик.  
  
Турбодуш успокоил лихорадочные мысли. Переодевшись, Кайло направился к командному мостику, но быстро передумал и вернулся в каюту, чтобы собрать вещи. Он решил перехватить Хакса после смены. И когда подошло время, то затаился в тени смежных коридоров за пару отсеков до жилых модулей и развернул Силой камеры, сделав искусственную слепую зону.  
  
Он не планировал в этот день вновь пересекаться с Хаксом, но сообщение от Сноука застало его врасплох. Кайло мог только гадать, чем грозит ему подобная вольность. Раз с ним связались не с помощью голограммы или зова Силы, Сноук определённо злился.  
  
Пусть физически Кайло был всё ещё слаб, но он впервые ощутил вкус свободы. Постигнув Тёмную сторону, он убедился, что зов из детства, который он едва вспомнил, был воздействием извне. Капля за каплей в Кайло вливалась чужая Сила, запутывая и лишая воли, питала внутреннюю Тьму. Он разорвал давно вросшие в кожу тонкие нити, и Сноук с запозданием, но заметил.  
  
Наконец освободившись, Кайло старался как можно быстрее восстановиться, вот только Сила блокировалась, а нарастающая тревога подталкивала на всё более странные необдуманные поступки. Он стоял на краю, находясь в шаге от идеального баланса Тёмной и Светлой стороны.  
  
— Рен, — удивлённо сказал Хакс. — Что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
Кайло судорожно вздохнул — он не заметил его приближения.  
  
— Надо поговорить.  
  
Хакс оглянулся и нервно поправил рукава.  
  
— Если хочешь повторить тему предыдущего разговора, то не стоит.  
  
— Это важно.  
  
— Конечно, — кивнул тот и спрятал руки за спину, выпрямившись. — Говори быстрее, Рен, или я уйду.  
  
— Ты каждый раз уходишь, — внезапно произнёс Кайло. Диалог свернул не в ту сторону, а ведь он хотел всего лишь нормально попрощаться.  
  
— Если ты не заметил, Сопротивление активизировалось. Война…  
  
— ...никогда не являлась отговоркой. Ты каждый раз находил время, как и я. Теперь, когда мы оба так отчаянно нуждаемся друг в друге, ты отворачиваешься.  
  
— Говори за себя, Рен.  
  
— Это даже не оправдание, а очередной отказ, — прорычал Кайло. — Почти напрямую. Так найди в себе смелость сказать в лицо всё, как есть.  
  
— Ты хочешь правды?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Я нарушил из-за тебя протокол! — упрекнул его Хакс.  
  
— Это не то, что тебя гложет, — уверенно произнёс Кайло. — Я вижу, как тебе плохо.  
  
— Со мной всё нормально. Это ты должен озаботиться своим состоянием.  
  
— В отличие от тебя, Хакс, я хотя бы не вру себе.  
  
Короткая пауза наполнилась невысказанными упрёками. Горло предательски перехватило, и получился невнятный набор звуков, но Кайло быстро взял себя в руки.  
  
— Там, на Старкиллере, мы оба проиграли. Я думал… Мы столько лет держались заодно, а сейчас ты не желаешь смотреть в будущее вместе со мной.  
  
— Мы сотрудники одной организации. Не путай служебные обязанности и, — Хакс сглотнул, продолжив, — личный интерес.  
  
— Я магистр Ордена Рен и не связан с Первым Порядком ничем, кроме устных договорённостей. К хаттам вашу субординацию.  
  
Он попытался успокоиться. Нервозность последних дней усилилась.  
  
— Оглянись, — сказал Кайло. — Есть ли вокруг хоть кто-нибудь, кто знает тебя настоящего?  
  
— Да я сам себя уже не знаю! — В глазах Хакса читалась тихая паника, словно он потерял контроль над речью. — Я лишний. Здесь, там, везде.  
  
— Ты нужен мне. Разве этого недостаточно?  
  
Хакс горько усмехнулся и сузил глаза.  
  
— Достаточно?  
  


~~~

  
  
Когда ответная пламенная речь превратилась в перечисление чужих характеристик, Кайло перебил Хакса на пункте про невоспитанность:  
  
— Тогда объясни, куда делся тот человек, рядом с которым я чувствовал себя нужным? — Кулаки, обтянутые чёрной кожей перчаток, внезапно сжались, будто генерал испугался его слов. — Тот, кто поддерживал. Где он теперь? Я что, превратился в неудачный проект, от которого всё никак не избавиться, да?  
  
— Твоя поразительная проницательность не имеет ничего общего с истинным положением дел, — саркастично протянул Хакс. — Но если нравится так думать — пожалуйста. — Он выдержал паузу. — Эгоистичный, высокомерный мальчишка, которого я полетел спасать со Старкиллера, вернув настоящее имя, не стал кем-то другим. Но вселенная не вращается вокруг тебя, Рен! У людей обычно есть определённые задачи и обязанности.  
  
Бледное лицо Кайло пошло красными пятнами.

— А ты можешь хоть раз не цепляться за свою полезность? И сделать то, что хочется самому. Не обязан, не должен, а хочется. Желаешь больше всего на свете.  
  
— Я…  
  
«...ничего не хочу», — в уме продолжил Хакс и подавился воздухом.  
  
Он чуть не повторил это вслух, но в итоге раздражённо закончил:  
  
— ...не собираюсь потакать себе, как это делаешь ты — во вред Первому Порядку.  
  
— Мы договорились быть честными друг с другом, — начал Кайло мягко. — Я думаю, ты ошибаешься. Боишься того, что чувствуешь. — От его низкого голоса горячий узел напряжения, засевший в груди, затягивался всё туже. — Если бежишь от себя, не борешься, не сражаешься за свой выбор, то ты проиграешь. Пойми.  
  
Кайло шагнул ближе и продолжил:  
  
— Всё это время ты прятался, игнорировал меня. Хоть и обещал, что останешься — во всех смыслах. Мы давали клятвы на Набу. И я не отказываюсь от своей, тогда как ты не держишь ответа.  
  
Интонация ударила больнее, чем смысл сказанного. В голосе Кайло впервые проскочила такая пугающая уязвимость. Хакс сделал шаг назад — не веря, не понимая — это всё не могло быть из-за него.  
  
— Хочешь — начнём заново. Но это не изменит того, что я чувствую. И никакие твои слова не изменят, потому что я помню, как хорошо нам было вместе. Выбор никогда не будет правильным, Хакс. Мы упускаем тысячу других возможностей. Но из них всех я выбрал ту, где мы рядом. Что скажешь?  
  
Кайло ждал ответа, но комок, застрявший в горле, не позволил сказать и слова. От обиды и злости перехватило дыхание, и Хакс почувствовал что-то влажное на щеке. Он коснулся лица и пару секунд непонимающе смотрел на пальцы. Подняв глаза и встретившись с удивленным взглядом Кайло, Хакс сделал шаг назад. И ещё один. А потом развернулся и побежал.  
  
— Хакс, стой! — крикнул Кайло ему вслед.  
  
Он ускорился, ощутив слабое и нервное прикосновение Силы, что пыталась его удержать. Хакс старался не думать, забыться прямо сейчас, переключиться на что угодно: отчёты или приказы, но всё меркло. Кто говорил эти пропитанные фальшью слова Кайло Рену?  
  
— Стой!  
  
Миновав длинный коридор, Хакс повернул за угол. Он быстро ввёл код доступа и скрылся за дверью, обшитой листами фрика и кортозиса, заблокировав её. Ноги подкосились, и Хакс тяжело привалился спиной к двери, оседая вниз. Тело отказало от нервного напряжения. Слёзы — естественная реакция на стресс, только и всего.  
  
«Мы оба проиграли».  
  
Верно. Главный проект жизни Хакса превратился в сверхновую. Они никак не связаны с Кайло. Тот даже не обязан ему жизнью — они были в расчёте с самого начала. Если бы магистр не находился на краю гибели в заснеженном лесу, то Хакс мог не искупить вину перед Сноуком. Не важно, просчёт подчинённых, халатность патрулей или неполадки в охранной системе. Руководящая должность предполагала ответственность за всё. От и до.  
  
Настойчивый стук в дверь каюты заставил вздрогнуть. И если обшивка защищала от светового меча и воздействия Силы, то идеальную звукоизоляцию удалось обойти: Кайло взломал гостевой передатчик.  
  
— Открой, Хакс.  
  
— Уходи.  
  
— Зачем ты так? — Устало и непонимающе. — Это всё ради нас.  
  
— Нет никакого «нас», — тихо всхлипнул он. В голове всё окончательно перемешалось.  
  
Старкиллер, Сноук, чин генерала — всё это потеряло значимость во временной петле. А мешающее и лишнее, то, что он не должен был чувствовать, неожиданно стало важным. Вернувшись, он разобрался не сразу. Запутался сам, где начинались служебные обязанности и заканчивался личный интерес, словно его подменили — Хакс никогда бы не допустил подобного. И чем больше он анализировал, чем дольше верил в спасительный самообман, тем сильнее сжималось где-то под сердцем. Сомнения сожрали его живьём, а он и не заметил.  
  
Хакс уткнулся лицом в колени, сжав пальцами ткань штанов. Он не мог вспомнить, когда ещё был так напуган — и от источника никуда теперь не скрыться, потому что им был он сам. Мысли, неправильные, отдающие горечью упущенных возможностей, с шипением разъели его изнутри, словно он и вправду глотнул яда.  
  
Хакс знал, что Кайло всё ещё за дверью. Динамик негромко треснул, будто кто-то тяжело вздохнул.  
  
— Ни один из моих выборов не случаен, Хакс. Благодаря им я здесь, и я тот, кто я есть. Какой угодно мир, вселенная, время. Ни одного решения, из-за которого бы я пожалел. Кроме тебя и этой чёртовой двери!  
  
Очередной глухой стук. Пытаясь унять сухую истерику, Хакс молча слушал исповедь Кайло о том, что тот помнил из их прошлого. Честность и жестокая откровенность, от которых сосущая пустота внутри стала совершенно невыносимой. Хакс не боялся Кайло — опасения, связанные с Тёмной стороной Силы, стали лишь предлогом, теперь он понимал, но слова били наотмашь.  
  
Не желая признавать, что нашёл опору в самом нестабильном человеке в галактике, Хакс усмирил порыв немедленно распахнуть дверь. От неискренности выстроенная система рухнула, сломавшись под тяжестью знания, которое он не захотел принять. Словно целый океан ломился в двери стального бункера, а Хакс просто закрыл на это глаза.  
  
— Уходи, пожалуйста, Кайло, — сбивчиво проговорил он. — Прошу тебя, просто оставь меня.  
  
Словно не признать волны — равно пережить их.  
  
— Ты не один.  
  
Сердце болезненно ударилось о рёбра.  
  
Хакс стянул перчатки и вытер лицо. Горечь осела на губах солёной плёнкой. Пустота заполнила мысли, дико захотелось спать, но он до самого сигнала подъёма сидел на полу, не пошевелившись, и ощущал молчаливое присутствие Кайло.  
  
Звук будильника долетел из глубины каюты. Хакс встал, едва не потеряв равновесие, и дошёл до освежителя. Сполоснувшись, он тяжело облокотился об умывальник и долго не решался посмотреть в отражение. Голова кружилась, как после доброй порции алкоголя. Ледяная вода немного привела в чувство: Хакс тщательно умылся и наконец поднял взгляд — лопнувшие капилляры и тени под глазами было уже не убрать, а вот с лёгкой небритостью он справился за пару минут.  
  
Возможно, Кайло был прав насчёт него. Хакс попытался абстрагироваться. Экспериментальная установка работала исправно, но стоило воплотиться ей в жизни, как всё рухнуло. Хакс выявил нестабильный элемент, из-за которого всё и случилось. Его было невозможно заменить, устранить — тоже. Именно он привёл установку в движение, значит, необходимо изменить что-то в самой системе. И как знать, куда сдвинется коэффициент полезного действия.  
  
Хакс встал перед зеркалом уже полностью одетый, поправил форму и замер у выхода. За дверью никого не оказалось, и он убедил себя, что Кайло ушёл почти сразу после их разговора, а видимость присутствия — очередная ветвь самообмана.  
  
Когда Хакс появился на главном мостике «Финализатора», все разговоры стихли. Он невозмутимо встал у широкой обзорной панели. Бескрайняя пустота космоса оставила его равнодушным, а вот странные взгляды офицеров в отражении заставили напрячься. Но стоило ему повернуться, как все уже работали, усиленно изображая бурную деятельность.  
  
— Какова готовность «Звёздного горизонта»? — обратился Хакс к главному мичману.  
  
— Две трети спутников заняли позиции над Скако и Кореллией, остальные подлетают к Корусанту, сэр, — ответила Унамо.  
  
Хакс удовлетворённо кивнул и вдруг заметил на одном из мониторов хищный силуэт командирского шаттла.  
  
— Лейтенант. — Митака подошёл ближе. — Это что, несанкционированный вылет?  
  
— По распоряжению Верховного лидера мы отправили вчера отчёт о перехваченном сигнале, а потом пришло сообщение для Кайло Рена, — доложил он.  
  
— Почему меня не проинформировали? — Хакс спрятал руки за спину и впился ногтями в ладонь — он оставил перчатки в каюте.  
  
— Таков был приказ магистра.  
  
— Что? — рявкнул Хакс. — Задержите вылет. Немедленно!  
  
Подчиненный заколебался:  
  
— Но, сэр, его уже вывели на посадочную площадку.  
  
Хакс оцепенел. Он не успеет.  
  
— Я сказал — задержать! — выкрикнул приказ Хакс.  
  
Система тормозила, запрос не проходил. «Ипсилон» отключил внешнюю связь. Хакс вырвал из рук ближайшего офицера датапад и ввёл экстренный пароль блокировки дверей, но и он не сработал. Шаттл плавно скользил дальше.  
  
Сейчас или никогда. Больше не пытаясь сохранить лицо, Хакс молниеносно развернулся и побежал в сторону ангара, ругая Кайло на всех знакомых языках. Вот зачем он приходил ночью — попрощаться.

На пути то и дело попадались офицеры и штурмовики, которые уступали ему дорогу и в панике озирались: ни сигнала о боевой готовности, ни об эвакуации не было. Аварийная сирена звучала в его собственной голове. Тревожно и слишком громко. Хакс отлично знал проектировку корабля, так что срезал через технический отсек и появился на площадке, когда «Ипсилон» начал поднимать рампу.  
  
«Нет!» — пронеслось в мыслях за доли секунды.  
  
Хакс судорожно вздохнул, разбежался со всей силы и прыгнул.  
  


~~~

  
  
Кайло сидел на кровати, разминая затёкшие плечи и шею. Ночь под дверью вымотала его не хуже многочасовой тренировки. Он смирился с неожиданным сообщением от Сноука, но прощание с Хаксом… Кайло скривился и бросил взгляд в сторону тумбы на распотрошённую аптечку. Тело почти полностью восстановилось, но он чувствовал себя таким слабым и разбитым как никогда раньше. Хуже, чем после Старкиллера. Не самая лучшая форма для того, чтобы встретиться с бывшим учителем во второй раз, а тем более — без проблем осуществить задуманное.  
  
Плечо, грудь, бок, рука и бедро. Ещё до взлёта Кайло снял старые бинты и затянул новые потуже. Он сделал всё неспешно, словно медитировал в процессе. Чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься, Кайло расправил форму, которую наденет завтра утром, убрал её в небольшой шкаф и натянул лёгкие штаны для сна, собираясь вздремнуть в жалкой попытке хоть как-то восполнить силы. Он уже лежал в кровати, когда послышался сигнал оповещения. Кайло резко отдёрнул покрывало и тяжело поднялся. Звук повторился. Всех на шаттле давно предупредили, что Кайло не жаловал гостей, а важные новости передавались по внутренней связи. Именно с такими мыслями он шагнул к двери, намереваясь грубо выпроводить незваного гостя. Но та распахнулась сама, будто её вскрыли Силой или… взломали код.  
  
— Хакс? — выдохнул Кайло, не веря собственным глазам.  
  
Запыхавшийся, с растрёпанными волосами и странным полубезумным взглядом. Хакс рванул вперёд и крепко обнял, почти повис на шее. Кайло закрыл дверь Силой, едва осознавая, что это реальность. Хакс спрятал лицо в изгибе плеча и шеи, его всего потряхивало. Кайло гладил спину, плечи, волосы до тех пор, пока тело в его руках не перестало вздрагивать от каждого прикосновения. И даже в таком состоянии Хакс не изменил себе и удивил Кайло, которого и пришлось в очередной раз «спасти».  
  
— Мы отчитаемся перед ним вместе, — твёрдо произнёс Хакс с характерной приказной нотой.  
  
Сноук — последнее, о чём Кайло хотел сейчас думать. Нервный смешок сорвался с губ, и Хакс отстранился — уязвлённый, будто обиженный.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ты испортил момент. — Кайло глухо рассмеялся. Это не до конца разрядило атмосферу, но дышать стало чуть легче. Нервное напряжение держало за горло не только Хакса.  
  
— О. — Он дёрнулся в кольце рук Кайло, — и правда, такие мелочи на повестке дня.  
  
— Я не издеваюсь. Просто. Только за это…  
  
Хакс испуганно замер, и Кайло не продолжил фразу, сказав вместо этого:  
  
— Я думал, что безразличен тебе.  
  
— Если бы это было так, я бы ни за какие нашивки не стал слушать пространные речи о космосе, судьбе миров и красоте вселенной.  
  
Хакс лукавил. Что в том, что в этом мире у них было не так уж много задушевных бесед о вечном. Но Кайло не смел его прервать.  
  
— Я всегда знал, что ты сумасшедший. Если тебя грызёт чувство вины, то напрасно. Да, я был зол. Не каждый день попадаешь в другой мир, ничего толком о нём не зная. Но сейчас именно ты повёл себя глупо, безрассудно и своенравно. Как всегда. И это не значит, что я жалею о том времени. Потому что с тобой и не должно быть легко, Кайло. — Их взгляды встретились. — Я был готов к этому. Но потом…  
  
Хакс шумно сглотнул. Он прикрыл глаза, глубоко вздохнув, будто набирая решимость из воздуха, наполняя ей лёгкие до отказа, иначе просто не смог бы сказать:  
  
— Я готов пересмотреть позицию относительно нарушения личного пространства и субординации в рамках двух непересекающихся организаций.  
  
Кайло удивленно посмотрел на Хакса и не смог ничего произнести от восторга. Вместо слов он бережно взял его за подбородок, повернув лицо в удобном для поцелуя направлении. Хакс снова обнял его за шею. Кайло приблизился и замер, будто это был их первый поцелуй. Провёл кончиком языка по нижней губе и, нежно зажав её между своих губ, слегка потянул. Хакс приоткрыл рот, жарко выдохнув, и сам возобновил поцелуй. Кайло обнял его за талию, наслаждаясь близостью, и прижимался до тех пор, пока не закончилось дыхание, а потом медленно ослабил поцелуй. По телу прошла волна приятного онемения.  
  
Сознание ненадолго выключилось. Хакс часто упоминал это как «перегрев когнитивной системы», но Кайло никогда не вдавался в подробности, потому что нудная лекция о человеческом самопознании легко перетекала в горизонтальную плоскость, где Кайло охотно изучал чужие реакции уже на практике. Он пришёл в себя, когда Хакс, полностью обнажённый, лежал на спине в его кровати. Такой родной и далёкий одновременно. Он смотрел всё тем же отсутствующим взглядом, словно до сих пор его не отпустил ночной разговор, и он уходил в себя всё глубже. Хакс закрыл глаза, будто принимая поражение.  
  
«Не надо. Нет».  
  
Кайло чувствовал эту пустоту. Тревогу и сожаление. Хотелось отгородить его от этих чувств и от него самого, стирая любые сомнения.  
  
— У нас будет время всего этого мира, — прошептал Кайло и поцеловал его сомкнутые веки.  
  
Он понимал, что как в первый раз уже не будет. Когда все ощущения в новинку. Они ведь так хорошо изучили друг друга, но тело говорило об обратном. Всё воспринималось слишком остро, почти до крика. Каждым прикосновением, взглядом, поцелуем он пытался вернуть себе прежнего Хакса. Того, с кем он обменялся клятвами в Озёрном краю. Того, кто задолго до этого спорил до хрипоты о благополучии Первого Порядка и парировал саркастические выпады несносного магистра.  
  
Кайло перецеловал все веснушки, которые теперь были такие бледные, что их можно было увидеть только с близкого расстояния. Медленно провёл губами вокруг уха, едва касаясь краешка раковины. Поймал мочку, слегка потянув на себя. И спустился поцелуями по шее к ключицам, пощипывая губами и покусывая бледную, чуть солоноватую кожу. Надавил кончиком языка на сосок и лизнул расслабленным языком, услышав тихий стон Хакса. Тот путался пальцами в его волосах и сжимал ладонь на затылке, отчего у Кайло пробегали мурашки по рукам.  
  
Он обнимал Хакса, уже не такого худощавого, с более развитой мускулатурой благодаря военной службе, а не редким занятиям по самообороне между сенатскими слушаниями. Жилистый и восхитительно отзывчивый. Только кожа осталась такой же тонкой — надави сильнее, и появится след. Кайло опытным путём выискивал, восстанавливал по памяти те места, прикосновения к которым заставляли Хакса выгибаться в его руках и просить ещё. Он ведь и не забывал на самом деле. Жар затапливал с головой. Кайло как в лихорадке гладил влажную кожу, не в силах оторваться. Всё ещё не веря до конца.  
  
Он выставил в сторону руку, и флакон из аптечки метнулся в ладонь. Гель приятной прохладой лёг на пальцы. Но Хакс перехватил руку до того, как Кайло завёл её за спину, потянул к лицу и поцеловал основание ладони. Светлые ресницы дрогнули, дыхание обожгло кожу — немая просьба, которую невозможно проигнорировать. Кайло вставил ему сразу два пальца, и Хакс обнял его за шею, вцепившись в волосы. Он выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы, постепенно расслабляясь. Кайло не хотел причинить боль, хоть Хакс и отдал ему контроль, готовый принять всё. Это вымыло из головы все тревоги и волнения.  
  
Третий палец и очередной тихий стон. Ноги чуть шире и руки, вцепившиеся в подушку. Кайло наспех смазал член, приставил головку ко входу и только тогда решился посмотреть Хаксу в лицо. Во взгляде — в том, как Хакс открылся — не было ни капли стеснения. Кайло погладил его член, провёл по напряжённому животу, и только потом двинулся. Он входил долго, но сразу на всю длину. Сам хорошо знал все ощущения, но дал Хаксу не так много времени, чтобы привыкнуть. Его просили не об этом.

Хакс застонал, безотчетно пытаясь прижаться ближе. Слишком мало подготовки. Слишком хорошо от подобной близости. Кайло вбивался в податливое тело короткими толчками, волосы облепили лоб и виски. Он остановился всего на секунду, чтобы убрать их назад, и замер. Хакс, такой же взмокший, закусивший губу, чтобы сдержать стоны, выглядел абсолютно разомлевшим. Раскрасневшееся лицо, сбившееся дыхание и глаза, в которых больше не было и намёка на тот стылый лёд, что пригвоздил Кайло к месту, не позволив сразу догнать его ночью. Хакс облизал губы и хрипло проговорил:  
  
— Сильнее.  
  
Кайло видел, что ему необходимо забыться. Не думать, не сомневаться больше. Но он не мог осуществить это в полной мере — Хакс должен был осознавать, чувствовать, понимать. Это его выбор. Кайло — его выбор.  
  
— Ещё.  
  
В этой просьбе затаилось столько всего, что последние преграды рухнули. И всё переменилось. Язык настойчиво проник в рот Хакса. Ласковые прикосновения стали почти грубыми. Их обоих пожирало пламя, испепеляя изнутри все доводы рассудка. Осталось только желание.  
  
Кайло повернул Хакса лицом в подушку и завёл руку за спину. Не заламывая, просто держал ладонь в своей. И вошёл снова. У Хакса задрожали ноги, колени норовили разъехаться в стороны. Кайло придерживал его за ягодицу, вминая пальцы, и брал жёстко, вытрахивая лишние мысли.  
  
Хакс застонал, приоткрыв рот, его лицо раскраснелось ещё больше. Кайло хотел разгладить складку между сведённых бровей, но Хакс вдруг начал двигаться навстречу, насаживаясь сильнее, резче. Кайло стало трудно дышать. Он хотел, чтобы этот момент никогда не заканчивался, но не смел останавливаться.  
  
Он довёл Хакса почти до грани. Оставалась ещё пара толчков… Но Кайло замер. Навалившись сверху всем телом, он ловил почти скулящие стоны и не вынимал член. Шаг до оргазма такой же томительный и невыносимый, как ожидание ответа. Кайло будто стремился показать Хаксу, каково это: чувствовать вот так — тягуче и горячо.  
  
Кайло приподнялся, чтобы погладить плечи, взмокшую спину, округлые ягодицы. Он слегка толкнулся, больше дразня, вынуждая Хакса опять насадиться самому. И тот качнулся назад. И ещё раз. А потом Хакс сжал простынь так сильно, что костяшки побелели. И Кайло наклонился, накрыл его руку своей, вытянул вторую вместе с рукой Хакса, переплетая сверху их пальцы, и завёл её под голову Хакса. Он поцеловал уголок припухших губ, щёку, висок, и только потом вжался всем телом во взмокшую спину. Кайло почти обнимал его, двигая только бёдрами, полностью лёжа на Хаксе.  
  
Удовольствие нахлынуло с новой силой. Он вжимал Хакса в постель, не втрахивая больше. И балансировал на грани. Внутри Хакса было слишком горячо и тесно, смирять себя — приравнивалось к пытке. Но Кайло старался. Шум крови в ушах, как перекаты океанских волн, набирал силу. Хотелось, чтобы так длилось бесконечно долго. Теперь, когда Хакс пришёл и Кайло не нужно было себя сдерживать, потому что самый потрясающий и важный человек находился в его руках.  
  
Хакс крепче сжал пальцы, весь напрягся и задрожал, словно разряд тока прошёлся по его позвоночнику. И к набирающему скорость потоку прибавилась волна удовольствия от Хакса, усилив ощущения. Оргазм обрушился на Кайло, чуть не лишив чувств. Как если бы Сила покинула его тело и в один миг наполнила заново.  
  
Кайло обнимал Хакса ещё недолго, позволив коже впитать его запах, а телу — вернуться в тонус. Он осторожно лёг рядом. Рука Хакса накрыла его грудь, там, где загнанно билось сердце.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
От короткой тихой благодарности Кайло задержал дыхание. Хакс с закрытыми глазами приподнялся на руках и лёг к нему на плечо, улыбаясь той самой улыбкой, ради которой Кайло был готов положить галактику к его ногам.  
  
По-хорошему, надо было поспать, чтобы хватило сил на встречу со Сноуком. Но он продолжал рассматривать Хакса, даже когда тот уснул. Кайло сжал его руку в своей. Бледные веснушки на носу, щеках и даже на веках хотелось невесомо целовать до самого утра, но Кайло только осторожно прижался губами к его лбу и не смел больше нарушить спокойный сон.  
  
А когда через пару часов шаттл приземлился на базе, Кайло не стал будить Хакса. Он аккуратно поправил ему одеяло, тихо оделся и вышел из каюты.  
  
То, на что он решился, не требовало присутствия генерала. Необъяснимая тревога упорно не покидала Кайло, но он принял её на свой счёт и беспечно проигнорировал.  
  


~~~

  
  
Одно из преимуществ Сопротивления заключалось в том, что они постоянно находились в режиме боевой готовности. Как только связь с генералом прервалась, они отправили за ней спасательный отряд, а остальные корабли увели подальше от Кореллии. С ними в кратчайшие сроки удалось наладить контакт. Лея отозвала людей и передала новые распоряжения: дождаться их на станции в соседней системе, пока они сами проложат на неё курс.  
  
Вынырнувший из гиперпрыжка корабль почти сразу подхватили гравитационные лучи. Люк почувствовал это одновременно с тем, как вышел из медитации. Он не следил за темой чужих разговоров, да и не интересовался ими, но стал невольным слушателем, когда заглянул в рубку, чтобы позвать Рей. Люк беспокоился нарастающим волнением Силы.  
  
— Так и было в последние годы? — спросила Лея, застыв у кресла пилота.  
  
Оззель отпустил штурвал.  
  
— Честная игра или политические уловки — всё это осталось в прошлом. Сенат давно превратился в сборище коллекционеров, что по крупицам собирают реликвии Империи, и продажных чиновников, которые рассчитывают на переизбрание и полностью игнорируют секторы, не входящие в состав Новой Республики.  
  
Удивительно, но вместо осмотра навигационных систем и изучения приборной панели нового корабля, который явно делали по индивидуальному заказу, Рей внимательно слушала сенатора. А ещё Люк ошибся: беспокойная волна Силы шла не от ученицы, а от Леи. Она бросила на Люка беглый взгляд и скрестила на груди руки.  
  
— Тогда кто вы?  
  
— С удовольствием покажу вам коллекцию СИД-истребителей, — ухмыльнулся в ответ Оззель.  
  
— Составите компанию в предстоящем сражении?  
  
— Немного позже. Сначала заберу семью, — сказал он уже более серьёзным тоном, и Лея понимающе кивнула.  
  
Они попрощались прямо на посадочной площадке. Люк крепко пожал протянутую руку. Лея поблагодарила за помощь, и, когда её ладонь коротко поцеловали, высвободила руку и приобняла мужчину. Тот растерялся всего на пару секунд и повторил жест уже с Рей, которая смущённо отвела глаза и покраснела, стоило губам коснуться руки.  
  
Оззель вернулся на корабль.  
  
— Рей! — Оклик со стороны перебил даже шум двигателей.  
  
— По? — Она обернулась и с широкой улыбкой побежала навстречу.  
  
Люк проводил её взглядом, не пытаясь остановить. Тем временем Лея взяла его за руку и повела дальше от любопытных глаз. Оказавшись в пустом кабинете, она изменилась в лице, больше не скрывая беспокойства.  
  
— Мне было видение — Бен в опасности.  
  
— И как мы его предупредим?  
  
Она поджала губы и обняла себя за плечи.  
  
— Я хочу связаться не с ним, Люк.  
  
Он нахмурился, но когда понял, что она имела в виду, то покачал головой.  
  
— Нет. Это слишком рискованно. — Взгляд, полный надежды, пошатнул его уверенность. — Что если они верны только Сноуку?  
  
— Мы уже встречались с ними на нейтральной территории. Нам с ребятами дали уйти, вряд ли это был приказ Сноука.  
  
— Видение, — слабо возразил Люк и шагнул к ней. — Ты сама говорила, что часто они ошибочны.  
  
— Мне подсказывает сердце. — Она прижала руки к груди, позволив себя обнять. — Так много боли, Люк.  
  
— Мы не знаем, где они да и кто они. Не самый надёжный вариант, — тихо сказал Люк. — Ведь это почувствуют все.  
  
— А какой у нас выбор? — Лея высвободилась из его рук. — Рыцари Рен — единственный способ.  
  
Сомнения и личные счёты пришлось оставить при себе. Люк не переубедит её.  
  
— Хорошо, — сдался он. — Но мне потребуется время, чтобы настроиться. И твоя помощь.  
  


~~~

  
  
Отрешённый взгляд Кайло скользил по старым стенам зала. Трещины в них давно заделали, восстановив сложный рисунок. Но понятнее от этого знаки не стали.  
  
— Как интересно получилось, магистр.

Кайло уже отчитался за прикреплённый комментарий. Признал вину и соврал о дезинформировании Республики настолько искусно, что ему поверили.  
  
— Вижу, Сила начала восстанавливаться, — не без удовольствия заметил Сноук. — Хорошо.  
  
Пустой разговор всё тянулся. Если Кайло не ударит первым, то потеряет драгоценные секунды.  
  
— Мне не терпится продолжить обучение, — кивнул он.  
  
— Мне тоже. Жаль, что его пришлось перенести.  
  
Рука замерла. Сила сконцентрировалась на кончиках пальцев, чтобы максимально быстро призвать рукоять. Но Кайло вдруг замер, услышав чужой зов.  
  
«Нет! — закричал он про себя — отголосок послания был полон боли и любви. — Зачем вы?..»  
  
Сноук поднял голову: изуродованное лицо исказилось пониманием. Кайло активировал световой меч, но рука дрогнула, управляемая чужой волей. Щиты, которые он так тщательно выстраивал, разлетелись на осколки. Сноук грубо вторгся в разум, не заботясь об аккуратности: вырывал кусками всё, до чего мог добраться. Кайло зажмурился. Концентрированный поток ярости выжег след на сетчатке, ослепив на секунду, и выкинул Сноука из головы.  
  
— Значит, генерал Хакс. Неожиданно. — Он не скрыл удивления в голосе. — Какая жалкая причина твоей слабости.  
  
Сноук глухо рассмеялся и вытянул из складок одежд световой меч.  
  
— И как легко будет её устранить.  
  
Нависшая над Хаксом угроза разбудила скрытые резервы Силы где-то глубоко внутри; невидимые оковы пали, и Кайло выпрямился, встретившись с изумлённым взглядом.  
  
Клинки сошлись, рассыпав пригоршню искр. Чтобы Сноук не мог предугадать движения, Кайло менял фехтовальные стили: использовал всё, чему научился в Храме. Но раз за разом клинок уводили в сторону. С ладони сорвались молнии. Сноук отразил их, поглотив мечом, но это дало преимущество. Размашистым ударом Кайло отсёк ему кисть и прокрутил меч над головой, собираясь нанести ещё один. Но Сноук выставил ладонь, одним движением обезоружил его и приложил спиной о край трона, выбив из магистра дух. Кайло судорожно вздохнул сквозь сжатые зубы и призвал меч, коротко вскрикнув, когда Сноук перехватил гарду Силой и закрутил клинок так, что тот обрубил выставленную руку. В глазах потемнело. Сила перевернула Кайло животом вниз и прижала к полу. Легла неподъёмной плитой, не позволяя сдвинуться и мешая дышать. Сноук подошёл ближе.  
  
— Ты станешь сильнее, — прохрипел он. — Хочешь ты того или нет.  
  
Кайло зарычал. Он больше не противился внутреннему Свету, но и Тьма вокруг стала гуще. Вечная борьба — вот что давало истинную мощь. Поиск равновесия заставил прислушаться к себе. Но этого оказалось мало. Мало! Чужая Сила текла по венам, вгрызалась фантомными и настоящими прикосновениями. Прокрадывалась внутрь, бережно нащупывала связки и обрывала их: одни взаправду, другие — лишь видением пылающего в лихорадке разума.  
  
— Черпай её в боли!  
  
Сноук притянул к себе меч Кайло, включил клинок и вдавил его в левую щёку, прижигая кожу.  
  
— Ну же.  
  
Знакомый запах ударил в нос. Алый клинок сыпал брызгами около глаза. Кайло бы закашлялся, но Сноук контролировал каждую мышцу, и кровь стекала со слюной из приоткрытого рта.  
  
Баланс. Равновесие. Сила.  
  
Свет медленно растекался по телу, убирая чужое воздействие и боль. Вязкая Тьма затаилась и поползла к Сноуку, обвивая его конечности. Что-то хрустнуло. Но этого было недостаточно.  
  
— Ещё, Кайло!  
  
По залу прошёлся рокот. Из открывшейся двери метнулись тени, и давление Силы резко ослабло. Кайло глубоко вздохнул, переворачиваясь на спину. Он не чувствовал левую ногу, а старую рану на боку словно заново прострелило энергетическим болтом. Три алых клинка заставили Сноука отступить. Сражаясь, рыцари Рен продвигались вглубь зала и оставляли борозды на каменном полу. Один из световых мечей погас, и Кайло аккуратно подняли, закинув целую руку на плечо.  
  
— Магистр, — отрывисто произнёс кто-то через вокодер. — Мы уходим.  
  
Кайло хотел кивнуть, но голова безвольно повисла. Он еле дышал и смог прошептать на грани слышимости:  
  
— Лиан?  
  
Сухой кашель сотряс тело. На полу и форме остались следы крови.  
  
— Да.  
  
Рыцарь быстро вёл, почти нёс его по коридорам, бережно поддерживая угасающее сознание. Но в голове пульсировало «Хакс». Раз за разом. Нельзя оставлять его здесь. Спасти.  
  
Лиан зашипел, будто эти мысли обожгли и его тоже.  
  
— Кто это, Кайло? Я не помогу тебе, ему, ей,  _этому_ , если ты не скажешь, кто или что это.  
  
Но как бы Кайло ни старался, как сильно ни билось желание спасти, уберечь, сохранить, сказать…  
  
«Хакс!»  
  
Голос отнялся. Тело онемело от болевого шока, губы не двигались. Лиан быстро избавился по дороге от охраны, затащил магистра на корабль и усадил в кресло второго пилота, пристегнув ремнём.  
  
Нет, они должны были вернуться за Хаксом. Он где-то здесь, на шаттле Кайло, совсем рядом. Образы, которые он слал в чужую голову, растворялись. Будто часть тёмной энергии Сноука всё ещё жила внутри, отнимая последние силы, которые уходили на то, чтобы не отключиться. Нет, пожалуйста.  
  
Лиан тяжело вздохнул:  
  
— Если это способно удержать тебя в сознании, продолжай.  
  
Он отбросил в сторону снятый шлем, положил одну руку на рычаги, заводя двигатели, а вторую — на лоб Кайло.  
  
— Держись, во имя Силы, слышишь? — простонал Лиан.  
  
«Хакс...»  
  


~~~

  
  
Даже без сигнала будильника Хакс поднялся в стандартное для себя время. Один. Кайло не оставил ни голосового, ни текстового сообщения. Хакс привычно потянулся за датападом, но тот находился на «Финализаторе» — вместе с будильником и системой слежения. Застелив постель, генерал собрал с пола вещи и быстро оделся. Штурмовики, дежурившие на шаттле, встречали его по стойке смирно и не задавали никаких вопросов.  
  
Мало того, что Кайло не удосужился разбудить его, так ещё и находился неизвестно где. Хакс сошёл по трапу и сразу же направился в резиденцию. У него в запасе было немного свободного времени: спутники ещё не заняли нужные позиции, операцию координировала Унамо, а генералу оставалось только выйти на связь через пару часов и отдать приказ о начале. Поэтому он ненадолго наведался в покои Кайло, решив, что тот вернулся за шлемом или деталью для меча, но и там никого не оказалось.  
  
В одном из коридоров Хакса остановил преторианец и передал, что магистр на аудиенции с Верховным лидером и они ждут только его. Хакс поблагодарил за информацию, но стражник не собирался уходить: он встал по левое плечо и кивнул, показывая, что путь свободен.  
  
Когда массивные двери открылись, сопровождающий остался на месте, а Хакс напрягся всем телом и вошёл в тронный зал, чеканя шаг. Он был здесь совсем недавно, но сейчас атмосфера казалась иной: ледяной и неприветливой — не отстранённой, как прежде. Затхлость мешалась с тяжёлым металлическим запахом. Подавляюще. Инородно. Тёмные пятна на полу перетекали в оплавленные борозды от световых мечей. Сноук оставался в тени. И только когда он поднялся с трона, Хакс понял, откуда шёл запах. По залу прокатилось эхом:  
  
— Вашему предательству нет оправданий.  
  
Бледное ещё больше изуродованное лицо сочилось кровью. Из-под плотной ткани торчали обрывки одежды, будто Сноук наспех замотался, пряча следы сражения.  
  
— О чём вы?  
  
— О превышении полномочий и недопустимой связи.  
  
Дыхание перехватило. Хаксу показалось, будто костлявые пальцы смыкаются вокруг шеи.  
  
— Вы разочаровали меня, генерал. — Привычно глубокий голос Сноука сменился на громогласное рычание: — И вы понесёте заслуженное наказание.  
  
Хакс развернулся к двери, но по велению Силы она закрылась в тот же миг.  
  
— Что вы сделали с Кайло Реном? — проговорил он упавшим тоном.  
  
— То, что давно следовало, — в ответ Сноук глухо рассмеялся. — Сделал его сильнее. Потому что из-за вас он ослеп и обессилел.  
  
Ярость Сноука объяснялась лишь тем, что Кайло остался жив, но явно находился далеко отсюда. Хакса пробило крупной дрожью. Он сжал кулаки, усмиряя её, и повернулся к Сноуку. Сцепив руки за спиной, Хакс выпрямился; его голос зазвенел подобно дюрастали:  
  
— Я служу Первому Порядку и вам. И буду верен до самого конца, не нарушив присягу. Но не моя вина в том, что вы не справились с собственным учеником.  
  
— После всего вы ещё смеете дерзить мне, генерал?

— Вы не так уж проницательны, раз не можете отличить дерзость от неприятной правды. — Он пытался скрыть за смешком волнение: каждая мышца сжалась подобно пружине, но из тела, готового выйти из-под контроля в любую секунду, внезапно ушло всё напряжение. Дрожь утихла с пониманием — он не переживёт этот разговор. Точка невозврата пройдена. Он жив только по прихоти Верховного лидера и благодаря его — их — взаимной ненависти к незаконченным разговорам.  
  
Хакс сделал шаг вперёд, горделиво подняв подбородок.  
  
— У вас нет доказательств.  
  
— Я увидел достаточно в голове Кайло Рена. Чувства опасны. Если бы это было хотя бы ненавистью или страстью — тем, что подпитывало, а не разрушало... — Сноук выплюнул со злостью: — Он мог стать таким же великим, как был его дед. Если бы не вы!  
  
— Если бы не я, он бы так и остался на поверхности Старкиллера, сгинув вместе с ней.  
  
— Вы всего лишь выполняли приказ.  
  
Хакс до онемения в пальцах сжал ладони в кулаки. Он уже встречался со смертью лицом к лицу, и это был не самый достойный вариант. Хакс предпочёл бы погибнуть в бою во имя Первого Порядка.  
  
«Из звёздной пыли родишься и в звёздную пыль вернёшься», — зазвучало в голове голосом Слоун, будто в утешение. Она говорила так на очередных похоронах, когда уходил кто-то из ветеранов Империи. Хакс не верил в подобную чушь. Смерть — это конечная точка. И она не входила в ближайшие планы.  
  
Сноук обездвижил его ровно в тот момент, когда Хакс вскинул руку. Чёрный бластер из пластали выпал из ослабевших пальцев, так и не выстрелив. Волна Силы скользнула по телу, ломая его изнутри.  
  
«Кайло», — мелькнуло за секунду до того, как мышцы скрутило от невыносимой боли.  
  
Разум выгорал медленно и неумолимо, но подобно анестезии что-то внутри затягивало все ощущения в себя. Хаксу чудилось другое прикосновение Силы. Знакомое и ласковое. А потом восприятие отключилось.  
  
И пришла тьма.  
  


~~~

  
  
Наземная база Сопротивления хорошо охранялась. Только в это чрезвычайное время, когда к ним прибывали соратники, защиту ослабили. Приходилось тщательнее проверять корабли и полагаться на то, что никто не притащит на хвосте разведку Первого Порядка. Но была и обратная сторона медали.  
  
Люк вбежал в плохо освещённый ангар, когда половина рабочих уже выла и корчилась на полу, схватившись за головы.  
  
— Опустить оружие! — крикнул он.  
  
Все побросали бластеры и кинулись к пострадавшим, помогая подняться. Но тех уже отпустили невидимые путы.  
  
Две фигуры, наглухо закутанные в чёрные одежды, тяжело спускались по трапу. Один был без маски: каштановые волосы слиплись, из носа текла тонкая струйка крови, но рыцарь Рен стоял прямо и держал…  
  
— Бен, — выдохнул Люк и подбежал к ним. Он связался с медицинским отсеком, чтобы подготовили операционную и ещё одну палату.  
  
— Нет, — перебил его рыцарь; крылья носа дёрнулись, втягивая кровь. — Разберитесь с ним, пока он ещё в сознании.  
  
Люк помог ему, подхватив Бена с другой стороны. И стоило им отвернуться, как в ангар вбежала Рей.  
  
— Вам помочь, учитель?  
  
— Иди спать, — сказал Люк, не останавливаясь, и закрыл спиной прибывших. — Нам привезли раненого.  
  
Она не стала им мешать.  
  
У операционной ждала Лея, которая помогла устроить Бена на столе и шагнула к панелям, чтобы вернуться с блистером льда и валиком из ваты для рыцаря Рен. Тот безропотно принял всё из её рук и приложил лёд к переносице, останавливая кровь. Он отошёл в сторону, но ни на секунду не отводил глаз от Бена, над которым трудилось сразу несколько дроидов. Живые ткани заменялись высокотехнологичной синтетикой, которая проводила импульсы до нервной системы. Там, где требовалось слишком много материала, под кожу вживлялась дюрасталь.  
  
Когда дроиды закончили, пульс выровнялся. Критическое состояние перешло в степень тяжёлого, но кризис миновал. Они все с нетерпением ждали, когда Бен очнётся.  
  


~~~

  
  
Туман рассеивался постепенно. Сначала вернулись запахи, потом — звуки, следом — вкус. Кайло закашлялся, пытаясь выплюнуть трубку, которую осторожно вытащили из горла.  
  
— Я нашёл тебя, — тихо-тихо просипел он, увидев обеспокоенное лицо матери, которая погладила его по щеке.  
  
Рядом возник Люк, и Кайло сделал над собой ещё одно усилие, чтобы сказать:  
  
— Прости.  
  
Ему что-то ответили и помогли подняться выше на подушках. Голова закружилась, и он часто заморгал, привыкая к освещению. Понимание, где он и что вообще случилось, пришло не сразу. Кайло аккуратно сел, поправил упавшие на глаза волосы протезом из дюрастали и тогда же заметил недалеко от койки Лиана. От осознания участился пульс, но он не успел толком прийти в себя.  
  
Показатели организма на экранах палаты сменились несколькими изображениями молодого мужчины.  
  
— Жители галактики, я представитель Первого Порядка.  
  
Волевое лицо не выражало никаких эмоций, но взгляд Кайло был прикован к парадной генеральской форме. Он потянулся Силой, чтобы удостовериться. Но та ушла в небытие, словно не нашла источник.  
  
— Генерал Арон.  
  
Пространство и время водопадом обрушились в бездну. Кайло не слышал последующих слов ультиматума. Сила закипала, бурлящим потоком стремилась вырваться из него.  
  
В скупом освещении глаза Арона казались двумя пустыми провалами.  
  
— Республика, ваше время вышло.  
  
Изображение изменилось. Замерев у экранов, Лея не скрыла волнения в голосе:  
  
— Похоже, они нашли чертежи не только Звезды Смерти, — задумчиво проговорила она. — Я уже видела подобное когда-то давно. Только не в таком количестве. — Она приставила к губам комлинк и решительно сказала: — Передайте в командный центр, чтобы они собрали всех пилотов как можно быстрее. Полная боевая готовность, пусть держат курс на Кореллию. И подготовьте мой шаттл.  
  
— Вас понял, генерал, — глухо донеслось из небольшого динамика. — А что насчёт…  
  
Связь прервалась. Моргнули лампы, экраны погасли. Лиан сделал шаг назад и тяжело привалился к стене, испуганно сказав:  
  
— Мы успели забрать лишь вас, магистр. Мы не знали, что там кто-то ещё. Не было других чувствительных к Силе.  
  
Глухой отчаянный вой зарождался в груди.  
  
— Он остался там, — прошептал Кайло одними губами.  
  
Звенящая тишина разбилась задушенным стоном, и всё резко пришло в движение.  
  


~~~

  
  
Люк знал, кто остался на базе Сноука. Тем страшнее оказался последующий крик, когда голос Бена обрёл силу:  
  
— Нет!  
  
В медблоке лопались склянки, толстые стёкла шли трещинами, провода взвивались змеями и шипели искрами, медицинские дроиды ездили в разные стороны, выли сирены, а обшивка натужно скрежетала, словно её сжимали, как пустую консервную банку.  
  
Люк спрятал Лею за защитным стеклом — максимум, на который он смог её увести. Рыцарь стоял рядом, сжав губы в тонкую линию. Ни у кого из них не получалось и близко подойти к Бену. Очередная мощная волна Силы чуть не сбила с ног, и разрушения неожиданно прекратились.  
  
Гул постепенно стихал, потрескивали дымящиеся обломки на полу, а некоторые куски металла ещё держались в воздухе. Рыцарь первый вышел из импровизированного укрытия — стекло от лопнувших ламп хрустнуло под ногами — и взял Бена за плечи, заставив посмотреть в глаза. Он что-то негромко сказал, и вещи, хаотично летающие вокруг, упали с грохотом. Мужчина помог Бену встать на ноги.  
  
— Освободите площадку. — Просьба звучала скорее приказом. — Нам с магистром пора улетать.  
  
Дюрасталь, вживлённая в кожу, скрывалась под слоями одежды, которую принёс единственный уцелевший дроид. Тёмный плащ из плотной ткани отдал рыцарь. Бен закутался так ловко, будто у него ничего не болело, а протезы давно прижились, заменив конечности. Лея стояла неподалёку, наблюдая за всем, но даже не пыталась остановить сына.  
  
— Тем сообщением, — негромко начал рыцарь, — вы выдали своё местоположение. Сноук скоро найдёт вас.  
  
Это даже не было предупреждением в полной мере. Все они знали, какой след оставили в Силе.  
  
— Мы заминировали базу, — подала голос Лея. — Не первый и не последний наш переезд.  
  
Мужчина отвернулся от них и остановился в двух шагах от Бена.  
  
— Жду вас на корабле, магистр, — проговорил он и, не дожидаясь ответной реакции, покинул отсек.

Люк встал ближе к сестре. Он хотел сказать что-то ободряющее, но оба понимали: если Бен сейчас уйдёт, то не вернётся. Дело было уже не в выбранной стороне Силы.  
  
Сквозь панорамные окна вовсю светило солнце. Люк заранее почувствовал чужое присутствие, но ничего не успел предпринять. Задняя дверь распахнулась, и на пороге появилась заспанная Рей.  
  
— Учитель, я слышала… шум, — она осеклась, заметив фигуру в длинном плаще.  
  
Бен накинул капюшон и шагнул к противоположному выходу, ведущему в ангар. Но девушка оказалась проворнее: она набросилась на него, вцепившись в ткань. Бен вывернулся, только его рука оказалась в захвате. В нос ударил запах озона, и в наэлектризованном воздухе сверкнули молнии.  
  
— Оставь его, Рей, — попросил Люк.  
  
— Что он тут делает? — прошипела она сквозь сжатые зубы — на руках вздувалась кожа, но Рей упорно держала Бена за единственное уцелевшее запястье, пытаясь заломить его за спину. — Он убил Хана. Позволил Старкиллеру унести тысячи невинных жизней. Чуть не убил меня и Финна. Он монстр. — Новый разряд сотряс её тело. — Он убийца, учитель. А вы спасли его!  
  
Люк тяжело вздохнул.  
  
— Да. И сейчас тебе нужно его отпустить. Считай это одним из уроков.  
  
— Такие как он не заслуживают прощения, — проговорила она жёстко.  
  
Люк напрягся от той Силы, что просыпалась в Рей.  
  
— Его заслуживает каждый, — тихо сказал он. — И не тебе его прощать.  
  
— Но…  
  
Бен сбросил её ладони, и Рей откинуло в сторону невидимой волной. Она тут же вскочила, активируя световой меч, и рванула вперёд. Люк остановил её на полпути.  
  
— Хватит. — Он дождался, пока она опустит оружие, и кивнул: — Отдай его мне.  
  
— Что? — нахмурилась Рей, не скрыв замешательства.  
  
— Меч, — пояснил Люк.  
  
Металлическая рукоять знакомо легла в ладонь. Люк подошёл к Бену и протянул ему световой меч.  
  
— Он никогда не должен был стать твоим. Но ты всегда был его достоин.  
  
«Неважно, в каком из миров», — добавил Люк мысленно, уверенный, что его услышали.  
  
Бен обернулся, принимая оружие. Лицо его ничего не выражало. Пластины не было видно в тени капюшона, а на правой щеке застыл солнечный зайчик, напоминая больше металлический блик. Но выше… Люк уже видел это жидкое золото, растекающееся по радужке. Цвет мести, боли и гнева. Вместо страха он ощутил бесконечную грусть.  
  
— Да пребудет с тобой Сила.  
  
Бен не ответил — просто кивнул, и глаза, светящиеся жёлто-оранжевым, скрылись под капюшоном.  
  
— В нём тоже была Сила, Бен, — сказал Люк ему в спину. — Пусть не такая, как в нас.  
  
Двери бесшумно отъехали в сторону и закрылись.  
  
Где-то далеко отсюда царил хаос. Республиканский флот пытался пробиться к станциям, но, даже когда под градом ударов их удавалось разрушить, щит никуда не исчезал, наоборот — брешь самопроизвольно затягивалась, оставляя на прежнем месте лишь цветное сияние. Падающие обломки станций метеоритным дождем сотрясали землю, бластерные выстрелы не замолкали ни на секунду, а войска Первого Порядка стремительно захватывали столицы.  
  
Люк не видел всего этого, просто чувствовал — им придётся несладко. Он вышел из лёгкого транса и обернулся на звук шагов.  
  
— Генерал. — На пороге появилась лейтенант Конникс. — Пилоты ушли в гиперпространство по заданным координатам. Ваш шаттл готов к отлёту.  
  
— Отлично. — Лея осторожно бинтовала руку Рей, пока медицинский дроид хлопотал над второй ладонью. — Мы скоро будем, Кайдел.  
  
Лейтенант кивнула и быстро ушла. Люк подумал, что его падавану ещё многому придётся научиться. Но в первую очередь — смирению.  
  
— Он справится сам.  
  
— С чем? — спросила Рей с досадой.  
  
— С собой.  
  
Люк бросил мимолётный взгляд на закрытую дверь и сказал с затаённой надеждой:  
  
— Нельзя вернуть того, в ком ещё остался Свет.  
  


~~~

  
  
Иллюминаторы подсвечивались радужной рябью от гиперпространственного прыжка. Истребитель скользил по заранее запрограммированному курсу на базу посреди астероидного пояса.  
  
— Мы планировали закончить экспедицию раньше, — начал Лиан, откинувшись в кресле пилота. — Но не учли время на прохождение пространственного туннеля.  
  
Кайло, сидящий рядом, безучастно кивнул, но хватило и этого.  
  
— У них совершенно иные технологии. В чём-то даже превосходящие наши. И там не знают о Силе — нас приняли как богов.  
  
— Тебе хватит топлива на обратный путь? — спросил Кайло невпопад.  
  
— Боюсь, что нет.  
  
— Тогда найди на базе «Ипсилон» и улетай на нём.  
  
— О чём вы, магистр?  
  
Кайло впитывал его беспокойство, злость и растерянность. Ему как никогда раньше нужны были чужие эмоции: только бы не чувствовать себя одиноким.  
  
— Эта война уже проиграна, Лиан.  
  
— Весь Первый Порядок в боевой готовности, — протянул тот с сомнением. — Близнецы погибли, но остальные рыцари уже на планетах и ждут распоряжений Сноука.  
  
— Отзови их.  
  
Лиан бросил на него непонимающий взгляд.  
  
— Как только появится брешь в щитах, уходите по экспедиционному маршруту. Забирай рыцарей, резервный флот Первого Порядка и кадетов. Координаты всех академий в бортовом журнале «Финализатора».  
  
— А вы?  
  
Повисшее молчание ответило за него.  
  
— Сколько мы не виделись, больше пяти лет? — устало спросил Лиан. — Кайло, я не хочу прощаться вот так.  
  
Если прислушаться, можно было разобрать тихий нечеловеческий шёпот. Кайло закрыл глаза, проваливаясь в объятья Силы. Чтобы просеять, словно сито, миры. И найти отблеск того самого. Своего. Но, в который раз наткнувшись на пустоту, он разочарованно вздохнул.  
  
Голос Лиана помог вернуться в настоящее.  
  
— Ещё до того, как мы познакомились, мне снились странные сны.  
  
— И что там было? — Кайло насмотрелся снов и видений на целую жизнь вперёд.  
  
— Планета трёх лун и зеркальная гладь озера, отражающая их.  
  
Кайло шумно сглотнул.  
  
— С тобой рядом кто-то был, я не придал значения...  
  
Слова замерли на губах. Кайло отвернулся к иллюминатору и опустил подбородок на сцепленные руки, хмуро бросив:  
  
— Это уже в прошлом.  
  
Рука сжалась в кулак так сильно, что электронная отдача протеза ударила в плечо. Лиан не стал расспрашивать, и горькая усмешка расцвела на губах Кайло.  
  
Там, в прошлом, осталось тёплое золото и светлая комната без теней. Там Хакс смотрел в глаза и звал по имени, целовал, обнимая за плечи. Здесь, в настоящем, темно и пусто — не будет ни его рук, ни успокаивающего голоса. Без надежды, без Света. Ничьё спасение больше не имело смысла, только потеряться вместе с ним — отблеском золота в звёздной пыли.  
  
Темнота поселилась в груди: она защитит от лжи, обличит истинные чувства, но отберёт право выбора. Он ведом ею. Отныне Тьма хозяйничала в его сердце...  
  


~~~<>~~~

  
  
— ...отныне Тьма хозяйничала в его сердце.  
  
— И он стал ситхом? — неверяще проговорила тогрута.  
  
— Почти. Наполнили его скорбь и гнев. Возведённые до абсолюта, подарили они джедаю небывалую мощь и Силу. Тогда последний ситх пал от его меча.  
  
— А рыцари? — не унималась она.  
  
— Исчезли со смертью учителя. — Женщина пошевелила палкой истлевшие угли и вернулась к истории: — Все щиты разрушили, а некогда могущественная армия после долгих битв сложила оружие и обратилась прахом. Но эта победа досталась большой ценой.  
  
— Значит, джедай помог Свету победить? — Мириаланка подняла голову с её колен, с надеждой заглядывая под капюшон. — И они приняли его назад?  
  
— Не совсем, — она горько вздохнула, голос стал тихим и отстранённым: — Нет. Не осталось для него места ни на Светлой, ни на Тёмной стороне Силы. Возненавидел он её и путешествовал, уничтожая чувствительные к ней места. А затем пропал. Исчез, будто и не было его вовсе. Чуть позже в той же системе, где видели его в последний раз, случился мощнейший выброс Силы и возникла Мэссор. Планеты не пострадали, но никто не знает, как она поведёт себя в будущем — эта чёрная дыра растёт, — сказала женщина, приглаживая волосы на чужой макушке. — Кто-то поклоняется ей, другие — пророчат смерть галактике. Предрекают, что в далёком-далёком будущем она поглотит миры, отвоюет системы, втянет в себя так много света и Силы, сколько сможет, а затем, сжавшись до предела, растворится.  
  
Женщина потянулась к лицу и опустила капюшон. Три пучка волос, тронутые сединой, составляли сложную причёску. Трудно было определить её настоящий возраст, ведь глаза блестели точь-в-точь как у детей рядом.

— Но, мастер Рей! Разве она может поглощать Силу? Если Света не станет совсем, — девочка у её ног вцепилась в штанину, — что будет тогда?  
  
— Галактику поглотит Тьма, — закончила Рей тихо. Грустная улыбка на мгновение расцвела на морщинистом лице. — Но Сила есть во всём: она в тебе, во мне и вокруг нас. И ничто не сможет забрать её всю, пока вселенная жива.  
  
Они долго молчали.  
  
Наконец Рей погладила щёку с парой маленьких татуировок, и девочка сползла с её колен. Зевнув, она устроилась поверх настила, укутавшись в одеяло. Дети сами начали укладываться спать вокруг костра на прогретую землю. Никто не отменял ранний подъём, а необходимые им чрезвычайно редкие травы цвели лишь час до рассвета.  
  
— Мастер, — прошептал киффар совсем рядом, когда все улеглись, — это ведь просто легенда?  
  
— Кто знает. Мне, как и вам, её рассказал учитель. А теперь спите.  
  
Рей подняла глаза к звёздному небу, искажённому водоворотом, скользнула взглядом по самому краю тьмы, что влёк в бесконечность, и проговорила почти беззвучно:  
  
— Не каждой истории стоит верить. Как и пророчествам.  
  
Столп красно-золотых искр взмыл к чёрному небу и растаял в темноте пеплом.  
  


~~~<...>~~~

  
  
Тусклый свет от лун серебрился в озёрной глади. Искрящийся шлейф брызг тянулся за летающей лодкой, что быстро шла к причалу. Воздушный вихрь под ней ослаб, когда затих движок; Кайло спрыгнул на сушу, и гравий с песком хрустнули под ногами. Лёгкий бриз скользил по коже, где-то вдалеке начинали петь птицы, даже деревья шумели как-то успокаивающе, а древние статуи, украшавшие сад, застыли с умиротворением на лицах. Кайло взбежал по крутой лестнице, спеша к крытой галерее.  
  
С лоджии, как и прежде, открывался волшебный вид. Человек, стоявший у каменной балюстрады, не обернулся на звук шагов. Кайло остановился у арочной колонны и глубоко вздохнул, переводя дыхание и успокаивая бешено колотящееся сердце. Пахло свежескошенной травой и цветами. Так знакомо.  
  
— О, — наконец едва слышно протянул Хакс, — ты всё-таки соизволил прийти.  
  
— А ты дождался, — резко выдохнул Кайло.  
  
Объёмный узор накидки блестел в лунном свете. В вырезе на спине больше не было ни следа былых шрамов.  
  
Кайло подошёл сзади и обнял его, позволив откинуть голову к себе на плечо.  
  
— Мы наконец одни?  
  
— Жрец не смог бы стоять здесь вечность, — негромко сказал Хакс. — В отличие от меня.  
  
Его ресницы дрогнули, когда он повернулся. Кайло впервые за долгое время поймал непривычно мягкий взгляд голубых глаз и улыбнулся:  
  
— Но я знаю, как ты не любишь ждать.  
  
За горизонтом проступали первые лучи солнца, разгоняя предрассветную дымку, и заливали всё тёплым оранжевым светом.  
  
Хакс накрыл сцепленные руки Кайло ладонью, а второй потянулся к лицу. Объятия стали ещё крепче. Прохладная ладонь легла на щёку, аккуратно поворачивая голову, и Хакс, приподнявшись, увлёк его в медленный глубокий поцелуй. Кайло растворился в тепле прикосновений и позабыл обо всём.

 


End file.
